My Life as a Hogwarts Sitcom
by JuJu Kitten
Summary: After six years of the same old thing at Hogwarts, new Head Girl Lily Evans figures her seventh and final year would be the same as the other six. She was very wrong. Lily's POV, T for language and teenage romance. **As of 8-24-14: This story is in the process of a revision. Please be patient - when this is done I should be able to be back in the mindset for new chapters**
1. And So Begins Seventh Year

_**Author's Note: **__Working on revising all of "My Life as a Hogwart's Sitcom." Same story, just more polished (in theory). So here's my take on the '77-'78 School Year at Hogwarts._

_If you have read this already, please note there are some minor changes. The backbone is still the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> And So Begins Seventh Year...  
><em><strong>Thursday, September 1, 1977; Hogwarts Express<strong>_

All I could do was stare out of the window of my empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express and look at the remaining families on Platform 9 3/4 outside, trying to finish up their goodbyes since the train was only moments from departing from the sounds of the whistles. I already said my goodbyes to my family (sans Petunia, of course, of which I am not surprised) and really wanted to snag a good compartment as soon as possible. So goodbyes were quick and effective. We were old pros at this, seeing how we've done it since September 1971 (it was raining).

And when I say "good," I mean "empty."

Well, temporarily so. I want my friends to be able to join me and a compartment of nervous first years or gossipy fourth years was not going to cut it. I also didn't want-

"Evans! Just the girl I was looking for!"

Dammit. Thwarted. Five minutes after the train took off has to be a new record.

Not that I'm keeping track.

Glancing up, I saw a tall, spectacled boy my age standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. "And why, pray tell, would you be looking for me, Potter?"

"I was just wondering if you wou-"

"No."

"Okay, that was easy." And with one swipe of his fingers through his messy, dark hair, he was off.

Every single day since fifth year... the boy doesn't know when to quit. Although I never did notice the way his eyes sparkled when he asks... or how well the jersey knit of t-shirts cling to his Quidditch-made body... _Quit it, Lily!_ I had to shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

I'm supposed to hate James Potter. I'm _supposed _to hate James Potter. _I'm supposed to hate James Potter._

"Lily! Oh, how I've missed you, love! Sorry for not writing so much over the summer! I was distracted..."

Dorcas Meadowes's entrance into the small compartment snapped me out of my internal chanting just in time. She was already in her Gryffindor robes with a scarlet headband holding back her long, dark hair. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw me sitting there.

"You weren't distracted. You broke your arm. I forgive you," I said, smiling up at her. Then I noticed she was sniffing the air. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I know that smell. James ask you out, again?"

"How'd you reckon?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that cologne anywhere. So many nights of Dueling Club would make anyone know that smell."

I hadn't noticed it until Dorcas mentioned it. It was nice, actually. Not too musky, with a hint of cedar...

No! I'm supposed to hate James Potter. I'm _supposed _to hate James Potter. _I'm supposed to hate James Potter._

"Where's Ems?" Dorcas asked, once again snapping me out of my chanting. She tilted her head and looked at me. "You're acting weird... you feeling okay?"

"I think the train's bumpier than usual..." I lied.

"I think you're barmy, Lils. The train's as smooth as always. Hey, Dor! I see your arm's in one piece. Finally."

Emmeline Vance walked into the compartment, robes flowing around her when she moved. She was beautiful with her dark, curly hair pulled to the side in a ponytail. Many guys fancied her but she was like the rest of our group. Studies took the primary focus over boys, although dating was not out of the question. In fact, it was a common topic of ours.

"What _did_ you do, anyway?" I asked Dorcas. "You weren't able to write after your note that had, 'Broke Arm. Write Hard. Love, Me' scribbled on it, remember? Eloquent. Looked like it was written by a serial killer."

"Because I wrote it with my right hand. I'm a lefty," she said, waving her left hand. "So of course, I broke the left one. Skiing with the family in America. Usually, people break their legs skiing. No, I'm a non-conformist. I broke my arm. Don't ask me how. I just remember going down the slope, losing my balance, getting snow up my nose, and then waking up in the hospital with a goose egg on my head and a cast on my arm."

"Graceful, Dor," I smirked. "Snow up your nose. Attractive. And not what one would normally hear after summer holiday," I teased.

"Not to change the subject but I just realized something," Emmeline said, looking around. "Where's Marles?"

"I'm not sure... I haven't seen her," Dorcas replied. "She might be visiting another compartment."

Marlene McKinnon is the fourth member of our circle, all of us Seventh Year Gryffindors. We always ride on the train together, so her absence is quite bizarre.

"She may have found the guys," Dorcas realized. "She mentioned something about looking for Remus."

Then I remember that she and Remus grew up in the same neighborhood and magical kids have some sort of radar and find each other. This is something I know from experience.

As if on cue, Remus appeared at the door, his hair wavy and hitting his ears. Marlene was at his side.

"Hey, girls! Didn't think I'd abandon you, right?" she said, smirking. She had her long, blonde hair French braided behind her, reaching the small of her back. Made me think how much my fiery, red hair stood out amongst my girlfriends. Such the curse of the Ginger.

"I figured I'd walk Marlene back," Remus said, "since I need to trade her for Lily." He was the only "Maruader" that called me by my first name but I was okay with that. Remus was cool. The rest... well, let's just say they leave something to be desired.

Like sanity.

"I didn't do it," I said out of reflex. I don't know why I did, seeing that I've never even had a minute of detention in my entire life, Muggle or Magical. The girls and Remus chuckled.

"Nah, Prefects meeting. James reminded me that you needed to come along, being Head Girl. Or did you forget?" He raised his eyebrow at me since he knew I knew better. There's always a Prefect's meeting on the train to school and the Head Boy and Girl always run it.

Then the exact words he used hit me.

"Why would Potter know that I needed to be there?" I questioned. "Since when did he care about the Prefects' Meeting outside of it being prime prank time due to all of us being distracted and stealing you away for a spell?"

"Since he became Head Boy. You didn't know?" he replied.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You're pulling my leg," I said, flatly. Sure he can't be serious.

"Nope. James got the position. Now if you don't relax and come along, we'll both be late."

I moaned loudly. "Fine. I'm coming." I got up and left with Remus, head lowered and feet dragging.

"Relax, Lils," Marlene told me as I was leaving. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him. Give the boy a chance. I think he deserves one after all this time. It's our last year, after all, and you're stuck with him. It would make things smoother."

I just gave her a look that could easily be translated into, "you're a git, your speaking privileges have been revoked." Or at least that's what I meant it to mean. I think they just got, "shut up." That works, too.

"Lily, Marlene is right. Relax," Remus said quietly, putting his arm around my hanging shoulders. "He's taking it seriously, trust me. I know him better than most people. He's a changed man." He gave my shoulders a squeeze when we reached the door. "You ready?"

"I feel like I'm walking to my execution," I admitted.

"Just breathe. You know what you're doing." And with that we entered the Prefects' compartment. It was full of students. Two per year per house including myself, plus one. I felt my palms swear but I didn't know if it was the nerves of speaking in front of the Prefects as Head Girl for the first time or the handsome man standing in front of them, already telling them the ins-and-outs of being a Prefect.

NO. _I'm suppose to hate James Potter. I'm suppose to hate James Potter. I'm suppose to hate James Potter. I'm suppose to hate James Potter. I'm suppose to hate James Potter. I'm suppose to hate James-_

"Here's our Head Girl, Lily Evans," James declared, introducing me to the Prefects. Sure, I knew most of them but there were eight new Fifth Years that I was unsure about. I waved.

"Hey, everyone. I'm excited for this year and I hope you are, too," I told them.

Wow. Eloquent. Original. Good job.

I wanted to slap myself.

James leaned over to me, close enough that the smell of his cologne engulfed me. It was so pleasant... (_I'm supposed to hate James Potter_).

"Hey, I filled them in before you guys got here. I knew you two know it all already since you've heard it before. I hope you don't mind," he said quietly (_I'm supposed to hate James Potter_). "Do you mind if we just wrap it up early? Some of them are getting fidgety."

"Sounds good to me," I replied with a shrug. I wanted out as quick as the others. I turned to the Prefects. "Looks like our new Head Boy covered everything before I got here, so you all can return to your friends if you like. You're also more than welcome to stay here. We will send you all notices about the first meeting within the next few days so we can schedule rounds."

Everyone was packing up to leave and I started walking towards the door. I noticed Remus and James whispering but figured they were planning the next prank, so I went to leave. That's when I felt someone grab my elbow.

"Hey, Evans? Can I speak to you a moment?"

Oi. What does he want _now_? I almost had my getaway!

Remus went to walk past me, close enough to whisper quickly, "Remember what Marles said. Just give him a listen." With that, he left.

There were a few Prefects left, so James took me out into the hallway. His grip was gentle...

It's official, I've gone mental. I really need to stop thinking about every little thing he does. It's just the same, annoying, frustrating James Potter that I have known the past six year.

Except this one seems different. More grown up?

Once we were out in the hallway, James turned to me. "Evans, I just wanted to apologize."

I stood there and blinked at him. "You want to what?"

Okay, revision. I've gone mental _and_ my hearing is acting up.

"Apologize. Look, I've been thinking all summer about it and I want to start fresh. I don't care if you don't believe me or trust me or anything. Just wanted to tell you that. If you need back up, ask Sirius. Drove the poor guy insane with it all summer."

I stared at him for a moment or two, not believing what I was hearing. He's been nothing but an arrogant prick for as long as I could remember. Is now any different? Then I thought of Marles and Remus, took a deep breath, and looked up at James.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Lily Evans. I'm the Head Girl here and a Gryffindor. Glad to meet you," I said and extended my hand.

He stared at my hand and then back at me. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to start fresh. I'm starting fresh." I kept my hand extended.

He smiled. It was a nice smile, the type that causes you to involuntarily smile back. "In that case," he said, taking my hand in a firm handshake, "I'm James Potter. Head Boy, fellow Gryffindor, and Quidditch Captain and Chaser. Pleasure to meet you, Lily."

It sounded nice when he called me that.

I looked up at him. "Now what?"

"Well, the guys are waiting for me and I assume the girls are waiting for you. So I guess I'll see you at sorting?"

"Okay, see you there. I want to make it back to the compartment before the trolley, anyway," I told him as my stomach growled. He didn't notice or was polite enough not to point it out.

He smirked and walked off.

I waited a moment before leaving.

That wasn't as painful as I expected. Maybe Marles and Remus were right?

I thought about it while I walked back to the compartment. The girls were there surrounded in sweets and wrappers.

"Oh, damn. I missed the trolley, didn't I?" I sat down and pouted.

"Don't fret, my pet!" Marlene said with a smile. "I grabbed a few Pumpkin Pasties and some Licorice Wands for you!"

She knew me too well. "Marles, I love you."

"So, what took so long? We saw Remus pass by a while ago, then James passed by about a minute or so before you arrived," Emmeline asked.

"James and I talked a little after the meeting."

Dorcas fumbled her box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, spilling a few on the floor. Marlene froze in place, a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum halfway to her mouth. Emmeline dropped her Chocolate Frog box and its inhabitant was currently hopping around the compartment and repeatedly into the door. They all just stared at me.

Suddenly, I felt naked.

"...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We didn't hear any yelling..." Dorcas said in awe.

"And James didn't look maimed..." Emmeline added.

"Because we didn't fight?" I replied with a shrug. That caused her to drop the box of beans altogether, spilling the contents everywhere. Emmeline was still frozen, staring at me and holding the empty Chocolate Frog box. Marlene was beaming.

"I'm so proud!" she exclaimed, pouncing me in a tight hug. "Told you he was a good guy!"

"Marles... I can't breathe..."

"Ooops! Sorry!" She released her hold on my and handed over my goodies. I sat next to Dorcas and opened one of the Pumpkin Pasties and bit into the crispy shell. It tasted so good, especially with how famished I felt. I sat there in my little moment for a few minutes before I realized Dorcas and Emmeline were still staring at me.

I swallowed and smiled. "Guys, you can stop looking at me like that. You know what? This 'fresh start,' as he calls it? It feels good. No stress going into school wondering what dimwitted thing he was going to say to me next."

"Nice to know you guys will get along, seeing how the Head Boy and Girl share a suite in the castle," Emmeline said, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"Good feeling's gone," I said, slumping over. All I could do was take another bite of the pumpkin goodness in my hand.

"Don't tell me you didn't know you guys have a private suite," Dorcas said.

"I think it's great. You guys can really get to be friends that way, like it or not!" Marlene said, beaming.

I just sat there. Thinking about it, I remember hearing some of the other Prefects last year mentioning their hope to be Head Boy or Girl just because of the suite. "Yeah, I remember NOW. Does he know? He didn't mention it and you'd think he would if he's trying to get on my good side."

Marlene thought about it for a minute or two. "You know what? I don't think he does. Or at least he doesn't remember. You'd think he would have mentioned it at some point, and I hung out with the guys a bit this summer so I know he didn't. Surprised Remus never mentioned it."

At that moment the compartment door slid open with a confused looking James was standing there. He turned to me with a look that seemed to be a combination of confusion, worry, excitement, and euphoria. "Did you know we share a suite?" Dorcas, Marlene, and Emmeline couldn't suppress their laughter. I just sat there and smirked awkwardly.

Yeah, seventh year was going to be... interesting.


	2. Starting Fresh

_**Author's Note: **__Still doing those rewrites. Sorry to anyone that got excited over any notifications... going to try and NOT spread out the updates. Just do some bulk edits._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Starting Fresh  
><em><strong>Wednesday, September 1, 1977; Great Hall for Sorting and Dinner<strong>_

I was sitting at the long table with my fellow Gryffindors and, boy, was I famished. Sure, I had my Pumpkin Pasties on the train but those things barely hold a first year over. And it was over two hours ago. By this point, I've already ushered the First Years to the boats (promptly handing them off to Hagrid), calmed down a bunch of Second Years that were freaked out by the horseless carriages (really, people? MAGIC SCHOOL), had a quick meeting with McGonagall to learn where the Heads' Common Room was, and organized Prefects into handling the Third Years and older (good practice for the new Fifth Year Prefects). Good group this year, thank goodness.

Yet here I am, sitting impatiently through the Sorting, clapping with faux joy for each new Gryffindor.

Want to see true joy? Give me Shepherd's Pie. Give me roast chicken. Give me cheesecake. Then you'll see real joy.

I'm hungry, dammit.

Marlene was sitting on my right and she gently poked me in the ribs. "Relax, Lils. McGonagall's on the 'Ts.' She's nearly at the end. Then we can eat." She appeared to be saying it for own benefit as well as mine.

Emmeline was across from Marlene and Dorcas was across from me and then to my left were the Marauders. Remus separated me and James while across from them were Peter and Sirius, respectively. I have a feeling the eight of us will be spending a lot of time together this year.

And you know what? I think I'm okay with that.

"Zanders, Thomas." A scrawny, blonde-haired boy sheepishly walked up and was promptly swallowed by the raggedy Sorting Hat.

"I swear, they get smaller every year," Dorcas muttered as the hat covered his entire face.

"FINALLY!" I said, relieved. It was only loud enough for my seven neighbors to hear but it was enough to make it hard for us to hear the Sorting Hat yell out, "RAVENCLAW!" for young Mr. Zanders over our laughter. Luckily no one else was aware of our disruption or the fact that I was as red as a cherry.

And with that all the food appeared on the table and I swear I heard angels singing. Well, I would have if my stomach wasn't growling so loud. I grabbed some chicken and rosemary-roasted potatoes and started eating. Dorcas laughed at me.

"Merlin, Lily! You're worse than Sirius!" she laughed at me before grabbing some roast beef.

"Hey!" Sirius said from her side. This caused more laughter and for me to blush even more. I slowed down and decided that it would be better to eat slowly and enjoy it.

"I do have to ask, Lily. Where do you keep it?" Emmeline joked. I looked down at my small frame. While she and I were about the same size and the shortest pair of our dinner party, my appetite could be double hers on a good day.

I just shrugged and figured to change the subject. "Wonder what our lineup will be this year."

"No idea," Marlene said after swallowing a big bite of turkey. "But if I got Muggle Studies like I signed up for, you're tutoring me," she told me, pointing her finger a hair away from my nose. I felt my eyes go a little cross at the gesture. She giggled at that.

"No problem. I'm the only Muggle-born here. Although Remus may be able to help if I'm not available for some reason," I mentioned, pointing my thumb at Remus. I grabbed a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"A little, I guess. I may be Half-Blood but Mom preferred the magical way of things. She was fascinated by it. I didn't get out, much," he said and I noticed him glance quickly to the guys. "But I guess I could help a bit." He shrugged and grabbed a slice of cake.

Sirius grabbed a roll from the table and tossed it at James, bouncing it off his head. "Oi, since when have you been a mute?"

James laughed as he caught the roll as it bounced off his head and threw it back at Sirius in one swift motion. Sirius caught it with a laugh. "Nothing to say, really."

"Who are you and what did you do with James Potter?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. It's normal for Wormtail to be quiet, but you?" Sirius said, "you're usually yakking all through dinner!"

"I know. Maybe I'm just a little stressed because of this whole Head Boy thing."

"James, you'll do fine. We'll make a great team."

Instant replay from the train. All seven of my mates stared at me, all with the same frozen expression of shock and in various stages of eating paused in place.

I looked around me, looking for another possible focal point for their stares and confusion. "What?"

"You didn't call me 'Potter,'" James said. His voice had a tone to it that sounded like he questioned my sanity but I couldn't miss the slight air of glee to it.

"Lily, are you okay?" Marlene asked, placing her palm to my forehead.

"Yeah, maybe I should take you to the hospital wing..." Dorcas added.

"Guys, relax. I'm fine," I assured them. They weren't convinced. "Seriously, I'm okay." I turned to James. "Starting fresh, right?"

He smiled at me. His eyes sure do sparkle when he does that. "Right. Starting fresh." He ran his fingers through his untidy hair.

Remus glanced to his left, then his right. "You two are freaking me out but as long as I'm sitting between you without feeling like I'm in the line-of-fire, I'm okay with you two losing your grasp on sanity."

We all laughed.

"Hey, just thinking," James said when the laughter calmed down. "Why not we all chill in our common room tonight? It's not too far from Gryffindor Tower. Same floor, actually. That painting of the lady in the library."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," I agreed, smiling at James. I think I was imagining things, but I believe his cheeks turned a tad pink.

"As much as I want to, I really don't know if I'll ever get used to this..." Marlene sighed. I smirked at her.

All the food disappeared from the table and that was our cue to head to Gryffindor Tower. James and I already had orders to report to Dumbledore after dinner for a brief meeting and Remus was helping guide the Gryffindors to the Tower and deliver the password. We all agreed to meet in front of our room at 7:30. James and I waited against the wall next to the large doors to the Great Hall in silence, holding off heading to Dumbledore's office until the congestion in the halls clears up a bit.

James broke the silence, first.

"So... I was wondering something."

"Oh? If you're going to ask me out again..." I looked at him questionably, smirking at him.

"How did you guess?" He was smiling. I was glad that I wasn't breaking his spirits. "Well, I figured it was worth a shot. This whole 'starting fresh' plan and all," he said with a shrug.

"You always ask girls out that you just meet?" I raised an eyebrow, leaving my smirk on my face.

"Yeah, you got me," he laughed. "Lets focus on friendship, then?"

"Friendship," I repeated, looking up at him and giving him a true smile and a nudge with my shoulder, causing him to laugh softly. There's those pink cheeks, again. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back.

He gives nice hugs.

"Lets go see Dumbledore," he told me. I nodded in reply, and we started off towards that familiar gargoyle statue.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later we were walking up to the portrait McGonagall informed us about earlier of a woman reading in an old library. Next to it was our crew, laughing at something Sirius said. I noticed Sirius had a bag hanging from his shoulder.<p>

Marlene saw us first. She waved towards us, which caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"There you are! Dumbledore rattling on, again?" Dorcas asked.

"Nah," I told her, "just welcoming us to the positions, filling us in on our duties, scheduling the first Prefects' meeting-"

"Monday the sixth, by the way," James interrupted, looking at Remus. He looked at me, mouthed "sorry," and waved his hand so I could continue.

"Anyway, he also gave us the password to get in there," I finished and pointed to the portrait. I turned to James. "Because you've been itching to say it," I said and gestured towards the portrait.

He turned to the portrait and grinned. "Wronski Feint."

The woman in the portrait stopped reading and looked up at us. "I don't know why Dumbledore assigned such a silly password..." and with that, the door opened.

We all entered a cozy common room, already lit by a fire. There was a red couch in front of the fire, with a low coffee table separating the couch from the hearth. Next to the hearth was a set of tools for the fireplace, and the other side had an oak box with a gold clasp. Sandwiching the couch and table are two plush red armchairs. To the right was a table with two chairs and two bookcases full of books. On the table were stacks of parchment, quills, inkwells, and other essentials for N.E.W.T. year. To the left was a staircase leading up to our two rooms.

I looked around and took it all in. "I could get used to this," I said with a satisfying nod of my head.

Everyone laughed and made themselves comfortable around the table. Sirius emptied the contents of the bag onto the coffee table. Snacks from the kitchens, I should have known. I grabbed an apple and leaned back into the plush chair I claimed by slipping behind Peter, who was currently situated on the floor. Marlene and Dorcas took the couch, Emmeline was in the other chair. Remus was leaning against the side of the couch by Marlene, Sirius was sitting against the coffee table, and James was laying on his back on the floor in front of the fireplace, arms behind his head.

"Can you believe it's our last year here?" he said, staring at the ceiling.

We all sat there in silence.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" Dorcas said.

"We have to make it count," Emmeline said.

"Every Friday," I said. "Lets do this every Friday evening."

"And Saturday," Remus added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I can't take this, anymore," Sirius said. "What the fuck is in that bloody box?!" he exclaimed, pointing to the oak box by the hearth.

We laughed as he pulled it over, opening it. A brand new Wizard Chess set.

We spent the rest of the evening playing chess.


	3. Into the Swing of Things

**Chapter 3:** Into the Swing of Things  
><em><strong>Thursday, September 2, 1977<strong>_

I opened my eyes and stared at the canopy above my bed. The room was the same red and gold as my old dorm but instead I had a private bathroom, large closet, everything. Even a little perch for my barn owl, Magnolia. Just or me. All mine.

I rolled over and hugged one of the fluffy pillows on the bed. I had four. _Four!_ Four of these fabulously amazing clouds from Heaven to share my canopy bed with.

I could sleep in my underwear if I wanted to. Hell, I could sleep _naked_ if I really desired to.

Yeah, I could DEFINITELY get used to this!

Ah, privacy. Freedom. Not that I didn't love my roommates. It was Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline, and the final Seventh-Year Gryffindor, Alice Johnson (who's the more genuine person known to mankind and has stolen the heart of one of the several Seventh-Year Gryffindor boys, one Frank Longbottom). The group of us together have yielded some pretty fun memories doing what teenage girls are apt to do.

Even still, _it's my own damn room._

I rolled out of bed and got in the shower. Feels good not having to wait on one of the water closets to be free to use. I can shower when I want to. No rock-paper-scissors with the girls (it's a lot more dangerous that it sounds).

I dried off and slipped on my robes. First day of classes has arrived and I have no idea what to expect. Seeing how this is a magical school, that means the possibilities are endless and you should prepare for anything.

Even a stampede of Blast-Ended Skrewts through the Charms Corridor.

That was third year.

I walked downstairs, expecting an empty room. Except I found my new suitemate cleaning up the rest of the chess party from last night. We were all evenly matched and it proved for an interesting night of "Let me try to beat him"s and "another stalemate?!"s during countless rounds. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought the chess set was getting _bored._

"Morning," I told him as I was walking down the stairs. "Ready for breakfast?"

James looked up at me as he was putting the chess set up. "Yeah, I was wondering when you'd be down. We have timetables to get. Sleep well?"

"I have a room to myself with four amazingly fluffy pillows I don't have to share. I've never slept better."

He smiled and I felt the warmth engulf me. Why is that smile making me _melt_ so? Snap out of it, Lily!

"Lets go. I'm curious what we're going to get," he finished.

"I don't care what order everything's in as long as it isn't Binns first thing in the morning. I don't ever want to start my morning with Binns," I admitted on the way out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday, September 2, 1977; 9:00am<strong>_

The eight of us had classes together first thing this morning. We all sat in the same area of the classroom and were passing around a small notebook I picked up in a Muggle shop a while ago. The girls and I have always used it for our classroom note passing. There are some great memories documented in there.

**[JP]** _- Blame Lily. She jinxed us. This morning in the common room she mentioned not wanting Binns first thing in the morning. Now we have him first thing in the morning. Twice a week._

**[LE]**_ - I didn't see this coming, okay? Just expressing my honest opinion._

**[SB]** _- You're a jinx._

**[MM]**_ - I seriously don't know if I can take this much longer..._

**[EV] **_- Maybe McGonagall was spying on you and changed the schedule appropriately. Maybe that's why we're all together in Hell together. _

**[LE]** _- In our private common room? Seriously, Ems?_

**[EV]** _- Just a theory. Don't have to look at me like that. _

**[MM]** _- Alert! Binns is actually looking this way! ABORT!_

I grabbed the notebook and shoved it in my bag. Seriously, who was to say that I caused my nightmare to come true? So we open with Binns on Tuesdays and Thursdays. At least it wasn't a three-day class. Next we all go to Charms, then Lunch, then we all split up. Marlene, Dorcas, and I have Divinations, while James and Emmeline go to Muggle Studies. Sirius, Peter, and Remus go to Arthimancy. Short days, thankfully. Can't say the same about the rest of the week but I'm just going to focus on getting through one day at a time, here.

I was scribbling away the notes of the Magical Ally Act of 438 when I felt something brush under my arm and land in my lap. A small, folded piece of parchment just sat there. _Okay... bizarre..._

Unfolding the parchment low to keep it out of prying eyes (mainly my girlfriends since the boys sat behind us - Binns barely pays attention. We only stashed the notebook just in case), I carefully read it as discretely as possible.

_L-  
>I know you want me to stop asking,<br>but I was hoping you can accompany  
>me to Hogsmeade sometime.<br>-J_

I sighed. He just doesn't quit, does he? I tore off a small piece of parchment and scribbled on it:

_J-  
>Why are you asking, now?<br>Hogsmeade isn't until mid-October.  
>-L<em>

I hovered it back to James, who was sitting directly behind me, and continued writing down notes about the lesson. I was in the middle of writing something about the Asian Ministry when I felt another piece of parchment fall in my lap.

_L-  
>Did I say we had to wait<br>until the official trip? I have  
>my ways.<br>-J_

I should have known he meant sneaking out. I wrote a few more notes about the Asian Ministry before sending him a reply that I hope will hold him over:

_J-  
>I'll think about it.<br>-L_

That was the last note I got from him on the matter so I think it was successful in tying him over. After another fifteen minutes of constant note-taking and we were released from class and headed to Charms. The guys went ahead of us so we took advantaged of some prime girl chat time.

"James asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, again. Well, sneak off to Hogsmeade," I confessed to them.

Marlene wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you! Told you he wasn't a tosser when you give him a chance. When are you going?"

"I didn't say I said, 'yes,' did I?"

Marlene's arms fell from around me and she dropped her face into her hands in exasperation. "Lily, you're making me lose it."

"What? I didn't say, 'no,' either."

"Oh?" Dorcas raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"The real question is will you _really_ think about it?" Emmeline asked.

"Yeah, sometimes guys take that as a 'no' instead of the literal," Marlene added.

"Yeah, I will give it a good think. The thought of sneaking off to Hogsmeade is a little thrilling, actually. Also a little romantic, which is why I need to think about it. I'm not sure how I feel about the thrill of rule breaking or the romatic side of it. I just only recently started seeing James as more than an acquaintance and I don't see him as more than maybe a mate." I didn't want to add the rest of my thought: _although I see the potential of something more being possible._

We arrived at Charms with time to spare and took our seats in front of the guys. James and Sirius behind me and Dorcas, Remus and Peter behind Marlene and Emmeline. Standard seating for the eight of us. This was one of my favorite classes and also one of my best. Today, Professor Flitwick was teaching us the Imperturbable Charm so it makes it really easy to chat about things without people listening in. We were set up in pairs by where we were sitting so I was paired with Dorcas, which was fine by me because I know she's been wanting to chat about the invitation. She was always my closest friend out of the four of us. We met on the train our first year and we didn't meat Marlene and Emmeline until we were settling into the dorm.

We're both top-marks in Charms, getting "Outstanding" in our O.W.L.s in Fifth Year, so we had the Imperturbable Charm cast around our desk and chairs quickly and easily. Dorcas wasted no time rounding on me.

"So, what's there to think about?" she asked.

"You really plow through that bush, don't you?"

"I don't know how long we have before Flitwich undoes the charm. Talk."

"All right. What do you want to know? And be obvious about it," I said, pointing at her. "Don't let anyone catch on about who or what we're talking about. People can still see us and I don't know who can read lips."

"Yes, ma'am," she said with a salute. I rolled my eyes. She continued as if she didn't notice, in pure Dorcas fashion. "I want to know what there is to think about. You won't get caught sneaking out, you know that. James is one of the best at that and they've skivved off to Hogsmeade for one thing or another at _least_ three times a month since Fifth Year and I don't think they've been caught once."

"It's more of a 'I don't want him to get the wrong idea' thing," I confessed.

"Wrong idea about...?"

"Him and I. We're just friends. Mates. That's it, no more. Friends."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks,"

"What?"

"_Hamlet._ Muggles aren't the only ones that know Shakespeare," she said, shrugging.

"I know it's_ Hamlet_. I mean 'what' as in 'what are you talking about?'"

"I think you feel something there and you're trying to convince yourself otherwise."

"I do not and I am not trying to convince myself of anything. He was beastly to me most of the time I've known him, until this year. Suddenly there's this huge 180 and I'm not supposed to go in with caution?"

"So? He's changed. Marlene spent a lot of time with him and the guys this summer and even she's noticed. So he still fancies you, that hasn't changed. Just give the guy a chance."

"I will, I mean, I want to be friends. He seems like he could be a good friend to have around. He's just been asking me out nearly constantly since Fifth Year. I don't want... well... it's like..." I dropped my head on my desk. "I don't know where I'm going with this," I said, my voice muffled.

"I see the way you look at him. You make him blush with a smile. I've _never_ seen that happen with him. I've seen you blush in return. It's adorable and I think there's potential there. What's the worst that could happen? It doesn't work out that way and you guys just become better friends?"

"No, the worst that could happen is that I end up making him feel like I did a tap dance on his heart because I can't return the feelings." I was still face-down on the desk.

"AH! Progress!" She plastered a huge grin on her face.

I picked up my head and stared at her, delivering what I felt was my most confused face. "What are you going on about?"

"You pretty much admitting to caring about him."

I stared at her. "You're mental."

"No, I'm not! Look, you just told me that you don't want him to get hurt _if_ you can't return the feelings."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't be so affected when you mentioned the chance of hurting him. I heard the tone to your voice when you said it. You weren't just saying it in a 'I don't want to hurt _someone' _way but in an 'I don't want to hurt _him_' way."

I sat there in silence for a second, thinking about her worked. Did I care about him? Really? That "potential" I feel between him and I? Is it more that what I thought it was?"

I turned to Dorcas and whispered, "Bloody Hell, I think you're right..."

"You don't have to whisper and I'm glad to get you to finally admit it." She gave me a hug and I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I peeked over towards James and Sirius. They weren't paying attention. I think Sirius was telling dirty jokes because they were laughing. Boys. Can't live with them, definitely can't live without them.

Dorcas waved in front of my face, getting my attention. "So... the plan is...?"

"I'll talk to him after class on the way to lunch. You and everyone go ahead of us."

"That's my girl!" She gave me another hug.

I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach.

Just then I was distracted by a mass of laughter and noise. Flitwich had removed the charms from the desks. "Very good, class. That's it for today!"

Everyone got up from their sears and I saw Dorcas whisper to the girls, shooing them off. I went for James and tapped him on the back. He turned to look at me and smiled.

I melting.

I really needed to stop that.

Focus on progress.

Can't progress if you're a puddle.

"Whatcha, Lily?"

"I just need to talk to you for a second. On the way to lunch."

"Sure, just a second." He turned to the guys. "Hey, I'll meet you lot at the Great Hall, okay?" They looked at him curiously but nodded and walked off. After a minute or two we were alone in the hallway. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Hogsmeade."

He suddenly looked a little down. "Oh, that. It's okay that you don't want to go. I understand. I just figured I'd try aga-"

"I didn't say I didn't want to go," I interrupted.

"-and I hope you don't mind if I try... wait... what?" He kept talking while I said my bit and completely missed it.

I giggled a little. "I said I never said I didn't want to go." I smiled at him. "I wanted to know when you had in mind."

"You're seriously saying yes...?" he asked. Not convinced.

Not that I blame him.

"Yeah. I figured, 'what would it hurt?' So, yes, I want to go. When do you want to go?"

"How about the tenth? A week from Saturday." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's a date."

"Figuratively or literally?" He was trying to push the boundaries a little. Although normally I'd find it annoying, his excitement this time was a little cute.

"Meaning it's a meeting between two friends. we'll let things just develop as it happens, however it happens. No rushing o anything. Just focus on having a good time in Hogsmeade. No pushing things until then, you know? Nothing has changed between us, except I see you as a good mate and don't mind your company."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's get to lunch. We need to eat for afternoon classes."

I nodded as my stomach growled. We both laughed and started to head towards the Great Hall. That's when I felt him grab my hand as we were walking.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pushing it," I said, holding up our locked hands.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just excited. Ball's in your play."

"Thank you." We exchanged a smile and headed off towards lunch.

And suddenly, all I could think of was next Saturday.


	4. Operation: Distraction

**Chapter 4:** Operation: Distraction  
><em><strong>Wednesday, September 8, 1977<strong>_

Well, it's been a week. One week since I was on the train to my home-away-from-home. One week of being Head Girl. One week of spending time in classes and studying. One week into my last year at Hogwarts. One week of sleeping in this amazing bed I hate getting out of in the morning.

And one week since I found a new friend in my fresh start with James Potter.

And realizing there is potential there for more.

I see him a lot, seeing that we are both Heads, run Prefect meetings (which went off without a hitch and will repeat the first Monday of the month), and board together. It's convenient having someone usually handy when it's time for homework, that's for sure. Especially Transfiguration. I'm rubbish. James is a natural.

Then again, it would be handy at homework time if I could FOCUS on my homework when he's around. It takes most of my energy to focus when we're both at the study table. I managed but only just. I just changed my inner chant. Instead of "I'm supposed to hate James Potter," it's "I'm just friends with James Potter." It helps. Sort of.

Now is a different story. It's Wednesday. My day with James in Hogsmeade is Saturday.

Three days.

If it wasn't for the fact that my stomach is growling something fierce I'd stay in be until our Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Maybe a shower will clear my head.

* * *

><p>"Where are the waffles? Is it really too much to ask for waffles in the morning?" Marlene was asking the table. I passed her the plate that was hiding behind a tower of pastries.<p>

"You really think that they would let us go a morning without them?" I told her.

"You're right. I think there's a law about not having waffles in a breakfast spread," she said, taking a big bite. I can't disagree. They're delicious.

Today, though, I need distraction. Chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries. Dorcas was on my left and noticed my choice. She doesn't miss a thing with me.

She leaned over close to my ear. "What's going on? You only get chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries when you have something weighing on your mind."

I looked at her then quickly shifted my eyes to James (who was on my right), hoping she'd catch the gesture. She nodded and mouthed the word "breathe" to me.

"That's what the chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries are for," I whispered to her. Smiling I put a big bite in my mouth and suddenly felt at ease.

Oh, the joys of comfort food.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in our usual formations for class while in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Creatures of habit, we were.<p>

Helped me. I needed to talk to Dorcas.

When I noticed Professor Robertson (this year's "victim," so to speak - Defense teachers have this habit of leaving after a year for one reason or another) wasn't paying attention, I slipped a piece of parchment over to her.

**[LE] - **_I'm not risking using the Notebook for this. I need distractions I can't think of Saturday or I'll go mad._

**[DM] - **_Please, Lils. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts!_

**[LE] - **_No, not in the least. It's just hitting me now that I have three days until this date-thing and I'm getting excited._

**[DM] - **_So? Tell him that. Glad to see you using the term "date," now._

**[LE] - **_"Date-_thing._ And I can't tell him. It isn't a real date. It's a platonic meet-up between friends._

**[DM] - **_Keep telling yourself that, Lils. Why can't you tell him?_

**[LE] - **_Because I want this to stay platonic. I share a suite with him. I don't want this to become awkward. _

**[DM] - **_You're going to make it awkward denying that you fancy him, even if it is just a little._

**[LE] - **_I do not!_

**[DM] - **_Liar._

**[LE] - **_I'm not lying!_

**[DM] - **_Denial doesn't become you. Don't make me quote _Hamlet_, again. Besides. You admitted it in our first Charms class._

**[LE] - **_Damn, I hoped you would've forgotten that. Fine. I fancy him a little. Look, I just need your help distracting me._

**[DM] - **_No, you don't You need to relax and let what's supposed to happen, happen. I see the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. I see how his hand twitches a little when he's next to you. Let the boy hold your hand or something. Or, better yet, take his. Shock him. Or if you really want to shock him, go ahead and snog him._

**[LE] - **_No snogging. Talk about a distraction..._

**[DM] - **_You want to, don't you?_

**[LE] - **_I'm not admitting or denying anything._

**[DM] - **_Look, just follow your intuition, okay? Your intuition is not stupid. _

**[LE] - **_Thanks, Dorcas. I'll keep that in mind. Let's get back our class notes. It's going to end, soon._

I finished up our notes and gathered up my belongings. I stood up from my seat, turned around, and came into direct contact with something hard.

"Ooof!" I lost my balance and someone caught me by the elbows and prevented me from falling back in my seat.

It was James and it turns out the "something hard" was his chest. His _chest_. Thank you, Quidditch...

"Sorry about that. Didn't realize I was that close," he said with sincerity.

_Heart, please stop and get out of my throat and back behind my ribs._

"No harm done." I smiled up at him.

"Walk you to Slughorn's?"

That's when I noticed everyone was gone. I nodded and we started the trek towards the dungeons.

"Haven't talked about Saturday in a while. Wanted to make sure it was still on." He looked nervous. After all the rejections I've given him over the years, I honestly don't blame him.

"It's still on!" I assured him. He smiled at me. _Please stop doing that..._ "I'm looking forward to it, actually."

"Oh? Good to hear! What time were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on classwork and things. Let's play it by ear. You know where I'll be Saturday morning so it won't be hard to find me. We can just wing it."

"Sounds good. Let's see how classes go and when the guys leave the room. They won't appreciate us canceling our Friday night because of a date. 'Mates before dates' and all that."

"Agreed. I had fun last time, so I don't want to stop that any time soon. Although now since classing are going on we may have to use some of it for studying. Especially closer to N.E.W.T.s."

"You're right, there." He ran his hand through his hair. "So, you're excited, huh?"

"It sounds like it will be fun," I admitted.

"My treat. Don't expect to pay."

"I'm not allowed to argue that, am I?"

"Not even a little." _There's that damn smile, again._

I sighed. "Fine. I'm still bringing some money just in case I want to buy something for me."

"Deal."

That's when I noticed what Dorcas mentioned during our note-passing session. My free hand was hanging at my side between us, and his hand did a little twitch next to me. Like he quickly changed his mind or caught himself early enough in the act. Might as well put the boy out of his misery, right?

I slipped my hand in his.

I felt him jerk a little in surprise. I pretended not to notice but I did send a glance his way. He glanced down at our interlocked fingers and smiled, as if relieved.

I think I felt that way, too.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was... Interesting, to say the least. Slughorn had some hair-brained idea to make us brew Laughter Potions.<p>

So, naturally, everyone had to taste it.

The guys were lucky. They had a free period after lunch (during which we were laughing so much we were scaring the first years). The girls and I had Ancient Runes immediately after lunch and we were still having a hard time suppressing our fits of giggles. Professor Zodds didn't notice, thankfully. He's a little hard of hearing.

Transfiguration was next and the gang was all together again. And still flying into major fits of giggling on occasion with the rest of the students that were in Potions with us. McGonagall made it easy. She cast a Silencing Charm on all of us so we could take notes on animal-to-animal transfigurations, including a bit on Animagi.

She almost forgot to release the charm on us at the end of class. I had to go up and silently plead for about ten minutes before she released the charm. I think nine and a half of that was her enjoying herself all too much.

Now we're in the library, and luckily the potion finally worn off. Madam Pince would have given us hell, otherwise. We wanted to get these essays on the Laughter Potion done while the feeling was fresh.

"I think he only assigned these because the entire class snuck a taste," Marlene sighed.

"It's not a hard topic," Remus added, "but stretching it over three feet of parchment?"

I measured mine. "Ugh. I've already covered how it felt, the fact that my diaphragm still hurts, and how I now almost feel hung-over and I still have to write at least another foot of work."

"Seconding that 'hung-over' feeling," Dorcas said. "I just want to sleep."

"I actually laughed until I had the hiccups," Emmeline moaned. "Most painful hiccups, ever."

"I ended up in the loo. I've never laughed myself sick before," Peter added.

"Never want to do that again. I'd rather have drunk laughing fits," Sirius said, his head face-down on the table. "At least I have a stash of hangover potions in my trunk."

"Good to know, Black. I'll keep that in mind," Dorcas mumbled.

I scribbled_ Laughter is not always the best medicine _on my paper. I'll fluff it up later. "Guys, I'm wiped. I'm heading back to my room. I have enough done to be able to finish it tomorrow."

"I'll walk back with you," James said. "I wanted to talk to you about something with Muggle Studies but all my stuff's in the room."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes to our friends. He took my hand as we were turning away. I saw Dorcas wink. So I acted gracefully and stuck out my tongue.

As we left the library, something struck my memory. "Um, James? Didn't I help you do your Muggle Studies lesson _last night_?"

"Guilty. I just knew if I said something like that they wouldn't follow because Muggle Studies bores them."

"Clever."

"I just wanted to be able to spend some time together in the common room alone is all. Just to chat."

"About...?"

"Anything."

"Well, I was going to give my History and Charms papers a once-over. Then make up a few dreams for Divination."

"You have to make up dreams?"

"Well, we don't have to, but I prefer to. Professor Mims makes some random students read their dreams aloud to the class so we can all give our interpretations. She doesn't seem to grasp that sometimes dreams are private."

"So your dreams are private, eh?" He squeezed my hand.

"I'm a girl. They're dreams. What do you think?" I shook his arm playfully without breaking our grip.

I like how my hand fits in his.

We arrived and I said the password, "Wronski Feint," and we went into the common room. I grabbed my homework from the study table and sat in front of the fire. He joined me with his Thursday work. We both finished most of it Tuesday evening after dinner in the library, so it didn't take much time for me to be thinking of things to "dream."

"How about something about being on an airplane but all the seats were on the ceiling? I want to make this as Muggle as possible. See what happens." I thought out loud.

"Maybe you'll make Mims completely lose it. Break her 'third eye' or something," he commented. We laughed.

"She doesn't have far to go to completely lose it," I admitted. We laughed again, then I looked at him.

He was sitting next to me on the floor, leaning over and looking at my phony dream in curiosity. His face was so close to mine. My heart quickened when he looked up at me. His gaze kept going from my eyes to my lips, and I caught myself doing the same. The gap between us started to get smaller, and smaller...

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed. That potion earlier really zapped my energy," I said quickly. The sound of my voice snapped us both back into reality and we enlarged the gap between us.

"Yeah, you're right on that one. I can barely keep my eyes open," he lied. He looked a little guilty, and I wouldn't be surprised if my face shared that look.

"Goodnight, James," I said, softy.

"Goodnight, Lily," he replied.

I turned and walked quickly up the stairs to my room and put my class things to the side. I then went to the bed and flopped down on my back.

_That was close..._

You know what... I don't think I'll mention this to Dorcas. Or ever use whatever dream may come tonight in a Divination class example. Ever.


	5. Intervention

**Chapter 5:** Intervention  
><em><strong>Thursday, September 9, 1977<strong>_

I was staring into my oatmeal, pushing the berries I threw in around with my spoon.

Two more days.

And I almost kissed James last night.

It's all I can think about. I even dreamed about him and I being all romantic and cute together. And a lot of snogging. And shagging.

So much for distractions, right?

Curse these teenage hormones.

James was still asleep when I came down for breakfast. I would have woken him up but ever since Petunia gave me a black eye out of a jerk reflex from me waking her up one Christmas I have given up the habit.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to History," Emmeline whined next to me. "It's going to bore me to death."

"Then you can keep Binns company for all eternity, seeing how he died in there, too," Dorcas teased. Emmeline threw a muffin at her.

"Hey! That's a waste of a perfectly good muffin!" Marlene exclaimed, watching the apple and bran goodness sail between her and Dorcas and land on he floor behind them. She looked around. "Where are the guys?"

"I thought it was a bit quieter than normal," Dorcas mused.

"I know James was still sleeping when I came down. It's still a little early, so maybe they're all still sleeping?"

As if we summoned them, my suggestion was immediately shot down when we saw the four waltz through the giant doors.

"Speak of the Devil..." Emmeline joked.

"...and the Devil appears," Dorcas finished.

"Along with his Minions of Mischief," Marlene added with a smirk.

"Which is which?" Emmeline asked her.

"Depends on the day," I answered for her. "I think they rotate out the honor."

We were all laughing when they walked up to us. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked through a yawn.

"You wouldn't understand, Black," Dorcas told him, "especially this early in the morning."

"Can't argue that," he said as they sat next to us.

James sat on my left. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Bad experiences waking people up in the morning. Sister slugged me once a few Christmases back. After having about two hundred photos of proof of the nasty black eye documenting the experience, you tend to have a constant reminder why you shouldn't do that unless specifically asked."

"Ouch. I promise, if you woke me up, I won't hit you," he said.

I smiled at him. "I'll remember that if I ever think you're going to be late for class."

"I had a giant lump on my head one Christmas. Brother gave it to me. Hit me with something, I don't remember what. I'm hiding right off the frame in all the photos," Sirius stated.

"That's just it. These are two hundred _Muggle_ photos. Frozen in time so everyone can see my shiner." I mimed punching myself in the eye.

"Wow, Muggle photos are boring," he added.

Emmeline looked at me playing with my berries still and leaned over, "You really need to try and eat that, or you won't make it through Binn's latest torture session."

I sighed. She was right. Time to eat before entering one of the Seven Circles of Hell.

* * *

><p>We couldn't use the notebook in History to keep us sane since we were doing a review quiz that he claimed he "didn't want to do first day of class." Felt silly doing a review of what we learned sixth year three classes in. Then in Charms we took turns casting Confringo at torches (while Flitwick cast Aguamenti at the objects that were unfortunate innocent bystanders for some students). At least Charms was amusing with the random objects catching on fire (who knew clean stone was flammable?).<p>

Now Marlene, Dorcas, and I were in Divination, analyzing each others dreams.

Well, we're _supposed_ to be analyzing each others dreams. Instead we're laughing at our phony dream diaries and talking about my date on Saturday.

"Marles, you _seriously_ wrote that you were flying on a neon pink polar bear through Easter Island and painted glasses and mustaches on all the statues? Mims is just going to think you're mad," Dorcas said, thumbing through Marlene's diary.

"We're still supposed to analyze these, real or not. Give us something we can work with!" I exclaimed, flipping through my _Seeing Beyond the Visual Truths_ text. "There isn't anything in here about polar bears, let alone neon pink ones."

"We'll make something up or say that I need to stop having cinnamon cocoa before bed. Right now I have a question for you." She turned to me to continue, "It's about Saturday."

"What?" I looked up at her from the tome. What about Saturday would be important to her?

"What are you going to wear?" she asked, a serious look on her face.

"I haven't thought about it?"

"Are you really asking a question?"

"I really haven't thought about it," I honestly answered, looking back at the book. "Let's say Marles is feeling defiant against Slughorn, hence the drawing on old faces. Leave the pink polar bear as a side effect of a Laughing Potion overdose."

"Don't change the subject. It's important we figure this out now," Marlene stated seriously.

"We?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "It's my date, so no 'we' involved. Plus, I'm not changing the subject. I'm multitasking," I said in all honesty.

"It needs to be 'we' because we know you well enough that either you'll wear jeans and a baggy shirt or be freaking out on Saturday morning because you didn't figure it out sooner."

"You do wait until the last minute and then freak out, Lils," Dorcas added.

"Don't encourage her," I told her. Sighing I continued, "I have that emerald green paisley floral sundress. How's that?"

"Ooh, I've always loved that dress on you!" Dorcas said as she scribbled my answer to Marlene's dream on our group's parchment. "Emmeline has a cute hip-length, tan, moleskin jacket. I can see if she'd lend that to the cause. You may need a light jacket."

"I like the way you think!" Marlene stated, grabbing my dream diary. "What about shoes?"

"I have loafers I like to wear with it," I said.

"No, I have tan boots that would match the coat," Dorcas said. "They're really comfy, go to the knee, and don't have much of a heel so you won't kill yourself or your feet on the way to Hogsmeade."

"Lils, what's an 'airplane' and why are you upside-down in on in your fake dream?" Marlene asked.

"It's a form of Muggle transportation. Flying. Has seats like a car with seat belts."

"Ah, okay, let's say you're scared that you'll have to go back to a Muggle life after Hogwarts because you know you won't fit in anymore and nothing will be how you remember it," Marlene suggested. I nodded, and Dorcas documented.

"Wear your golden hoop earrings. You know, the ones I got you for Christmas last year," Dorcas said, without looking up from the paper. "And that green knit hat Em gave you. I think it's a similar enough shade of green."

"And leave your hair loose," Marlene added, reaching for Dorcas's dream diary this time. "I remember James mentioning it once that he wished you wore your hair down more often. You tend to keep it up a lot."

"Because it's long and I don't want it in the way of my schoolwork," I said defensively. I played with my red braid. Even braided it went well below my shoulder blades.

"Well, just wear it down, okay? You'll have the cap on and no classwork," Marlene flipped through Dorcas's diary, finally finding last night's entry. "Yours is easy. 'I dreamt that I kept losing at dueling. I felt to the floor and couldn't move. That's when I woke up.' You _eloquent_ writing ability aside, this could just be that you're scared of failing and defeat in life and school."

Dorcas scribbled away. "That's it! Finished the assignment and designed Lil's ensemble for Saturday. Productive class!"

I smiled at her comment. I must admit it felt good having their help, too. "Definitely one less thing for me to think about," I said. "Do you guys want to head to the library? I want to go over our Defense homework before tomorrow and finish that blasted Potions reaction paper."

"Sounds good," Marlene said. "I think I remember Em saying something about heading over there after Muggle Studies. We can get our group translations finished for Runes, too."

"It's so cool that we get to be in groups and do a story from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I loved those stories growing up," Dorcas sighed as we gathered our belongings. "And we got a good one, too!"

"I know! I love the story of the three brothers!" Marlene added.

I just stood there. They'll find out eventually that I have no idea what they're talking about.

* * *

><p>We were finishing up our Potions reaction papers for the Laughing Potion when Emmeline came in.<p>

"Good timing," I told her as she sat down. "We just finished up fluffing our Potions reaction papers. How was Muggle Studies?"

"We covered Muggle sports. I got bored, actually. Sure, I love Quidditch and sports in general but when you have a bunch of quays starting to posture over sports, you get bored," she admitted. "Regardless, I come ready for some translations. I need stimulation before I slip into a boredom-and-testosterone-enduced coma." She flopped into the fourth chair at the table. She turned to me, "James told me to let you know they took over the common room. Doing what, I don't know. Nor do I think I want to."

"Honestly, I don't know nor care to know, either," I said through a laugh. "So, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, huh?" I opened my text to "The Tale of Three Brothers."

"This should be simple, since we all know where to head with this. Just a matter of getting the words right," Dorcas said with a little more enthusiasm than I expected. The girls nodded in agreement.

I slumped in my chair a bit. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You don't know 'The Tale of Three Brothers,' Lils? Are you serious?" Marlene asked, her voice a blend of shock and concern.

My childhood wasn't _that _bad. Sheesh.

I pointed to myself and said, "Muggle-born, remember? I grew up with _Mother Goose_, _Peter Rabbit_, and _Winnie the Pooh_ and things."

"Who and what?" Emmeline asked.

"My point exactly," I said. "Just bare with me, okay? I'm the strongest in Runes translations, anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard."

We started translating, and it was a cool story. Teaches about selfishness and moving on after grief and all that. We got as far as the brothers receiving their gifts from Death when we realized that we didn't have much time until dinner was over.

As usual, our stomachs overthrew schoolwork. We made it to the Great Hall in record time and sat with the boys.

I leaned in closer to James while grabbing some roast beef and potatoes. "Common room still in one piece?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just helping the guys with their Arithmancy homework," he replied.

"I never want to see another number ever again," Peter said from across the table.

"Yeah, it's going to be a rough term," Remus said. "Usually I'm quite good with the work. This was tougher than usual, which is why we needed the extra head," he said, pointing at James with his fork of vegetables. "He's a natural because of all the Quidditch plays and stats."

James shrugged and continued eating his Shepherd's Pie. "You guys have been working on Runes for a while. Hard one?"

"Not really. It's 'The Tale of Three Brothers.' It's only taking a while because we have to get everything perfect because it's such a common story. Except for Muggle-borns like me. I'm learning a new story as we translate. We got to the gifts before we noticed the time."

"That's a good one!" Sirius commented. "Can't believe you haven't heard of them."

"It's not common to read wizard stories to Muggle children," I chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I had an Invisibility Cloak. How nice would that be..." I started daydreaming. James choked a little on his pie. "You okay?" I asked him, patting his back.

"Yeah, just fine," he replied. "Went down wrong, is all." He smiled at me, but it wasn't the same smile I'm used to seeing. Odd one, that boy.

"I plan to acquire a copy of it all translated so she can read all of them," Marlene said with pride.

"Good. She needs to. She's a witch, after all," Sirius stated, shoveling more food in his mouth.

I scanned the table for my dinnertime comfort food. Then I find them on a silver platter, as if calling for.

"Ah, yes. Pumpkin cupcakes!" I grabbed two and took a big bite, "Vanilla icing with nutmeg? I love those house elves..."

Dorcas raised an eyebrow at me. I saw her mouth "distraction?" at me. No one else noticed, thankfully. I nodded. She rolled her eyes.

And I call her my best friend.

After I finished my cupcakes (and stashed four for later), I realized we still had half the story to translate. "Hey, guys? We have to finish a translation."

I had three groans in reply.

"It's that or skip lunch tomorrow," I told them. All three were on their feet instantly. "Well, that was easy," I told James under my breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder on the way out and gave him a slight squeeze. He placed his hand on mine, letting me gently pull mine out from under his as I walked away.

My hand is still tingling where his skin was against mine.

* * *

><p>I finally fell through the portrait hole into our common room about two-and-a-half hours later, our Runes translation finally complete. I think it would have been easier on us if I've heard it before but at least the girls didn't hold it against me. I guess they liked seeing me hear it for the first time. Plus they've all heard different versions, so there were a few arguments on translation. Who cares if it was "midnight" or "twilight," anyway? It was dark. Done.<p>

Add the five minutes it took me to say "Wronski Feint" correctly and I was beyond exhausted. I think I said "Wronki," "Wocky," and "Wonky" in that momentary lack of lip control. I don't think the Library Lady appreciate my "You know me, please just put me out of my misery and let me in? You know I know the password," plead.

I walked in, dropped my satchel in one of the armchairs, and flopped down unceremoniously on the couch.

Didn't realize it was occupied.

James wrapped his arms around my waist as I squealed in shock, trying to jump back on my feet. I was suddenly awake, that's for sure. He was laughing.

"Look before you leap," he said between laughs.

"I'm so sorry," I said, still struggling. "I was just so wiped out after finishing our Runes translation. I just wanted to lay down and enjoy more of my pumpkin cupcakes."

"Why didn't you say so?" he said, rolling over on his side and placing me in front of him, keeping his arms around my waist. "This works out fine. It's a big couch, we can share."

The exhaustion of Runes homework came over me again, so I became too tired to care. I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket and pointed it at my satchel. "Accio cupcakes." My cupcakes that I took from dinner in my napkin rose up out of my satchel and floated to the space of the couch in front of me. James is right. The couch is plenty big to share.

I handed him a cupcake. "And if you say that 'you don't like these,' I don't know if I can hold high hopes for Saturday," I joked. "These are seriously the best cupcakes in the world. Muggle or wizard."

"I know. These things are the best," he said as he took a bite.

Good sign. "Just do me a favor and don't get crumbs in my hair."

"I won't. Waste of perfectly good pumpkin cupcakes."

Wasn't my top reason for not wanting crumbs or icing in my hair, but it is a very good point. "You can have a second if you want. I really didn't need to grab four of them."

"Since we'll be having the gang over tomorrow, we won't be able to talk about Saturday. Still just want to wing it?"

I swallowed a bite of cupcake, "Yeah. I know I'll like to get lunch at the Three Broomsticks, maybe a Butterbeer. Besides that I'm up for ideas."

"Wicked. It's going to be a good day." I felt him tighten his arm around my waist. It felt so good, so I placed my arm on his and grabbed his hand lightly. I wanted him to know I was happy.

"We can hit up Honeydukes. Get some sweets to leave in the common room?"

"Sounds good."

We kept talking about Hogsmeade into the night, eating our cupcakes.

I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. The Time Cometh

**Chapter 6: **The Time Cometh  
><em><strong>Friday, September 10, 1977<strong>_

I woke up, still in James's arms on the couch. Slept so well, even without my heavenly bed upstairs. I think it was James, but I can't be so sure.

Then again, this is a nice couch.

I must have fallen asleep before him, because I noticed an alarm clock on the table. That wasn't then when I fell asleep. It's 6:15am, so I still have time to shower before breakfast.

I carefully went to lift his arm off from around my waist so I could go get a shower and fresh uniform, when I felt him pull me in tighter.

"Mornin'," he hummed. "You were so tired and when you fell asleep I didn't want to disturb you by getting up or anything, so I just transfigured an alarm clock and set it to go off at 6:30. Just in case. I hope I wasn't out of line."

"No, you're fine. I appreciate the gesture, trust me," I smiled at him. "I sometimes tend to be a really light sleeper, but last night I don't even think the guys with a bottle of Firewhiskey could wake me. I was just knackered. Currently, though, I would like my waist back so I may shower and go get breakfast." I pointed at his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should do the same, I'm getting quite hungry. Meet me back here in thirty?"

"Will do!" I hollered as I ran up the stairs to my dorm. Got in for a quick shower, got dressed (but not after a quick "Accio jumper!" since mine was no where to be found), used a charm to dry my hair, and was back in the common room in 26 minutes.

He still beat me.

"You tosser! Did you even shower?" I laughed at him.

"Yes, but I wasn't making a ruckus looking for my jumper," he smirked at me.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Gryffindor tower heard that."

"You're funny. To breakfast?"

"To breakfast," he said and took my hand.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Learned about night creatures in Defense (or, as Dorcas put it, "How to protect ourselves form anything Hagrid brings home or finds in the Forbidden Forest"), did a basic Alertness Potion with Slughorn (that I wish I had last night), and presented our Runes translations. I got to learn all the Tales of Beedle the Bard stories because of it, or at least the general idea. Some of the translations leave something to be desired. Regardless, I don't know if it was because we're awesome or because of the Alertness Potion, but we passed the Runes presentation easy. Transfiguration was a practical lesson of turning common objects into owls. I had to use a bottle of nail color, and for some reason my owl kept coming out candy floss pink. McGonagall seemed pleased with my work, so I'm not going to complain.<p>

Maybe she has a soft spot for fluffy pink owls.

Now the eight of us are in James and my common room, doing what we do.

Homework.

Mainly Defense and Potions papers. James and I wanted to get a decent dent in ours because we're losing a day, so we took over the study table. Everyone else was scattered throughout the rest of the room.

"I hate writing reaction papers for Slughorn," Marlene said from the couch.

"They wouldn't be so bad if we just had to write a foot, maybe foot-and-a-half. But no. He always assigns three feet of parchment," Dorcas said from one of the armchairs.

"At least Defense is easy," I said. "Just have to write out how to identify the nightbreeds and the best defensive spells. Feels like first- or second-year work."

"I can sum it up in one sentence. 'How do you identify any night creature? The easiest way is to ask Hagrid if he wants one for a pet. If the answer is yes, it's bad news," Dorcas added.

"You said that in Defense, Dorcas," Peter said, still leaning over his parchment.

"Did I? I'm blaming Slughorn's reaction essay. It zaps my brain," she said, covering her face in the aforementioned essay.

"No, that's the alertness potion wearing off," Sirius said. "Can the man make a potion that doesn't make me feel exhausted after?"

"I think he gets a sick pleasure in it," Emmeline added.

"Or he has a secret plot to make all his students fall asleep in the other classes," Sirius suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point," Remus through a yawn.

Most of the evening went by with little conversation due to us all crashing after the potion wore off. We disbanded around 10:30, which is early for our group on a Friday but we were all dealing with the energy zap from the potion wearing off. It was like that time as a kid when I ate a lot of sweets at Easter and promptly passed out after the sugar wore off. I got up from the study table and flopped on the couch.

"What are the chances Slughorn will give us a fun potion next class? Or at least one that doesn't leave us tired by dinner?" I asked James once I was comfortable.

"Slim to nil," he answered, closing his textbook and rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve pressure from his glasses. "Maybe he'll just skip the potion that make us crash and just make a sleeping draught instead. Jump the middle-man."

I looked over at him and smiled. Sitting up, I patted the couch next to me. He understood the invitation and came and sat next to me, and I snuggled up next to him, letting him hold me close.

"I'm excited about tomorrow," I admitted. "Don't know how well I'll sleep, even though I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"I'm excited, too," he said, kissing the top of my head. I felt a smile crawl across my face.

We sat there for a while, never speaking. Just watching the fire and enjoying each other's company. My eyes were getting heavy, but I didn't care. I didn't want to leave his hold. When the time was nearing midnight, James finally broke the silence.

"You should sleep in your own bed tonight. Get a proper rest," he said. I couldn't help but notice a twinge of disappointment in his tone. I wanted to spend the rest of the night doing what we were doing, and I think he felt the same.

"Yeah, you're right," I said through a yawn. "Lets just stay like this a little while longer. I don't want to move," I admitted, closing my eyes and laying my head on his shoulder.

"In that case, we'll never leave and we'll sleep through tomorrow. To be frank, I don't want to spend tomorrow sleeping," he said. "But if you don't want to move..."

With that I was airborne.

James had stood up, cradling me in his arms. I grabbed to his neck for my life as I soared up while he stood to his full stature.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a mild panic. "Are... are you carrying me to my bed?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather me carry you to mine..." he said through a smirk.

"Nice try, mine's fine. Just don't drop me." I was looking down at his feet. I'm not necessarily a tall girl, but I'm not short. But this is high.

"Relax, you're not heavy at all. I've carried Quidditch equipment heavier than you all the way to the pitch."

We we got to my door, I gave a flick of my want and the door swung open. He walked to my bed and placed me down so I was sitting on the edge.

"Well, thank you for the lift," I said. "I will see you when my body decides to wake up for breakfast. Hopefully not past eight or nine."

"'Playing by ear,' is that what you said about tomorrow's plans?"

"Yes, so I'll see you when I see you?"

"That's right. Sometime after the sun rises." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. It took every ounce of self-restraint to prevent myself from turning my head and kissing him back.

On that note he turned and left, silently closing the door behind him.

I couldn't help smiling and flopping back on my bed with so many thoughts running through my head.

What am I doing? Why do I like it? Can so many changes really change in a summer? Do I want it to slow down? Speed up? Stop completely?

No, definitely not that last one.

Tomorrow will be amazing.

I feel asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, September 11, 1977<strong>_

It was 9:30 when I felt my eyes flutter open. I didn't dream and the night felt quick, but I felt so rested. Good, I have a wonderful day ahead of me that I wanted to be awake for.

I got out of bed, stretched, and grabbed my red and gold dressing gown. I sat down at my little desk by the window where Magnolia stood, her heart-shaped face staring holes into me. I gave her some treats and started writing.

_Dearest Mum,_

_ Sorry I didn't write when I arrived at Hogwarts. Being Head Girl keeps me on my toes, and I made some new friends that wanted to relax before classes began. Well, they aren't new acquaintances. I've known them since first year, but they always rubbed my nerves raw. But Marlene (Do you remember her? She came with Dorcas and Emmeline that summer we rented that beach house. The one with long blonde hair) hung out with them a lot over the summer because she grew up with the only one I thought was a decent person, Remus. It was his three friends that seemed to have a life's mission to leave me completely brassed off. Anyway, Marles said that they grew up a lot and wanted us to give them a chance. And who knew? They did! They're names are Sirius, James, and Peter. Sirius is a little rash, but his heart's in the right place and he makes us laugh. Peter is a bit quiet, almost doesn't seem to fit in with his comrades, but he keeps up with them. James... well... he's... How do I describe James?_

_ How about I leave it at I have a date with him today._

_ We see each other a lot, seeing has he's Head Boy and we share a private common room (Mum - I know what you're thinking and stop it now!). The eight of us share all our classes except Ancient Runes and Divination, so we all hang out and study together. I also help James and Em with their Muggle Studies work (can you believe that's a class here?). We all also hang out after homework and studies on Friday and Saturday evenings and just be teenagers (again, Mum, STOP THINKING). _

_ That's really it for this year, so far. I'll write again soon, I promise._

_ Give my love to Dad. Hope he hasn't killed Vernon, yet (She doesn't still bring that closed-minded fool around, does she? I hope she dropped him... he's no good for her). Give my love to Tuney, too, if she takes it. _

_ Love always,  
>Your little Lily<em>

I folded and sealed the note with the Gryffindor crest in red wax, gave it to 'Nola and sent her on her way. As I walked to the door I noticed my hair, so I ran a brush through it because no one deserves to see that, and reached for the door.

My hand was barely on the knob when there was a soft knock on the door. I froze for a second then opened the door. It was James, still in his pajamas.

"I saw your owl fly by my window and knew you were up."

"Ah! Yeah, that's my 'Nola. She was taking a long-overdo letter to my Mum. I promised to write when I got to school, but one thing lead to another and it completely slipped my mind."

"I follow. Barn owl, right? She's beautiful."

"Thanks, got her for a birthday present from my father when he saw we could bring one to school for post reasons. He said it was a reminder that I need to keep in touch at school," I looked from his eyes to the door and back to his gaze. "You going to let me out or not? Because you know, we can't go on our date if I'm stuck in here all day."

"We can stay in," he said with a smirk.

"It's Hogsmeade or nothing," I said, smirking back.

"Fine," he laughed. "How about this, get dressed and we'll go get breakfast. I'm famished."

"Good idea. I was going to sit by the fire for a little bit, but food sounds like a much better idea." I didn't notice my stomach growling at me until he said mentioned breakfast. "Meet me downstairs in five? I'm just going to throw something on."

He nodded and left back to his room, which was up the stairs a little further. I closed my door, grabbed a pair of jeans and a black jumper out of my bureau, and dressed as fast as I could. I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair into a ponytail on my way down the stairs to the empty common room.

Yes! I win this round!

James walked in about a minute and a half after I did. I just smirked at him.

"Did you run?" he laughed and took my hand. I just left the smug smile on my face as we left the common room. We walked to the Great Hall in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. I like being able to feel relaxed and not like I _have_ to talk. We have plenty of time to talk today.

We noticed our group at the end of the Gryffindor table where we usually sit, two seats next to Dorcas left empty. "I take it these seats are ours?" I asked when we arrived.

"We knew you'd be down eventually," she said, smiling up at me. When I took my place next to her, she leaned closer so only I could hear her. "I saved you some chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. I figured you'd be a little nervous."

Now I remember. _This_ is why she's my best friend. I really need to stop doubting myself. I took my breakfast of nervous champions and watched as the strawberries spread out over the pancakes. _They don't stand a chance. _

"So, when are you two leaving?" Dorcas asked me, grabbing a muffin.

"I'm not sure. We're just taking things as they come," I told her between bites. Every bite made me feel less anxious. My chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries never fail me. "After breakfast I'm going back to my room to shower and stuff. Can you bring me Em's jacket and your boots at some point soon? Maybe give me 30 or 40 minutes after I leave breakfast so I can shower. You guys know the password."

"Yeah, never stopped us before from coming in for homework and stuff," she smiled. It's true. There were times James or I came into what we thought was an empty common room, but found one or more of our group waiting for us, books open and ready. I don't blame them. We did say it was okay if they wanted to study with us to go ahead and go in rather than wait in the hall (and possibly deal with the resident poltergeist, Peeves) and it's definitely more peaceful than the library. Madam Pince can get a little unnerving when you're working with one of her precious leather-bounds.

"We can do! Expect a party," she grinned at me.

I finished my pancakes and strawberries, figuring it was a good a time as any to go shower and things. "I'm off. Dorcas, remember, give me time to shower then come on over with the stuff."

"Let me know when you're ready," James told me. I nodded and left towards my dorm.

I went right into the shower when I arrived, and by the time I came out wrapped in a towel I had three girls taking over my bed and pillows.

"This bed is amazing..." Emmeline said.

Dorcas was clutching a pillow. "Why can't we have pillows like this?" she asked.

"I don't ever want to leave," Marlene said.

I laughed. Did I look this silly my first night in that bed? "Yeah, it's amazing. No, you can't take my pillows. No, you can't sleep over every night. You bring the stuff?"

Emmeline held up her jacket and Dorcas held up her boots. "Excellent," I said.

"Lily, how in Merlin's name do you fit my shoes? You're so much shorter than I am."

"Dorcas, for the thousandth time five inches isn't _that_ much shorter. Alas, I have the Evans foot. Little bigger than I want but not as bad as Tuney got it. And you also have tiny feet."

"Can't argue that."

"Oh, I felt left out, so I brought something for the cause, too!" Marlene said, holding up a wide, gold cuff. "My dad gave it to me for Christmas last year. I figured it would be perfect for today. Just be sure to return it."

I took the cuff from her and looked at it closer. It was rounded and polished, but had tiny Golden Snitches engraved all over it.

"It's perfect, Marles! James loves Quidditch!" I said, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know, it's why I thought it was perfect. Sure, I know he's a Chaser, but I'm a Seeker. Plus Dad and I always go to Quidditch games over summer holiday."

"Thanks, guys." I wrapped them all in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. You love us. Now can we get down to business?" Dorcas said, prying my arms off of all of them. She leapt off the bed and bee-lined for my closet. "Bloody hell, Lily! This closet is amazing!"

Emmeline and Marlene looked at each other then leapt off the bed to follow her. I heard them talking in there for a minute or two, and then headed over myself.

"Focus!" I said, leaning against the door frame. They all looked at me, confused. I raised an eyebrow at them. Then it hit them.

"Right! Girls on a mission!" Emmeline said, pushing her fist in the air. I laughed as they scrambled around my closet.

"Look, I don't want you guys destroying my order in there. Out!" and I pointed back into the room. They all dragged their feet and moaned as they left. I entered and easily found my paisley green dress and knit cap. Then I grabbed a pair of white tights for good measure. Turning around, I went for my jewelry box and grabbed my gold hoops.

When I left the closet I noticed Emmeline had my makeup case and was looking through it. "I think you should go for a natural look," she said, not looking up.

I nodded at her and headed into the bathroom to change. I came out and got three smiling nods in approval. I did my drying charm on my hair and brushed it out, looking in the mirror. "Do I have to wear it down?" I whined.

I got a three-way chorus of a very strong "yes" in reply. I sighed and put my cap on. It fit snugly on my head, showing my red hair through the green knit. After pinning it in place I sat with Emmeline.

While Emmeline was doing my makeup (with Dorcas barking orders at her, like "make sure she's casual," "no eye shadow," and "not that lipstick!"), Marlene was sitting on the floor next to me. "I'm really happy for you, Lils," she said. "James has it bad for you, and I really been hoping for you to give him a second chance. I think you'll have a great time." She slipped the cuff on my wrist.

"I know I will," I replied, doing my best not to move my face too much. Marlene came over and put my earrings on me. "You guys are awesome, I mean it."

"We know," Dorcas said. "Your only payment is to come see us immediately when you return to tell us all about it."

"_Everything_ about it," Emmeline said. "You're done, by the way."

I turned and looked in the mirror. She didn't do much. Gave my cheeks a pink tint and put on some mascara and pink lipstick. "It's perfect," I told her through my reflection in the mirror. "Yes, I will go straight to your room after I return."

"Yay!" Dorcas exclaimed. "The password is-"

"-Archimedes," I interrupted. "One of my privileges." I grinned at them.

"I follow," she said. "Well, we're not going to interrupt your time with James any more. See you later!" They all left, leaving me sitting alone at my vanity. I looked at my reflection.

"All right, Lily. Breathe. You can do this," I told my reflection. "You're ready, lets go."

With that, I stood up and left my bedroom and headed downstairs to the common room.


	7. Sparks and Butterbeer

_**Author's Note: **__These revisions are a lot of work! Just hope it's worth it for everyone! I know it's helping me get reacquainted and back into the swing of things._

_I also changed James's owl. Screech owl wasn't sitting well with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Sparks and Butterbeer  
><em><strong>Saturday, September 11, 1977<strong>_

_The time has come_, I thought to myself as I left my bedroom. As I was walking downstairs a pair of hands covered my eyes from behind. I squeaked in surprise, and I heard a laugh behind me. He uncovered my eyes and I turned around to look at him.

"I heard the girls leave and figured they were done with you," he chuckled. "You look amazing," he said, giving me a once-over.

"Thanks. You don't look half-bad yourself," I replied honestly. He was in tan, corduroy slacks and a blue jumper over a white shirt. He polishes up nice, if I do say so myself. That's when I noticed the bundle under his arm. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the bundle.

"Assistance," was all he said. "Shall we?" He motioned to the door.

"We shall," I said, walking to the door. I exited first, then James. "Lead the way," I told him.

He pulled out an old piece of parchment and mumbled. I couldn't see or hear what he was doing, but he shortly turned back to me. He tucked away the parchment and took my hand. "Lets go."

I wasn't paying attention where we were going, I was just enjoying the adrenaline of knowing that I was about to sneak out of the castle. We arrived in a corridor of classes that were no longer in use. In front of us, a statue of an one-eyed old crone with a hump.

"Wow, ugly statue," I said. James laughed.

"Yeah, that's the general reaction. Dissendium," he said, tapping the crone with his wand. A passage suddenly opened up behind her. I just gaped at it. He turned and looked at me. "You coming or what?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Of course," I said, following him. I pulled my wand from my boot and said, "Lumos." James did the same. "How did you find out about this passage?" I asked him after we traveled a few meters.

"Peter found it. We know of several around the castle. There's a couple that go outside of the castle, this is our favorite. We're going to end up in Honeyduke's cellar."

"And how are we not going to get caught? We have to come OUT of the cellar, don't forget."

"I know. I have everything under control, I promise. We do this a lot and have been for years."

"I'm new to this whole 'rule breaking' thing, don't forget. 'Relaxing' isn't really in the game plan right now."

He laughed at me a we approached a ladder. He handed me the bundle and held up one finger to tell me to wait and climbed the ladder. I saw a bit of light as he opened the hatch a crack. He then opened it wider and extinguished his wand with "Nox." He looked down at me and waved me up.

I extinguished my wand, slipped it back into my boot, and climbed the ladder to James. After I came out he closed the hatch and took the bundle from me and shook it out. It was a cloak of silver fabric that looked more like liquid. "Now you have to be completely quiet and stay close to me. Also take small steps. We're going to be hunched over a little." With that, he covered us with the cloak.

That's when a worker came down the cellar stairs. I gasped and James put his hand over my mouth. The worker just walked past us, grabbed a box of sweets, and went back upstairs.

"How... what... don't tell me this is a..." was all I could get out. James just smiled at me and lead me to the stairs. We quickly went up the stairs and ducked through the back room's door and out the shop's front entrance. We went into a back alley to remove the cloak. He folded it up and tapped it with his wand. The shrinking charm made it the size of a folded handkerchief and he slipped it into his pocket.

Finally found my tongue. "How did you get your hands on an _invisibility cloak_!?"

"My dad gave it to me. Been in the family for generations."

"Well that explains how you all have been able to get away with everything all these years."

"Back to Honeydukes?" was his reply, complete with that blasted James Potter smirk. I think I was making a bigger deal out of this than I needed to. I nodded and he lead me back into the shop.

I grabbed some crystalize pineapple, salt water taffy, sugar quills, and a Cauldron Cake. Also a cup of Pumpkin Fizz to enjoy at the moment. After paying for my goodies and while I enjoyed my cold treat, I followed James around the shop while he was browsing. I was a girl on a mission, so I got done really quick.

"Favorite sweets?" he asked with a grin. I nodded and put another small spoonful of Pumpkin Fizz into my mouth. Have to be careful. Easy to get a brain freeze with this stuff! He grabbed some Bertie Bott's, four Chocolate Frogs, nougat, and Licorice Wands. After he paid for his sweets we exited and stood in the street. It was pretty busy, although nothing like the official Hogwarts trips.

"Zonko's?" I asked, finishing my treat. He smiled and nodded. We walked around, just laughing at the wares around the shop. After we went to Gladrags, Dominic Maestro's (where I purchased a beautiful music box for my mum), Scrivenshaft's (James needed a few quills), and laughed at Madam Puddifoot's. James was visibly relieved when I said that I wouldn't be caught dead there.

By this point it was nearing two o'clock, so I was relieved when James pointed to the Three Broomsticks. We went in and found a round booth in the corner. Didn't take much time for Madam Rosmerta to come over and take our drink orders. We both ordered Butterbeers, and she left to fill the order.

"So we can finally speak in peace," James said. "I want to learn more about you."

"Same here," I told him. "Ask me anything. I'm mostly an open book."

"All right. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Cokeworth. You?"

"Main home's in Dorchester in West Country. Also have a cottage in Godric's Hollow. We don't really use it, anymore, but my mum is holding on to it for me to use after Hogwarts."

"You have two houses?" I said in shock. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I'm sorry, that just came out," I said.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty well off. They were much older when they had me, so I'm pretty much taken care of." He shrugged. "But that's why I came off so arrogant for so long. Sirius snapped me out of that."

"Ah, I see," I nodded. "Which reminds me. True or false: Sirius lives with you."

"True. Came to us when we were sixteen, not too long before sixth year started. Lets leave it at 'family drama.'"

"I see how he is with his brother," I said.

"And that is the _best_ relationship, which says something. Anyway, my parents love him and Merlin knows we have the space. It was nice having him around, since I'm an only child. And when my dad died earlier this summer, it was good having my best mate there with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said, apologetically. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay, I'm actually fine," he said. "Sure, it hurt for a long time, I'm not going to lie. But like I said, my parents had me _late_ in life so the fact I am going to lose them earlier than I would like is something I've come to terms with."

I just felt like crying. The thought of losing Mum or Dad, or even Petunia, terrified me. I just slid (well, practically flew) through our seat and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt like crying.

"Lily? You okay? I told you, I'm good," he said, patting my back.

"Just, thinking about being in your shoes. I just felt the urge to hug you. I'm sorry," I said, sliding back over to my area of the table.

"I'm just glad that we didn't have a standard booth. I'm afraid you may have knocked over the table." We laughed at this, because it's completely true.

"Your Butterbeers, dears," Madam Rosemerta said on her return. "Do you know what you want for lunch?"

I nodded and ordered roast chicken and potatoes, while James ordered fish and chips.

"So enough about my family. What about you?"

"Not much to tell. Muggle parents, so we had no idea what was going on when my letter arrived. When it sunk in that magic really exists, we all thought it was brilliant. It was also a relief because it explained all the strange stuff that happened around me, especially when my emotions were high. Then there's Petunia, my older sister by two years. She finds me freaky because of my magic abilities but I think she's jealous. She actually wrote Dumbledore when I got my letter, begging to let her in. Obviously, he didn't, and she's had nothing but negative vibes towards me since." I waved off the thought. "But Mum and Dad love it and find it fascinating. All summer they had me doing spells and charms here and there since I was allowed, being 17 and all that. Every time I did they would get all excited. Tuney wasn't there, thank goodness. She moved in with her boyfriend not too long before I came home from school for the summer. He's worse than her when it comes to 'normalcy.' Normal is overrated." I smiled at him and took a swig of Butterbeer.

"Wow. I had no idea."

"I don't usually talk about it," I said with a shrug. "Anyway, enough about that."

"Right," he said. "Another question. What's it with you and chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries? Dorcas is always whispering to you when you eat it, and you get this look of euphoria on your face."

I blushed. "It's a comfort food. I eat it when I'm anxious, nervous, or need distraction."

"So you had to eat it this morning?"

"Nervous," I admitted, turning redder by the minute. He grabbed my hand, which didn't help my blush.

"Relax and be yourself. That's what I like so much about you," he said with that smile again.

I'm never going to be my same pale self again.

"Soup's on," Madam Rosemerta said, bringing us our food. "You all right, sugar?" she asked me.

"Perfect," I said, smiling. After she left, I took a chip off James's plate, dipped it in the vinegar, and asked, "Collect anything?"

"Wizard cards from Chocolate Frogs," he answered. "Parent's reaction of Diagon Alley?"

"Froze in place when a witch from the Leaky Cauldron let us in. 'I can't believe this is all real' moment for all of us. And the goblins at Gringotts freaked them out when we went to exchange Muggle money for Wizard," I took a bite of chicken. "Have an owl?"

"Eagle owl. Aether," he said between bites.

"Aether?"

"Greek god of upper air and light. Christmas traditions?"

"Not really. Just kinda chill around the house and exchange gifts. We make a decent dinner but that's it. Tuney just tends to hang in her room. Well, Dad does make a honey mead every year that's delicious. We drink that a little."

"Want to come to my place this year?"

I nearly choked on my chicken. "Excuse me?"

"I'm inviting you to my place for Christmas holiday. My mom told me to extend an invitation. She likes the extra company, especially around the holidays."

"It's sudden and early, but lets see what happens over the next few weeks, okay?" I told him with a smile. "Plus I have to run it by my mum as well."

"Over the next few weeks?"

"Between us," I said. "I don't want to make things awkward or anything, you know? Just taking precautions. It's nothing personal."

"I understand," he said. "Your turn."

I thought for a second. "What's that parchment you were mumbling to earlier?"

"Classified."

"Classified? Seriously?"

"Lets see where things go between us," he said, smirking. "Is that a Golden Snitch on your bracelet?"

"Yes. It's Marlene's. She thought it would go with the outfit and make a good impression."

"She's right," he said with a laugh. "Greatest Seeker I've seen in a while."

I shook my head and laughed. "Greatest achievement?"

"Getting you here today."

I smiled. "That's cheating."

"It's truth."

We were about done with our lunch at that point, so James paid for our food (although I admit I tried to slip a few Sickles in there but he caught me), we gathered our bags and left. We found a nice spot over by the Shrieking Shack under a tree. The colors of fall were beginning to appear and the air was beginning to get crisper.

"Man, that place gives me the creeps," I said, looking at the shack on the hill. "Don't people say it's haunted?"

"I don't believe that," James said. "I've never heard anything coming from there, and the guys and I come here a lot. I think it's just stories to keep kids out of there."

"Well, they work. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can get me to go up there."

"Not even me?" James asked.

"No, and please don't."

"Maybe someday?"

"Don't count on it."

He laughed and leaned back against the tree. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. I left my head on his shoulder. "All right. I won't if you don't want to. But I can promise you, with one hundred percent certainty, that the Shrieking Shack is _not_ haunted."

"How are you so sure?" I asked him, looking up at him.

He smiled at me. "Classified."

"Is everything classified?"

"For a time," he said, smiling.

I looked up at him, his smile warmed me. His eyes were so bright, you could lose yourself in them. I felt his hand slip behind my neck, but didn't fight him. I welcomed it. He pulled me closer, covering my lips with his. I put my hand behind his neck, playing with his hair a little. The kiss was soft and gentle. A perfect first kiss.

It ended before I wanted it to, but I had to control myself. Can't move too fast! But I have to admit. It felt... _right_.

The next words came out of my mouth before my brain thought about what was happening. "So... Christmas you said?"

With a laugh he kissed me again. "Well," he said after breaking the kiss, "it depends, now."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you want to be my girlfriend."

"Will things still be classified?"

"For a time. Honestly, not really completely my secrets to tell, you know?"

"In that case," I put on an over-dramatic thinking face. "Sounds like a good idea, depending."

"Depending...?"

"Whether you'll kiss me again."

He laughed and kissed me, a little harder this time. "Does that seal it?" he asked, his smile nearly resting on my own.

"Yes, I think it does," I said, closing the small gap again.

* * *

><p>James walked me back to the common room, and I gave him another kiss and told him that I had to either run or be killed ("Well, seeing that I won't have you either way," was his reply), and left back through the portrait hole. As soon as I was out of the portrait hole, I turned towards Gryffindor tower and bolted. As soon as I saw the portrait of the Fat Lady in the distance I started yelling, "Archimedes! Archimedes! <em>Archi-fucking-medes<em>!"

"Well, that was uncalled for," the Fat Lady said as she swung the portrait open, revealing that familiar common room I called home for six years. I stopped only long enough to noticed that the girls weren't in the common room. I didn't notice Remus, Sirius, and Peter sitting at the table until I was passing, hearing Remus's question, "How'd the date go?" dissolving into complete confusion as I ran top speed up the staircases towards the girls' dorms. I found the door labeled "Seventh Years" and burst in, seeing Dorcas, Emmeline, and Marlene on one of the beds. Marlene's, by the look of it. There was a poster of the Appleby Arrows Quidditch team on the wall above it and the other girls aren't as big of fans of that particular club.

I darted towards the bed, saying "hi" to Alice on her bed en route. I jumped on the bed with a big grin.

"Went well?" Marlene said through a laugh. I handed her the bracelet. Then I took off the jacket and handed it to Emmeline, then the same with Dorcas's boots. I took off my earrings and Transfigured them into a pair of fluffy green slippers, slipped them on my feet and turned to the girls, never once breaking my grin.

"You look a cat that just ate the house canary," Dorcas said, laughing.

"He kissed me."

They all screamed with me. I told them everything (except some of the more personal points, like his home life and the Invisibility Cloak) and we squealed in delight. Then I mentioned Christmas.

"That's awesome! I don't see how your parents will say no," Emmeline said.

"I agree," Dorcas said. "I know your parents well and I don't see how they could say no."

"I don't think they will, we _never_ do anything special for the holidays. I have to go, though. I want to write them now to let them know."

"Go! We'll see you tonight!" Marlene said, after we all exchanged hugs and I ran back down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and back to my room.

Whole ordeal took twenty-five minutes.

James stared at me in confusion when I entered the common room. "Well, that was fast," he commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wanted to come back and send a message to Mum about Christmas _now_. Maybe I can get there before she send a reply back with 'Nola."

"You can use Aether, if you'd like. He's in my room. I'll go get him."

"Thanks!" I kissed his cheek. "Meet me in my room."

"I'm still shocked there are no charms to keep me out of there," he mused.

I laughed and ran up the stairs to my room and sat at my desk, which is when I realized that all the running wore me out. Feels good to sit! I pulled out a piece of parchment and an owl treat and got started.

_Dearest Mum,_

_ I know. I'm writing already. Don't get too spoiled, something just happened today that I wanted to get to you before you send Magnolia back._

_ James asked me to join his family for Christmas holiday. I wanted to ask you if that was okay before I gave him a definite "yes" or "no." He's a great guy and I really think you'll like him! I see us going far, actually. Today was AMAZING._

_ This owl is James's, actually, since 'Nola is already out with you. His name's Aether and he's very mild-tempered. He's an Eagle Owl, since I know that Dad will ask. _

_ Can't wait to hear back from you! I love you guys so much!  
>~Your Lily (again)<em>

As I finished signing my name I heard my door open and James walked in, a beautiful large owl sitting on his arm. "He's stunning!" I said. "He's pretty laid back, right? That's what I told Mum."

"Yeah, he's very even tempered," he replied, stroking the bird's chest.

I grabbed the owl treat from my desk and held it up to him. He took it gently and ate it. When he finished, I gave him the letter and told him where to go, and James brought him to the window. He flew off majestically.

"Your owl is awesome," I said, watching him fly off towards Cokeworth.

"Thanks," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. "You think she'll say yes?"

"Pretty sure," I said. "Tuney didn't spend Christmas with us last year. She stayed with Vernon's family."

"That's promising," he said. "You happy?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Extremely," I said, enjoying every little peck of his lips. He slowly turned me around, leaning in closer to my lips.

"Hey! James? Lily? Anyone home? I see Honeydukes bags and if no one comes down to claim them in two minutes I'm considering it an invitation!" Sirius's voice carried easy up the stairs through my open door.

"Think we have time for one?" James asked, leaning in again.

"Oooh! Crystalized pineapple!" I could hear Sirius opening the tin.

"Unfortunately, no," I said.

"True, those _are_ his favorites. Raincheck," he said, kissing the tip of my nose quickly before we bolted out the door to save my pineapple.


	8. Compromises and Confrontations

**Chapter 8:** Compromises and Confrontations  
><em><strong>Sunday, September 12, 1977<strong>_

Yesterday had to be one of the best days I've had in a _long_ time. First beating James in our little race downstairs (that he didn't know about), chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, primping with the girls, Hogsmeade (and everything about it), kissing away my single life, squealing with the girls, dinner with the group, and then hanging in our common room working on homework. Yes, even the homework. Doing homework in our group is always a blast. Especially when you have eight seventeen-year-olds working on three phony dream diaries and mix that with James's giant box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I rolled over on this lovely Sunday morning and saw Magnolia on her perch, her head under her wing.

I don't think I've _ever_ jumped out of this particular bed so fast.

I bolted to my desk as quickly as I can without scaring 'Nola (because even with the most gentle owl, you don't scare something that can bite your finger off if it wanted to) and saw what I wanted.

A white envelope on the desk with "Lily" written in my mum's lovely script on the front. I ripped open the envelope and took out the letter inside.

_My little Lily-flower,_

_ I feel so spoiled. Two letters in one day? It lets me forgive you for taking a week in the first place._

_ Your Dad's been great. He had a cold, so of course it turned him into a big baby. He refused to take that cold remedy brew you made us last summer. Something about it tasting like feet. Eventually I slipped a dropper full, like you said to, into his morning coffee. He was none the wiser!_

_ Petunia brings Vernon around at least once a week for dinner. All he does is talk poorly about my cooking and how his mum's is fabulous. Took all my control to not poor the pitcher of lemonade on his head after slicing his nose with one of your dad's business cards. You two girls are as different as night and day, it's incredible. And I am not just referring to the fact that you're a witch and she isn't._

_ In any case, I'm so happy that you've found someone to fancy! I know you didn't say that you fancied him, but I'm remaining hopeful. I'm your mother, after all. In any case, I'm glad you enjoyed your trip._

_ On the subject of Christmas, I spoke with your father and we agreed that it's okay with us, on one condition. You must spend the second half of your holiday here. New Year's and all that. We want to meet him, too, and I think your dad wants to show off his "famous" Honey Mead. _

_ Respond soon, my dear. We'll be waiting for Magnolia to return soon._

_ Lots of love, hugs, and kisses,  
>Mum and Dad<em>

_ PS: James's owl is an amazing bird!_

"Figures," I said out loud with a laugh.

"What figures?"

I spun around, my heart leaping into my chest. James was standing in the doorway in his blue plaid pants and white t-shirt, looking amazing even though he just rolled out of bed. Then I remembered my appearance (red polka dot shorts and a baggy black t-shirt) and how I haven't had a chance to brush my hair. How did I land this catch, again?

"Dude, you gave me a fright. Don't do that!" I told him as he entered my room.

"Sorry," he said, kissing my head. "Now, what figures?"

"Got a reply from Mum. Dad and she chatted about Christmas and said that I can go as long as we spend the second half of the holiday away from Hogwarts with them. 'Figures' because Dad's all about eye-for-an-eye and compromises."

"I think that can be arranged," he said. "I'll write my mother today so I can get a reply soon so you can tell your parents. Thing is, may have to bring one more..." he trailed off.

"Oh, right! Sirius lives with you! Can't leave him behind and the more people my dad can show off his Honey Mead to, the better, in his opinion. Our guest room has a king size bed, so you guys can either share or transfigure it into two, but if you do that you have to put it back to normal after."

"Sounds good. We can tell Sirius after breakfast. It's ten-thirty, so do you want to get ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'll go throw on some real clothes."

"I like what you're wearing," James said, pulling me close.

"But do you want the whole school seeing your girlfriend like this?" I asked, holding out my shirt to show off the size of it. It looks even too large for James.

"I like the sound of 'girlfriend' and you in the same context," he said, leaning in and kissing me.

I broke the kiss before my brain gave my body signals to go to my bed. "Go change, I'm hungry." He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "For _food_, you wanker!" I shoved him playfully towards the door. He laughed and left.

I grabbed jeans and a (better fitting) shirt and threw them on. I pulled my hair back in a thick bun at the nape of my neck, although a few stray pieces decided to fall out around my face. I peeked in the mirror and approved of the fly-aways. Grabbing my trainers, I then left my room.

James was coming down the stairs as I left my room and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me. I nearly dropped my trainers.

"James, please!" I said between giggles and kisses, "I need to put on my trainers."

He laughed and set me down. "I don't blame you. I stepped on glass once walking around in just my stocking feet. Peeves crashed a chandelier and I thought I walked around all the pieces. I was wrong."

I slipped on my trainers and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where were we?" I asked, leaning back in to kiss him. Our lips had barely made contact when we heard a quiet "Wronski Feint" outside the portrait. "Dammit," I muttered. James laughed.

Sirius, Marlene, and Remus came in the portrait hole.

"We decided to check if you guys were at breakfast, yet," Remus said. "Wormtail already headed ahead of us to make sure Em and Dorcas secured enough seats."

"Although we seem to be interrupting something," Marlene said, smiling.

"And they have plenty of time together to make up for it," Sirius said. "I'm starving and don't want to wait anymore."

"Lets go," I said. I grabbed James's hand and the five of us walked to the Great Hall. We found Peter, Emmeline, and Dorcas in our usual spot. We sat and I grabbed sausage, eggs, and hash browns.

"Oi, James! Did you hear? First Dueling Club is this afternoon!" Dorcas said excitedly.

"Really? Dumbledore said next Saturday," James replied.

"I think there was a schedule conflict. I think Ravenclaw scheduled the Quidditch pitch that evening for tryouts," Marlene said. "I'd think Dumbledore would want everyone to be able to participate in Dueling, especially with all going on outside the school."

Marlene was right. As much as we try to ignore it, there's a war going on out there between wizards. It's something I don't like thinking about if I don't have to, since the Dark Arts freak me out a little.

"Gryffindor's tryouts are Saturday afternoon, by the way. Before Ravenclaw's trials," James told Marlene. "I want to see you there, again."

"You'd have to kill me to keep me away," she said. "Besides. You'll never find a better Seeker than me," she boasted as she took a bite out of a donut. James laughed and nodded.

Dorcas turned to me, "You going to do Dueling this year?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Lils, you should!" Dorcas said. "You're excellent at charms and spells, so why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I end up in the hospital wing?" I replied.

"Psh. No big. Pomfrey fixes you up in no time," she said.

"You should come," James said. "Could be fun, and it's good practice for our N.E.W.T.s."

"Anyone else coming?" I asked the table. Everyone raised their hands. "Well, then I don't want to be a party pooper." Dorcas squealed and hugged me.

"We finished homework last night, too," Emmeline said. "One less thing to worry about after Dueling." I nodded to her in agreement and shoveled a forkful of eggs in my mouth. Nice and fluffy, just like Mom's.

"Dueling club's fun," Remus said. "We're in teams by house and can actually earn House Points."

"Just don't do anything illegal or dangerous and you won't lose points. Or cheat, of course."

"You can cheat at dueling?" I asked.

"Most common is firing while before your opponent turns to face you," Dorcas informed me.

"Everything else requires something illegal or a _lot_ of imagination," Sirius added.

"You know the basics of dueling, right?" James asked me.

"Yes. I remember doing it in Defense Against the Dark Arts in third or fourth year," I assured him.

We all finished eating and went our separate ways. Remus and Peter went to practice Transfiguration, then the girls went to prep for Dueling with Sirius. James and I went back to the common room.

I got comfortable on the couch with a book of defensive and offensive spells while James went to his room to quickly write a letter to his mother about my parents' condition for Christmas.

Well, he told me it would be "quickly." It's been about ten minutes!

I put the book on the coffee table and went up the stairs to his room and gave his door a polite knock. I heard him say "come in" and I entered, seeing him sitting at his desk with his quill in his hand. I walked over to meet him.

"Have a lot to say?" I asked him, stroking his hair. He pulled me into his lap.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Figured I'd catch her up on everything going on. What it's like being Head Boy, how the guys are doing, plans, et cetera. And you of course."

"Not really much to say, there," I chuckled. "I'm not that interesting."

"Funny, because I'm finding I have too much to say about you," he said, leaning in and kissing me. I heard him put his quill down on the desk and then he wrapped both arms around my waist. I turned around, moving my leg so I was straddling his lap and cupped his face with my hands. Our lips moved as one, as if choreographed. One of his hands left my waist and moved up to my hair. It easily found the single hairpin holding my bun in place and gave it a gentle tug, releasing my hair from it's prison and let it fall over us like a blanket. I broke the kiss to move to his ear, giving his ear a nibble before placing light kisses down his neck. He took his hand and gently gripped my chin and directed my face back to his, continuing our kiss where we left off.

He stood up, and I wrapped my legs around him so I could keep kissing him, and he moved us to the bed. Without ever breaking our kiss, he leaned me back on his bed and supported himself over me. I kept my arms around his neck, holding him close to me. I felt his hand slip under my shirt and grip my waist. I took both of my hands and slipped them under the hem of his t-shirt as well, and lifted it off him. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him close again, losing myself in his kiss. He now had both hands around my waist, under my shirt. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and raised both hands in the air, giving him a smile as permission. He pulled my shirt off and gently caressed my back along my spine with his fingers. I felt his fingers under the clasp to my bra and I broke the kiss long enough to give him a small nod. He undid the clasp and removed my bra and I pulled him back on top of me on the bed, letting our chests have complete contact. The feel of his skin against mine was intoxicating. I let my hands caress his back and chest, memorizing every curve, every imperfection, every muscle. I wanted a permanent image of him in my mind at all times. He let his hands travel over any area of exposed skin on my body, then let them travel to my thigh, stopping right behind my knee. Here he pulled my knee to him, and I wrapped my legs back around his waist.

The kisses kept getting harder and deeper. Every touch had feeling behind it, and each time was like he was asking my permission. After a bit of time (could have been ten minutes or two hours, I didn't notice), he stopped and hovered over me, hid lips barely separated from mine. Our breathing was in sync and heavy.

"Lily, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, now," he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back. I didn't want to ruin the moment with anything louder than a whisper.

He looked at me right in the eyes, his hazel eyes piercing. "Lily Evans, I love you."

I let the words repeat themselves over and over in my head, like a melody. The more I heard them in my head, the more I felt a smile creep across my face.

"You know what, James Potter?" I whispered to him, closing my eyes and pulling his face close so his forehead resting against mine. "I think I love you, too. No, I know I do. I've felt that way for some time now. It's like I'm supposed to love you."

He laughed a short, quick laugh, like in relief. Then he pressed his lips against mine once more, giving me the most passionate kiss we've shared yet.

"You make me so happy, Lily."

"As do you, James. Always."

With that, we just laid there in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company.

"You aren't going to add all that to the letter now, right?" I asked, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

He laughed, "Of course not. This is our moment," he said, kissing my forehead. "My Lily."

"Not to mention it would make Christmas _really_ awkward for me," I added. He laughed again.

We stayed that way for a time, then dressed again so he could finish the letter without distraction (with me in his bathroom fixing my hair back into a bun out of his vision). When I reentered the room he had just let Aether go and then turned to me. "You make me so happy," he said softly, holding out his arms for me. I walked over and lay my head against his chest as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"You make me happy, too."

* * *

><p>Shortly after the gang came to hang and talk about Dueling Club before heading down to lunch.<p>

We all walked to lunch together, taking our usual seats and still talking about Dueling. I was feeling nervous about it, so I anxiously looked around the table for my lunchtime "happy food." Dorcas saw me looking and rolled her eyes. She mouthed "relax" to me as she passed me the pizza tray, full of little mini pizzas. I grabbed my share of cheese pizzas and passed the tray back to Dorcas to put back in its place.

James looked at my option, leaning towards my ear, "Is this the lunchtime equivalent of the chocolate-chip pancakes with strawberries?" I nodded in reply as I took a bite of the mini pizzas. "About Dueling?" I nodded again, taking another bite. He squeeze my leg and smiled at me, as if to say _Relax, Lily, you'll do great_. It did help me relax.

But I still ate the pizza. _Mmm... oregano..._ Praise those house elves!

* * *

><p>McGonagall always enthusiastically encouraged students to wear their house robes for official Hogwarts clubs, so right after lunch we all went back to our dorms to change and met up back in the hallway. Once we were all together, we went out on the grounds to enjoy the weather while it was still a little warm. In our excitement, we could only talk about Dueling Club.<p>

"I heard rumors that there's going to be a cup for the House that has the most wins at the end of the year," Emmeline said. "Hope that's true."

"Then Gryffindor can have the Dueling Cup, the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup at the end of the year!" Marlene said.

"High hopes for Quidditch, I see," I laughed at her. "You all haven't even had trials!"

"I saw some of the first and second years last year flying around the pitch on weekends," James said. "Tossing a Quaffle back and forth. Some of them were _good_. Hope the really good ones were Gryffindors and they come out on Saturday. Couldn't tell from the ground."

"I wonder if Regulus is going to be at Dueling..." Sirius wondered aloud.

"Don't do anything rash, Padfoot," Peter said.

"I'm not planning to," Sirius said. "I just plan on kicking his Slytherin arse to the ground." The seven of us looked at him in warning. "Legally and sportsmanlike," he said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'd sooner get disqualified for transfiguring you into a brick than let you do something stupid, even if it's Regulus," James said, ruffling Sirius's hair.

"Yeah, he's not worth it, mate," Remus said.

"I don't care _whom_ I duel," Dorcas said. "I just care that Gryffindor wins in the end, fair and square."

I checked my watch, "I think we should head back to the Great Hall. It's nearly three."

We all went back to the castle then, giving our predictions and ideas on what the next two hours will bring. I was mostly quiet, only because of my nerves coming to the surface again. James never once dropped my hand, which kept my nerves from exploding everywhere.

The Great Hall was set up with a long platform raised about half a meter off the ground with two staircases, one on either side. There were four sets of bleachers set up for each house to sit together. We took our sets with the other Gryffindors and waited for events to begin.

Our Defense teacher, Professor Robertson, came up and explained the rules (no contact, no killing, etc) and told everyone under the age of fifteen to leave (cue many moans and groans), then passed command off to each House head. McGonagall was standing in front of our bleachers, looking over each student, examining her team. Then she turned and did a quick appraisal of the other teams before turning back to her team of about thirty students. She had a satisfied grin on her face and said in a voice that only the Gryffindors could hear, "I believe we're at a slight advantage."

"Why is that, Professor?" a fellow seventh year, Frank Longbottom, asked.

"The other teams look a bit _dim_, wouldn't you say?" she replied with a sly smile.

I leaned towards the center our group, who was clumped over two bleachers, and whispered, "Have I mentioned how much I _love_ this woman?"

Each teams took turns choosing students, matching them one-on-one. Gryffindor was doing great, winning 6 out of 9 matches we've done so far. Five of those wins came from our group, the sixth was a fifth year that cast a quick disarming charm.

McGonagall then chose Sirius, who jumped off the bleachers and ran on the platform. I don't think Slughorn was paying attention, because he chose Regulus.

"Oh, no..." I heard Marlene say. "I don't think I can watch this," she added, covering her eyes.

I glanced at McGonagall, who I think also noticed Slughorn's folly. She tightened her grip on her wand, preparing herself in case things were to go wrong. I noticed James do the same thing. I rested my hand on his grip and shook my head. "McGonagall has it covered." He looked at her and relaxed.

They bowed, raised their wands in salute, then turned and walked about ten steps before turning at each other.

Regulus made the first move, "Serpensortia!" and a snake slithered out of his wand, curling to strike.

Sirius was quick. He aimed at the snake, "Incendio!" The snake burst into flame. Then he turned on his brother, "Impedimenta!" Regulus knocked back a little, and when he tried to approach Sirius he couldn't. Sirius saw the opening, "Flipendo!" Regulus flew backwards, landing on his back. He glared at Sirius, the Professor Robertson shot red sparks in the air and exclaimed, "Point to Gryffindor!"

We all cheered while he returned to his seat. A few more pairs went up before I heard McGonagall say, "Lily, please take the stage."

I pulled out my wand and ran up to the stage, standing ready. I closed my eyes, running different charms, jinxes, and hexes through my brain. When I opened them, I felt my heart stop and fall into my stomach as I made eye contact with my opponent.

_Oh, no, not him..._ I thought to myself.

Standing in front of me, was my childhood friend. Severus Snape.


	9. Visiting Skeletons

**Chapter 9:** Visiting Skeletons  
><em><strong>Sunday, September 12, 1977<strong>_

_Shit, oh, shit. _

_Why, McGonagall? No, it's Slughorn's fault. He picked second. You were supposed to like me, you arse! I'm your Lovely Lily!_

I was standing before my childhood best friend. Someone who was always there for me growing up near each other who was "different" like me. Things started to decline a little during school, being in two different houses, but everything fell apart in our fifth year when he turned on me after one of the routine "visits" by James and his friends. He turned to me, called me something I dare not repeat, and the rest was history.

We bowed at each other, then held up our wands.

"Lily," Severus sneered.

"Sev," I said, softly. I will not show malcontent.

"So you're dating Potter," he said. I could hear the disdain in his voice.

"Yes," I replied, keeping my tone low and lowering my wand to my side. I wanted to get this started.

"Pitty," he said, lowering his wand to side. "You really could do better you know," he said, his tone softer than before. He turned on his heal and started walking away.

I turned as well, taking my ten steps. _Keep your head level, Lily. Don't let him get to you_, I told myself.

I turned around and we were facing each other, the duel was on.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. I didn't want to hurt him, just get my point and finish it. Unfortunately, my head wasn't all there and I missed. "Damn," I muttered.

I barely saw Severus twitch his arm when suddenly I felt myself get pulled to the floor as if I was magnetized to the platform. _Shit_, I thought to myself. _I forgot Sev mastered non-verbal spells..._ This is going to be difficult, but I will keep going! With much effort, I pulled myself to my feet. I could see James in my peripheral, and he was gripping his wand tightly. Please don't, I thought. Please don't interfere... "Locomotor Mortis!" I said, barely audible, twitching my arm.

Severus struggled in place a little, but with a wave of his arm he had removed my Leg-Locker curse within a second of my casting it. It's like he knows... _Dammit_... I remembered. _Sev is a master at Legilimency_! Going to just have to be quick. Quiet and quick.

I started throwing every legal jinx, charm, and hex I could think of, ending it with a strong Knockback Jinx. He stumbled a bit on that last one, but caught himself.

I glanced at James again, he looked like he was going to jump up. He caught my gaze and I gave a slight shake of my head. He relaxed a little, but his grip on his wand never wavered.

Severus saw this quick exchange, and I saw his eyes narrow. He suddenly looked like he was growing angrier with my decision to be with James. He flicked his wand again, just a small flick.

I gasped from the pain. I looked at my left arm. There was a cut about the length of my thumb, freshly made. _That must have been the twitch_, I thought.

I flicked my wand, thinking _Levicorpus_, and suddenly Severus was hoisted up by this ankles. He flicked his wand again, just slightly, and I felt another cut appear across my leg above my knee. "Shit, that hurts," I mumbled to myself. _Can't let him do a bigger wand movement... that wouldn't be good for me. _

I pointed to my wounds and whispered, "Episkey." Nothing happened, but it stopped it from hurting. _That should have closed these up..._

I looked at Severus, still hanging from his ankles in the air. "Liberacorpus," I said, flicking my wand. He felt to the floor. I don't want to hurt him but I do want to make it out of here in one piece.

These wounds on me. They must be that curse he told me about in fourth year. He was getting sick and tired of how James and the guys were treating him, so he made a curse to use against them if he had to. This must be it.

Severus got back to his feet, He raised his wand, getting ready to give it one good swipe.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the same time he slashed his wand. I felt the cut form across my chest, but I think my counter-spell took the blunt of it, even though it was still painful enough to blur my vision a little. Clutching my chest, I fell to my knees and cast one last Knockback Jinx at Severus, knocking him over.

I saw the red sparks from Robertson right before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Hospital Wing a short time later. My friends were there, which was a comfort. It also meant no one was chasing after Severus. Then I noticed Peter was missing. I sat up and my head started spinning.<p>

"Oh! She's awake!" Dorcas said, sitting at the foot of the cot. James was at my side, holding my hand. My leg, arm, and chest were all bandaged. The top three buttons of my shirt were undone, exposing the bandage. A little blood was starting to show through the bandages, as well. My jumper was folded on the table next to me.

"Were my wounds really that bad?" I said, once the room stopped spinning.

"No, actually," Emmeline said. "Just wore yourself out."

"You've only been out about twenty minutes," Remus added.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"Pomfrey sent him to Slughorn," Remus said. "Slughorn is getting the counter-curse out of Snape."

"He's good," Marlene said. "Really good. But you got the point because he isn't supposed to use curses that cause damage like this," she continued, pointing at my bandages.

"It's a curse he made up himself. I think he called it 'Sectumsempra.' Pretty much turns your wand into a knife or sword. It can cause much more damage, but he held back," I told them. "I think he created it in fourth year."

"Merlin," Sirius said. "He's mad, but I can't deny he has talent. Developing a spell like that during fourth year?"

"I know. Same when we were kids."

"Can't believe Snivellus would do that," James said. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"He was upset about us," I admitted. "Really, I don't hold it against him. I _know_ what this curse can do, and this is just a couple of paper cuts and a cat scratch in comparison. He seriously held back," I smiled at him, and that seemed to relax him a little.

I looked around at all my friends there. "I better not hear of any of you doing anything. This was dueling club, after all. Things happen."

"Not even one _teensy-weensy_ little hex or jinx?" Dorcas said. "One that isn't a big deal?"

"If I say no, will that matter?" I asked.

"Not really, no," she said, smiling deviously.

"If I hear about him getting hurt I'm coming after all of you," I said, crossing my arms. They all laughed and Dorcas rubbed her hands together.

That's when Peter entered the room. "Vulnera Sanentur," he said, catching his breath. "Said you may have to cast it a couple of times, but that will clear up the wounds."

"Did Slughorn have a hard time getting it out of him?" Marlene asked.

"Actually, no," Peter said, shocked. "Snivellus actually walked up to Slug as soon as James carried Lily out of the Great Hall and told him the counter-curse and the instructions. Slug said that he 'looked worried,' too."

Madam Pomfrey emerged then, walking up to the cot. "Okay, that's enough. Shoo, all of you! She'll be out of here soon. Go on! Get!" They all reluctantly left, James giving me a quick kiss on the head on the way out.

She removed the bandages one at a time, each time taking her wand and passing it over each cut. It only took one to clear up the one on my chest, two for the ones on my arm and leg. All that was left was a light pink scar. "That should clear up in a couple of days," she said. "I put some Dittany on it before I bandaged it."

"Can I go, then?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yes, you may. No point on keeping you here if it's all cleared up."

"Thanks for everything, Madam Pomfrey."

"Take it easy, you. I don't want to see you back here today because you overdid it," she said, waving her finger at me.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, saluting. I grabbed my jumper and left, finding everyone waiting outside for me.

"So, when's dinner?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's fine," Dorcas said.

"The counter-curse work?" James asked.

I held up my arm for him to see the pink scar. "Pomfrey said it should clear up in a day or two. If it doesn't, it isn't a big deal. It's barely noticeable." I smiled at him. "No pain whatsoever," I assured him, tapping it.

"All right, as long as you're okay," he said, taking my hand. "To dinner?"

"Let's eat!" I said, enthusiastically. And we all headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>After dinner, as we all got up to leave, Severus walked over to me. "Lily? Can we talk?" he asked. Then he eyed James, who was standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder. "Alone."<p>

"Sure, that's fine," I said, turning to James. "I'll meet you in the common room, okay?" He nodded, kissed my head, and left with the rest of the group. I sat back down and Severus sat next to me.

"Look, I just wanted to-"

"Apologize?" I said, cutting him off. He nodded. "Don't worry about it, really." I pulled up my sleeve, "See? No harm done."

"I let my anger get the better of me. I shouldn't have used that curse. Not on you."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because you're with him, Lily," he sneered.

"So?"

"I thought you hated him," he said.

"I wasn't fond of him, no, but I didn't hate him. But things changed. We got to know each other and things clicked. He's not the same guy, Sev."

"Apparently, none of us are. Hanging with those four is going to get you hurt, and I mean that literally. You're risking your life. If you want to be a stupid Mudblood, fine. Don't let me get in the way. Just don't come crawling to me if they let their _dog_ out next Full Moon." With that, he got up and stormed out.

Even now, his words sting me. I could feel my eyes burning with the tears that were emerging. I got up and swiftly walked back to my dorm, whispering my password and entering.

The common room was mostly empty, inside was just James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. I just went straight to my room, closing the door behind me. As soon as I flopped on my bed, I felt the tears running down my face. No sobs, just silent tears.

I heard a small knock on the door, then the quiet creak of it opening. James came in, shut the door behind him, and laid down on the bed next to me. "Talk to me," he said softly.

I turned to him. "It just still stings, how his mood changes so quickly. I think the old Sev is coming through, then it's a complete 180 and it's Avery and Mulciber's Sev all of the sudden."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he tried apologizing, but I told him not to worry about it. 'No harm done,' and all that. But then he called me a 'stupid Mudblood' because I'm 'risking my life' by hanging out with you four."

James didn't look surprised, "I had a feeling that you'd be upset leaving a conversation with him."

"Look, I know about Remus," I said. James suddenly looked surprised.

"You know?"

I nodded. "He told me in secret fifth year when we were Prefects. That way I could cover for him when the moon was full. I promised not to tell anyone I knew, and I mean I've told no one. Marlene of course knows of Remus, and she doesn't even know I know, unless Remus told her. But how does Sev know?"

"That's... a long story."

"James... tell me. Why does he think that I am still risking my life with the rest of you? I know Dumbledore and Pomfrey take Remus's condition seriously and act appropriately. What does that have to do with the rest of you outside being his friend?"

"Give me two minutes," he said, getting up and gong back downstairs. I heard muffled talking, then James came back. "Come on. We have to talk as a group here. It isn't just my secret to tell."

I joined him and walked downstairs. The two of us took the couch, Peter and Remus each had a chair, and Sirius was laying in his usual place on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Now, what's going on?" I asked.

Remus spoke first. "I told you about my, how do you put it, James?"

"Your 'furry little problem,'" he answered quickly, a proud smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a badly behaved rabbit," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Anyway. I told you about it in our fifth year because of prefects duties. That way you'd be aware on why I couldn't do my duties during the full moon. Ever since I arrived here, Madam Pomfrey would bring me to the Shrieking Shack via the passage under the Whomping Willow when it was close, so I wouldn't harm anyone during my transformation."

"Wait," I stopped him. "Two things. One, is that why it's called the 'Shrieking Shack?' All that stuff about it being haunted is just rubbish?"

"Yes. Dumbledore helped fuel that one, actually," Remus said.

"Okay, so that leads me to question two," I turned to James. "Is that why you said you were 'one hundred percent certain' about it not being haunted?"

"That it is."

"Okay, things are slowly making since," I said. "What else?" I said, turning back to Remus.

"Well, as of our fifth year, these three were tired of seeing me come back covered in self-inflicted scratches and bites all over me, so they decided to study. Now, Lily, who's safe from werewolves?"

I sat and pondered a minute, thinking about that long Defense paper on night creatures, "Animals?"

"Correct," he said. He just looked at me, waiting.

I stared at him for a minute when it hit me. I looked at the other three, "No way! You guys? This young? What?"

"Yeah, they became Animagi when we were fifteen. That way they could keep me comfortable during the full moon without being at risk of injury."

"At fifteen?" I asked in confirmation.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Sirius asked from the ground.

"It's just not something you hear about teenagers doing, is all!" I laughed. "I'm really impressed actually." James pulled me back closer to him, his arms around my waist.

"And before you ask, no, we aren't registered. So this is all top secret, hush hush stuff, okay?" he told me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I've kept Remus's secret all this time. Why would the rest of yours be any different?"

"I told you we could trust her," James told the guys with pride.

"Yeah, yeah, she's amazing. Blah blah blah. We've heard it before," Sirius said. "Now to the question I know you're dying to ask."

"Why do you each transform into?"

"There it is," he said with a smile. "Remus, would you like to do the honors?"

"My pleasure. Well, Peter turns into a rat, since that way he can easily hit the knot in the tree that exposes the passage. Sirius turns into a giant, black, scruffy-"

"I'm not that scruffy!" Sirius said, cutting off Remus.

"You're scruffy," said Remus, James, and Peter in unison, the same flat, matter-of-fact tone coming from all three as if it's something they've said countless times before.

"He turns into a black dog," Remus continued, "and James is a stag. Both are large enough to control me, if necessary. Which is also how we got our nicknames. Peter is Wormtail for obvious reasons. Padfoot is Sirius-"

"Again, obvious," Sirius cut in.

"Could you stop that?" Remus said, throwing a small pillow at him. "James is Prongs because of the antlers, and I'm Moony because of the full moon."

"You follow so far?" Peter asked.

"Actually, yes," I said. "Just curious on how you guys can sneak out at night when it's time for the full moon. You all can't fit under the cloak, even if Peter's a rat. James and I barely fit."

"That is where this comes in," Peter said, reaching into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out the same piece of parchment James had on our date yesterday. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, tapping his wand on the parchment. He waited a moment before putting it on the coffee table in front of me.

It was a map of the school.

I looked closer. I read the top to myself, _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs; Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map_. Then I looked over the map. It was the seventh floor of the castle, but then I noticed the dots. There were five over our common room, each labeled with our names.

"Does this seriously tell you everyone's location in the castle?" I asked.

"Every," said James.

"Single," said Remus.

"One," said Sirius.

"It also changes between floors when you do, and show the passages we found, including the seven to Hogsmeade," Peter added.

"Brilliant..." I said in awe, watching the little dots move around the page. "How do you hide it?"

James took out his wand, "Mischief managed," he said, tapping the page. The ink dissolved into the plain sheet of old parchment. "It can't be tampered with, you can't use anything besides the proper incantation to view it, and it will actually insult anyone that tries to view it without the incantation. That was Sirius's idea. You can't trace anything untraceable, but besides that I think we did a pretty good job."

"It was a pain in the arse," Sirius moaned. "So many hours in the library."

"Completely worth it," Remus added.

"Now that she knows," Sirius said, "can she please swap the information, now?"

"What is he talking about?" I asked James.

"He asked what was in it for him if we told you. I told him you'd tell him where you hid the crystalized pineapple you got yesterday," he admitted.

I glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "I guess that's a fair trade."

"YES!" Sirius said, jumping off the floor. "Where is it?"

"Calm down, dude, or I'll make you sniff it out," I joked.

"I will if I have to," he said in all seriousness.

I got up and went to the bookcase. I pulled a large volume about Astronomy and opened it. It was hollow and my tin of pineapple was inside. "Charmed it myself, since I'm not taking Astronomy this term." I took the box out and handed it over. "You eat it all and I will hurt you, got it?"

He wasted no time diving in. I pulled out another volume off the shelf, a large Herbology text. Inside was the bag of salt water taffy. I tossed it at Remus. "Share," I told him.

The box that held my Cauldron Cake was just sitting on the shelf, but I cast a Bedazzling Hex on it so it blended in with the bookshelf. I took the box off, removed the hex, and returned to the couch.

James broke off a small piece. "You know that deserves a death penalty in some cultures," I told him, trying to pull back my giggles.

"You took a chip off my plate yesterday," he reminded me.

"That was a chip. This is chocolate. Completed different," I said, taking a piece.

"Right on," Remus said, pushing his fist in the air without looking up from the bag of taffy.

"We need to initiate her," Sirius said, laying back in his spot on the floor, the open tin of pineapple on his stomach.

"Initiate?" I ask, unable to hide my worry. I noticed the others were a little confused, too.

"Yes," Sirius said, grinning. That grin made me nervous. "So Lily, ever think about casting a Patronus?"


	10. ExtraCurrecular Activity

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm going to update this in groups of ten chapters or so. So as of this point (August 24, 2014 at 2:45 EST) this chapter and earlier is all revised. There are thirty-something chapters to do in total, so I figured this would be easiest. I'm under a LOT of personal stress right now with life and this is how I calm down. Thanks for your love and patience!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong> Extra-Currecular Activity  
><em><strong>Monday, September 13, 1977<strong>_

We made plans before bed last night to get together after Transfigurations today to teach me the Patronus Charm. Sirius said it's a great way to distract Remus on those random occasions that he turns before they transform themselves. I wouldn't be in that situation, but it's great to know because of the war. Not to mention it would look _really_ good during my N.E.W.T.s.

Here we are, Monday morning. And I've been neglecting my duties. James and I were supposed to talk to Sirius _yesterday morning_ about New Year's and I was supposed to write my mum warning her.

Um... whoops. So I made it a point to wake up a little early today to knock out one of those.

_Dearest Mum,_

_ James likes the idea of New Year's! He just brought up a point that I forgot about. His best mate, Sirius, lives with him and his mum, you see. We feel bad thinking about leaving him behind, so we were hoping it would be okay to bring him along, too. He's a great guy, although he can be a little crass at times. But that just means Dad will love him._

_ Had another run-in with Severus yesterday. I thought the friendship could be saved, but it really doesn't appear like that will happen. He really whipped me good during the Dueling Club, but I think it was partially because he didn't like how I am dating James (they well... for lack of better terms they don't even like how they have to share the same air supply). C'est la vie, right? Move on!_

_ I have to get ready for breakfast, then it's off to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Then Potions, lunch, Ancient Runes (think of it like Tuney taking Latin, but with funny symbols), then Transfigurations. After that the guys want to teach me a pretty tough charm called the Patronus Charm. It's a defensive charm that can ward off some creatures and/or act as a decoy (it takes the shape of an animal). I'll keep you posted there!_

_ I love you so much! Miss you! Can't wait until I can see you again!_

_ Lots of love,  
>Lily<em>

_ PS: Don't forget to give 'Nola her treat! She almost bit me when she returned and she only does that when she doesn't get a treat. So don't try to lie to me!_

I folded it and sealed it, gave Magnolia her treat, and handed her the letter. She knew what to do there. Then I took a quick shower, dried my hair, and put on my robes, ready to start the day.

Didn't expect to see James dressed and laying on my bed, arms behind his head. "Morning," was all he said through his grin.

I laughed and shook my head. "Morning, love." I sat next to him on the bed, kissing him. "I wrote my mum," I said when I broke the kiss.

"About New Year's?" he asked.

"Yup. I all but said, 'Sirius is coming.' If anything, he can be a dog around them."

James laughed. "Yeah, he'd love that," he said sarcastically before he kissed me again. "Breakfast?"

I nodded and we left.

* * *

><p>Appropriately enough, we were talking about Dementors and Lethifold in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the two creatures that can only be warded off by a Patronus Charm.<p>

**[SB] -** _Sorry I yoinked your notebook, but have to say this: OH, THE IRONY._

**[LE] -**_ I think it's a sign that we are meant to do this tonight._

**[SB] -**_ I think so, too!_

**[JP] -** _I had a hard time containing myself when Robertson said that "the Patronus is difficult to learn, especially a full-bodied one, which is required for Dementors and Lethifold." If only he knew..._

**[MM] **_**- **__If only he knew what?_

**[RL] -** _You want in?_

**[MM] -** _Of course._

**[SB] - **_Private party._

**[DM] -** _You used the book. _

**[EV] - **_Yup. Book is open invitation. Use parchment for private parties. _

**[LE] -** _Em's right. Book is open invitation._

**[PP] - **_We have to teach it to FOUR people now? It's hard enough to teach one!_

**[DM] - **_Teach what?_

**[LE] - **_They all have top marks in Defense AND Charms. I think they can handle it._

**[DM] - **_Handle what?_

**[MM] -**_ Don't leave us hanging!_

**[JP] - **_We're planning to teach the Patronus Charm to Lily after Transfiguration. If you think you can handle it, come along._

**[EV] -**_ You can do one!?_

**[SB] - **_Obviously, since we're teaching her._

**[DM] -** _All four of you?_

**[PP] - **_You seem skeptical._

**[DM] -** _It's a bloody PATRONUS CHARM. Of course I'm skeptical._

**[MM] - **_They can. I've seen it. Corporeal ones, too._

**[DM] - **_Still have to see to believe._

**[SB] - **_Then come. _

**[LE] -** _Robertson is getting suspicious. Hiding the evidence!_

I stashed the notebook back in my bag before Robertson decided to act on his suspicions. I finished my notes and packed up as we were given our instructions for homework ("Write three feet of parchment comparing Dementors and Lethifold, due Friday"). We all started towards the dungeons together.

"So you weren't pulling my leg about the Patronus Charm?" Dorcas asked Sirius.

"No. We got bored one day and wanted to see if we could do it. Apparently, we can," he answered.

"We'll see them cast one later," I told her. "Right now I'm worried what torture Slug has us in for today."

"It better be good. Every class we've had a practical in we've ended up zombies by dinner," Sirius moaned.

* * *

><p>We were now in Transfiguration, completely normal and awake without any assistance from a potion. Runes went smoothly, too.<p>

Nothing was more beautiful than the words "Pepperup Potion" on Slug's blackboard. We all have a flask of it to hold on to since the weather is cooling off and cold season is upon us.

Also was told to meet in Slughorn's office Friday evening for "Slug Club." Fabulous.

Dorcas leaned towards me, "Why are we doing 'Lapifors,' again?"

"I think McGonagall gets a kick out of it," I answered, holding the fluffy, white rabbit in my arms that was, until about thirty seconds ago, a broken pocket watch. I was looking around the room at all the students chasing their escaped rabbits (or in some cases, partial rabbits - one of the loose rabbits was really a book with rabbit feet). It was very amusing. Dorcas was stroking her spotted one on her desk.

"I think you're right," James said, standing behind me and holding a large black rabbit himself.

We all looked at McGonagall, who was leaning against her desk, her lips held together tightly so the laugh they're suppressing wouldn't escape.

"Why is mine so fluffy?" Sirius asked. What was sitting currently on his desk looked like a cotton ball with ears and a nose.

"What did you use?" Marlene asked him, hers perched on her shoulder.

"A pin cushion, actually," he replied, staring at the fluffy rabbit hoping around his desk. He had his arms rested on his desk as a barrier.

"I'm getting attached to mine!" Emmeline said, snuggling her rust colored one. "I don't want to turn it back into a pipe."

Remus was holding his spotted one in one arm, but he walked up with Peter. He was helping him catch his grey one but it seemed like they needed a minute's rest. "Isn't this a spell we did a few years ago?" he asked.

"Yup. I think I've 'learned' it four times," Dorcas said. "I'm with Lily. I think McGonagall gets enjoyment out of all the rabbits or the students trying to catch the rabbits."

"Really wouldn't shock me," Remus said.

That's when McGonagall instructed us to return the rabbits to their original form, return the miscellaneous objects to the bin for later use, and dismissed us.

"So where are we going to practice?" I asked James.

"You'll see," he replied, then lowered his voice. "I told Sirius about New Year's. He's cool with it. I think he's actually excited about it."

"Awesome," I replied.

"And I warned him about your parent's fascination with magic," he added.

"Yeah... I'll be sure to make sure they stay in line," I laughed.

"So, are we going to be getting together every day until we learn this?" Marlene asked.

"Every day before dinner," Sirius answered, a grin on his face. "You four will learn this by Halloween if I have anything to do with it."

"And I'm prepared," Remus said, patting his bag.

"Prepared?" Emmeline asked.

"If we need it, you'll find out," he said, grinning.

I looked at all four of the guy's faces. They were all sharing the same grin. "You four are getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this," I told them, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I think it's them enjoying the fact they know an extremely hard charm that we never even thought to attempt," Marlene said.

"And we're basking in our glory while we can," Sirius said, still grinning.

I noticed we were heading to the seventh floor. "Where are we going?" I asked James.

"Again, you'll see," he said, never losing the grin. They were definitely getting some sort of sick pleasure of this.

When we arrived at the seventh floor, we eventually stopped in front of a large tapestry.

"Barnabas the Barmy?" Dorcas said, a little skeptical. "His attempt at teaching trolls ballet is significant because...?"

"It's the perfect landmark," Sirius said. Then he starting pacing while we waited with James, Peter, and Remus. They were still grinning, we were watching Sirius pace back and forth like he lost his marbles.

When he completed his third pass in front of the tapestry, a door appeared on the opposite wall. Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline and I all gawked.

Sirius opened the door, "You guys coming or what?" he asked, his grin even more smug, if that was even possible.

We all entered the room, and it was massive. Large and open, the perfect space to practice in peace. "What is this place?" I wondered aloud.

"The Room of Requirement, or Come-and-Go Room, whichever you prefer. Becomes what the user needs, all you have to do is picture what you need and pass in front of the wall three times. We found it once on accident running away from Filch. It's Unplottable, too," James answered, squeezing my hand. "Which is why it isn't on the map," he whispered in my ear.

"And I made sure to think about a place we can practice without interruption, so no one else will be able to get in here," Sirius said. "Shall we?"

We all paired up and took out our wands. James took me, Marlene went off with Remus, Emmeline with Peter, and Dorcas with Sirius. We all went to different corners of the room to be free of distraction.

"Now the basis to the spell is easy," James told me, tapping his wand on his hand, "it's the execution that's difficult."

I nodded. I was soaking in every word. I really wanted to do well and to know that I was able to do this.

He held out his wand and looked at me. "You ready?" he said, grinning with pride. I nodded and smiled. He pointed his wand in front of him and said, "Expecto Patronum." A silver stream came out of his wand and flew around us, and took the form of a large stag. It ran around the room, soon being chased by the other's Patronuses, a large dog, a rat, and a wolf. With a flick of his wand, it disappeared. Then he turned to me. "So...?"

"That was amazing..." I said, breathless. I held out my wand. "Teach me."

He laughed softly as he pushed on my wand hand lightly, making me lower it. "Don't need that yet," he said. "First you need to think of a memory. A strong, happy one. Something that pulls all the happiness in you to the surface. The stronger the memory the stronger the Patronus."

I focused on a memory. I had so many. The times my family went on vacation, when I found out I was a witch, my childhood with Sev, my first day at Hogwarts... Eventually I came down to one. I looked at James, "I have one," I told him.

"Okay, focus on it, point, and say, 'Expecto Patronum.' Don't lose the memory, let it take you over."

I focused, pointed my wand, and said, "Expecto Patronum." Silver came from my wand and got pretty bright, but it didn't behave like James's did. I didn't waver, I just kept focusing on the memory. I held it for nearly a full minute before I felt too tired to continue. I dropped my arm and sat on the floor.

James came down next to me, "Are you okay?" he asked, not hiding the concern to his voice.

"I'm fine," I told him. "It just takes a lot out of you."

He chuckled. "Yes, it does." He turned to Remus. "Oi! Toss one my way!" he hollered. Remus reached in his bag and tossed something to James, that he easily caught. I looked at what he was holding.

"Chocolate? Really?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yes," he said, breaking off a piece. "It helps." He handed me a square that I ate. It did, in fact, help a little.

I looked around the room. The other girls were making the same progress as I was. I looked back at James, "I'm ready to go again."

We all continued until dinner. No one got a corporeal Patronus, but we were definitely working up our stamina.

As we were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, James held me back a little. "So," he asked me, "what memory did you focus on?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Classified," I said with a grin, jumping up to kiss him on the nose.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we all were in our common room working on homework. By eight o'clock, we were all caught up for our Tuesday classes.<p>

"Wondering," Dorcas said, "can we go back and work some more in the Room of Requirement?"

We all looked around at each other, then all jumped up at the same time. I think we all had the same idea. Peter got to the tapestry first, pacing back and forth three times. When the door appeared, we entered, regrouped and went back to our corners. James leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his face soft.

I began. "Expecto Patronum!"

We continued for almost a hour, my stamina never wavering, but my confidence was. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, Lily, try one more time. You can do this. Just. One. More. Time.

I opened my eyes, focused on my memory, and said, "Expecto Patronum!" with every last ounce of confidence in my body. I WILL do this!

The silver stream came out of my wand and flew about the room. Suddenly the end started to change before my eyes. I kept my focus. I'm doing it! I thought to myself. I saw the others in the room stop and watch. I then realized what my Patronus took the shape of.

It was a doe. A silver doe.

I felt my energy draining quickly, so I broke it off, starting to fall to my knees from a mixture of exhaustion and relief. James caught me.

"I'm so proud of you," he said in my ear, handing me a piece of chocolate.

The others came over to congratulate me as well. We were all chattering and excited.

"I think that's enough for me for tonight," I said with a sigh. "I'm bushed." We all shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>James and I were back in the common room, alone on the couch and snuggled under a blanket together. By the time we left the Room of Requirement it was already shortly past curfew, so we utilized the map to get us to our portrait and then Remus kept it to get them back to Gryffindor Tower. Trying to use it without the other three girls seeing was a chore.<p>

"That was amazing, Lily," James told me, kissing my neck.

"Thanks," I said. "It was tough, but I just kept telling myself that I could do it. I still want to practice, though. I don't want to feel so drained afterwards."

"It does get easier, I promise. I can cast it now without even the slightest fatigue."

"Good to know," I said, turning and kissing him. "By the way, you still curious about my memory?"

"Yes, actually."

"The moment you said that you love me, and I realized that I loved you, too."

He held me tighter. "Well, that explains that."

"Explains what?" I laughed.

"The doe. Your Patronus took the form of a doe. Mine's a stag."

"Well, that does explain things, doesn't it?" I kissed him again. "I love you, James Potter."

"I love you, Lily Evans."


	11. Rounds

**Chapter 11: **Rounds  
><em><strong>Thursday, September 15, 1977<strong>_

Every day after our last class and before dinner we're been getting together to practice our Patronus Charms in the Room of Requirement. I could hold mine out without much fatigue now, and Dorcas and Marlene have both been able to produce corporeal Patronuses. Dorcas produced a hawk that she had fly around the room, while Marlene's raccoon chased Remus's wolf around the room. Emmeline did something that started to grow legs yesterday but she then became too tired. It was getting quite late at that point so we agreed to return after classes later today.

I heard a scratching and chirping coming from my desk. I looked over and saw 'Nola there, hopping on the desk and looking at me. "Long time, no see!" I told my owl, smiling at the sight of her. I walked over and gave her a treat and she flew up on my shoulder. I stroked her chest feathers when I picked up the letter that was on my desk. It was Mum's reply.

_My Dearest Lily-Flower,_

_ Sorry that it took longer than it usually does for me to reply to your letter. The neighbors were moving and your dad and I offered to give them a hand. Do you remember them? The Harpers? They have a boy a few years younger than you? Well, anyway, we offered to give them a hand with loading the truck and things. But here I am!_

_ I have no problems with Sirius coming as well, the guest room is big enough for two boys. I would hate knowing that you or Petunia were alone for a holiday! Dad actually said you can invite your other friends over as well on New Year's Eve and have a party. It's your last holiday at Hogwarts, why not have some fun with it? _

_ You all have time to think it over, obviously. We'll talk about it more later.  
>Until next time! Mum and Dad<em>

My parents are so cool.

I took 'Nola off my shoulder and placed her on her perch. I grabbed my dressing gown, and wrapping it around me, I left my room. I took a quick peek at the common room and, noticing it was empty, went upstairs to James's room.

The door was cracked so I peeked in. He was still in bed, his back to me. I carefully crept in and over to the bed, climbing in next to him. He didn't stir until I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Morning," he said, still groggy and not moving.

"Morning," I said, kissing his ear. "I have rounds tonight," I told him. "So I wanted extra time this morning."

"Oh, yeah," he said, turning onto his back and stretching. "Mine are tomorrow. Which works out, since I wouldn't have seen you, anyway with Slug Club and all."

I moaned at the reminder. "I hate how he fusses over me. Ever since I did that transfiguration charm for him as a thanks for some extra tutoring last term."

"Who do you have rounds with?" James asked, changing the subject and wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me to his bare chest.

"Remus, thank goodness," I said. "Some of the Slytherins still seems a little bitter that I got the point against Severus the other day, even though I was the one to be down for the count. I would hate to deal with that during rounds, which are a pain enough as is."

"I'm with one of the sixth-year Ravenclaws tomorrow. Rebecca St. Clair I think was her name. Quiet thing but she seemed nice enough."

"I remember her from last year. She's nice and very smart. I remember helping her with some Charms homework last year when I ran into her in the library."

"Good to know I won't have any trouble," he said, kissing my head. "So, get dressed and meet me downstairs?"

I nodded and started to get up from the bed but James took my arm and pulled me back to him, kissing me. I laughed and got up again. "I'm really hungry, you know. For _breakfast_." I added when he gave me a look.

I went back down to my room and changed into my robes and then went to the common room. I heard the portrait swing open and saw Sirius and Remus come in.

"Breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, waiting on James," I told him. "Where's Peter and the girls?"

"Already downstairs," Remus said. "We figured we'd swing by to see if you've left yet."

"Actually," Sirius said. "He figured he'd swing by. I figured I'd join to see if there was any more pineapple left."

I sighed. "You know where it is," I said, pointing in a general direction of the shelf. "One piece, okay? You're going to clean me out."

Remus turned to me when Sirius went to go raid my stash of sweets. "Do you want to meet me at Gryffindor tower? Or do you want me to meet you here, tonight?"

"I'll go to your common room. I'll be there by eight."

He nodded and we heard James coming downstairs. Sirius shoved the tin back in the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Took you long enough," Sirius said, biting off a piece of pineapple.

"Are you going to eat all of Lily's sweets, Sirius?" he asked him in return. Sirius simply smiled and popped the rest of the sweet into his mouth. Tosser.

We all turned and left the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>[MM] - <strong>_Why must we be put through this torment? I'd wish for death but then I'd be stuck with Binns forever._

**[LE] -** _At least class is almost over. You'd think I'd be interested, seeing how this is about how we used to have to register if we were Muggle-born or a half-breed but honestly? I couldn't care less right now. _

**[DM] -** _I never thought I'd say this but I would really do with some of Slug's Alertness potion right about now._

**[SB] -**_ You've lost it, you know. Why would you want to put yourself through that crash again?_

**[DM] -** _Because then I wouldn't be dealing with Em throwing little balls of parchment at me when I start to nod off. _

**[EV] -**_ It's for your own good, you know. _

**[LE] -** _Does anyone want to pretend to be me tomorrow? I don't want to go to the Slug Club. I'm no prize._

**[MM] -**_ James sees you as his prize. _

**[LE] -**_ That's not what I meant and you know it. _

**[PP] -**_ Then don't go?_

**[LE] -**_ I wish. Not going would be worse than going. Ever get a guilt trip from Slug? Not pretty. _

**[EV] -**_ I will chuck pieces of parchment at all of you if you don't put that notebook away._

* * *

><p>The rest of classes went on without a hitch. In Charms we studied some healing spells, like "Tergeo" for clearing up blood and "Ferula" for binding and splinting fractures. Lunch was a lot of laughing and planning our next Patronus practice for the afternoon, and now we're in Divinations.<p>

Reading tea leaves.

I was staring into my cup, just finishing off my tea, trying to see something, anything in the pile of leaves in the bottom.

"I think mine looks like a... um... oh, who am I kidding. It's a blob," Dorcas said, setting her cup on the table.

"Why did we sign up for this, again?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know," Dorcas replied. I was still staring into my cup.

"I think it's... um..." I said staring. I turned my head to the side, trying to get a different perspective. "I think it's a clover."

"Yeah, I think it is," Dorcas said. "Maybe you have luck in your future?"

"I have no idea," I said peering in Dorcas's cup. "Looks like you have an acorn. According to the book it said that means 'unexpected gold.'"

"Sounds good to me," she said, peering back in her cup.

"Mine looks like a moon," Marlene said. "Darkness? Something happening at night? Sleep?"

"I have no idea and I feel silly staring into these cups. All I see is the need for more tea," Dorcas said.

* * *

><p>It was about 7:45 and I was finishing up my homework and giving my Friday assignments a once-over to make sure everything was in order. By the time I return to my room tonight I'll only care about getting some sleep. I stacked my unfinished work on the study table for the weekend and put my Friday assignments in my satchel, sliding it behind my chair.<p>

As I stood up, James came downstairs. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I have to go soon."

"Yeah, I know," he said, kissing me. "Sirius and Peter are actually coming by later. We're going to go to the Room of Requirement with the girls. Get some extra work in and see if we can get Emmeline to do a full corporeal."

"Sounds like fun. She almost had it last time." I kissed him one more time, then broke it and started towards the door. "Oh! Almost forgot! Mum sent me a letter this morning! She's cool with Sirius staying for the holiday, and said the others can come over on New Year's if they want. Said we could have a party and all that. Let them know tonight, okay? I'll tell Remus."

"Your mum is awesome," he said, reaching out and pulling me into one more deep kiss.

I broke it again. "Do you want your girlfriend to be late meeting a werewolf?" I joked.

"Go, you. Love you."

"Love you, too," I said, going into the hall. I went down to Gryffindor Tower, checked my Head Girl badge on my robe, then told the Fat Lady, "Archimedes."

"Thank you for the better tone and language this time," she said as she swung open. When it was fully open, I stuck my tongue out at the back of her portrait and entered the common room. There were only some scattered first and second years in there, so I made myself comfortable in one of the armchairs.

I saw the girls come down the stairs, first. "Hey, Lils!" Emmeline said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rounds with Remus," I told her. "He should be down soon. You going to get a corporeal tonight?"

"If we have anything to do with it," Marlene said. "I want to know what it is."

"All we know is that it's something with four legs," Dorcas said.

"I'll be in tomorrow to work on it some more. I want to have no fatigue whatsoever for N.E.W.T.s. We should try and plant it in Flitwick's ear that we know it when it comes closer."

Dorcas sat on the arm of the chair I was in. "Well, we're waiting for Sirius and Peter, so I'm guessing they're together." She then slipped herself off the arm and laid across my lap. "What are we going to do with ourselves until then?" she said dramatically.

I looked at her and grinned, "Oh, I don't know. I could always do what I did the time you guys slept over last summer."

Dorcas looked at me for a second, trying to remember. Then her eyes switched to fear.

Then I attacked her sides, where she is extremely ticklish. Her laughs filled the common room.

"You set yourself up for it, you know," Marlene said flatly, watching.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter then walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitory.

"Give me a minute," I told them, continuing the attack on Dorcas.

"No rush," Sirius said through a laugh.

"You have three minutes," Remus told me, checking his watch.

"You... guys... are... so... cruel... Help... me!" Dorcas gasped between laughs.

I stopped tickling her, knowing that I have rounds to do. "You're free! Get off me." I told her, giving her a push.

We all left together, then Remus and I went to do our rounds.

"Where should we start?" he asked me.

"Top and work our way down, I guess. Hit the grounds at or after nine."

We started wandering around each floor, checking behind tapestries and in corners. When we got to floors with classrooms, we split up and went in each classroom looking for students sneaking out for a quick snog. Pretty quiet night, actually.

"Not too much activity tonight, huh?" I told him, when we were arriving at the ground floor.

"All I found was Peeves in an empty classroom. All I had to do was duck when he threw erasers at me," Remus said with a shrug. He had a few clear eraser marks on his robes.

"Looks like he got you a few times," I said with a chuckle. We continued our rounds by going through the rooms, checking all the closets, nooks, and crannies. By this point it was nearing ten o'clock. "Dungeons first, then grounds?"

"Sounds good," he said. We arrived at the stairs. "You go that way and I'll go this way," he said as he pointed in the two directions.

I nodded and went on my way. This would be quicker, that's for sure but I hate it down here. These dungeons are creepy. I don't think I would have ever survived as a Slytherin if I had to live down here.

I peered in each classroom, all empty. When I was coming up around a corner, I started to hear voices. Ugh, and I thought I wouldn't have to pull the Head Girl card tonight... I thought to myself.

As I was turning the corner, I said loud and clear, "Curfew was over a hour ago, please return to your dorms before I have to take away house points." When I came around the corner, I saw three students. The last three students I wanted to see. "Oh, bloody hell," I whispered, reaching in my pocket and grabbing my wand.

Severus, Avery, and Mulciber.

"Lily," Severus said, surprised to see me. "Why are you down here?"

"Rounds," I said, pointing to my Head Girl badge. "I don't want to have to take points from you, Sev, so please go back to your common room before I'm forced to."

"Sounds like the Mudblood means business, Snape," Avery said, his tone dripping in sarcasm. I kept my stance, my grip on my wand.

"This is Slytherin territory," Mulciber snarled, circling me so closely he was almost touching me. He towered over me but I held my head up high and never wavered. "We don't have to go anywhere."

"Students must be in their common rooms at nine o'clock in the evening, not the corridors. Please return to your common room, this is my final warning," I said. I felt my voice quiver slightly but I didn't let my stance down.

Mulciber was standing behind me. "You know, for a Mudblood she's not that bad looking." He leaned closer, "Doesn't smell that bad, either," he added, smelling my hair. I tightened my grip on my wand.

"Leave her alone, Mulciber," Severus said, not moving.

"Why? She came to us," Avery added, approaching me.

I now had two very large guys on either side of me, so I took a couple of steps back. "I'm taking ten points each. Don't make me take more," I warned.

"Guys, just let her be. Lets go," Severus told them. They dwarfed him in size, so I knew if he fought for me there still wouldn't be a chance. At least the Muggle way, since Mulciber and Avery aren't exactly blessed in the brains department. Unfortunately they're smart enough to be aware of this and prefer to handle things the "Muggle way."

"Nah, just want to have some fun real quick," Mulciber said, grabbing my left arm.

Time to act.

I pulled out my wand and cast a silent Stinging Hex at Mulciber, his face swelling up painfully. I took a few more steps back and pointed my wand at Avery. "Add another twenty points to the thirty I already took," I told him and then pointed my wand towards all three of them and said the first charm that came from my head.

"Expecto Patronum!" My doe shot out of my wand and startled them, chasing them down the hall. Severus was the last to leave, just staring at the Patronus, then glancing at me, almost apologetic, and ran after his colleagues towards the Slytherin common room.

When they were gone, I started to feel myself shaking. I turned and headed towards where Remus headed to, not taking long before I found him.

He noticed how I was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I just fell into his chest and cried, telling him what just happened and how I got away.

"Well, they should be lucky that it was me down here with you and not James," he said. "Lets go to Slughorn. He'll need to know about the points you had to take."

We went to Slughorn's office, relieved to see a light coming out from under the door. Remus knocked and entered and I wiped my eyes.

"Professor? We were doing our rounds and needed to speak to you."

"Oh? Why, yes. Yes, of course. What can I do for you, Mr. Lupin?" Then he noticed me. "Lily? What's the matter? What happened here?"

Remus explained the situation to him.

"I removed ten points each from being out of bed and not going to the common room when I told them. Then I removed another twenty for Avery and Mulciber's behavior," I told him. "I needed to report that to you."

"Yes, thank you, Lily. I will record that now. I will see you tomorrow, correct?" he asked me.

"Yes, Professor," I replied, softly. "We still have to make our rounds of the ground before returning to bed. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Lily. I will take care of any further discipline. Take care of her, Mr. Lupin," he said with a nod at each of us. We turned and left.

Remus wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm just worried about telling James. I don't want him doing anything rash."

"He'll react worse if you don't tell him and he finds out from elsewhere, though," he said. He was right.

"If he's still up tonight when I get back, I'll tell him then," I said, grabbing my wand. We were approaching the doors to the grounds. "Lumos," I said, flicking my wand. "Shall we?"

Remus pushed open the door and we exited the castle. "Lumos," he whispered, then chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just found it amusing that you used your Patronus to chase them off."

"I just cast the first spell that popped in my head," I admitted. Mulciber is going to be sore for a while, though, from that Stinging Hex."

"He deserved it," Remus said, smiling.

"On a lighter note, I wanted to let you know my mum invited everyone over for New Year's for a party."

"Fan of advance notice, is she?"

"Sort of," I laughed. "It's because James invited me to his place for Christmas, and the only condition is that he comes back with me for the second half of holiday. Snowballed from there."

"Sounds like fun, though. No full moon, too."

We wondered the grounds, checking the greenhouses and the boathouse, making sure we don't miss anything. We returned to the seventh floor just before midnight.

"I hate rounds because the of time," I admitted. "Still have to get up for Defense in the morning."

"I concur," Remus said. "I see you at breakfast. Wonder if they succeeded with Emmeline."

"We'll soon find out. Thanks, Remus, for tonight. Goodnight."

"Don't mention it. Sleep well."

I turned to the portrait and told it "Wronski Feint." It swung open and I entered. I didn't see James in the common room, so I went to my room and showered. I felt so dirty. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, dried and braided my hair, then went upstairs to James's room. I peaked in the cracked door, finding him sitting in bed, reading Quidditch Through the Ages in his plaid pants and t-shirt. I sighed in relief.

He must have heard my sigh, because just then he looked up and smiled at me, waving me in. I came in and laid on the bed next to him. That's when he noticed my mood.

"What happened?"

I explained everything that Avery and Mulciber did, leaving Sev out of it. Also covered how I got away (he had the same reaction Remus did about my use of the Patronus Charm). "Slughorn said he was going to take care of it, so I don't want to hear about you doing anything, got it?"

"I won't cause harm, how's that?"

"Seeing how I can't win that argument, I'm not saying anything further."

He laughed. "It's really late. You going to head to bed, then?"

"I don't want to be alone," I said. "Not tonight."

"Okay. You can stay here with me, if you'd like," he said, stroking my hair.

"I'd appreciate that," I said.

He put the book on the bedside table and hopped off the bed. He pulled the blankets down, and I moved accordingly to let the covers move beneath me. I climbed underneath as he climbed in, then got as close as I could to him. He put his glasses on his book, then rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. I let him pull me into his chest and he kissed my head. "You're shaking," he said softly. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

With him there, I was able to drift off to a peaceful sleep in the protection of his arms.


	12. What Are Friends For?

**Chapter 12: **What Are Friends For?  
><em><strong>Friday, September 16, 1977<strong>_

I woke up still wrapped in James's arms.

Thus I had no intention of getting out of bed until I absolutely had to.

In order to fully take advantage of the moment, I cuddled up next to James closer, trying to be careful not to wake him. I felt safe here with him.

I felt his arm tighten around me. "You sleep okay?" he asked me, still sounding sleepy.

"Perfectly, thanks to you," I told him.

"Well, if you ever need protection, you know where I am," he said, kissing my head.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm in the dungeons alone."

"That won't happen. No more splitting up, especially in the dungeons," he said sternly. He rolled over towards the clock. "Quarter of seven. I'm getting hungry, what about you?"

"Very much. I'll run upstairs and change. You do your thing, meet you in the common room." I kissed his nose and leapt off the bed before he could grab me again. Then with a wink, I skipped out of the room and down to my room. I found clean robes and put them on, then grabbed my red and gold headband and used that to pull my hair back. Figured I'd wear my hair loose today, since James likes it that way.

I went down to the common room, not expecting what I saw there.

"Morning," Sirius said, laying on the couch with my pineapple tin on his chest. I took out my wand and levitated the tin off his chest and out of his reach. "Hey!" he exclaimed, reaching for the tin. I brought it over to my reach and took the tin.

"I need to find a better hiding place for these," I said, closing the hinged lid. I ran upstairs and hid them in my room in one of my desk drawers, putting a locking spell on the drawer. James was downstairs when I got back to the common room.

"You can't hide them forever," Sirius said, smirking.

"I know but if I found you in my room I'd hex you," I told him, taking James's hand. "Breakfast?"

We headed down to the Great Hall but when we entered we noticed something different.

"Where's Remus and Marlene?" I asked Dorcas when I sat down.

"They said they had something to do and that they'd be right back," she said with a shrug.

The rest of us exchanged glances, I took notice that James raised an eyebrow.

Emmeline noticed, too. "You don't think..." she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, "but we'll find out shortly." He nodded towards the door. I saw Remus and Marlene walked down, looking accomplished.

"What did you do?" I asked them as they sat with us.

"Nothing," Marlene said, grabbing a muffin. We all stared at them. "Well, not nothing, but nothing to each other. Stop looking at us like that and clean your minds out."

I took a bite of sausage then heard a commotion near the doors. Avery just entered the hall, looking quite agitated. Suddenly something came out of his nose, sprouted wings, and attacked him. He gripped his nose and ran from the hall.

I turned to Marlene, who was sitting low in her seat, hiding. She was laughing. "What did you do?" I asked her, doing my best to hide my amusement in my voice.

"Bat-Bogey Hex," she said, sitting up and continuing her muffin. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett taught me after a Quidditch match last year." I stared at her, my face serious. "Hey, we agreed not to hurt them. We never agreed to avoid humiliating them."

"Well, leave Sev out of it. He wasn't the problem," I told them. I turned to Remus, "I take it you did something, too?"

He shrugged in response as more commotion came from the doors to the hall. I turned and this time I saw Mulciber coming in hitting his ears. He sat at the Slytherin table with Severus. I turned back to Remus and stared at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Twitchy Ears Hex. It will wear off by lunch. Just drive him a little crazy in the meantime," he said nonchalantly, eating his eggs.

I looked around at everyone else. "Do you all have plans for those two?"

"Yup," I got in unison, no one looking up from their breakfasts.

* * *

><p><strong>[LE] -<strong>_ How did you do that without Robertson knowing it was you?_

**[DM] -**_ Because I'm that good. _

We share Defense and Potions with Slytherin, so I knew today wouldn't lack amusement. We're only twenty minutes into Defense and Dorcas already nailed Mulciber with Multicorfors, so now his nose has turned a deep shade of violet.

**[DM] -**_ What should I paint next. I can give him a black neck. Or green ears. Neon purple hair?_

**[LE] -** _You're bound and determined to turn him into an Andy Warhol painting, aren't you?_

**[DM] -**_ That one dude that painted that one pretty Muggle actress over-and-over in different colors?_

**[LE] - **_That's the one._

**[DM] -**_ Completely. He will be in Technicolor by Potions._

She was right. By the end of class his neck was orange, his cheeks blue, his fingers green, and his hair had streaks of red. Robertson noticed the changes and acknowledged them with a curious tilt of his head but didn't press the issue.

Mulciber approached me at the end of the class. "What is the meaning of this, Mudblood?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered, gathering up my belongings. "You have a little something on your nose, by the way."

He slammed his hand down on the desk. "You did this," he accused.

"No, I didn't," I answered truthfully.

He pointed his wand at me, "You did, Mudblood, and now you'll pay."

Suddenly Mulciber was suspended by his ankles. I turned around and saw Remus standing there with his wand outstretched. "I think you've done enough threatening towards Lily for today," he told him.

"Liberacorpus." Severus was standing behind Mulciber when he muttered the counter-jinx. Mulciber was lowered gently to his feet.

I waved my wand at Mulciber, restoring him to his usual pale tone. "I will not stoop to your level," I told him, turning away. He shoved past me. I was walking to the door with Remus to meet the rest of the group when I heard my name.

I turned to the source of the voice and Severus was standing there. "You swear it wasn't you?"

I nodded. "It wasn't me but my friends know what happened last night," I told him. "You're safe, though. They know you didn't threaten me. Honestly, I think they're just getting warmed up."

"I'm sorry for last night," he said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Don't stress over it. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I told him. "My friends are just being my friends. I asked them not to but they'd only agree to not cause pain or anything like that. And they are waiting for me, so..."

"Right," he says, shifting a little in his place. "I will see you at Slug Club?"

"Yeah," I said. "See you."

I met up with my friends outside. "What he want?" Marlene asked.

"Just to make sure it wasn't me," I assured her. I looked around, and noticed a couple missing faces. "Oh, no," I moaned. "Where did James and Sirius go?"

"No where," Marlene answered, quickly. Too quickly, and her shifting eyes didn't support her words, either. She has never been a good liar.

"Marles..." I warned.

"They went ahead of us," Emmeline answered.

Great.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Potions to find James and Sirius sitting at their desks, looking proud of themselves.<p>

There was no sign of Avery or Mulciber.

I gave them a warning glance. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing," James said, grinning.

"Well, nothing major," Sirius added. He glanced at James, which caused James's grin to grow.

I groaned. That's when Sev walked in and directly up to me.

"Okay, that's enough. They made their point," he directed to me.

"What happened this time?" I asked, not hiding the tone to my voice that I was getting quite tired of this.

"Avery has antlers and Mulciber has feelers and compound eyes. They're in the hospital wing."

I noticed Sirius and James give each other a low five below the desk. I rolled my eyes. "I'll put an end to it," I told Sev.

"You better," he said, leaving to take his seat.

I rounded on my friends. "That's enough, guys," I said sternly. "Let me guess. 'Anteoulatia' was James. 'Entomorphis' was Sirius. Am I right?"

Sirius tapped his nose. "Both were fabulous examples of the use of each hex," he said with pride.

"No more, you're done," I told them. I was getting more and more angry, and it wasn't even lunch yet.

"But we didn't get a turn!" Emmeline said. "I practice 'Steleus' just for this! I wanted to see Avery sneeze his brains out!"

"That wouldn't take long," Dorcas mumbled.

"And I mastered 'Densaugeo,'" Peter moped. "Mulciber wouldn't have been able to say anything stupid with teeth the size of tombstones."

"I don't care. You've made your point. Done." With that I sat at my table, not speaking to any of them. I just wanted to focus on my Wit-Sharpening Potion.

* * *

><p>I didn't say much to my friends for the rest of the day, not through lunch, Runes, or Transfiguration. I noticed in Transfiguration that my roses I was making from weeds were extra thorny. Matched my mood, although I did prick my finger.<p>

Now I was in my room, changing for dinner with the Slug Club. I felt like I was dragging my feet through cement. I put on a black cocktail dress and braided my hair over my shoulder. I slipped on a pair of simple flats and headed downstairs. James was laying on the couch, resting before dinner.

"You still mad?" he asked me.

"Nah," I replied. "Well, a little irritated but you did leave them alone the rest of the day like I asked. So I can let it slide."

"And you did get attacked by your roses in Transfiguration," he added.

"Saw that, huh?"

"Yes, and I heard you cast Episkey. And I heard a few other choice words come from you as well."

"Well, maybe I deserved it." I sat on the edge of the couch next to him. "I will admit, though, that I'm sad I didn't get to see Avery and Mulciber after you and Sirius got done with them."

He laughed and pulled me on top of him. "Do you really have to go to Slug Club?"

"Yes," I told him. "I want to stay but Slughorn caught me in class. He's expecting me."

"Let me convince you otherwise," he told me, pulling me close and covering my mouth with his. His kiss was deep but gentle.

I broke it off reluctantly. "As tempting as your offer is, I really have to go. Besides, you have rounds at eight."

"Compromise?"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Sleep in my room again tonight." I raised my eyebrow. "Innocently."

"I'll think about it at the party. I'll be back before you. Maybe I'll be there when you get back," I said with a wink, getting up and walking out of the portrait hole without another word.

* * *

><p>I think I've been standing here outside the room for the Slug Club for a full ten minutes.<p>

Okay, maybe it was just a minute but it feels like longer.

With a deep breath, I entered the room.

I was one of a few Gryffindors but I was the only one in my year. There was a couple of fifth-years and a sixth-year girl but I didn't recognize them. I just took a glass of cider and stood to the side, hoping for the evening to get over quickly.

Slughorn approached me shortly before dinner. "Yes, my Lovely Lily. You doing fine this evening?"

"As well as can be expected," I said, forcing a smile. I used to really enjoy Slug Club meetings. Made me feel special. Now I just know that Friday nights are usually fun nights with the group and would rather be with my friends, especially being my last year at Hogwarts.

"Ah, good, good. Come and sit down, then," he tells me, waving to the table. "Have a seat next to Severus here."

Ugh. Just my luck.

I took my seat next to Sev, giving him a polite smile. The house elves brought around our first course, a pumpkin soup.

Okay, so maybe the night won't be all bad.

"I'm glad you all could come tonight," Slughorn began. "My special students. We have a few new people today..."

He went on and on. I didn't pay attention. I was thinking about what I could be doing tonight. Wizard chess, laughing, harmless teasing, cuddling, snogging...

"...Has anyone anything new to report?" Slughorn asked. I snapped back into the conversation. This is when people ask me questions.

Everyone took turns saying things about the year. I tried to stay silent as long as possible.

"Lily, dear, our Head Girl!" Slughorn said, turning to me. Shit. "You told me last night you mastered a difficult new charm.

I was wrong. This night was going to be long. No pumpkin soup will help my cause at this point. I felt Sev tense up next to me.

"I learned a new charm, Professor. All I told you was I performed it," I said, making sure not to go into the details of why I performed it last night. I felt Sev relax a little when I didn't go into the events further. "I haven't mastered it, yet. It still wears me out."

"Performed what?" a fifth-year Hufflepuff asked as soup bowls disappeared and the house elves brought around our dinner of roasted lamb and vegetables.

"A Patronus!" Slughorn boasted. I felt my cheeks grow hot. This is why I was dreading tonight. I hate being put on a pedestal like this. "Full corporeal, I believe?"

"Yes," Sev answered for me. "It was quite impressive. I saw it."

I just stared into my plate, poking my lamb chop.

"What form did it take, may I ask?" Slughorn prodded.

"Doe," I said quietly, still prodding my lamb.

"That's an interesting form," he continued. Please stop, I wished. "Wonder why it chose that one."

I shrugged. I wasn't about to go into it.

"Where did you learn that? They don't teach it on grounds," a seventh-year Ravenclaw said in awe.

"My friends taught my friends and me," I said. I wasn't about to give names but I could feel Regulus glaring at me. Lets just add to the discomfort.

"Why would you cast something that on grounds? Why would you have to?" Regulus asked. Ugh, I hate that boy. "There's nothing here that you would have to protect yourself from." I could hear the hatred in his voice. Or maybe it was jealousy. Who knows? "And why would Severus see you do it?"

Think fast, Lily. Don't take the bait to start drama. "I was on rounds last night with Remus, and we were in the dungeons when it came up in casual conversation that I was learning it for something extra to do. We ran into Severus on his way to the common room and he overheard me. He wanted to see." Yeah, that works. Sev nodded in agreement. I ate my lamb so I wouldn't have to say any more.

"Impressive, I must say," Slughorn said. Then he moved to the next victim, a new second-year Hufflepuff.

Sev tapped my leg under the table to get my attention. I glanced over to see him mouth the words "thank you." I gave him a slight nod in return.

The dinner plates disappeared after Slughorn was done embarrassing the second-year Gryffindor and the elves brought around sundaes for dessert. It was a beautiful sight, even if it just meant it was almost over.

"Quidditch auditions this weekend for all houses, correct?" Slughorn asked. There were some scattered answers around the table. "I dare not ask who everyone thinks will win the cup this year. I believe Ravenclaw received the honor last year?" The Ravenclaws nodded proudly. "So, Lily, I hear you're dating the Gryffindor captain?"

Great.

I nodded. "I'm not trying out, though, if that's where you're going with it," I said. I was not in the mood for drama. Stop it before it starts.

"No, my dear. I remember you mentioning that you're not interested in joining the House team. Just making sure we'll see you at the matches."

"Of course," I told him. "I want to support my team." I gave him a look that he'll hopefully translate correctly. I was not in any mood to bring up my relationship with James again in front of Sev. Or the rest of the Slug Club for that matter.

"You sure can pick them. Head Boy and captain of the Gryffindor team?"

"Please, Professor," I said sternly. "I would appreciate my personal life not be laid out on the table in front of people I barely know."

"Apologies, my dear," he said. "Just trying to keep up the small talk, learn about my favorite students."

"Some things I would like to be left unsaid, thank you. I don't want to be the center of attention all evening," I told him. I could feel my temper flaring.

"Apologies, again," Slughorn repeated. The rest of the evening was spent talking about other students present and other classes.

I didn't join in on any of the conversations. I just wanted to go back to my room.

As soon as the sundae goblets disappeared, I was on my feet.

"Well, you all must be heading back to your common rooms. It's nearly ten-thirty! My, my, how time flies."

It was the longest four-and-a-half hours of my life.

When I exited into the hallway I heard my name. I turned and found Sev walking towards me.

"Look, Lily. I'm sorry about Slughorn tonight," he began.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just tired of him doting on my all the time."

"I just wanted to thank you. For not saying exactly what happened last night. I feel guilty since I didn't do much to stop it."

"It's fine, Sev. I told you earlier. No harm, no foul, right? It wasn't any of their business, anyway. I'm just glad Slug didn't correct me. He knows what happened."

"I know. He gave Avery and Mulciber detention all next week."

"And between that and what my friends did and were planning, they will get their just desserts."

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell him I wasn't involved."

"Because you weren't. I didn't feel that you deserved more punishment."

"But not stopping it is just as bad as doing it," he said, looking guilty.

"Just accept my kindness. Your guilt is obviously punishment enough," I said, a small grin.

Regulus suddenly appeared behind Sev. "You coming, Snape?" Then he saw me and scoffed. "Don't think I don't know who taught you to perform a Patronus," he sneered.

"So? I don't care if you know," I admitted. I turned to Sev, "Get back to your common room. James is on rounds tonight. He knows you're in Slug Club but he is very upset about last night and doesn't see you as an innocent bystander as I do."

Sev turned to Regulus first, "I'll meet you there," he said, then turned to me. "One last question," he said.

"If it's about me and James and my safety, I know about everything. No secrets, and I don't feel the need to explain myself."

"No, it's not that. You mentioned what your friends 'were planning.' What did you mean?"

"They each wanted a turn. Emmeline and Peter were planning a hex each. Em perfected the Steleus Hex to use on Avery and Peter was working on the Densaugeo for Mulciber. I told them they were done and not to perform them."

"I see," he said. "Not bad. Between you and me, they deserved it."

I smiled. I was seeing the old Sev show through. "Goodnight, Sev," I said softly.

"Goodnight, Lily."

With that I went back upstairs, heading for the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>I was right, I beat James. I also didn't run into him at all on my return to the seventh floor. I went straight to my room and showered away off the negative feelings from dinner.<p>

Hopefully Slug finds a new target for his affections next time, or I may just have to leave dinner early.

I slipped into my pajamas and gave Magnolia a treat. Then I went upstairs to James's room, knowing he wouldn't be back yet. The time is about quarter-past eleven, and we usually return from rounds closer to midnight. Especially Fridays when there are many more students sneaking around. I climbed into his bed to wait for him.

From all the stress of the day, I was asleep before he returned. Although I think I may have felt him gently kiss my forehead.


	13. Taking Risks and Calming Nerves

**Chapter 13: **Taking Risks and Calming Nerves  
><em><strong>Saturday, September 17, 1977<strong>_

Another morning waking up in James's arms?

Yes, I think I could get used to this.

I hoisted myself up enough to see the clock on the bedside table. Nine-thirty. Not too shabby. Breakfast ends at eleven on Saturdays, so I might as well wake up Sleeping Beauty here. Need to make sure he eats a good breakfast and lunch since Quidditch trials are this afternoon.

I laid my head back down on his pillow, facing him. I began stroking his hair gently. Going to do this nice and slow. I don't need a repeat of Tuney at Christmas those years ago.

After about a minute or two of this, he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, then smiled.

"I was so happy to see you in here when I returned from rounds," he said. "I noticed your door was shut, so I assumed you were in there. I was pleasantly surprised to realize I was wrong."

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise," I admitted, still stroking his hair.

"How was Slug Club?" he asked. I moaned and rolled over to shove my face in the pillow. "That bad, huh?"

I uncovered my face enough to reply coherently. "He kept trying to show me off. Brought up the Patronus, then my relationship with you. 'Oh, you know how to pick them, my Lovely Lily. Head Boy and captain! My, my!'" I said, doing my best imitation of Slughorn. "It was mortifying," I added, then put my face back in the pillow.

James laughed. "I'm sorry, Lils."

I rolled back on my side to face him. "I told Slughorn off. Well, I was subtle about it. I eloquently told him to 'sod off.'"

"Was the rest of the company at least pleasant?"

"Besides Regulus, yes. But you know him. Sev was actually pleasant. Asked me why you guys weren't targeting him, too. I told him that I made you all promise not to since he wasn't the one harassing me that night, so he thanked me."

"He wasn't upset over what we did to his friends?"

"Actually, no. He was irritated but that was all. Actually said they deserved it."

"Why are you nice to him?" he asked softly. "He flip-flops all the time towards you. One moment, he's civil and the next he's as bad as Avery and Mulciber."

"I know our friendship is done but I stay nice to make things easier, for one. Don't need the extra stress, especially in our final year. Then two, I feel as the least I can do for myself is be nice to honor what we had. He was there when I had no one else. He was the major part of my childhood and who I became today. I'm not about to turn my back on it." I smiled at him.

"Understandable," he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "So, breakfast?"

I nodded. "Meet me downstairs?" I kissed him quickly and jumped out of bed and to my room. I noticed 'Nola wasn't there, which didn't shock me. She sometimes would fly back home, being fond of my father and all. He'd buy mice for her instead of the owl treats I give him to give her.

I changed and went to the common room, once again getting startled by a form on the sofa.

"Morning," Sirius said.

"Could you please stop that?" I told him.

"Don't know how we could warn you," Remus said from the chair. I jumped again, I didn't see him there.

"You two are going to be the death of me," I told them, trying to catch my breath from my double scare.

"And then where will I be?" James said from behind me, leaning in to kiss my neck. Luckily, I heard his footsteps coming. I didn't want people to think I was extra jumpy today.

"Man, Prongs, is it really necessary to do all that in front of us?" Sirius said, slight tone of disgust seeping through the joking tone he intended. "Wormtail doesn't feel well," he added. "He's staying in bed today."

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"He found Padfoot's Firewhiskey," Remus said, shaking his head.

"He never was the smartest drinker," James said, a slight laugh to his voice. "And you didn't share your stash of hangover potions, because?"

"They were next to the Firewhisky. He should have grabbed them. He brought it on himself," Sirius nonchalantly replied.

"What if he just didn't see them there?" I asked.

"I put them in neon bottles so even I wouldn't be dumb enough to leave them behind," Sirius replied.

"At least he admits he is dumb enough to forget them otherwise," Remus mumbled through a laugh.

"To breakfast?" I asked the group, trying to distract Sirius before he attacks Remus with one of my belongings. My distraction was successful and we all went through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"I really hope there aren't any more Seekers trying out today," Marlene said, staring at her toast. She's barely touched it.<p>

"Marles, you really have to eat something," I told her. She was sitting directly across from me. "A little now, then a little at lunch."

"If I eat it will come right back up," she said, throwing her toast down on her plate.

"I'll go down to the Potions classroom after breakfast and brew up something for your nerves, okay?" I told her, putting my hand on hers.

"Marlene, you're the best Seeker we've had in years. You've been on the team since your third year. No one has tried out since you joined that had your talent. You would have been on the team sooner if the one we had left sooner," James assured her. "You need to try and eat something." He nudged her plate a little towards her.

"We'll be there to support you," Remus said, wrapping his arm around her. She grudgingly picked up her toast and nibbled on the corner.

I poured her a cup of chamomile tea. "Drink."

"I think I'm going to try out, too," Sirius said. "My last year. Why not?"

"I was thinking about it, too," Dorcas said. "I usually play Keeper with my family. Figured now or never."

"Anyone else?" James asked, looking around as he bit off a piece of bacon. He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice from the new Quidditch hopefuls.

"Not me," I said. "I'm a fair flyer but Quidditch and I aren't on great terms."

"Yeah, I remember," Emmeline recalled. "You got so overwhelmed you nearly fell off your broom."

"You didn't have to say anything," I said. James looked at me curiously. "Too many rules. Gets scrambled. Don't try to explain it, I just get more confused."

"We tried," Emmeline added. "She understands enough to watch and not get too lost. Playing, on the other hand, she's a lost cause." I threw a grape at her, which she dodged with a laugh. "I'm going, by the way," she added in James's direction.

"I know Remus won't be there to audition," James stated, pointing his fork at Remus. "But I expect you," he kept pointing at Remus, "and you," he turned his fork to me, "to be there in the stands."

I bit the piece of pancake off his fork and smiled at him, "I'll be there."

He stared at his now empty fork and sighed, "I guess I had that coming."

* * *

><p>Slughorn obviously had no hard feelings from the night before. When I asked to use the supply cupboard and classroom to brew something for Marlene's nerves, he was quick to comply. Maybe he wanted to make amends. Regardless, here I am.<p>

I was in the empty Potions classroom with Remus, working on the Draught of Peace for Marlene. It's a very difficult potion and I wanted to be sure I had help and everyone else is either prepping for tryouts later or confined to the loo due praying for death.

Besides. Out of my confidants, it's Remus I trust most with a sensitive potion like this.

"I really hate brewing this but Marles really needs it," I said, looking over the instructions. "It's such a pain in the arse. One wrong move and it's 'good night, Marlene.'"

"You've made this perfectly at least once before. Just breathe," Remus said, looking through the supply cupboard. "Lets see, I have powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. What am I missing?"

"Valerian root," I reminded him, setting up the cauldron and supplies. He brought the supplies over. "Lets do this."

I started adding the supplies to the cauldron, measuring each out carefully. Especially the Valerian root.

"So, what's the deal with you and Marles?" I asked Remus while I was stirring, not trying to hide my smirk. One... two... three... Seven clockwise, seven anti-clockwise.

"We've known each other since we were kids. I care about her but I can't let her risk her life for me."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she does. Told her when we were younger. She was curious why I would be locked up once a month. Nothing gets past her," he said with a smile.

I lowered the heat on the cauldron so it could simmer for seven minutes. "Then why not make a move? Shouldn't it be her decision? You two have been friends forever. If you two don't work out as more than that, you don't work out for more than that. Can't know until you try."

"I know you're right but at the same time, I don't know if I can let her do that. I care about her too much."

"Again, if you think about it, it's her choice," I told him, checking the timer. One minute. I started to measure the hellebore. "She knows the risks and if she's ready to take them, she's ready to take them."

"What if she doesn't see me that way? She's always treated me like a brother," he said.

"Can't really sugar-coat it," I said honestly, adding the hellebore to the cauldron. "That's the risk _you_ have to take."

I looked in the cauldron and sighed in relief. It was a beautiful shade of turquoise blue and emitted a light silver vapor. I put it in five small bottles, charming each to make sure they stay simmering. "One for each of our Quidditch friends, just in case."

"And legal, I checked," Remus assured.

"So, you going to talk to Marlene?" I asked him, cleaning up my space. "Scourgify," I said, pointing my wand at the cauldron. "Oh! Just thinking." I waved my wand in front of the bottles. "Now they can only be opened by who I give them to. That way Marlene doesn't try to take a double dose."

"Smart move," he laughed. "She's really nervous. I've never seen her this bad before trials since she first started trying out for the team."

"I think it's because it her last chance. Maybe there's some fluke first year that would be the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever seen," I said with a shrug.

Remus laughed, "Not bloody likely."

* * *

><p>I remembered James saying something about them all staying in our common room for some peace, so we told them we'd meet them there after we were done brewing.<p>

When we entered, everyone was relaxing or doing homework. Sirius has his spot on the floor with his Arithmancy text and a piece of parchment. James and Emmeline had the study table with Muggle Studies text, and Dorcas was in an armchair with her Transfiguration text.

Marlene was sprawled across the couch, her limbs hanging off all over.

I walked up to the couch and leaned over the back, hanging over her head. She had her arm over her face. "I have something for you," I singsonged.

She lifted her arm so she could see me, "Oh?"

I pulled out a bottle and held it over her head. Her eyes lit up.

"Lily Evans, I could kiss you," she said.

"I'd rather you didn't. Just drink it. I charmed it, so it's still simmering. And it will keep simmering until you open it." I turned to the other Quidditch hopefuls and their captain. "Made enough for everyone."

Dorcas looked up from her book. "Thanks!" she exclaimed. "I'll probably need it when it gets closer to time." I passed out the bottles.

"Is this the only one I get?" Marlene asked, examining the turquoise liquid.

"Yes, otherwise you'd fall asleep and never wake up. Then where will we be?" Remus said.

"You mean where would _I_ be. I need a Seeker like Marles to help get the cup to Gryffindor this year," James said.

I walked over to James with the last bottle. He pushed out his chair a little when I came up so he could face me better but I just took it as an invitation and sat in his lap. I put the bottle on the table in front of him. "Just in case."

"Thank you," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Really, you two?" Sirius said from the floor.

"You do know we tone it down in public, right?" James replied with a smirk. I just turned red.

"Don't need the mental images, Prongs. Do not need the mental images," Sirius retorted, going back to his textbook.

I looked at the Muggle Studies stuff on the table. "You guys need help?" I asked, trying to see what they're covering. Looks like electricity.

"I think we got it," James replied. "We're almost done, actually. We wanted to get it out of the way."

"And it's a good distraction for me," Emmeline added. I laughed.

"I want to try and get some of Monday's work done today. Less to do tomorrow," I stated. There wasn't much. Breaking down the ingredients of the wit-sharpening potion and talking about other plant-based transfiguration spells. Only about one-and-a-half to two feet of parchment each. Then I had to do a two foot piece of parchment on what I believe are the most useful defenses spells to know. Easy work.

The work station only fit two people, so I took the other armchair with my books. We had a half hour before lunch, then an hour after lunch was tryouts. I was going to sit in the sidelines with Remus to support our friends.

I was writing why I believe Finite Incantatem was important to have knowledge of when I felt a tap on my shoulder. James was leaning around the corner with a questionable look on his face. "What?" I asked quietly.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked me, not looking at me. I followed his gaze and saw Remus sitting on the couch now with Marlene. Her head was in his lap and he was stroking her hair. I turned my face back to his, kissed his cheek, smiled, and turned back to my Defense paper without a word.

* * *

><p>We were finishing up dinner. I was trying to enjoy my apple pie with ice cream and cinnamon but I was distracted by the blonde ball of nerves in front of me.<p>

"Marles, chill. Take the potion. It lasts a couple of hours. You're the best Seeker in this school. Relax."

"You're just saying that," she said.

"Marles, you know us. We'd tell if you weren't any good," I assured her, eating my pie.

"Right," Dorcas added, then turned to me. "Lily?"

"What?"

"You are the worst Quidditch player that have ever graced the grounds of Hogwarts," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I just looked at her.

"Thanks, Dorcas," I said flatly, then turned to Marlene. "See?"

She was laughing.

"Okay, laughing helps a little," she said, taking a breath.

"You going to eat?" James asked her.

"Good feeling's gone," Marlene said, face dropping. Remus wrapped his arm around her and whispered something in her ear.

I glanced at James and raised an eyebrow. He had a little smirk on his face. I noticed the vegetable soup on the table and poured a bowl and put it in front of Marlene. "Please?" I asked her. She nodded and ate slowly. I sighed in relief.

I continued eating my pie when I heard the owls coming in. Suddenly 'Nola landed in front of me and was carrying a small package. I stared at her.

"Isn't that yours?" Dorcas asked.

"No, she's just walking up to me and staring at me because she thinks I'm funny looking," I replied. I took the package and she jumped on my shoulder. After stroking her feathers I opened the package.

_Oh, Mum, I love you._

"JAMMIE DODGERS!" I exclaimed. "Today is going to only get better!"

All my friends stared at me like I was going crazy.

"Sorry, these are my favorite Muggle treats. Ate them all the time growing up. It's a biscuit with jam. And I have enough to last me a while!" I slipped them in my bag.

"Lils, your owl is staring at me," Dorcas said nervously.

I looked at the bird on my shoulder. Lo and behold, Magnolia was fixated on Dorcas's face.

"She wants a piece of meat from your sandwich," I said nonchalantly.

Dorcas ripped off a piece of ham and held it up to the bird, who casually hopped onto Dorcas's shoulder from mine. Dorcas just froze, which caused the rest of us to laugh. 'Nola took the ham and ate it happily on Dorcas's stiff shoulder. She flew off when she was done.

"I swear, your owl is like a dog," she said after the owl flew off.

"I'm not denying anything," I said, eating the last of my pie.

Marlene was staring at her half-finished bowl of soup. "Drink the potion," Remus said softly in her ear. She did as she was told.

"What are we going to do for the next hour or so?" I asked James.

"I was going to go back to the room and prep. Get things together and all that."

"We're doing the same," Sirius said. "Except add on to that keeping an eye on Blondie over here."

"I feel great," Marlene said, smiling. Potion was starting to kick in.

"Do us a favor, James," Sirius said, turning to him. "Do the Seeker tryouts first. Just in case."

* * *

><p>I was laying on my stomach on James's bed while he was running about the room. "I think you need the potion now, too," I told him as I observed him getting more and more anxious.<p>

"In a minute," he said looking around.

"Now is better. You're almost as bad as Marles was."

He rolled his eyes and downed the potion. Ten minutes later he was fine. "Thanks," he said again. "This is just so stressful."

"No one will hold it against you if they don't get in, you know."

"I know," he sighed. "Still hard."

I waved him over to the bed and he sat down next to me. I sat up. "We don't have to be at the pitch for another forty minutes, so we can leave in twenty. Your gear is in the locker room. You know the sport, you know what you're doing. You've organized tryouts this twice before. Just relax now, okay?" I said, rubbing his back and shoulder comfortably.

He turned to me and kissed me, gently pushing me down on my back. He supported himself over me as our mouths worked as one. His kisses were rough and deep but I didn't care. It felt good. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and just held him as close as I could. His hand slipped to my waist, resting under my shirt there.

I broke the kiss and placed soft kisses on his cheek and down to his neck, hovering over his pulse points. He took my chin and moved me back so he could kiss me proper again. I felt a small moan in the back of my throat. I slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling his waist. I kept my other hand on his neck, holding him close. I felt his hand slip down my waist and down my leg and trail back up, holding my thigh beneath my skirt. I slipped my ring finger and pinky under the waistband of his pants, never breaking the kiss.

Then I heard the portrait hole close.

James broke the kiss and sighed dramatically. "Oh my fucking Merlin..." he said.

I shot him an apologetic glance and a quick kiss on his forehead. We got up and readjusted ourselves. I pulled out my ponytail and repositioned it and James cleaned off his glasses. Then he headed downstairs ahead of me while I went into my room to get my coat and Welly boots since it was wet and rainy most of the day. I also grabbed a package of Jammie Dodgers for good measure.

I got to the common room to find Remus alone talking with James.

"They wanted me to go ahead with you guys because they didn't think it would look good to come with the Captain," he was telling James.

"I don't blame them," I said when I entered. I sat in the armchair and slipped on my green Welly boots. I turned to Remus. "How's Marlene?"

"Potion's still going strong, thank Merlin. She was driving us insane all morning," he answered. "Who held auditions earlier?" Remus asked James.

"Hufflepuff," James answered. "Most of their top players were seventh-years last year. Who knows what they have now."

I got up and grabbed his hand. "Well, lets see how this goes!"


	14. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Chapter 14: **If At First You Don't Succeed...  
><em><strong>Saturday, September 17, 1977<strong>_

James, Remus, and I arrived at the Quidditch Pitch before all the hopefuls. James excused himself to the locker room (after giving me a quick kiss), so Remus and I retreated to the bleachers.

"So, you and Marles seemed comfortable," I told him once we sat down.

He smiled. "Yeah, after you and I talked in the Potions classroom, I just figured to just relax and let things happen how they do."

"Good!" I exclaimed, opening the wrapper to the box of Jammie Dodgers. I offered one to Remus, which he accepted. "Have you seen anyone besides Marlene play before?"

"I've played with Sirius over the summer. His skills rival James as Chaser. He just never cared to join the house teams. Peter is okay but not up to ranks with the rest of them."

"Even hung over?" I interjected.

"Especially hung over," he said with a laugh and a bite of Jammie Dodger. "Dorcas and Emmeline came over last summer to visit Marlene when you were on holiday with your parents and we played. Dorcas is a killer Keeper. She's quick and agile. Emmeline is agile as well, a fair Chaser. Her size is definitely an advantage. I think the Prewett twins are trying out again this year. They were Beaters last year."

"I remember them. They work really well together, obviously. So what's your prediction?"

"Our circle of friends are going to take over the team. If James doesn't make them the main players, they're definitely, without a doubt in my mind, will at least be reserves. My only concern is Sirius."

"How come?"

"Regulus was Seeker last year for Slytherin and he's good. I wouldn't be surprised if he is chosen to return to the team. Not Marlene good but definitely comparable. There could be issue with the bad blood between them. The fact that Sirius is a Chaser may prevent it but they will still be on opposing teams."

"I don't think there will be an issue. They're both still alive without detention after Dueling Club. Which reminds me. How did you all get away without so much as a slap on the wrist for the whole Avery and Mulciber deal?"

"We're just that good," Remus said with a sly smile. "They have to watch out, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Right now, we agreed to stop because you asked us to but only for this circumstance. They step one toe out of line and they will have to deal with Emmeline's 'Steleus Hex' or Peter's 'Densaugeo Hex.' They are itching to use it on them, especially Emmeline. She worked hard on her hex of choice."

"Pardon me for asking but who did she practice on?"

"Sirius," he said, smiling.

I burst out laughing. "He let her?"

Remus nodded. "Only because I had my wand pointed right at his nose, ready with the counter-curse." He glanced towards the field, "Oh, looks like everyone is here."

I followed his gaze towards the field, seeing about twenty or so hopeful students clumped together. I could easily spot Marlene's long blonde hair braided against her head, making Dorcas and Sirius dark locks easier to spot next to her. Emmeline's short stature in the front of the pack made her stand out. James was standing in front of the group, talking excitedly with his hands.

"I made James take the potion," I told Remus, keeping my eyes on the field. "He was running around the room like this all was a serious matter of life or death. Kept rechecking the same things over and over. I must have told him about ten times that his gear was in the locker room."

"Emmeline and Dorcas took it in the common room. I think I saw Sirius take his, too, but I doubt he'll ever admit to it. I'm glad you thought to pour some for each of them."

"I thought about it after I realized how much it makes. Didn't want all my hard work to go to waste," I said with a shrug.

I didn't expect what happened next.

"Lily! Lily Evans!" James's voice came roaring up from the field. I could barely make out his wand to his throat. "Can you come give me a hand?"

I turned to Remus. "I refuse to go alone," and I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me, slipping the package of Jammie Dodgers in my coat pocket.

We eventually made it down to the field. Remus took a seat near the sidelines.

"Watcha?" I asked when I joined him. I feel ridiculous.

"I need assistance," he said with a smile. I just raised an eyebrow. "We're going to work with the Seeker hopefuls, first. I need to observe. I need you," he said, holding up a red velvet bag, "to charm these to fly and dart around."

I took the bag and looked inside. "Golf balls? Really?" I asked flatly.

"They work and we don't have to actually track them down if people can't catch them," he answered.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think I follow your Quidditch logic," I said with a sense of pride. I heard my friends laugh at this.

James called forward all the potential Seekers and lined them up. Then he Accio-ed a broom over and brought it to me. "Wait until I drum the back of my broom with my fingers," he told me quietly by my ear, sneaking a quick kiss. I nodded as he handed me the broom.

Tying the velvet bag to the broom, I kicked off ahead of them to claim my spot over to the sides. I pulled out my wand and one of the golf balls, painted a metallic gold like the real Snitch, and I readied myself for James's signal.

James and one of the potential Seekers (I believe he was a third-year) flew up just above my level. I kept my eyes on James, which wasn't hard, believe me. He looked quite dashing in his Quidditch robes. I kept my eyes on him, though, watching his hand. I saw him reach back on his broom as if to steady himself and he drummed his fingers, just like I see him do in Binn's class when he's bored beyond tears.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered, twitching my wand and levitating the golf ball. I made it zoom all over, levitating behind the potential's ear, staying just out of reach, and just making it downright hard for the potentials. Right when they thought they'd catch it, I would then whisper, "Waddiwasi," which would shoot it away from their outstretched hand. I couldn't help it.

I was having too much fun!

I flew around the pitch, making sure I stayed out of the way and not make it too obvious where I was going to send the golf ball next. When they caught it the trial would be complete, and James would go down and get the next potential Seeker.

After two more trials he flew over to me. "You're doing awesome. I like how you make it as real as possible, since I need to really see what they can do under the pressure. I'm getting Marles next, so..." his voice trailed off.

"I know, don't go easy on her," I finished.

"No, that isn't what I meant," he said. "I was going to say up the game a little. If you do it at this level, they," he pointed to the group, "will think you are going easy on one of your best girlfriends."

"Yes, Captain," I said with a smile and a salute. He smiled at me and laughed, shaking his head. He went down to retrieve Marlene.

I could only recall a few more charms to use by the time I saw James's fingers drum his broom.

_Make it as hard as possible_, I thought to myself. "Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered again, circling it around her head a few times. Time for some fun! "Alarte Ascendare" was my next move, and the faux-Snitch shot straight up into the air. I switched between these two and "Waddiwasi" for a while, occasionally making her go into a dive with a quick "Descendo" on the faux-Snitch.

This continued for about three minutes. The other potentials? Nearly ten minutes each.

I was nearly worn out when she caught the little golf ball. Before landing, she flew to me. "What in the name of Merlin's baggy y-fronts was that?" she asked with a laugh, a big smile on her face.

"Didn't want it to be too easy or look that way," I answered honestly. "James asked me to really lay it on you," I admitted.

"I figured he would," she said, turning her broom around to prep for landing. "Thanks, that was actually a lot of fun!" She flew down to cheers from the other potential players.

This continued for four more Seekers, none were as impressive as Marlene. After the last one (who I felt I may have gone easy on, just due to exhaustion), I flew down with James and returned the bag and handed him my broom. "Hold onto that," he said, grinning.

I felt my shoulders slump in confusion. "Why for?"

"I'm not done with you yet," he said with a wink.

Great.

James explained that he was going to do the next bit of tryouts in a mock game format. They divvied up the Chasers and Keepers, asking the Beaters to sit in the sidelines for now. He explained that he will be putting a Keeper in front of each set of goal posts, then split the Chasers into groups of three. We would then play timed games. Five minutes each, then we would rotate the potentials until all had a chance.

Then he turned to me. "You just have to release the ball into play."

"Okay..." I said. "If I die, I'm haunting you."

Everyone laughed and he leaned close to my ear again. "Then I would have the sexiest ghost anyone would have ever seen," he whispered.

I then "accidentally" knocked him softly in the head with the end of my broomstick.

The first two teams got in position, and I took my spot about two meters below them. I held out the Quaffle in my hand, pointed my wand, and once again said, "Alarte Ascendare!" The ball shot up into play and I dodged out of the way, landing with the other hopefuls. While they played I ran over to Remus.

"Why do I get roped into these things?" I asked him.

"Just lucky, I guess," he replied. "Nice maneuvering for the Seeker tryouts."

"Thank you. I may be horrid at Quidditch but Charms I can handle."

At the end of each group I would go back to release the ball into play, then during play I would go back and sit with Remus. Dorcas never let a Quaffle through a hoop once, and Sirius and Emmeline were on fire with scores. Finally all the Keepers and Chasers had a turn, and I walked over to James and handed him my broom.

"I'm not helping with Beaters," I said.

He laughed. "I wasn't going to ask you to," he admitted. "I can hit the box with the Bludgers with a Charm from my broom. It's just easier to have the Quaffle done by someone else. Accounts for human error."

"I see. I'm going to go over with Remus and hide from... those..." I said, pointing at the chest that was shaking on the ground.

I ran over and sat with Remus while the Beaters took turns whacking the Bludgers around. Eventually everyone tried out and we were heading back to the castle. We let Sirius, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Marlene go ahead of us, again.

"Any ideas on who you want?" I asked him on our way back.

"Oh, yes," he said, smirking at me.

"On your team, Prongs," Remus laughed.

"Yes," he answered seriously this time. "I just have to write up the list and give it to McGonagall for approval. She was watching from her office with Omnioculars," he said, pointing towards a window facing the Pitch.

"You aren't telling us anything, are you?" I asked.

"Not a word," he said, that smile on his face again.

How I long for the days that smile irritated me.

* * *

><p>Usually Saturday nights were for the group to get together but for some reason at dinner everyone said they couldn't come by this evening, even Sirius who comes whenever he pleases. They all seemed wiped from tryouts but I couldn't help but realize that wasn't the whole reason.<p>

James and I were alone in the common room, snuggled under a blanket on the sofa again.

"Did you tell them not to come over tonight?" I asked him again.

"For the tenth time tonight, no," he said, a chuckle still in his voice.

The chuckle that he did something.

"You're hiding something," I accused.

"No, I'm not. They were really tired, and Moony wanted some time with Marlene."

"But you only chuckle like that when you're hiding something."

He sighed. "Okay, I admitted to Remus this morning that his timing was bad. That was all. He told the others to nix tonight. They were too tired to argue."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Extremely," he said, looking at me.

"Why, pray-tell, was that difficult?"

"Because I would rather be doing this," he said, pulling my chin up to meet my mouth.

Point taken.

I slipped my hand behind his neck and ran my fingers through his hair and I felt his kiss hasten. I pulled him in tightly, letting all my resolve go. I let my kiss become deeper, rougher, and I somehow managed to contort myself so I was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Thank Merlin this is a wide couch," I said, breaking the kiss just long enough to get the words out before I continued the rough kiss. I started at the buttons to his shirt, resisting all temptation to just rip it off him. I felt his hands slip around my waist under my top, breaking the kiss once more so he could pull it off me and throw it to the floor.

I blindly reached for my wand and then pointed it to the portrait-hole. I huffed out a couple incantations, trying to catch my breath. I tossed my wand back on the table and went back to kissing James.

"What was that for?" he asked between kisses and removal of his shirt.

"Don't trust Sirius to knock," I replied, moving my kisses to his neck and ears. I felt him unhinge my bra and that joined the pile.

"Smart girl," he said, kissing my lips again and guiding me on my back. He took the blanket from earlier and threw it over the back of the couch before we got even more tangled in it. His hands caressed my chest and arms. His touch was intoxicating.

I stroked his back and he moved the kisses down my chin, to my neck, then my chest. I let myself release a soft moan.

Nevermind. We're beyond "intoxicating." We're entering into euphoric.

I felt his hands trace up my leg to my thigh, reaching under my skirt. I stopped him. "The skirt can go, but the rest stays," I told him. He nodded.

"I understand," he said, then returned to kissing me. My skirt soon after joined the pile.

"Well, if I'm just going to be in my knickers, you are definitely wearing too much," I joked, working at the buckle of his belt. His pants soon joined the pile.

"And what nice knickers they are," he chuckled. Pink with red flowers with ruffles on the trim.

"I hear guys love the ruffles," I smiled.

"They are quite appealing, yes," he smiled back. Can't have that grin, so I kissed him again, deeper and rougher than before. I was able to somehow twist myself on top of him, again.

We continued kissing and petting for a while, how long exactly is unknown to me. I never looked at a clock and time was askew to me, so it could have been longer or shorter than it was in actuality. Time stood still for us.

"I love you so much, James," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, my Lily," he replied before kissing me again.

I yawned. The day was starting to catch up to me. "Ugh, I'm leaving my clothes here. I don't care," I said, waving my hand at the random piles of garments.

"What charm did you use on the portrait hole?" James asked. "I couldn't understand you."

"One to lock it from the outside, one to make it so the portrait itself won't listen to anyone but the caster," I pointed to myself at that, "and one where if the first two fail there would be a barrier in the way to actually get in. You can't see in too well from the portrait itself."

"My brilliant Lily," James said, kissing me again. "Then we won't have to worry about anyone coming in the common room in the morning and finding everything everywhere."

"I also set it so they would be deactivated if we open the door from the inside," I added.

"Perfect," he said with a smile.

I kissed him one last time and whispered, "Goodnight, James," in his ear. Then I got up and walked to the stairway to the dorms. When I got to the third step, I turned around. "You know," I said to James with an air of melodrama, "I really don't think I can handle sleeping all on by my lonesome. I also think I am much too tired to even make it to my room without assistance. Whatever will I do?" I gave a sly grin and draped my hand across my forehead.

He grinned ear-to-ear and laughed. "Well, what type of gentlemen would I be if I didn't help a beautiful lady to her room?" he replied, same silly melodramatic air to his voice that I had. He walked over and scooped me up in his arms and I placed my hands around his neck. "And I can't possible leave a lady to fend all by her lonesome at night, now can I? Just imagine what kind of nightmares could plague her if I wasn't there to protect her?" He smiled down at me.

He carried me to my room and placed me in bed, pulling the blankets up around me. He then climbed in next to me and pulled me close to him. The lack of layers made this moment intimate, while innocent, and it felt amazing. The feel of his skin against mine sent a spark through me that I couldn't ignore.

I once again had a fabulous night of sleep in James's arms.

We should add this to our Friday and Saturday routines.


	15. Facing Fears

**Chapter 15:** Facing Fears  
><em><strong>Sunday, September 18, 1977<strong>_

"I can't believe you locked us out," Sirius said, again, at breakfast. He already stated it several times and was stabbing at his sausage. We found him sitting next to the portrait that morning, looking rather irritated.

As soon as we woke up that morning James went back to his room to shower and get dressed and I was able to do the same, then went directly to the common room to gather up the casualties of the night before. We finally climbed out into the hallway at around ten o'clock and have been getting the question from Sirius ever since.

"If you were that hungry, you could have gone down without us," James was telling him now.

"That's not the point!" Sirius exclaimed. "You locked me out!"

"You are two seconds away from a Silencing Charm," I mumbled, taking a bite of eggs.

"We had the night alone, you weren't invited," James said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but-"

Sirius couldn't finish. Remus had his wand pointed at him, saying, "Silencio," never looking away from his waffles. "Well, that's better," he said.

I nearly choked on my eggs.

Sirius glared at him while we laughed.

"Thank you," Dorcas said. "That was beginning to drive me mad."

I turned to Sirius. "If you promise to let it go, I will remove the charm. Otherwise you're stuck like that."

He glared at me a moment before his shouldered slumped in defeat. He nodded. I waved my wand and muttered the counter-charm. "Thank you," he mumbled. Then he hit Remus on the back of the head.

"You had it coming, Padfoot," Remus told him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway," Marlene interjected to change the subject, "Dueling Club tonight!"

"Count me out," I said. Everyone turned on me at once.

"What?" Dorcas asked.

"You're an amazing duelist!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You kicked Snivellus's arse last time!" Peter stated. Remus leaned back to smack the back of his head around Sirius.

"Are you insane?!" Sirius exclaimed.

All that happened at once.

"Why not? Are you still shaken up from last time?" James asked me gently, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of Sev's 'Sectumsempra' curses? It sucks. And I didn't even get the worst of it! Then the whole thing with Avery and Mulciber on my rounds? Don't think that wasn't a coincidence. Yeah, no. I'll pass."

"Look, try just one more time. I don't think they'll try anything after what we did last time. Maybe Slughorn, or even McGonagall, banned them from Dueling Club," Dorcas told me, her hand on my shoulder. "Please, one last try?"

I looked at her, then each of my other friends. They all had the same hopeful look on their faces, their eyes pleading.

"If I wake up in the hospital wing again..."

Dorcas squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're coming!"

James patted my back. "We'll protect you. Promise."

"I blacked out last time. What was the final score of the day?" I asked the group, continuing to eat my breakfast.

"Ravenclaw is in the lead with fifteen," Emmeline said.

"But we're right behind with fourteen," Peter added.

"Hufflepuff is in third with ten, and Slytherin trails with eight. But that's because Robertson took away five points for what happened," Emmeline finished.

"Well, we'll get the lead tonight. The gang's all together!" Marlene exclaimed, holding up her pumpkin juice glass. We all took her cue and clinked glasses.

"Speaking of teams," Dorcas said, turning to James. Her question was asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Not saying anything," he said, eating his oatmeal. "Besides, I'm still waiting for McGonagall to approve or deny the roster."

She leaned closer to me. "So, if you hear anything..."

"No. Even if I did hear something, I won't tell you a bloody thing."

"She won't know until you all do," James said between bites of oatmeal. He turned to me and said, "no offense."

"None taken," I replied with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Really, guys?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "While we're eating?"

I threw a strawberry at him. "That was nothing. Why do you think we locked you out?" I winked at him.

"I will never complain about being locked out, again," he said flatly.

* * *

><p>We were sitting by the lake under the tree on a blanket and enjoying the weather while we can. It was actually not raining today, and the weather was cooling off every day.<p>

I had my Defense textbook in front of me. I already finished my Transfiguration and Potions essays, and only had another eight inches of parchment to go on this one.

"You think Robertson assigned this one because of what happened at Dueling Club last weekend?" I wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dorcas said, staring at her own Defense paper.

I was writing about how it was important to know spells like "Periculum" and "Verdimillious" in case you need to signify people to your whereabouts when a second-year Gryffindor ran up to us.

"James Potter?" he asked, looking at James. James nodded. "McGonagall's looking for you."

"This must be about Quidditch," he said, grinning. He turned to the second-year, "Thanks, kid. I'll head there now." The second-year was beaming and ran off. James turned back to us, "Well, I'll be seeing you." He kissed me and then looked at Sirius. "If you leave this spot, use the mirror." He ran off towards the castle.

"Mirror?" I asked Sirius. I pulled my Jammie Dodgers out of my bag and took out a biscuit. I offered around the package, everyone taking one.

"James and I were tired of being bored in Detention, so we each have a mirror. We can talk back and forth through them in separate Detentions," he answered, biting into the biscuit. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"You guys have thought of everything, haven't you? And yes, it is amazing," I replied. I finished up the remainder of my paper. "Yes! All done and ready for tomorrow!"

"I think you're the only one," Peter said, staring at his Defense and Transfiguration textbooks.

"I'm going to go my to my room, then. Rest up before lunch so I can actually perform at Dueling Club," I said as I was standing, grabbing my satchel. "I don't want to end up in Hospital Wing again."

"Nudge at Prongs a bit," Sirius said, looking up from his Defense essay for a moment. "See if you can weasel out some information out of him for us."

"I can't believe you lot are asking me to spy on my boyfriend!" I said, placing my hand on my chest and using on a tone of mock-shock. I switched my tone back to serious, "Not a chance. Patience is a virtue."

"Not with Quidditch!" chorused Sirius, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Marlene.

"Look, not spying on James for you. End of story," I said, turning my back on them.

I felt hands grip my ankle, "Please?" Marlene whined, her grip like a vice.

"You have a grip like that and you need me to figure out if you got Seeker?" I told her, shaking my foot free. "Not going to happen, guys."

With that, I headed to the dorm, a plethora of obscenities thrown at my back.

* * *

><p>"They're driving me nuts," I told James, my head in his lap. I was laying across the couch with him sitting there, stroking my hair over his lap.<p>

Since leaving the group under the tree, I've gotten a baker's dozen of deliveries from various owls, about fifty calls through James's mirror (which would cause him to say, "Why is Sirius asking for you?"), and we've just resorted to locking the portrait hole again after kicking out one or more of them out of the Head's Common Room five times. I could hear Sirius and Marlene outside the portrait hole, as well as Remus telling them to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

At least one of them is sane.

"They're just excited," he said, eyeing the study desk where the piece of parchment he was going to post overnight in the Gryffindor Common Room rested. "You have what I asked for, right?"

I nodded. Little did my anxious little friends know, the reason I left in a hurry after finishing my homework for Monday's classes was because I had to go to the Potions classroom to whip up a simple Sleeping Draught. Remus was in on it as well. We were going to sneak a little into their pumpkin juice at dinner, just to be sure that they sleep overnight so James can sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room to post the Quidditch Active and Reserve Rosters without them watching him like a hawk. We had to get Remus in on it in case any of them needed assistance getting to their dorm.

"They asked me to spy on you, did you know that?" I asked him.

"You didn't mention that but with the way they're contacting you, I had a feeling."

"I should stick my head out there and tell them that you actually charmed the parchment. No one but you and McGonagall can see it until one of you remove the charm."

"Why tell them that?"

"Because you did and it would get them off my back." It's true. The parchment lying on the study table looked blank to me but you could still smell the ink. McGonagall is a smart woman, that's for sure. She knew most of our group tried out, and those are some of the students she knew best.

"How long until Dueling Club?" he asked me, still stroking my hair.

"We should leave in about five minutes. Maybe we should see if the gang's at Gryffindor Tower, walk together. Can't avoid them forever."

"Well, if we have five minutes," he whispered, leaning down and kissing me.

oOoOoOoOo

We were all in the Great Hall, the same set up as last week. There was a huge commotion around us all because of two little words Professor Robertson just stated.

Team Dueling.

We were to split up into teams of four, so the eight of us decided to try and get a strategy together. We decided with one team consisting of Remus, Marlene, Peter, and Emmeline, while my teammates were James, Dorcas, and Sirius. We all had our strengths and weaknesses but we made up for each other.

Because we're in teams, we're doing a "winner take all" battle. You stay on the stage and fight until you're defeated or you win three matches.

So far Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw, so they're now tied for second alongside us because we're playing for four points rather than one. The next match was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, who fell this time. Now Gryffindor is up to bat.

I noticed that Severus, Mulciber, and Avery were nowhere in sight. Looks like Slughorn wouldn't let them compete. Or they realized they had better things to do. Either way, things are looking up for me. My chances of ending up spending the evening with Madame Pomfrey are going down drastically. I can't go tonight. I have to help James with his plan.

McGonagall walked up to us, the eight of us sitting only about three rows up on the bleachers. "You eight are my strongest duelists," she tells us quietly. "Which team wants to take these four on?"

Sirius immediately stood, my guess is because Regulus is on the stage within the team. Brothers...

"Well, it looks like Padfoot chose for us," James said, standing. Dorcas and I followed suit. We had a plan and we're pretty sure it was fool-proof.

We got up on stage, brandished our wands, bowed, then went to our positions. We followed the plan with James and myself behind Dorcas and Sirius, ready for action.

Regulus struck first. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucky, one of the reasons we wanted Dorcus in front was her speed. "Protego!" she yelled, the curse not affecting any of us.

Sirius struck next. "Ventus!" A strong blast of wind came from his wand and knocked Regulus into his teammates. We heard cheering and laughter from the stands.

The Slytherins struggled to their feet. James looked at me, "Ready?"

I nodded. "Lets do this."

Sirius and Dorcas ducked, right on cue. James pointed his wand at the other team. "Avis!" A flock of canaries flew from his wand.

As the murmurs of confusion flooded the Great Hall, I pointed my wand. "Oppugno!" The flock of canaries suddenly all turned on the Slytherins and attacked.

They all dove for cover, some jumping from the platform. Robertson sent sparks towards our side.

Cheers erupted from the stands, while the Slytherins were moaning. James picked me up and spun me around, kissing me.

"Perfect! I knew that would work!" Dorcas said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Lily Evans, you brilliant girl!" Sirius said, dipping me. I started laughing, latching onto his arms.

"Padfoot, you're going to drop me!" I told him.

"Oh, so you call me 'Padfoot' now?" he asked me, still tipping me backwards.

"I'm picking up habits from James, I guess," I said with a shrug. "Can I stand up, now?"

He stood me up, laughing. "Better those habits than others," he said. "I'm never going to forget the look on my brother's face when he was attacked by a flock of canaries," he said with a dreamy grin on his face. He turned to James, "James, I could kiss you right now for coming up with that idea."

"Save the bromance," Dorcas said. "Here comes Ravenclaw's next team."

We continued dueling, playing out our three matches. The others won their three as well. At the end of the evening, the scores were Gryffindor with 38, Ravenclaw with 23, Hufflepuff with 22, and Slytherin still trailing with 20.

We decided to celebrate in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner, which made things easier on James, Remus, and myself. We were able to put a few drops of the sleeping draught in each of their Butterbeer bottles while Remus was distracting them. I was able to get Alice, the girls' roommate, in on it as well. She said she would signal me with the three were asleep. Remus had use of Sirius's mirror, so we charmed a couple of parchments with a Protean Charm. We made hers look like a love letter from her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. We wrote things on mine like "the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog" and the alphabet, as well as a few random theories from different classes. All she had to do was transfigure the letters on hers and I'll get the same message. We also cast a charm on them to keep the parchment from burning, just in case it heated up too much.

After celebrating (and watching our friends drink their spiked Butterbeers) James and I returned to the Head's Common Room to wait. We laughed at how much easier the plan was than we thought it would be, trying to make the time go by.

"I'm getting so tired of waiting," I said, staring at the parchment in my hands. "I hope Alice didn't fall asleep."

"I feel the same," James said, sitting on the other end of the couch, facing me. We were both leaning on opposite arms of the couch. He was clutching the mirror like I was the parchment. It was closing in on twelve-thirty in the morning.

"I know that was a good Sleeping Draught," I said. "It's the same one I make when I can't sleep. I've made it enough to make it in my sleep."

"Have problems sleeping often?" James asked with a laugh.

"I did before finals and the O.W.L.s. Also when Sev and I had our falling out."

James reached out and rubbed my knees and calves but didn't say anything.

The parchment in my hands suddenly grew hot. I squeaked in surprise, dropping the charmed parchment. "It's Alice!" I exclaimed, nearly jumping out off the couch. I picked up the parchment and read it aloud for James.

"_Lily  
>All three girls finally asleep.<br>I even checked them, no one even stirred.  
>Common Room is empty, too. Boys went up after<br>us at some point.  
>This is fun! I feel like I'm on a secret spy mission!<br>-Alice"_

"Awesome! That's three down. Now just to wait for-" James started.

"James? You there?" I could hear Remus's voice over the mirror.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you! What took so long?" he asked the mirror.

"Sorry, Padfoot wasn't settling down easy. You could tell he was fighting it. He knew someone spiked the drink, he just doesn't know who. Going to keep it that way, I think. But he just passed out mid-rant. It was actually quite comical. Wormtail threw some balled-up socks at him, and he didn't even twitch. He's down for the count."

"Brilliant. We'll be there shortly. Got word from Alice, too, the girls are also sound asleep," he said, putting the mirror on the table. He turned to me. "Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"We shall," I said, hooking my arm through his.


	16. Lets Make a Match

**Chapter 16:** Lets Make a Match  
><em><strong>Monday, September 19, 1977<strong>_

"Will I ever get to see my boyfriend again?" I asked Remus at breakfast.

"When I get to see my potential-girlfriend again," he replied, staring to my left. "I think Padfoot is in there somewhere, too."

I turned my head to my left, staring where James usually sat. He was still there but it was hard to see him.

As soon as we sat down he was tackled by Sirius, Emmeline, Marlene, and Dorcas, four of the six new members of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team.

I haven't seen him since.

Remus, Peter, and I just tried to eat our breakfast but it was hard with what was going on next to us.

"Well, could be worse," Peter said between bites of waffles.

"What do you mean, Wormy?" I asked him. He blushed a little at the new nickname I've been using for him.

"Well, I mean Fabian and Gideon could be in that dog-pile, too," he replied.

Too true. Those two were the same size as James. They were sitting a few seats down from our normal location at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the Professors' table. Their friends were patting them on the back and congratulating them as they passed by. They were smiling at the news and congrats but they were really distracted by the photo in their hands. Apparently their sister had sent photos of their three nephews, who ranged in ages from seven to a year. They were also excited over the news that she was pregnant again.

I glanced up at the Professors' table. I think McGonagall and Dumbledore are laughing. They were looking in our general direction.

I looked back down at the group of people to my left. This is getting ridiculous. I turned back to Remus, waving my wand in the air. "Should I?" I asked.

He nodded. "The boy needs to eat something."

I turned to the pile of friends, pointed by wand, and flatly stated, "Relashio." The four of them instantly fell backwards, released a panting and slightly disheveled James. I put my wand away casually. "Eat your breakfast," I told them, using the same tone I've heard my mother use on me and Tuney many times. The four new teammates got up and trudged back to their usual seats.

"That wasn't very nice," Dorcas told me, sitting down in her usual place to my right. "We were just expressing our gratitude."

"You four dog-piled him for twenty minutes. I think he got the hint." I pushed her untouched breakfast plate towards her. "Eat," I ordered, pointing at the plate.

James turned to me, mouthing the words thank you. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He started digging into his breakfast.

"When does practice start?" I asked him.

"First one is Wednesday after Transfiguration," he said. "You going to be there?"

"If you want me to be, just ask," I told him with a smile.

"Lily, will you go to Quidditch practice to support us?" he asked, then lowered his voice. "To support me?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I will."

Marlene turned to Remus. "You're coming too, right?"

"Sure, I guess," he replied.

Marlene turned to me. "You make sure he's there, Lils."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with a sly grin. I glanced at Emmeline and Dorcas.

We have a project.

* * *

><p><strong>[DM] -<strong>_ Why the parchment? Why can't we use the notebook? I like that cute little notebook. _

**[LE] -**_ Because the notebook is an open invitation to everyone. This is a private party. _

**[DM] -**_ I know what we have to talk about but this is Runes, so the boys aren't here. So why can't we use the notebook?_

**[EV] - **_Because they might read it next time we use it around them, obviously._

**[LE] - **_Exactly. And we can't let Marles in on this._

**[DM] - **_That explains the passing of the parchment under the table. _

**[EV] -**_ Lils, I think she's finally catching on._

**[DM] -**_ I hate you sometimes, Em. _

**[LE] - **_Chill out, you two. We have business!_

**[EV] - **_Right. Operation hook-up Remus and Marlene needs to happen. _

**[DM] -**_ And it needed to happen yesterday._

**[EV] - **_No, it needed to happen the first day we got on the Hogwarts Express._

**[DM] -**_ First year. _

**[LE] - **_FOCUS, ladies! How are we supposed to do this?_

**[EV] -**_ We meet in the Room of Requirement after Transfiguration because Marles is catching on to our strange behavior. ABORT! ABORT!_

* * *

><p><em>We need a place to talk in private with no interruptions. <em>Pass one.

_We need a place to talk in private with no interruptions. _Pass two.

_We need a place to talk in private with no interruptions. _Pass three.

Suddenly a door appeared across from the familiar tapestry of trolls in tutus. We scurried in before anyone could see us.

"Haven't been in here since our last Patronus lesson," Emmeline mentioned. "Looks different."

Indeed it did. It wasn't quite so large and there were three giant bean bags in the center of the room.

"Speaking of Patronuses," I said, plopping into a giant green beanbag that appeared to swallow my small frame whole. "Did you ever conjure that corporeal one?"

"Yes!" Emmeline exclaimed, plopping herself into a purple one. "A leopard! Sirius was a great teacher."

"Oh?" Dorcas said, taking the third beanbag, a red one. "Do we need to hook you two up next?" she asked with a wink.

"No! Sirius is not boyfriend material. He's someone you go to for a good time," Emmeline answered.

"So, have you?" I asked her, grinning.

She blushed in response.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, YOU DID!" Dorcas exclaimed. Emmeline hid her face in her hands.

"I thought this was about lighting a fire under Remus and Marlene," she said, her voice muffled from her fingers.

"We have time. We're done with classes. We aren't going to the library for homework until after dinner. Talk," Dorcas said. "When was it? Was it just snogging? Or did you shag him senseless?"

"Dorcas!" Emmeline said. "I didn't shag him. We just snogged. A lot. And it was after Quidditch tryouts. Remember how we didn't meet up in James and Lily's room? We came here, instead."

"Oh, please tell me it wasn't in these beanbags," Dorcas said, squirming a little in her beanbag.

"No, no, no. Room gave us a bed," she said quietly, blushing again.

"You had a bed but didn't shag?" Dorcas asked, confused.

"I think if we kept going, we would have," Emmeline admitted. "But honestly? We were exhausted. James worked us to the bone. I think we both had all that leftover, pent-up stress and anxiety and just needed a release. He and I were returning from dinner alone and one the way back to the common room we passed by here, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, noticed where we were, paced, and the rest is history."

"Think it will happen again?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I don't know," Emmeline answered.

"You look upset about that," Dorcas commented with a grin.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a great time. The boy knows how to make a girl feel good," she said, relaxing back in her beanbag. We all laughed. She sat up and looked at me. "How's James, then?"

"What?" I said, confused with the sudden change in direction.

"How's James in the snogging department?" Emmeline repeated.

I felt the blood rise into my cheeks. "Aren't we here to talk about Remus and Marlene?" I asked meekly.

"Don't you try to pull that, too," Dorcas said. "Didn't work for Em, not working for you."

"He's bloody fabulous," I exclaimed, not being able to contain myself. I nearly rolled off the beanbag in my excitement. "Maybe it's a Marauder thing," I wondered aloud. "If that's the case, Marlene is a very lucky girl."

"Now I feel left out," Dorcas said, pouting.

"Peter's free," Emmeline said, grinning.

"Not happening," Dorcas said, flatly. She turned to Emmeline, "You haven't staked a claim on Sirius, right?"

"Dorcas!" Emmeline and I said in shock.

"What?"

"Lets get back to the subject at hand. Marlene and Remus," I said, shaking my head and laughing at the turn the topic has gone. "You guys saw them before tryouts, right?"

"Being all cute on the couch in your common room?" Emmeline asked.

I nodded in reply. "Remus and I had a chat in the Potions classroom when we were working on the Draught of Peace. Pretty much told him to suck it up and take a chance. The worse that can happen is that it doesn't work out because their relationship isn't like that. Their friendship is too strong to break over something like this."

"I agree there," Emmeline said with a nod of her head. "They've been friends _forever_."

"So I think we need to plant the idea in Moony's - I mean Remus's - head," I said. They looked at me funny. They still weren't used to my using their nicknames. "I spend a lot of time with James. Anyway, maybe plant the idea to take her to Hogsmeade on Saturday? I can talk to James tonight to make sure practice either doesn't happen or is early."

"Lils, that's brilliant!" Dorcas said.

"How do we plant the idea in Remus's head?" Emmeline asked.

"Easy," I smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow in response. I put on my best Marlene voice, "'Lils, make sure Remus is at Quidditch practice with you, okay?' Sound familiar?"

"You'll be in the stands with him on Wednesday!" Emmeline hit her own forehead, suddenly remembering the morning conversation.

"Maybe get him to corner her after?" Dorcas suggested.

"Make sure she doesn't leave the locker room until I can get him outside it," I told them.

"We need some sort of signal, then..." Emmeline wondered aloud.

"I have the perfect idea," I said. "Remember how tired you guys got the other day? After the party?" They nodded at me, looking confused. "Well, that was my, James, Alice, and Remus's doing. James's idea, my potion work, and Remus helped with execution."

"You slipped Sleeping Draught in our Butterbeer bottles when Remus was distracting us!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yup, just enough to make sure none of you were awake in the common room when James posted the roster."

"You guys are good," Emmeline said, an impressed smile on her face.

"What does Alice have to do with anything?" Dorcas asked.

"Well, we had two pieces of parchment. Mine was a bunch of random phrases, and hers was made to look like a love letter from Frank. I cast a Protean Charm on it. She just had to transfigure the letters on hers and I'd get the message on mine. What if we did something similar?"

"What would we cast it on?" Dorcas asked.

We sat there in silence, thinking. _If only we had two pendants... something with words_, I wondered to myself.

"Lils..." Emmeline said, a confused tone to her voice. She was staring in the center of our circle. On the floor were four heart-shaped silver pendants on silver chains. I picked them up. On the front was the phrase that I read aloud, "A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else."

"Aw! These are so sweet!" I said, examining them. "They're perfect!"

"And why are they here?" Emmeline asked, a little freaked out.

"Think of where we are, Em," Dorcas told her. "This place caters to your every need, as you may recall," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at her. Emmeline blushed.

"It wasn't the _room_ that did that," she mumbled. Dorcas and I laughed until we clutched our sides.

"But why are there four?" Dorcas asked once she regained composure.

"Well, I thought how I wish we had charms or something. I guess the room realized we were talking about a fourth person, so now we each have one. If I cast the charm, we can all see the message. We'll just give hers to her after the fact," I said. I took out my wand and cast the Protean Charm on the necklaces. "Try it!" I said, handing them each a pendant and putting mine on. I slipped the fourth in my pocket.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Emmeline said, pointing her wand at the pendant.

"Whoa, it gets hot!" Dorcas said, jumping in shock.

"It's not that bad," I told her. I looked at the pendant's new message.

_Testing, Testing, One Two Three!_

"They work!" I exclaimed.

"We should keep them under our shirts, just in case. We don't want Marlene to see until after we do this," Dorcas said. We nodded in agreement.

"I'll give her the fourth at dinner that night," I said. "I really don't think it will be hard to convince Remus, though."

"How so?" Emmeline asked.

"He called her his 'potential-girlfriend' at breakfast when you all were attacking my boyfriend."

There eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Yeah, I commented that I will never see my boyfriend again. He said that 'he was worried that he'd never see his potential-girlfriend again.' It was adorable!" Let alone the Full Moon wasn't until _next_ week but that's something that only the Marauders, Marlene, and myself need to worry about.

"Hands in, girls. It's time for action!" Dorcas said, putting her and in the center. We followed suit. "For Marlene!"

"For Marlene!" Emmeline and I said in unison.

Now it's time for step one: get James to make sure Quidditch practice doesn't screw us over.

* * *

><p>"You guys are <em>seriously<em> playing matchmaker?" James asked me for the twentieth time since I returned from the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, I'm not going to explain it, again!" I already told him everything from Remus's comment at breakfast to what we were planning. "Now, Quidditch practice on Saturday. Is it happening or not?"

"I scheduled the pitch for nine in the morning. You got lucky," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have to talk to you about something else," I said, the tone of my voice changed to worry.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, when we were chatting in the Room of Requirement, Emmeline mentioned something that happened after Quidditch tryouts."

"You mean her and Padfoot?"

"You _knew_?"

"Yeah, he told me after it happened. But I thought I was the only one that knew."

"You were until tonight. She admitted it there but we keep that stuff within the group. I'm just concerned. Em's one of my best friends and has been since we were eleven. I don't want to see her get attached and get hurt."

"I am a little, too. Sirius does have a hit-and-run style to him but with how close the eight of us got this year, I don't think he's going to do anything to hurt her. That's why he confided in me after. He never confides in me about his latest fling but he did about Em."

"Really?" I still wasn't convinced. "I'm starting to love Padfoot like someone loves a little brother-"

"You're the same age," James said flatly, cutting me off.

"I love him like a little brother," I repeated with a grin, "but I will react harshly if anything happens to her."

James pulled me close, "I won't let that happen," he assured me, sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ The friendship quote is from www-dot-boardofwisdom-dot-com._


	17. Ready, Steady, GO

**Chapter 17: **Ready, Steady, GO  
><em><strong>Wednesday, September 21, 1977<strong>_

We were finishing up our Transfiguration practical for the day when I caught the eyes of my co-conspirators. We smirked at each other.

The time has come.

I bent over to grab my satchel, and pulled out my pendant. I changed it to one simple phrase: _Get Ready_.

I saw the other girls check theirs secretly. Dorcas pointed her wand at hers quickly, looking like she was just fumbling with the front of her jumper. _Get Set_.

Emmeline held her Transfiguration book to her chest when she tapped her pendant. _Lets Go!_

The main plan was for me and James to meet all them in the Gryffindor Common Room and head down to the pitch together, along with Fabian, Gideon, and the reserves (students ranging between third and sixth year, all the seventh years that auditioned and made the team are the main roster). As for Dorcas, Emmeline, and my additional plans, that starts when we get to the pitch.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," James told me, on the way to Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe you _haven't_," I replied.

He just laughed and shook his head at me.

We approached the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. "Archimedes," I told her, a smile plastered on my lips and rubbing my hands today.

"My, my, my, someone is in a good mood today. Looks like you're up to something, though," the Fat Lady said with a grin.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her in response.

We climbed through the portrait hole, finding everyone waiting for us. James looked over the room, making sure he had a full team. Satisfied, he nodded. "Lets play Quidditch," he said with a huge smile.

The cheers were deafening, and I nearly got trampled by the excited teammates clambering for the portrait hole.

And I would have if James didn't think fast and pushed me out of the way.

Which sent me flying on a collision course with the bookcases, which would still not have been on the top of "the-things-I-want-to-do-before-I-leave-Hogwarts" list, but I didn't because Remus is a quick little bugger who caught me.

Death by Gryffindors: 0. Saved by Marauders: 2.

"Thanks, Moony," I told him, still clutching his arm for dear life.

"No problem, Lils. Just release my arm," he replied.

"Sorry about that," I said, releasing his arm. I looked around the room. "Isn't Wormy coming?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"Detention," Remus said, not hiding the matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"What now?" I asked as we followed the team outside the portrait hole, a few meters behind. Safe distance.

"Caught coming out of the kitchens after hours. He didn't have the map. Claimed he wouldn't need it because he could just come and go as a rat, transforming behind a tapestry or something. Tosser forgot to transform into a rat on the return trip and Filch caught him. He tried to get me to help him get out of it but I told him he deserved it for being a complete idiot."

_Good_, I thought to myself. _Easier to execute my plan._

"So it's just us in the stands?" I asked him.

"Out of our group? Yes."

_Excellent_.

"Lils? You all right?" Remus asked me.

Damn, I must have been grinning like a bloody fool. _Emmeline and Dorcas will kill me if I muck this up..._

"I'm fine, just thinking of last night," I lied. "The girls and I were having one of those nights. I just still feel like I'm sitting on a feather." _Good cover, Lils!_

"Oh," Remus said, smiling. He knew what I meant. "One of those nights" with four teenage girls usually means giggling for all hours and chatting about everything besides what we should be. More times than not, it spills over.

_Hook, line, and sinker_, I thought to myself.

We were approaching the Entrance Hall at this point and exiting into the crisp autumn air. We walked to the pitch in silence, just listening and laughing at the excitement coming from the large group in front of us. When the team went into the locker room, Remus and I took a seat in the stands.

No time like the present.

"So, Moony," I said, the flash of confusion on his face not going unnoticed. He was still getting used to my casual use of the nicknames. "You and Marles seem to be getting cozy."

"I really care about her," he admitted.

"I know," I told him. "I heard your comment on Monday."

"Comment?" he asked, confusion back on his face. This time it didn't disappear right away.

"I heard you call her your 'potential-girlfriend' at breakfast. When they all attacked Prongs."

I saw his cheeks turn pink as we heard the team come out in their Quidditch robes. Lucky for him, they were too distracted to James's talking.

"I wondered if you caught that," Remus said.

"Moony, you were talking directly to me. You question if I caught that or not? Didn't want to embarrass you, so I didn't point it out," I shrugged. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

I gawked at him. "You don't know," I repeated flatly, him replying with a shake of the head. "Moony, Moony, Moony, what will I ever do with you?" I asked, putting my arm around his shoulders. "You two have been acting more cozy lately. Are you afraid she'll say no or something?"

"A bit." He blushed again at his admission. He was watching Marlene zoom around the pitch.

"Marles is one of my best friends. The four of us have been friends as long as you four, and just as close. She won't say no."

"You sure about this?" he asked, still not convinced.

"Yes," I assured him, again. "Take a page out of Padfoot and Prong's book. Take her to Hogsmeade on Saturday after Quidditch practice. I already asked James's, he said practice is first thing in the morning. The full moon isn't until Tuesday, so you're good."

"That's actually a good idea," he said, thinking about it and not taking his eyes off Marlene's form zooming overhead.

"Ask her today, after practice. To be honest, Dorcas, Emmeline, and I have it all worked out for you."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me at that statement. "Worked it all out?"

"Yeah. We're tired of listening to her go on-and-on about you and watching how you look at each other and not doing anything about it. So we decided it was time to light the candle under your arse and hers." I pulled out the pendant around my neck. "They each have one of these. I cast a Protean Charm on them so we can communicate in secret. That way we can arrange it so you have time alone with Marles."

He sat silent, just looking at me with a serious look on his face. Eventually he spoke, "I feel like I should be angry or upset that you three are meddling into private matters of mine and Marles but at the same time," his face softened, "I find the plan brilliant."

"I thought it was, too," I said with smug smile.

"On the other hand," he continued, "I think you hang out with Sirius and James too much."

I laughed. "Sirius, maybe. I can't spend too much time with James." I started smiling like an idiot.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"More than life itself," I admitted. "But if you tell him I said that, I'd have to kill you." I winked at him.

We talked about James and Marlene for the rest of practice, and cheering for our friends above. We waited in the stands while the team left to go in the locker room after they finished.

"We'll hang back a bit, give them a chance to clean up," I told him.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked me.

"Don't you chicken out now!" I warned him, wagging my finger at him.

"All right, all right. How long should we wait?"

"They have a good lead on us. We can head over now," I said, standing up and pulling out my necklace and my wand. I glanced at Remus, who looked like he was about to turn and run. "You can handle a full moon every month without killing yourself beforehand but you get nervous asking a girl out on a date?"

"I'm used to the other thing. There's no point fighting the inevitable, anyway," he shrugged.

"Asking a girl out on a date is inevitable, unless you don't want to date Marlene."

"I do!" he protested. "I'm just nervous because I care about her a lot. How are we doing this, again?"

We walked up next to the doors to the locker room. "I'm going to send the message to Dorcas and Emmeline now to let them know we're out here. Then they send Marlene out and I become vapor."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I leave," I laughed. "You really need to chill." I pointed my wand at the charm.

_We're in position! It's showtime, girls._

After a minute or two the pendant grew warm.

_Roger that! Sending out the hostage... now!_

As soon as I read the message, Marlene emerge from the doors as if by force. I think Dorcas and Emmeline physically pushed her out.

"Hey, Lils... Remus..." Marlene said nervously. She had a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Hey, Marlene," Remus said, pushing his hand through his hair in a very James-like fashion.

I winked a him and darted in the locker room. Emmeline and Dorcas were standing there, laughing. I joined in.

"_Hostage_?!" I said through a laugh. "What did you do to her? Her face when she got shoved out. It was _priceless_."

"We had her cornered by her locker," Dorcas said with a grin. "After she showered and all. We were just stalling until we got your message. Talking about whatever came to mind."

"She thought we were, and I quote, 'completely daft' and 'taking bludgers to the head when she wasn't looking," Emmeline added.

"Remus is a ball of nerves," I told them, my laughs finally ceasing. "He's afraid she's going to say no."

"No, she'll _definitely_ say yes," Emmeline said with a smile. "We were also grilling her about how 'cozy' she's been with him."

"We got a 'I really like him' confession," Dorcas added, giving Emmeline a high-five.

"Brilliant! I have her pendant in my pocket so I can give it to her at dinner," I told them. Suddenly my attention switched to a completely different subject and I started to look around the locker room. I know I didn't see him leave...

"He's by his locker. Down that way," Dorcas said, pointing. She was smiling and shaking her head at me. I was so obvious.

"Thanks! See you at dinner!" I darted off in the direction she showed me. I found him, his back to me. He was alone and was finishing buttoning up his shirt. I hopped up on the bench that ran parallel to the lockers and walked down them, being as quiet as possible. I was able to sneak up behind him without him noticing, so I put my hands over his eyes. He jumped a little at my sneak attack.

I knew he knew it was me. I felt his cheeks tense up from him smiling, then he leaned forward so I was suddenly airborne. He put his hands under my thighs, lifting me so I could hook my legs around his waist and be properly piggy back. I laughed gleefully as I moved my hands from his eyes and relocated them over his shoulders to support myself up.

"I see you were successful?" he commented, not releasing his hold on me.

"Well, we got them alone together and Moony said he was going to ask. The rest is all them. He said I spend too much time with you and Padfoot from the sound of this plan."

"We don't meddle," he mumbled, walking us towards the door.

"So what now?" I asked, kissing his neck. He shuddered a little from my touch. "Your fault, you know. You put me in the perfect position for this," I said quietly, continuing my trail of little kisses.

He suddenly changed direction. Instead of heading towards the door to leave the locker room, we headed to the back corner. When we arrived, he easily maneuvered me to be on his front rather than his back but my arms and legs stayed in position. "I have a few ideas," he said, his lips meeting mine. He broke the kiss only for a moment, and that was to pull out his wand and tap my pendant. He immediately returned to kissing me

"What was that for?" I asked, taking a breath. Suddenly the pendant grew hot. I pulled it up to check it as James moved to my neck.

_You can tell James to get his own  
>charmed pendants but we'll make sure<br>you guys aren't disturbed. Everyone's here.  
>PS: Mission: Accomplished. ~E<em>

"You told them to stay away?" I asked him.

"To be precise, I told them to bugger off and I'll hex any of them that come in the locker room," he answered, never taking attention away form my neck.

"Harsh," I told him. "I like it," I added as I moved his lips back to mine and focused on undoing his shirt buttons. He made sure to keep me supported around his waist.

"I like this better," he added, moving back to my neck.

"Just don't drop me," I warned through giggles.

"Never," he said. He pushed me up against the wall so he could have a free hand, which he moved into my hair. "Never going to let you go."


	18. Bonding

**Chapter 18: **Bonding  
><em><strong>Saturday, September 24, 1977<strong>_

"James, it's six-forty. Time to get up," I said, shaking his arm. He groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around him, since he already had it over his head from when I first started this ordeal ten minutes ago. I got up at six-twenty because he asked me to make sure he's up at six-thirty. I'm up and dressed even though I'm not the one that has to go to Quidditch practice at eight.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm too good for him.

I pulled at the sheet, which only made him pull it tighter. I groaned loudly. This is ridiculous. "I'm thirty seconds away from taking desperate measures," I warned him, climbing on the bed next to him, grabbing an extra pillow. I got another groan in response. The wand in my boot is my last resort. I'm going to do this the Muggle way, first.

"All right, you asked for it," I said with a sigh.

Then I started to attack him with the pillow.

He jumped up with a surprised yell but I didn't give up. He grabbed a pillow to retaliate. The pillow fight went on for about five minutes before he threw his pillow aside, grabbed mine, then pulled me down on the bed. He supported himself over me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Thank you, Quidditch_, I thought to myself, noticing his sculpted build.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"You said to wake you at six-thirty. I woke up extra early to dress and wake you so I could eat breakfast with you. I could have slept in but I'm a nice person that wants to make sure her boyfriend makes it to Quidditch practice on time after a healthy breakfast. But you were being difficult."

"Difficult? Me? _Never_," he said, still grinning.

"You were," I chuckled. "You got lucky that I decided to do it the Muggle way, first."

"Oh?" he asked, a spark of curiosity flashed in eye.

"Yeah. The other option was a blast of Aguamenti to the face."

"I'm glad you did the pillows, then." He reached for his glasses. "Although you had the advantage," he said as he positioned them on his nose. "I was flying blind."

"Aim really isn't involved when the pillows are this large and fluffy," I laughed.

He bent down and kissed me. "Thank you for waking me," he said softly before continuing the kiss.

"Anytime but don't make it so hard next time," I warned him. "Go get dressed. We need to go get food."

He jumped up off the bed. "At least you don't have a black eye," he said with a wink over his shoulder as he walked into his bathroom.

I glanced in the full-length mirror and sighed. My hair, which I painstakingly put into a French braid that morning, was closely resembling a poodle. I sent the girls a message via the pendant to just meet me here and ran back to my room to fix it.

As I was finishing tying it off I heard a lot of noise downstairs. I laughed to myself. They may have more energy than kids after three helpings of candy floss at a fair but they definitely give life a bit more color.

I skipped downstairs to see everyone minus James sitting around and laughing around the Common Room.

"Where were you? We thought you two were supposed to meet us at the Gryffindor Common room!" Sirius said as I came in the room.

"Hey, I told you guys to meet us here instead, didn't I? I had some problems getting James out of bed this morning. He should be down soon."

"He was always difficult on Saturday mornings," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Then why, may I ask, did he schedule practice for eight in the morning on a Saturday?" asked Dorcas, who was obviously exhausted herself. Her head was hanging over the back of the chair at the study table.

"Because it was the only time I could get today," James answered, coming down the stairs and rubbing his eyes. "At least you didn't wake up to a pillow to the face," he added, looking at me.

I heard Sirius, Peter, and Remus try to hide their laughter.

Dorcas groaned, "Wanna bet?" She glared at Emmeline.

"You nearly hit me!" she declared in her defense.

"Well, there better be waffles at breakfast," Dorcas mumbled.

"It would be a crime if there wasn't!" Sirius exclaimed, leaving the portrait hole. We all followed suit.

* * *

><p>Remus and I were back in the stands as the team flew overhead doing drills. Peter still had detention and had to go straight from breakfast.<p>

I turned to him. "Are you excited for today?" I asked.

"Very much," he answered with a smile. "I just have to remember to go to the Hospital Wing after practice," he added.

"How come?"

"I take a potion every day for a week prior to the Full Moon. It helps make things more... comfortable, for lack of better terms."

"Ah, Wolfsbane?"

"How do you know about it?" he asked, taking his eyes away from Marlene for the first time since she emerged from the locker room so he could look at me.

"I'm good at potions, remember? Besides, remember when we had to do that paper on 'night creatures' for Defense a few weeks back? I remember seeing it in one of the books in the library. Something about how it makes the werewolf less violent during the Full Moon."

"Yeah, it does help. I don't rip myself apart nearly so much," he said, rubbing his arm. I knew he was covered in scars from head to toe, and the am he rubbed had some that were fresh within the last few months. "Having the guys there helps, too."

"I'll bet. Everything is easier with friends around. Even friends like those clowns." I pointed to the team.

"They definitely make things interesting," he added with a chuckle.

"Just thinking, going to the Hospital Wing isn't exactly 'first date' material. Why don't I walk up with you now. That way you have more time with Marlene later. I can send her a message that we're going," I concluded, pointing to the necklace.

"That would be perfect!" he said, lighting up. "We could leave for Hogsmeade immediately after she's done with practice!" He hopped up. "Well?" he asked, looking at me. I was still sitting and staring at him.

I started to laugh. "Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. Let me just send the message." I pointed to my pendant with my wand.

_M-  
>Remus and I ran off to take care<br>of something so he doesn't  
>cut into the date. We'll be back before<br>practice ends!  
>-L<em>

I had to be discrete, since I knew Dorcas and Emmeline would get the message as well. They didn't know about his lycanthropy and until Remus says otherwise, I'll keep it that way.

About half-way to the Hospital Wing I felt my pendant burn.

_L-  
>Ah! His vitamins, yeah?<br>I follow! See you two soon!  
>Thanks, love!<br>-M_

"Just heard back from Marlene. She's calling them your 'vitamins' so Dorcas and Emmeline don't figure anything out."

He chuckled a little. "I have to admit, I was shocked on how well you two have kept the secret."

"We couldn't do that to you! This is a big deal, and definitely on a need-to-know basis. It's nothing against Dorcas and Emmeline but really, they really don't need to know. I know them. They will begin to worry about you, even though you've been doing this for so long, and they don't need the extra worries N.E.W.T. year and you don't need them fussing over you every month."

"My thoughts exactly," he said, smiling at me. "Luckily the guys know better than to feel sorry for me and you and Marlene accept is as a part of me. For that I am thankful."

"Anytime," I said, returning his smile. We arrived at the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey approached us without question and handed Remus a small vial. "You usually come earlier than this," she said. "Try and be consistent, please."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," he said, downing the vial like you would a shot of Firewhiskey. He shuddered as he returned the empty vial to Madam Pomfrey. "That never gets easier. Don't know a good way to charm it to make it taste better without it messing up the potion itself."

"At least it is just a small dose every day?" I said, trying to be encouraging as we left to head back to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I wish that made a difference. It lingers for hours. Nothing covers it up."

"Well, don't go trying to kiss Marlene, then. She may not enjoy it as much as she should," I said with a wink.

"I'll probably get some peppermints or cinnamon or something at Honeydukes when we arrive. Mask it a little."

"Did you just admit that you plan to kiss Marlene?" I punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'm admitting that I'm not ruling out the possibility," he said, rubbing his arm. "Merlin, Lils, you have quite a punch."

"Oh, shut it. I barely hit you." We laughed.

"I am so glad you and James are finally together," he said after a while.

"How come?"

"Cuts the tension. Before this year you could cut the tension between you two with a knife. Now I can actually hang out with all my friends without needing to keep my wand ready."

"Were we really that bad?"

"Horrible. Then when you were apart James was driving all of mad because he was completely head-over-heals for you and we never heard the end of it."

I blushed. I never knew that my and James's behavior prior to this year was quite unbearable to those around us or that I was causing so much trouble for James's heart. "Sorry, mate."

"What's done is done. Now I don't think I've ever seen you two happier. You're like my sister, Lils," he said, wrapping is arm around my shoulder. "Always have been. James is like my brother, so it's natural that I want you both happy. The fact that it happens to be together is just an added bonus. Although..." he trailed off

"Although, what?"

"James is still annoying when you aren't around. Always gushing about you."

"Well, there isn't much I can do about that. At least he's happy."

"Thank Merlin for that!"

We approached the Quidditch Pitch as our friends were exiting the locker room. "Wow, we have good timing!" I said to Remus. Then I saw James coming out of the locker room. I glanced at Remus and he waved his hand, as if telling me "go on," and I ran up to James. I knew Sirius saw me coming as I leapt on James's back.

"Merlin, Lily. Give a guy a warning!" he said through a laugh.

"Oh, please, I'm like, half your size. You can handle it. Besides, Sirius saw me coming and I know he was trying to let you know."

"I did, Prongs," Sirius said. "What do you think the pointing was for? Didn't you noticed that I wasn't even looking at you?"

"I thought you caught sight of a girl you wanted to approach," James said, shrugging. I held on so his shrug wouldn't knock me off his back. "And if I'm right about that and you were signaling to Lily here in that sense, I think I should let you know I'm going to be selfish and not sharing."

"Ew!" Sirius and I said in unison, causing anyone within distance to laugh and take notice.

"What did you say?" Dorcas asked, approaching with Emmeline and Marlene.

"He just implied that I was pining after Evans!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So? She's hot," Dorcas said with a shrug.

"Dorcas!" I exclaimed in shock. "I'm spoken for."

"I know, just don't see how a guy pining after an attractive girl, taken or not, could deserve an 'ew' reaction like that," she explained.

"Dorcas! That's like shagging my sister!" Sirius said with a shudder.

"Okay, now I see how that's gross," she said, shuddering, too.

"Funny you should mention that," James said with a smile. "Lily was telling me recently how she viewed you as the annoying little brother." I felt my face grow hot, so I hid my face behind James.

"Oh, really?" Sirius said, a sly grin appearing on his face. He took out his wand and hit me with a Tickling Charm.

"AH! NO FAIR!" I started screaming. James was suddenly having a hard time holding me, and for good reason. I was squirming everywhere.

"Okay, Padfoot. You proved your point, you're the annoying little brother. Could you please stop the charm before your best mate drops my best mate?" Dorcas said, pulling out her wand with a grin. "Because I'm not above the same thing."

"Fine," he said, releasing the charm on me. I had my head resting on James's shoulder, huffing and puffing and trying to catch my breath. "You ruin my fun, Dorcas."

"Anytime," she said, putting her wand away. The grin on her face was priceless.

Once I caught my breath I turned my head towards Marlene. "Remus is over by the entrance to the Pitch," I told her. "Might as well get the day started?" I winked at her.

"Awesome! I was wondering where he was. See you all at dinner!" she said as she ran off that way. She stopped briefly and turned around long enough to say, "Maybe," before running over to Remus.

"They're so cute!" Emmeline said to Dorcas.

"You three are ridiculous," Sirius said, shaking his head.

You could barely see Dorcas wave her wand before Sirius was on the ground, laughing hysterically from the Tickling Charm.

* * *

><p>Dinner came and went with no sign of Remus and Marlene. Dorcas, Emmeline, and I couldn't stop our silly grinning all through dinner.<p>

Now James, Sirius, Peter, and I were in the Library working on homework. Still waiting on the post-date news.

Well, I was waiting but I was more concerned with my Transfiguration homework.

"I will never pass my Transfiguration N.E.W.T." I moaned, slightly muffled from the fact that my face was pressed into the aforementioned textbook.

"Lils, you're fine in Transfiguration. You got an O on your O.W.L. You'll be fine," James assured me from across the table. Sirius was next to me. We realized early on that we study better this way. Less distractions and temptations.

"Barely," I said. "My water goblet during the practical was still fuzzy. Of course, you couldn't tell unless you touched it but still. He let me redo it after I pleaded."

"You were fine at 'Fera Verto' in class," Sirius said, confused. I noticed Peter's face shared the same confusion.

"She freaks out during finals and major exams," James said, not looking up from his Transfiguration textbook.

"I do not!" I exclaimed. "Just the practical."

"Just breathe, Lils," James told me, putting his hand on mine. "You still have several months before N.E.W.T.s, so relax."

I closed the Transfiguration textbook and put it away. "I can't look at this anymore. I'm going to do Potions homework," I said as I pulled out my Potions textbook. I started scribbling down the ingredients we were assigned to look up for Monday's class. "Oh, no," I moaned.

"What?" Sirius, James, and Peter asked in unison.

"We're brewing Amortentia on Monday," I groaned.

"I thought you girls liked that sort of thing," Sirius said. I hit the back of his head.

"The real kind of love. This stuff isn't real. Merlin, girls freak out over this stuff. Class is going to be nuts on Monday, and girls are going to try and sneak it out."

"So...?" James asked. "I don't accept anything from girls I don't know," he said with a smug grin.

"We have rounds Monday night, brainiac. We had to switch so you'd be free Tuesday."

I think James suddenly found my wavelength because he groaned, too.

"What's Tuesday?" Sirius asked. I hit him again over the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for? I understand the first hit but seriously? Do I deserve this abuse?"

"It's the Full Moon, you tosser!" I hissed at him.

"Okay, I deserved that one, too."

We all laughed. Suddenly I felt my pendant warm up. I pulled it out of my jumper.

_Marlene's back!  
>We're in our dorm!<em>

I pushed everything into my satchel and leapt from the table. "Gotta go! Girls' night!" James, Peter, and Sirius stared at me for a second before the realization hit.

"About bloody time," Peter mumbled, putting his books away. The other guys were doing the same.

"You're coming, too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah?" Sirius said. "We haven't seen Moony all day."

"Girls aren't the only ones that talk about dates, you know," James said with a grin.

"What has he told you?" I asked Peter and Sirius.

"Marauder's pact. We can't say anything or we'll have to kill you," Sirius said flatly.

"You do understand that I was at these events, correct?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I'm still not saying anything. Please don't hit me," he said, holding up his messenger bag in defense.

I rolled my eyes. "Not worth it right now, the girls are waiting." I bent over and gave James a quick kiss. "See you tonight."

With that I was off to the dorms.


	19. Matters of the Heart

_**Author's Note: **__I really need to start proofreading more often... Ew!_

_Also changed the end to this chapter. Didn't like the other one. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong> Matters of the Heart  
><em><strong>Saturday, September 24, 1977<strong>_

I was panting by the time I ran into the Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. I walked up to Marlene's bed where they were all sitting. I couldn't help but notice Marlene laying there, a far-off look in her eyes as she stared at the canopy above, smiling.

"There you are!" Dorcas exclaimed, seeing me. "Did you run?"

"Obviously," I told her, gasping. "From the Library. I was studying with the guys. And dreading Monday."

"Why are you dreading Monday?" Emmeline asked.

"Figured out that we're brewing Amortentia in Potions on Monday and James and I have rounds that night. I have a feeling we're going to be tracking down most of the seventh-year N.E.W.T.-level Potions students. I need to remember to brew an antidote beforehand. So..." I trailed off. I was standing at the foot of Marlene's bed, so I grabbed her feet. "How did it go?"

"We're still trying to get it out of her. She's been in this euphoric trance since she floated in here," Emmeline said.

I started to lift her feet up and down in rhythm. "Come on, Marles! Talk! Or I tickle." I twisted my hands around so my fingers would be on the bottoms of her feet. I keep my nails at the perfect length for maximum tickling.

"He kissed me!" she said finally, not hiding the dreamy, happy tone to her voice.

Cue squealing.

"How was it?" Dorcas asked. "I'm not going to be able to kiss one of them and according to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here-"

"Hey!" Emmeline and I interrupted, in unison.

Dorcas continued, ignoring us. "-Sirius and James are fabulous. And seeing how I'm not about to snog Peter, I need to live vicariously through you three. So, spill."

"I haven't kissed any of the others but I think I'll just say that he's the best of the four," she said, still smiling.

"Not true," Emmeline and I said in unison, again. Dorcas and Marlene laughed.

"Well, we're going to have to figure that one out, then, won't we? I guess I could be an unbiased judge on the matter and it would be a very easy, while pleasurable, experiment..." Dorcas started.

She got a three-way chorus in reply stating, "Don't even think about it."

"Emmeline, do you even have a _claim_ on Sirius?" Dorcas asked her.

"Not really... but still," Emmeline mumbled in reply.

"'But still,' what?" Dorcas asked. She sat there silent for a second, staring at an increasingly pink Emmeline. "MERLIN'S BEARD YOU LIKE HIM."

"Don't tell anyone, please! I don't want to scare him off!" she begged.

"Secret's safe with me," I assured her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I won't even tell James."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at me.

"Now, Marlene, my dear," I said, turning my attention back to her. "Talk. Now. Hogsmeade."

"All right, all right! You guys are freaking me out with how you're staring at me," she said, propping herself up on her pillows. "We came through Honeydukes, like you did, Lils," she said to me. We ignored the confused looks on Emmeline and Dorcas's faces and she continued. "We did some shopping - OH!" she leapt from the bed, nearly knocking Dorcas over in the process, and retrieved a Honeydukes bag. "I brought presents for your three!"

"You can't stall forever but I'll accept this reason," Dorcas said, accepting her gift of sugar quills, her favorite. She handed some Pepper Imps to Emmeline and squealed with delight. She then handed me a very familiar tin.

"Crystallized pineapple!" I squealed. "Sirius ate most of my last stash. I had to lock it in my room, the wanker." I had to dodge a pillow from Emmeline. I mouthed "sorry" as I took a piece of pineapple from my tin. Marlene took out her treat (Chocoballs, her favorite because of the strawberry mousse and clotted cream filling) and continued her story.

"Well, after Honeydukes - did you know that Remus loves Chocoballs, too?" she asked, receiving three glares in return. "Sorry, sorry, distracted. Anyway, we went to Dominic Maestro's, Dervish and Banges, Scrivenshaft's, and Spintwiches. Remus got me that there," she said, pointing at the top of her canopy. A Golden Snitch was flittering around, charmed so it wouldn't leave the canopy or go too low. "And I got some new goggles for games," she said, holding out a nice pair of Quidditch goggles that had a little Golden Snitch on the sides. "Then we went to the Three Broomsticks and spent three hours there, chatting about everything. Memories and all that."

"Okay, so that brings us to about," Dorcas said, counting on her fingers, "three o'clock?"

"About then, yes. We were wondering the shops for about two hours, so yeah."

"Then why in the name of Merlin's baggy y-fronts did you not get back until seven? That's _four hours unaccounted for_, you!" Dorcas retorted, pushing her arm playfully.

Marlene replied so low none of us heard her.

"Come again?" I asked her.

"We were in the -" she said again, trailing off the end.

"You were where?" Emmeline asked.

"We were in the Room of Requirement!" she finally blurted out, louder than she intended. She instantly turned to hide her face in the pillows as the rest of us laughed and cheered with glee. I could tell she was blushing since her ears were flaming red.

"Marlene!" Dorcas exclaimed gleefully. "You can't just leave us hanging after a confession like that!"

"Exactly! Were you guys snogging?" Emmeline asked her. "Is that when he kissed you?"

"Oh were you shagging?" Dorcas said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Marlene flipped over after Dorcas's comment. "We were _not_ shagging, thank you. Snogging, yes. Oh, Merlin, was there snogging."

Cue more excited squeals from the peanut gallery.

"Hold on," Dorcas said, looking closely at Marlene. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at Marlene's neck.

That caused Marlene to retreat back to the pillows.

"Merlin's beard, there's three of them!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Dorcas, let her be," I told her. "She flat-out said, 'oh, Merlin, was there snogging,' so do you expect her to be without a couple of marks?"

"I think Dorcas is just jealous," Emmeline said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Marlene said, sitting up with a smirk and facing Dorcas. "You're jealous!"

"Okay, fine, I'm dying for some action," she admitted. "But I tease you because I love you."

"A _four hour_ snogging session? Merlin, Marles. That must have been amazing," Emmeline said with a smile.

"It was. He's so amazing," Marlene said dreamily.

"And now, the million-Galleon question," Emmeline said.

"Are you going to go out, again?" I finished for her. The three of us stared at Marlene in anticipation.

"Of course," Marlene exclaimed. "Study dates now and then, maybe more trips to Hogsmeade later."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Which reminds me. The first official Hogsmeade visit is October twenty-second. We should all go as a group. The official dates aren't as romantic as sneaking away."

"Can we double date sometime?" Marlene asked me, eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'll talk to James about it," I told her with a hug. "Did you get dinner?"

She nodded. "We went to the kitchens after we were... erm... done."

"So, who wants to come back with me to my dorm for a study session?"

All three groaned in response.

"You get to see the boys again," I said, in my best, taunting, sing-song voice.

"What are we waiting for?" Emmeline asked the girls excitedly.

"To the boys!" Marlene said, jumping out of bed. She ran out the door with Emmeline.

"Oi! Lily's common room is a 'no snogging zone,' all right?" Dorcas called after them.

"Wanna bet?" I told Dorcas. She hit me with a pillow before we headed out.

* * *

><p>We only studied for about an hour and a half before everyone returned to the dorms. I noticed a few marks on Remus's neck and had to smile to myself. James looked at me when I was smiling, and he was so confused.<p>

Now, James and I have found ourselves in a very... interesting position on the couch in the Common Room.

Okay, the snogging session was amazing, I have no shame in stating that I was laying there in my knickers and he in his boxers. I am such a slag. If a virgin _could_ be a slag but I digress.

It was interesting because we had absolutely no idea where some of our clothes were. I was missing my top and a sock, while James's trousers were missing. We were currently looking around the couch for said articles of clothing before we flip a Knut to see where we're sleeping tonight.

"How in Merlin's name did we lose your _trousers_? You're six feet tall!" I exclaimed.

"I'd summon them but it seems as if our wands are missing, too," James said, gathering his socks and shirt. "Hey, I found that sock of yours behind the couch pillow!"

"Now just need to find my top and your trousers," I said, still looking. "Oh, and our wands."

"Here's my wand!" James exclaimed happily. "Accio wand!" My wand shot out from somewhere and nailed me on the back of the head.

"Ow! Thanks, James. Appreciate it," I said dryly. I picked up my wand. "How in the hell did it get over there?"

"I'm past asking questions, I'm just going to get more confused," James said laughing. "I do have to admit, that was amazing."

"It was," I agreed, smiling.

"The fact that you're still just hanging around in nothing but your knickers is a pleasant bonus, I must say."

"Quiet you, and find your trousers," I said, not being able to hide my smile. I couldn't complain. Here he his, a vision of masculine beauty, in nothing but a pair of black boxers. _Thank you, Quidditch_. "Accio blouse!" I said. My blouse shot out from the top of a bookcase.

"I'm not going to ask," James said through a laugh. "Accio trousers!" They shot out from the shadows under the study table.

"All right, then. Seeing how we have all our clothing, I'm going to go put these in my room," I said, walking up the stairs. He grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to face him. Because I was a few steps up my stomach was level with his head if he leaned in.

He kissed my belly, right below my naval. "We haven't figured out where we're sleeping. He started to slowly walk up the steps, never ceasing his trail of kisses up my stomach.

I felt my body shudder with pleasure. "My room's closer," I said. "Decision made."

"Works for me," James said with a smile.

We went into my room casually, and I dropped my things in my hamper, while James left his by the door. I put on an oversized t-shirt and we climbed into bed. I snuggled up into his chest, which is the best sleeping position, in my opinion.

"Marlene was gushing about the date today," I told him. "She said they were talking about going out more."

"Remus said the same. I haven't seen him so happy in a while. Seeing how it's so close to the Full Moon, that's saying something. Usually he's moody around now."

"Marles said she wants to double-date sometime. She gave me that puppy-dog look of hers when she asked. I told her that I'd talk to you about it."

"Sounds like fun," he said, stroking my long hair. "We'll talk to Moony about it after Thursday."

"I thought the Full Moon was Tuesday? We covered that earlier."

"Yes, when you were physically teaching Sirius not to be a wanker, I remember," he chuckled at the memory of me smacking the back of Sirius's head twice in the Library. "The day after all Remus wants to do is sleep. I don't blame him. It's physically exhausting."

"I'll be sure to make copies of my notes," I said. "Does he go to class on Tuesday?"

"Yes, he'll be there. He doesn't have to leave until five or so. Pomfrey always gets the house elves to pack him a dinner to bring. There are blankets and things at the Shack."

"You don't go with him?" I thought he said they all went together.

"No, we head over after we see Pomfrey come back through the Willow. We'd be expelled otherwise."

"Makes sense. He and I were talking about it on the way to the Hospital Wing earlier. He said the potion's vile but it helps."

"It does," James said with a sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "He's a lot less violent when he's on it and it helps him keep his wits about him."

"How do you communicate when you're all transformed?" I had to ask. I took James's glasses and laid them on the bedside table, since I was an accidental barrier between him and the table.

"We don't. Our just being there helps him," he said, smiling.

"You guys are so close," I said, smiling back at him. "He speaks so fondly of you all."

"We're practically brothers," he said, kissing my head.

"I have a sister but I don't remember what it's like having one," I admitted.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that," he said, pulling me closer. It surprised me because I didn't think we could get closer.

"Really, she isn't worth it. If she can't accept her own sister, then I don't want anything to do with her. She can marry her fat walrus and live a dull life, for all I care."

James looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He knew I was lying. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Dammit, that bloody tear blew my cover.

"I know you don't mean that," he said, kissing my head. "If she comes around, fine. If she doesn't, it's her loss. You're an amazing person and I'm so honored to have you in my life."

"I have a random question," I said to him, looking up into his hazel eyes. "Do you think your mom will like me?"

He laughed. "Silly Lily, she's going to love you," he said, picking me up and sitting me on his lap and I moved my leg over so I was straddling him. He eyes were sparkling in the way that makes me melt inside. "Do you want to know something?"

"I want to know everything," I said, leaning in to kiss him. He stopped me with two fingers over my lips. I let my shoulders slump and the disappointment cover my face.

"Hold on, you," he said through a laugh.

"I can't help it," I said. "It's your eyes. They sparkle sometimes when you're talking to me and I lose it."

"It's because I'm probably talking about you," he said, smiling. "Anyways. I had a confession, remember?"

"Please continue, I'll control myself. Promise."

"Okay. You're the first girl I'm bringing home to my mother."

"You're joking?"

"_Completely_ serious."

"You. James Potter. Ladies Man. Never brought a girl home to your mom?" I sat there blinking at him.

"They were all flings. None meant anything. This, though, what we have? Means everything to me. So you'll be the first, and hopefully the last girl I bring to my mother to introduce as my girlfriend."

"What do you mean by 'hopefully last,' though?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I have no intentions of letting you go, you know. Not after I finally caught you," he said, his eyes sparkling and his smile blinding me.

I practically pounced him after that. I kissed him harder than I ever have before, deeper than I ever thought possible, and with every drop of emotion in my body. He returned it with so much passion it took my breath away.

I eventually broke it due to that horrible need to breathe, and I placed my forehead against his. I couldn't make the smile go away.

I didn't want it to go away.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked, his forehead not leaving mine, and his smile was a perfect twin to my own. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Overflow of emotion," I admitted. "With everything. I just feel so blessed and special. I love you so much, James. And do you want to know something?"

"What is it, my Lily?"

"You're the first I'm bringing home to my parents, too," I admitted. "I have only dated casually, and none really gave me that 'need them to meet my folks' vibe. But you," I said, brushing his cheek with my fingers, "you I feel I have to have meet my parents. They're going to love you so much."

"How are you so sure, especially since they thought you hated me?"

"They trust my judgement, for one," I said, shrugging.

"And what's the second reason?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're not Vernon," I said, smiling.

He laughed loudly and dipped me backwards, maneuvering so he was above me. He kissed me again in a way that put our last kiss to shame.

I broke it and looked into his hazel eyes and laughed. "What?" he asked me, smiling happily but still sounding confused.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Yeah?"

"All my past casual relationships ended rather suddenly," I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your point?"

"Is that partially because of you?"

"Guilty."

I hit him playfully in the chest. "Why did you go and do that, for?"

"Seeing you with those tossers hurt. Looking back, I know I shouldn't have. I just couldn't help myself. I knew some of them were 'casually' seeing other girls, too. I know some of them were bragging behind your back about landing the 'un-shagable Lily Evans.' I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You aren't pulling my leg? It wasn't just blind jealousy?"

"Well, there was a bit of that, too. Although when I saw you were very happy I didn't want to, then I would catch the guy doing something that would dishonor _you_ and I wouldn't feel bad about giving them giant zits. Although I can't take credit for Artie Miller when we were fourteen."

"Wasn't he the one you made tap-dance instead of walk?" I asked, my nose scrunching up while I was trying to recall.

"That's the one and it wasn't me. It was bloody brilliant but wasn't my handiwork."

"Who was it?"

"Sirius. He caught him with some Slytherin talking about Muggle-borns and things in a very unfavorable way."

"Wow. Remind me to thank him."

"Don't. He wants to stay anonymous."

"Alright, if you insist. James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being a friend to me even when I didn't accept you as such. Even while I hated you, you were a better friend than any girl could ask you."

"For you, Lily, I'll do anything to make sure you're safe and happy."

All I could do is kiss him again.


	20. It's Going to Be a Long Night

_**Author's Note: **__And here's the second batch of edits completed! So as of 11:05ish EST on August 27, the first 20 chapters are updated!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong> It's Going to Be a Long Night  
><em><strong>Monday, September 26, 1977<strong>_

"I could be working on my Runes homework or working on Transfiguration but no. Slughorn decided to let everyone brew Amortentia. So here I am, in the dungeons, brewing an antidote," I whined to James.

"At least you aren't suffering alone," he said in return, measuring out some of the ingredients.

"I'm trying to focus on Dueling Club last night. That was awesome," I said, thinking back.

We did team battles again, this time I teamed up with the girls while the Marauders got together. They changed it so we could only do two battles each, so of course we earned sixteen points for Gryffindor's dueling team. Slytherin is still losing, not able to catch up after losing points the first night.

"It was amazing. McGonagall is so pleased with us." James couldn't hide the pride on his face.

"Emmeline was pleased to finally be able to use Steleus. Sure, it wasn't the same group of students but even still."

"The Ravenclaw group fell off the podium! It was brilliant!" We started to laugh at the thought of the Ravenclaw sixth-years falling with their ankles over their heads.

"I used one of Snape's spells he told me about. Worked out well," I mentioned passively as I chopped up some more components to an antidote that was going to get a lot of use tonight.

"Which one?"

"Langlock. It sticks their tongue to the roof of their mouth."

"So that's what happened to the Hufflepuff team!" He mused as he stirred the simmering antidote.

"Yeah," I said, looked at the remaining ingredients. "Still have to add the Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and extract of a Gurdyroot. Should be clear when we're done."

"You think we'll have enough?" James asked as he threw in the twigs, still stirring the currently yellow-tinted potion.

"I'll put it in single-serving vials," I said, pointing to the small army of glass vials on the counter next to us. "We'll just cross our fingers." I poured in the castor oil, making a face at the thoughts of what's to come.

"You seem excited for tonight," James said sarcastically. I groaned.

"I hope the girls are still in the Library. I want to work on Runes after this."

"Well, I'll go with you. If they aren't there, I'll keep you company. The guys can deal," James said, smiling and pouring in the Gurdyroot essence. "Maybe get some Transfiguration done. We have until eight to work on whatever."

"Six if you count dinner," James said, stirring. I got the vials ready.

"Oh, it's clear! Thank goodness!" I exclaimed as I poured some potion in each vial. We had about twenty servings, each vial was the size of my pointer finger.

I saw James check his watch. "It's five o'clock. Want to go to the library for an hour before dinner? Then we can go back and check up on whatever is needed for classes tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, putting all the vials in a carrier I brought along. It's a hard box, like a camera bag, with a strap. I was able put the vial stand in there as well so nothing rolls around or breaks. "We have our arsenal, so lets go!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, I was able to do my homework for Runes in the hour before dinner. Dinner was spent brooding while Dorcas gave us a hard time ("You should stun inside rooms before entering, just in case" and "Don't get tempted to join the party") and Remus just kept mumbling about how he was glad it wasn't him. Honestly, I'd rather it be me than him. He was really starting to look ragged and he deserved a full night in his own bed since he won't get it tomorrow night.<p>

After dinner we all gathered in the Head's Common Room to study before we kicked them out for rounds. All but Remus came, who went straight to bed. We were able to finish up all the stragglers for our Tuesday classes, again having fun with our dream journals. We kicked them out at about five-till-eight so we could get going.

Antidotes in hand, we left to go to war.

"Lets start in the Astronomy Tower and work our way down. Keep your eyes peeled for people trying to sneak past us," James said, wand ready.

I pulled my wand out and had a hand on my potion bag. "Now or never, right?"

We headed to the Astronomy Tower, preparing for anything. The door was shut when we arrived.

"You do it," I whispered to James, pointing at the door.

"Why do I have to do it?" he whispered back. I shrugged. "You're closer, Lils. I'll take next one."

I groaned quietly and placed my ear against the door. Ugh. I could hear students in there, and they definitely weren't studying anything they offered at Hogwarts officially.

"It's showtime?" I whispered uncertainly.

James rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long night," he whispered. Then he banged three times on the door.

I had to put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter at the sounds of the students swearing and scrambling. I noticed James smiling and holding back laughter, too.

I put my ear back against the door when the sounds stopped.

"You think they're still there?" said the first voice. A girl.

"I don't know, I only have eyes for you, my love!" said the second. A boy, speaking dreamily.

I patted the bag for James to see. He nodded. I tried the door, it was locked. I pointed my wand at the door and said, "Alohomora," the clicking from the lock audible for all.

They had their warning.

I entered first, wand ready. The girl was standing there, a fifth- or sixth-year Ravenclaw. A Slytherin of around the same age was clinging to her leg.

"Don't ever leave me, my Goddess!" he exclaimed. She started looking a little uncomfortable.

James entered shortly after. "You're obviously not in the N.E.W.T. level Potions class," he told the girl. She shook her head guiltily. "So where did you get it?"

"Bought it off a Slytherin girl for two Sickles," she admitted.

"My love is priceless for you, dear Faye! My love! My amour!"

"Oh, Merlin, we're never going to get anywhere with this," I groaned. I pointed my wand at him, "Silencio." He suddenly grew quiet.

"Thank you," Faye said with a sigh. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Then you should have thought about that before giving him Amortentia! People get a little barmy on that stuff," I told her. I took out a vial and knelt down next to the Slytherin. "This will make her be yours forever," I told him, handing him a vial. I saw Faye's eyes grow large as I said this and I couldn't help but take in a sick satisfaction. His eyes grew, too, but in anticipation. He drank it in one gulp and had that dreamy look on his face for about five more seconds before it faded. I released the Silencing Charm on him and asked him, "You doing okay?"

"Oh, Merlin, my head hurts," he said.

James looked at him. "Go straight to the dorms and we won't take points away for you, since you weren't exactly here on your own accord." The Slytherin left and Faye tried to leave, too. James's arm went up in front of her to stop her, "We aren't quite done with you, yet."

She sighed and shoulders dropped. "Worth a shot," she admitted, taking a seat in one of the few chairs scattered around the room.

"Who sold you the potion?" I asked her.

"Um," she said, thinking. "She was taller than you, heavier, dark hair. Her hair was curly. Scar on her right arm."

"Hortentia Bulstrode," I said instantly. James looked at me curiously. "The scar was a charm backfiring last year."

"Yes! That's her! She had a bunch she was selling for two Sickles, each! Can I go now?"

"Yes, fifteen points will be taken from Ravenclaw," I told her, her shoulders slumped again. I pointed to the door and she ran.

"Seventh-years are selling the stuff to the younger ones?" James asked rhetorically after she left.

"This is really going to be a long night," I groaned. "I only hope we made enough antidote."

* * *

><p>We finally made it back to our dorm at around eleven-forty-five, awake and wired from a crazy night chasing students. Cast many "Relashio" and "Silencio" charms throughout the night and took away many points. Found out there was at least one student from each house selling it to the younger students, so we had to make a stop at each head-of-house to give a list a names. Never saw anything too scaring, thankfully. We were currently laying on James's bed in our pajamas, laughing about the night's endeavors. Our potion carrier that once contained the antidote lay long since empty on the floor.<p>

"Some of the things people say under the spell," I said between laughs. I turned to James and said over-dramatically, "Oh, my true love! My prince! Please take me here and now! I cannot live without your love! I would rather die than be rejected by your heart!"

James wrapped his arms around me. "My angel! You fell from Heaven into my arms! Your beauty is akin to a Shakespearian sonnet, nay, it is more radiant! My world is darkness without the sparkle of thine eyes! Be mine, my Goddess! Blessed be my heart if you swear to keep it as your own!" he declared in the same over-dramatic tone I used.

We both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

"I have to admit," I said when I regained my composure. "It's extremely corny but some of it was rather poetic."

"The rest was as bad as sitting in Madame Puddifoot's on Valentine's Day," he replied, wiping the tears from his face. He turned to me and wiped some of the tears from my face with his thumb. "I love you but I promise you. I will never be that corny."

"Thank Merlin for that. I don't know if I could take it with a straight face, especially after tonight," I admitted.

"I'll stick to the normal things. Like how I love it when your eyes sparkle when you laugh," he said, wiping away another tear from my cheek.

I started to laugh. "Seriously, James. That was sweet and all but I can't handle anything like that after tonight." I glanced outside and noticed the moon, nearly full. "So tomorrow, what's the plan for you guys?"

"You're not planning on sneaking out after us are you? Because I will not have that," he warned.

"No! That would be suicide! I'm not that stupid, James," I said, playfully punching his arm. "No, I was wondering when you're leaving and all that."

"Pomfrey takes him around five, so we'd leave here at around quarter-till-six. Make sure she returns before we go in."

"Okay," I said, pulling out my silver pendant.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the pendant. "And do you ever take that off?"

"Only in the shower. That's me time," I said, glancing at him. His face suddenly had a smug grin on it. "Stop thinking about it. If I wanted company, I'd ask. Right now, it's my time. Anyway, I keep in on me, just in case. Like you have your mirror on the bedside table. You keep your glasses and wand there with it."

"Okay but what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Inviting the girls over for a slumber party tomorrow night, what else? I'm not sleeping in this big dorm all on my own. I don't think so."

James laughed, taking his glasses off and placing them by the mirror and his wand. "Whatever makes you happy."

I pointed my wand at the pendant.

_Girls-  
>Have the dorm to myself tomorrow night.<br>What do you say? Be like old times!  
>Bring Alice!<br>-L_

"There we go! All set!" I said, putting my wand with his.

"Bit overboard for a night with classes, isn't it?"

"It would be like every other year we've been at this school. I miss those girls."

"Whatever makes you happy," James said, grinning.

"You make me happy," I told him. "Happier than anything in this world."

"Now you sound almost as corny as the students from tonight."

"Hey, I'm actually being honest. Not the result of one of Slug's sick jokes."

"In that case, you make me happier than anything, too," he said, still grinning.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him in to kiss me.

And I didn't need a potion for him to return it.


	21. The Full Moon Rises

_**Author's Note: **__I hate tension headaches. I hate them more when they transform into migraines put me down for the count. Doesn't happen often (this was my first since early June), but even still. Mucked up my plans as well, not to mention kept me away from this story. Rawr. _

_I got a fun request from __**istolethecookie**__, that is actually something that I've been contemplating about. So, my dear Cookie Thief, your fabulous request __**will**__ happen. I'm just not sure WHEN. Maybe next chapter, or maybe much later... who knows? ;] Won't be this one, seeing how this one is about what the girls are up to on the Full Moon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: <strong>The Full Moon Rises  
><em><strong>Tuesday, September 27, 1977<strong>_

"About time those two leave for some alone time," I mumbled to James at lunch. "Marlene has been moping about all day."

"I noticed," he whispered back.

As soon as we were done with Charms, Remus and Marlene vanished. We couldn't blame them. Remus was leaving at five. The guys leave as soon as they finish eating dinner.

"You'd think we'd be doing the same thing. We aren't going to get to see each other tonight, either," James said with a wink.

"I don't have an alarm on my dorm room," I said to him with a smirk.

"You guys are giving away _way_ too much information," Sirius said with a shudder.

I threw a fig biscuit at him.

"Oy! That's a waste of a _perfectly_ good biscuit!" Dorcas exclaimed as she watched the dessert fly through the air from her usual next to me. "Use the crackers, instead." With that she started pelting Sirius with oyster crackers.

"What the _fuck_, Dorcas?" Sirius exclaimed. Dorcas laughed and ceased her example of a proper food attack.

"So why aren't you guys going to be around tonight?" Emmeline asked.

"Marauder tradition. The rest of the information is top-secret," Peter answered.

"If we tell you, we'd have to kill you," James added with a smirk.

"Hey, it's excuse for us all to have a slumber party," I said. "I'll multiply my pillows."

"Again?" James asked through a laugh.

"They're _nice_," I retorted. "Four wasn't enough."

"You have _eight _now. How do you fit in that bed?" James said back.

"Have you _seen_ me compared to that bed? There's room," I assured him. "And it's good practice for the 'Geminio' charm."

"Of course you use school as an excuse," Dorcas said with a shake of her head.

They all laughed at me while I sat there saying, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>[EV] <strong>_- So when should we all meet?_

**[LE]**_ - Just come up after dinner. Bring your homework._

**[DM] **_- Seriously, Lils? Seriously?_

**[LE]**_ - Part of the deal since we _do_ have classes tomorrow. _

**[DM] **_- You are a serious party pooper._

**[LE] **_- I am not!_

**[MM] **_- No, that's Mims. Divination in itself is a party pooper. _

**[DM] **_- Yeah, I'll give you that. _

**[MM] **_- I hate doing crystal balls. They make me dizzy because everything is so skewed. _

**[DM] **_- All I see in this thing is a zit on my nose forming. _

**[LE] **_- Lovely, Dorcas. I'd fix it if Mims wasn't so uptight about us about having out wands out in class. _

**[DM] **_- As soon as class is done, then._

**[LE] **_- Deal. Oy, Marlene? Do you still have that camera?_

**[MM] **_- Of course. What would I have done with it?_

**[LE] **_- Bring it tonight?_

**[MM] **_- Plan to! And a bunch of the photos I've taken already. I have them in a nice album and I want you all to see! It's all sorted by year. _

**[DM] **_- Oh! I see something in the crystal ball!_

**[LE] **_- Dorcas Meadowes, you're pulling my leg._

**[DM] **_- I'm not! I see something!_

**[MM] **_- What do you see, all-knowing one?_

**[DM] **_- I see five girls taking a trip down memory lane that they will regret ever doing._

**[MM] **_- Dorcas!_

**[LE] **_- That was lame, Dorcas. And Marlene? You didn't have to hit her. _

**[MM] **_- It wasn't hard._

**[DM] **_- Abusive there, Miss McKinnon. And it's true. We were awkward when we were little. _

**[MM]**_ - The photos are cute. Suck it up._

**[DM] **_- Wait, I think I see something else. It looks like an old crone... with a kerchief..._

**[LE] **_- That's Mims behind you._

**[DM] **_- Shit._

* * *

><p>"Marles, you'll see him in the morning," I told her. I moved to Remus's usual spot at dinner so I could put my arm around her. She was really down.<p>

"I know, just feels different this time," she whispered to me. We were still keeping things on the down-low with Dorcas and Emmeline.

"I'm glad he went to the Hospital Wing. He's been looking rough for days, now," Dorcas stated.

"Yeah, Pomfrey will fix him right up," I told Marlene, keeping our cover that Remus was just coming down with something.

"Tonight will be awesome," Alice said. "We'll get you chipper in no time. Remus will be fine." She joined us for dinner this night since we were all going to my room straight from dinner.

"You're right," Marlene said, smiling. "Tonight will be awesome. Great distraction."

"Well, we must be off," James said, standing, Sirius and Peter following suit.

"Aw, is it already six?" I said, giving James a pouty face. Playing this up is fun.

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning in Defense," he assured me, laughing a little at my over-acting and rubbing my back.

"I'll grab you guys some muffins from breakfast, if you want," I told him, looking up at him.

"James, if I kiss your girlfriend, will you kill me?" Sirius said, eyeing me.

"Before your lips even meet," he said smugly. He leaned down and kissed me. Just to irritate Sirius, I deepened it.

Dorcas spat milk on the table, Marlene snorted, Emmeline gawked, and Alice blushed. Peter laughed and Sirius groaned.

"Well, that was unexpected," James said when I broke it. "Can I have a replay?"

He leaned in for another when Sirius spoke. "Yeah, we get the point. You're going to miss your girl. Save it for some other time because _we have to go_."

"Your friend is such a _scruffy _buzzkill," I told James as he walked away.

"I'M NOT SCRUFFY!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder at us.

The other girls looked at me quizzically. "Long story," I told them. That satisfied them. "To the dorms?"

"To the dorms!" they all chorused in reply.

* * *

><p>We were able to knock the homework out right away, since I got a little done before rounds. So we were able to go right into girls' night after about two and a half hours of study time. I multiplied my mattress and pillows and put them on the floor of my room so we could all lay together. We had sweets and popcorn in the middle from the kitchens. Standard slumber party fare.<p>

"So how are things with Frank?" I asked Alice. "It's been a while since we have been able to hang out!"

"Things are _fabulous_. I seriously think he's who I am suppose to be with for the rest of my life. He's actually spending Christmas with my family," she answered, a dreamy, far-off look in her eye. Same look she always has when she's talking about her boyfriend.

"Oh, really?" Dorcas said. "Lily is spending Christmas with James and his family."

Alice turned to me. "Wow, progressing fast?"

"He asked on our first date. And it isn't like it would _just _be me and James. Sirius lives with him, remember?"

"Hit him with a snowball for me," Dorcas said, tossing popcorn in her mouth.

"You can hit him yourself. You're all coming to my place for New Year's, remember? Alice! You and Frank can come, too, if you'd like!"

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline," she said. "Promised Mum that Frank and I will be spending it at my house."

"Sounds like my holiday," I laughed. "That was my parents' condition. I can spend Christmas at the Potter's if we spend New Year's at my place."

"That's _exactly_ what my parents said!" We had a good laugh.

"Hey, Marlene? Where's that photo album?" Emmeline asked.

"Oh, why did you have bring that up?" Dorcas whined. "I thought we were going to get out of it."

"Not going to happen," Marlene said with a smile, pulling the giant photo album out from under her pillow. "I have six years worth of Hogwarts memories in here. And I started seventh year."

She opened it to the first page and we all gathered around her. Alice and Dorcas were laying on our stomachs on either side of her, while Emmeline and I sat on Emmeline and Dorcas's backs, since we were the smallest. It was our standard positions for viewing a single book, and has been for six years.

"Oh, Merlin, was I really that short?" Emmeline asked, looking at the first photo. It was the five of us in the dorm room after the welcome feast. Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice were in the back, while Emmeline and I stood in front of them, all of us smiling, waving, and pointing to the Gryffindor decor around the room. We barely stood to their shoulders.

"Em, my love, we're _still_ that short," I told her. We all laughed as we flipped through the book.

All of the photos were moving, which is something that never gets old to a Muggle-born like me. Dad would love to see this. "Marles, bring this over on New Year's. Dad loves this stuff," I told her.

"Will do!" she said, turning to a page from second year. "Ah! This is my favorite photo of me and Remus!"

Staring back at us was a laughing twelve-year-old Marlene, her long blonde hair in two long plaits, reaching past her waist. Well, they would be passing her waist if they were hanging down on her side. Remus had a plait in each hand, waving them around and out to the side. On the same page was a photo of me sitting with Severus, both of us smiling. The page was labeled, "Me and Lily with our childhood friends." My sigh did not go unnoticed.

"You miss his friendship, don't you?" Emmeline asked. All I could do in reply was nod.

We kept flipping through the book, find photos of all the Marauders, the five of us, and Frank Longbottom. We were all of the Gryffindors of our year, so we got lucky. Usually there's one or two people in each year that you swear was only sorted into your house to make your life miserable, but we didn't have that.

Well, I _did_ with Sirius and James, but things changed.

We had reached sixth year's section when Dorcas stopped Marlene's flipping. "I never noticed it before, Lils, but summer treated you nicely."

"What?" I asked, gasping. I looked at the photo. "I don't look different, except my hair is longer now."

"Lils, look at you. You've slimmed up more, you're distributed better, and you're more relaxed. I'm glad you finally said yes to James because you would be _killing_ him," she said.

"Speaking of James," Marlene said, flipping to the next page. "Summer did him well, too."

I looked at the photo of James from last year. When Marlene was right, she was _right_. Over the summer James became more tone, got taller, and grew into his features. "I'm not complaining," I said, grinning. "Matter of fact, they all benefitted from summer holiday."

"I'll say!" Emmeline said. We all laughed and Marlene flipped to the current school year's section. There wasn't much, but it was still fun. There was a photo of me and James showing off our Head badges, photos of the girls in the dorm, study sessions.

"When did you take that?" I asked her. It was a photo of me and James asleep on the couch in the Head Common Room. Every once and a while I would stir a little, and then James would smile and pull me closer. The caption, written in Marlene's curvy script, was "James and Lily: About bloody time!"

"I came in because I forgot a textbook of mine, and I _happened_ to have the camera around my neck still. It was the same night Dorcas creamed Sirius in Wizard Chess," she said, pointing to a photo on the next page of Dorcas laughing while Sirius looked at the board confused about the outcome to the game.

I just stared at the photo of the two of us, and I couldn't help but noticed that it wasn't awkward or anything. It looked _natural_. Like we were dating for years, not weeks. I felt the smile spread over my face.

"What's the smile for?" Emmeline asked. The girls below us couldn't see me too well.

"Nothing. I think I just realized something."

"What's that?" Marlene asked.

"I think I just saw a photo of my future."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__I am SO TIRED but I had to get this out for you because I said I would do a late-night update. It's 12:30am EST. It counts. Don't know when the next update will happen, though. I'll try to make it soon. And yes, I got sappy at the end. I do that. _


	22. Opening the Season

_**Author's Note: **__Just to let you all know, I will be skipping moments in time, like more than a day at a time. I'll keep track with the dates, of course, but there are some days that just aren't important. But I will be touching things like the first Quidditch match, first Hogsmeade visit, Halloween, etc. Important moments. Keep things moving!_

_To add, **WeasleySeeker** had a request, and I just wanted to let you know that I did read it and I am currently digging through my brain for ways to give you exactly that. I did a little here, but I plan to do more for you in later chapters! I promise! _

_Covering two days today. Long chapter ahead? Maybe? Ish? Who knows. _

_Also, I made up all the names (that aren't our fabulous Gryffindors or other canon characters). I'm evoking my right for creative freedom. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: <strong>Opening the Season  
><em><strong>Friday, September 30, 1977<strong>_

"Merlin, it's getting colder," I said to Remus.

"It's also nearing seven-thirty in the morning," he added. We bundled closer together under the red and gold blanket we brought along to Quidditch practice. "Why are we here again?"

"Because we're gluttons for punishment, I guess," I answered, warming my hands on the Bluebell Flames that I conjured on the bleacher in front of us.

"It was either freeze to death, or deal with James and Marlene. I think this is the lesser of two evils."

"And why isn't Wormy here?" I asked. "He should be suffering with us."

"His excuse was he wasn't dating anyone on the team."

"Damn him."

It was the last Quidditch practice before the first game against Ravenclaw the following day, and James could only book the pitch in the morning before breakfast because the Ravenclaw captain beat him to it and got the pitch in the afternoon.

And of course, the wonderfully supportive friends we are, Remus and I were currently sitting in the bleachers, under a blanket, teeth chattering. Remus was all rested and as good as new since the Full Moon. He missed Wednesday's classes of course, but he was able to get caught up with help from all of us without issue.

I let out a loud, very unladylike yawn. "I could be sleeping, but no. I'm out here freezing my arse off because I'm too nice."

"You and me both, Lils. Marlene was actually jumping on my bed this morning at five o'clock to make sure I come. She startled me so bad I thought I would knock her off accidentally," he said with a smug smile.

"Or maybe not so accidentally?"

"Your words, not mine," he said, still smiling. "What was your wake up call?"

"James attacked me with a pillow," I said, the annoyance from the morning's attack returning to my voice. No one should be that perky first thing in the morning. All I could think of now was my warm bed that I would only now be getting out of for the day, not over two hours prior.

"You think they're going to be done, soon? I'm starving and we've been out here since five-thirty," Remus wondered aloud, looking up at the team practicing maneuvers overhead.

"There is no way I'll be able to get through Defense and Potions without food in me. Nothing going to happen," I mumbled, making the Bluebell Flames a little bigger.

"At least it isn't History," Remus reminded me.

I nodded. If it was a History morning, James would be on his own. "I want some hot tea. And hot porridge. I need to warm up!" I looked up at the team, still flying around the pitch. "What do you think would happen if I summoned their Quaffle? We have Defense at nine and I know they all want a hot shower before breakfast. They haven't eaten, yet," I told him.

It wasn't like Wednesday when I was able to snag them all muffins, getting attacked by the Marauders (minus Remus, who was sleeping) in a group hug over _muffins_. If they were that excited over muffins, how would they be feeling now when there is a prospect of a full breakfast?

"You can try, but it's your funeral. It is seven-forty-five, though. They need to wrap it up, soon, if they want to shower before eating and class."

"Wish me luck," I told him. "Back me up if they attack," I added with a wink. I took a deep breath and looked up at them, pointing my want. "Accio Quaffle!" I yelled, and I saw the bright red ball fly out of James's hands and come to me. I caught it easy.

James was shortly behind. "What was that for?" he asked in a huff. "We need to practice for the game tomorrow!"

I pulled the ball behind my back, out of his reach. "It's nearing eight, we haven't eaten yet, and we have class at nine. You all are going to want to shower before heading to the Great Hall for food. And it's _cold_, if you haven't noticed," I told him sternly. Or as sternly as I could through chattering teeth.

James just stared at me, I could see his irritation in his eyes. But I didn't break eye contact. The longer I kept my eyes locked with his, the softer his expression became.

He started to laugh. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I can tell you're miserable. You're downright pathetic, actually," he said, wrapping me in a hug. He grabbed the Quaffle from my grip during the hug. I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't worry," he told me. "I just want to put it away. You and Moony go wait in the locker room. It's warmer." He gave me a quick kiss and went to go collect the team.

I ran back to Remus. "Success. He said that we should go wait in the locker room. Warmer."

The word "warmer" was all it took to get Remus to move. If you blinked, you would've missed us leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>[MM]<strong>_ - Ugh, Lils, I think I'm going to be sick... I don't know if I can do this tomorrow._

**[LE] **_- Marles, is tomorrow going to be a repeat of tryouts?_

**[DM] **_- Please don't do that to yourself again, Marles. Not only is it not good for you, and I don't think any of us want to deal with that again._

**[EV] **_- Always the supportive one, Dorcas._

**[DM] **_- I do my best._

**[JP] **_- Don't you be freaking out my Seeker. I need her tomorrow._

**[DM] **_- Hey, Potter. This is a private party._

**[SB] **_- It's in _the_ notebook. Free-for-all, remember? Should have used parchment if you didn't want us in._

**[MM] **_- Want to see a good way to use parchment?_

**[SB] **_- Is there a target on my back or something? You girls are abusive. I don't know how anyone puts up with you lot._

**[EV] **_- You seemed okay with it the other night._

**[SB] **_- No comment._

**[RL] **_- I think you just made your point nulled and voided._

**[SB] **_- No comment to that, either._

**[PP] **_- Are we seriously turning turtles to teapots?_

**[DM] **_- Random, thy name is Peter Pettigrew._

**[JP] **_- Actually we turned turtles into teapots. That's why we're conversing. We're done._

**[EV] **_- James's is right. You aren't allowed to use the notebook until I see a teapot on your desk._

**[PP] **_- You can't do that!_

**[SB] **_- She can, actually. And by the way. Your turtle is about to walk off your desk. _

**[DM] **_- I didn't think he could move that fast._

**[LE] **_- Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Marlene. Relax. I'll go and make more Draught of Peace after class if you want._

**[MM] **_- Lily Evans, have I told you lately how much I love you? And worship the ground you walk on?_

**[RL] **_- What does that make me?_

**[MM] **_- My knight in shining armor, of course._

**[JP] **_- Do you need help, Lily?_

**[LE] **_- It's the Draught of Peace. I always need help with that liquid headache._

**[MM] **_- Sorry, Lils._

**[LE] **_- Don't be. If it was a real issue, I wouldn't have offered, right?_

**[DM] **_- What she means is that you're more of a headache without it._

**[MM] **_- Shut up, Dorcas. But Lily, you're right. I owe you pumpkin pasties next time we're at Hogsmeade. Or more pineapple to add to the stash._

**[SB]**_ - There's a stash!_

**[LE] **_- If you're a good boy I'll share._

**[SB] **_- Prongs, I'm stealing your girlfriend._

**[JP] **_- I'd like to see you try._

**[PP] **_- There. It's a teapot. Can I be included now?_

**[SB] **_- Hey, Wormtail. Your teapot is about to walk off your desk._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, October 1, 1977<strong>_

"All these warm bodies make a difference!" I exclaimed to Peter and Remus from the Gryffindor stands. It was a chilly autumn afternoon, but with the entire Gryffindor student body was there so you couldn't notice the chill in the air. Even from the front of the stands where we were sitting.

James and I successfully brewed a Draught of Peace after Transfigurations, and made it a point to have enough for the whole team, just in case. This entire day has been dedicated to mentally preparing Marlene and the rest of the team for the game, as well as making sure they all eat before the game. Now we're in the stands, and the time has come.

"Welcome everyone to the opening game for the '77-'78 Hogwarts Quidditch Season!"

Miguel Jordan's voice was booming around the Pitch, and the stands began cheering. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sporting their house colors, while Slytherin was a sea of blue and bronze. Hufflepuff was a fairly even mix of Ravenclaw's blue and bronze and Gryffindor's scarlet and gold.

"Looks like a lot of people are going to be disappointed," Peter said, observing the mass of blue and bronze in the stands. "This is the strongest team we've had in years."

"When you're right, Wormy, you're right," I told him, grinning proudly.

"And here comes the Ravenclaw team!" Jordan's voice rang out once more, and all the students supporting Ravenclaw started cheering as the team flew into the pitch.

"Wow, their Beaters are huge," I mentioned as I watched them enter. But I was suddenly distracted by a flash of red and gold in the corner of the pitch.

"Here's the Gryffindor team!" Jordan's voice was met with a loud cheer from our section, myself included, and I could see McGonagall beaming from her seat in the Professor's box. "Captains Potter and Weaver have stepped forward, here's to a great game! Players to their positions!"

I felt my breath catch in my throat when they all kicked off the ground and into the air. Keepers to the goal posts, Beaters to four corners, Chasers in the center, and Seekers above the rest. Madame Wolfson, the flying instructor and Quidditch referee, stayed on the ground with the Quaffle.

"Lets have a clean, fair match," she yelled from the ground. She kicked the trunk next to her, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch. With a blow of her whistle, she sent the Quaffle flying into play.

"And the battle begins!" Jordan announced to the crowd. Miguel Jordan was a sixth year Gryffindor and always the life of the party (until the Marauders arrived, at least). His commentaries were always colorful, to say the least.

"Gryffindor Chaser Vance took quick control of the Quaffle. Her small, attractive frame makes for quick maneuvering past Ravenclaw Chasers Cyrna and Skeeter."

"Mr. Jordan..." McGonagall's voice warned.

I laughed. "You think they can here his commentary from up there?" I asked Remus and Peter.

"I think so," Remus answered. "Which would explain the glares Miguel just got from Padfoot."

I looked up at Sirius in the air, and sure enough, he was keeping one eye on Miguel while keeping the other eye on the game.

"Vance approaches the Ravenclaw goals! Will Maxwell be able to block the goal? No! Vance sneaks by her and scores! Ten to Gryffindor!"

We all cheered for her, while she gave Sirius a high five since he was closest.

The game continued for about a hour and a half, the score being 80-40 with Gryffindor in the lead. Sirius got a nasty hit to the side by a Bludger, but not enough to keep him from the game. Ravenclaw was definitely giving us a run for our money, since their Chasers were _quick. _

Lucky for us, Dorcas was quicker. The four goals that slipped by only slipped by because she was dodging Bludgers each time. Now Gideon was hanging around the goal posts to prevent that from happening, and so far the plan is working splendidly.

"Captain Potter is closing in on the Ravenclaw goal, with Ravenclaw's Dunn right on his tail. Potter feints right, dropping the Quaffle to Black. Black approaches the goals and... Yes! Another ten points to Gryffindor! Take _that_ Ravenclaw, you bloody eagles!"

"Jordan!" McGonagall called out again.

"That makes how many, now?" Peter asked me.

"Sixth call that showed obvious favoritism to Gryffindor, although only fourth call for swearing," I answered.

"Don't forget he's already made sixteen calls about the attractiveness of the female players," Remus added.

"And Ravenclaw Beater Bernard hits the Bludger towards Black! Black dodges! Remind me never to find myself alone with Bernard, although she is quite a rare specimen, I must admit." The sound of McGonagall's _Daily Prophet _making impact with the back of Miguel's head resonated throughout the pitch.

"Seventeen," I said to Remus, a grin on my face.

"What's that? Looks like Gryffindor Seeker McKinnon may have seen something," Miguel stated, looking up towards the sky. Sure enough, I could see her head darting left to right, then she turned a complete 180 and started diving. "Yes! McKinnon has seen the Snitch! She's diving! Ravenclaw Seeker Wyndell finally noticed McKinnon's dive. He's a little slow on the pick-up, that one," he paused from another hit by McGonagall's newspaper. "Sorry, Professor, but it's true. He doesn't seem like he'll be able to catch up to McKinnon's speed!"

We all held our breath, watching the race to the Snitch. I saw Marlene reach out her hand...

"McKinnon's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 240 to 40!"

The cheering was deafening, and Peter was definitely right. There was a lot of disappointed people in the stands, but some of them seemed to have switched their loyalties to Gryffindor. _Bloody sheep_, I thought.

That's when James flew up to where we were sitting. I squealed in delight and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That was awesome!" I told him, trying to be heard above the screams.

"I thought Padfoot was going to maim Miguel in the beginning, with the comments he was making about Em," he chuckled. "That's why he got hit with the Bludger. Git wasn't paying complete attention."

"Can you just shut up for a moment so I can congratulate you proper?" I told him through a smile, then leaning in and kissing him.

We ignored the extra cheering from the Gryffindor stands when he wrapped his arms tighter around me and picked me up, placing me on the broom with him. I wasn't one for flying, but I trust this man with my life, so I didn't let it phase me. I just made a mental note to _not_ let go of my hug.

"Come with me to the Gryffindor Common Room for a celebration?" he asked me, breaking the kiss.

"Of course!" I answered. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't you _dare _drop me or do anything stupid with me on this broom!" I told him, tightening my hug. The height we were at _just_ hit me.

James laughed. "Deal," he said, slowly making out decent and yelling up to Remus and Peter to meet us in their common room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>I had the Transfiguration class note-passing session written since the last chapter (or the one prior) because I was STUPID and got my days mixed up. I had to fit it in somewhere because the bit about the turtle made my sister, Lolita Minako, laugh._


	23. Sneaking Suspicions

_**Author's Note: **__FAST FOWARD! I told you we'd be skipping time. Well, we're skipping now! I may not be warning you every time, but I will do my best to keep everyone caught up on whatever happened during the missed time. We'll be skipping a couple of more days after this and going straight into the first (official) Hogsmeade trip of the year._

_Enjoy the randomness of this chapter. I made a few promises that I intend to keep, so I figured I'd start now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: <strong>Sneaking Suspicions  
><em><strong>Wednesday, October 19, 1977<strong>_

I was rolling my head back and forth on the long Gryffindor table at breakfast. I feel like I'm going to go insane.

And with this lot, it wouldn't be a hard thing to accomplish.

Things have become very monotonous since the first Quidditch game. Quidditch practice, classes, Friday and Saturday evening gatherings of our crew in the Head's Common Room, Dueling Club. It's all rinse and repeat. The next Quidditch game, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, isn't until the 29th, which is the week after Hogsmeade.

Which is this Saturday.

Which brings me to why I am currently risking a bruise on my forehead that will last until my Christmas with the Potters.

"Marlene McKinnon, I am _not_ brewing you _another_ Draught of Peace," I said, not lifting my head from the table. "It's just _Hogsmeade._ You two have been dating long enough so that this wouldn't be an issue."

"Lils! This time it's in _public_," she whined.

I picked my head up to glare at her. "And being in 'public' in Hogsmeade around the majority of the Hogwarts Student Body is different from being in public here in the Great Hall because...?" I asked, not hiding my annoyance.

Marlene suddenly went silent. As much as I wished it was my doing, I knew it wasn't because that's when the Marauders decided to show up at breakfast, Dorcas and Emmeline in tow.

James sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I noticed Remus do the same with Marlene, and I just gave her my best _And yet Hogsmeade is a problem?_ look. She rolled her eyes at me.

"While I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, where were you guys?" I asked them once they got their food on their plates.

"If I told you, we'd have to kill you," James replied with a smile, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

I felt Dorcas tap my leg from my other side. I glanced down at her hand and saw a small piece of parchment. All it said was the word "_Later_." I took my wand from it's seat on top of my satchel by my feet and tapped the parchment, so the ink formed a new word, "_Okay_."

We finished eating quickly in order to make it to Defense on time.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of Transfigurations, a piece of parchment settled in my lap.<p>

_Remus is going to play decoy._

_We'll be meeting in your common room_

_a hour or so after class._

_Be inconspicuous._

_-D_

So here I was, walking to my common room with James as if there is nothing going on, while everyone else was going on their own way.

When I noticed that everyone was out of earshot, I turned to James, "What in Merlin's name is going on?" I asked him.

"We're planning something for the weekend," he said with a smirk.

"Oh? You going to fill me in or what?"

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Marlene's birthday."

I slapped my forehead. "How could I be so stupid to forget?" I exclaimed. "I knew it was coming, but didn't realize it would be here so fast."

"Did you forget to get her a gift?" he joked.

"Of course not. Bought something over the summer that I thought she'd love. Just snuck up on me, is all."

We arrived at the familiar painting of the woman in the library. "Wronski Feint," I told it, and we entered quickly.

"So everyone else, minus Moony, is going to come by soon to work on all the details?" I asked him. He nodded to confirm, so I continued. "Then what were you guys late to breakfast for?"

"Planning to plan, of course," he said with a smirk and a laugh, as if I should have known that already.

I put my satchel by the study table. "So where do we begin?"

"We begin when the others arrive. Dorcas would murder us if we started ahead of her. In the meantime," he said, coming closer to me wither every word and ending his sentence by placing his lips over mine.

I hummed into his kiss. "This I can do," I said quietly between kisses. The fire was crackling, so it was comfortably warm in the common room, so I wasn't surprised to see James take off his jumper and tie. I followed suit, and it made it so much more comfortable. James led me to the couch, laying down and pulling me on top of him. I sat on his waist and deepened the kiss as I felt him undo the first few buttons to my shirt. I giggled as I felt him sit up to move to my neck. I undid his first few buttons as well, and I felt his hand slide up my skirt a little. "You tease," I whispered in his ear.

"You like the teasing, admit it," he said, returning his attention to my lips.

"I refuse to answer that," I said, wrapping my hands around his neck and weaving my fingers through his hair. Our kisses became more passionate and hungry as the time moved on.

There was no one else in the world besides him and I.

"Oh, Merlin, Prongs. Seriously? If you were going to do this, you could have at _least_ put those charms on the portrait hole again? I'm never going to get this image out of my head, although I have to admit, Evans, you're looking quite dashing this afternoon. And pink isn't usually a color for a ginger, but you wear it quite well," he ended, his look of shock upon entering melting into a smirk.

Okay, there was the reminder of the rest of the world's population, in the form of one Sirius Black.

Then I remembered my current state. My shirt was unbuttoned down far enough that one sleeve fell, exposing my shoulder and pink lace-covered bra. My plait hung loosely over my shoulder, coming undone somewhere around the time James started kissing my neck. I quickly jumped up and started to readjust myself. If Sirius is here, the rest are soon to follow.

James threw a pillow at Sirius. "Thanks for the warning that you were coming, you git. I had my mirror."

"I didn't think it was an issue, Prongs, seeing how you _knew_ I was coming, but instead decided to snog your girlfriend," he said smugly, getting himself comfortable in his spot in front of the fire. He also ditched his jumper, robe, and tie. His top four buttons were undone, revealing his undershirt, but this was a common thing for Sirius. He turned to me. "Your secret is safe with me, but I would like it if you, erm, _sweetened_ the deal, if you catch my drift." He gave me a sly smirk.

James misunderstood his smirk, and threw a pillow in his face.

"That's not what I meant, you wanker!" he exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at James with a laugh. He turned back to me. "You understood me, right?"

I started walking to the stairs, "You're blackmailing me, you know that, right?" I replied with a groan. I retreated to my room to quickly grab his sweet offering and returned to the common room to find Dorcas, Peter, and Emmeline all there and waiting. I placed the tin of pineapple on Sirius's belly (to a very happy "whoop!") and sat on the couch next to James. Dorcas was on the other side of the couch, Peter had an armchair, and Emmeline was on the floor by Sirius's head.

Dorcas had a parchment and quill on a textbook in her lap, looking ready for business. I couldn't help but giggle a little. She glared at me before beginning. "Alright, you lot. We have only about a hour before they get here. Remus said he'd make her ask us through the pendants where we are so we get an idea about when they will arrive so we can stash this parchment."

"We can hide it in my room, if you'd like since I don't share a room with her," I offered.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Lil!" Dorcas said with a smile.

"Better yet, put it in mine," James said. "She doesn't even go in there."

I nodded at this idea and Dorcas only smiled bigger. "Excellent," she said. "Sirius, you said you'd take care of the cake?"

"With James and Peter so they can get food as well," Emmeline finished. "Lily, can you help Dorcas and me with decorations?"

"Sounds like fun!" I said, clapping my hands. "Where are we having this party?"

"In here," they all chorused.

"Thanks for the warning," I said. "When? I think that would be important to know."

"Sunday, of course," Dorcas said. "After dinner sometime."

"And how are we going to keep her away from here and not get suspicious that we're all everywhere else on her birthday?" I asked.

"That's where things get tricky. Remus is going to do a lot of the distraction, and is going to plan a nice picnic lunch for her on the grounds. That will keep her away for a few hours. She mentioned something about needing help with Transfiguration homework that is due on Monday," Dorcas explained.

"Which is where I come in," James finished. "I told her I'd help her out for a hour on Sunday, either at two or three in the afternoon. That will keep us in the library."

"And that's all we got," Dorcas said with a sigh. "We have to worry about the whole morning until lunch, then the rest of the afternoon."

"When are we suppose to get decorations?" Emmeline asked.

"I remember the way into Hogsmeade," I said quietly. "I can sneak out with Emmeline to get stuff Sunday morning."

Everyone got quiet and stared at me. Peter's mouth was hanging open slightly, Sirius dropped the piece of pineapple that he was in the process of moving to his mouth, and James was staring at me wide-eyed.

"Merlin's beard, Prongs. What did you do to her?" Peter asked.

"I don't know how I should feel about this," Sirius mumbled, picking up the pineapple he dropped on his chest to continue his snacking.

"I know how I feel," James said from behind me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist tighter, pulling me close. "I'm so proud!" he exclaimed. Then he leaned close to my ear, "I think this rebel streak is hot." That comment made me blush.

Dorcas ignored my new resemblance to a lobster and continued. "That would be perfect! I can distract her in the morning with prepping for her lunch with Remus. Outfit, hair, the works. And Lily can attest to that. It takes all morning."

I groaned at the memory of my and James's first date. James laughed. "Was it really that bad before our date?"

"You have no idea," I said flatly.

Dorcas threw a pillow at me. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Dorcas, she had that boy wrapped before you even touched her that morning. She could have shown up in a sack worn by the house elves and the outcome would have been the same," Sirius said from the floor, his eyes never leaving the pineapple pieces he was eating.

"Shut up," she said, throwing a pillow at him, too, that he caught easily. She glared at him before continuing. "That would actually be perfect, Lily. What do you think, Em?"

Emmeline sat there for a moment, fidgeting a little while she thought. She looked down at Sirius next to her, her smiled up at her. She sighed before speaking. "Oh, why the hell not?" she said with a laugh. "Sounds exciting."

"That's my girl!" Sirius said, poking Emmeline in the side. We all just stared at Sirius for a moment at that statement. He just continued eating crystallized pineapple like nothing happened, while Emmeline started stroking his hair haphazardly.

James leaned next to my ear again. "You get information out of her on Sunday, and I'll get some out of him. And I bet you five Sickles he's asleep before this meeting's done, with how she's stroking his hair."

"You're on," I whispered back. "And I plan on asking many questions on Sunday, believe me."

"What's that?" Dorcas asked us.

"Nothing," James and I answered in unison.

She continued. "Okay, so we have the boys on food duty, the girls on decorations. We take turns distracting Marlene in one way, shape, or form throughout the day. We all go to dinner like nothing is going on. Remus will keep in touch through James's mirror, yes?"

"We can do that," James said. "Just make sure you get the mirror from Sirius."

"What do you think, Sirius?" Dorcas asked. No answer.

We looked down at Sirius, who was sleeping soundly next to Emmeline, who was still stroking his hair. She was actively trying not to laugh at the result of her casual sign of affection.

"You owe me five Sickles," James said to me.

I was about to reply to that with some snarky comment when I felt my pendant heat up. Emmeline and Dorcas noticed, too, but I was able to get to mine first, since Dorcas had her hands full and Emmeline's hands were busy.

_We're coming up the Grand Staircase._

_We're about at the fifth floor, be there soon_

_-RL_

"They're at the fifth floor," I told the group. With that James reached over me and grabbed the parchment out of Dorcas's grip and jumped off the couch. Unfortunately, I was practically sitting in his lap. I ended up on the floor, which in turn woke up Sirius, who knocked Emmeline over, who grabbed Dorcas's leg, pulling her down, too. Peter was the only one left upright and was holding his side due to a stitch that formed from his laughter.

James came back down the stairs and saw us all laying on the floor in a heap. "Was that my fault?" he asked.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "It was a domino effect, but if you really want to get technical, yes."

This caused him to start laughing. Sirius, Dorcas, Emmeline, and I looked at each other and realized how ridiculous we looked and we started to laugh, too. This is when Remus and Marlene decided to enter the common room.

"Did we miss something?" Marlene asked when she saw the state we were in.

This only caused us all, including Remus, to just start laughing again. Marlene just stood there completely confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__Request from __**istolethecookie**__: complete. Hope you like it!_


	24. I Swear, Eight Isn't a Crowd

_**Author's Notes:**__ And we're at the first official Hogsmeade visit! The next chapter will be party planning and the party itself._

_This chapter is just fun. At least I hope it is. _

_In case anyone was curious, the "request" I had from __**istolethecookie**__was for Sirius to walk in on Lily and James, erm, "having a moment." A while ago, __**LittleMissFizzingWhizbees**__ asked me to have more Remus and Sirius. I've been trying to do that this whole time, since they are two of my favorite characters. And I feel like I have said that before... maybe? I'm leaning more that way than deja-vu. I have another request, this one from __**WeasleySeeker**__, and I hope to squeeze that in somewhere very soon. I'll announce what it was the following chapter, like I did this request. If you have a request, I will do my best to include it (as long as it stays with my storyline, of course)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: <strong>I Swear, Eight Isn't a Crowd  
><em><strong>Saturday, October 22, 1977<strong>_

"Up! _Up! UP_!" Marlene exclaimed, jumping on my bed.

I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. "Remind me to change the password to the portrait hole and _not_ bother to tell any of you tossers," I mumbled from beneath my blanket fort.

"You know you love us and would miss us," Dorcas reminded me. Her voice sounded a little far away. Maybe the door?

"Don't you be so sure of it," I mumbled.

"Come _on_, Lilypetal!" Marlene whined. She was straddling me now, sitting on her knees over me.

I groaned again. "You know very well I hate that nickname," I informed her, still in the comfort of my fort.

"Marles, do you think she can even attempt get up with you pinning her down like you are currently?" Emmeline said. She sounded close, maybe next to the bed.

"Listen to her, she speaks logic," I said, only letting my arm emerge to the elbow to put up an informative point with my statement. I retreated my arm after making the statement.

Suddenly I felt the blanket pull off from over my head and my hair stand up everywhere from the static, exposing me to the shoulders. Marlene had a firm grip on the blanket with both hands. "I'll keep calling you Lilypetal until you _get up_. It's Hogsmeade day!" She swung her leg over me, releasing me.

I smoothed my hair down with my hands. "What time is it?" I said through a yawn.

"Eight!" Marlene said with a grin. "Time for breakfast!"

"No, time for _shower_," I corrected. "I have to wake up. Go entertain the boys or something." I crawled out of bed, grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe, and retreated to my bathroom. I made the shower quick because I knew Marlene would crack any and all locking charms I put on the bathroom door if I didn't. I dried off quickly with my wand and dressed in a pair of thick black tights, a denim miniskirt, and a crimson v-neck jumper with long sleeves. I grabbed my tan suede jacket, just in case. I slipping on a pair of comfortable suede boots and went to the common room to meet everyone.

At least, that was my original plan. I instead turned my attention to the commotion coming from James's room.

When I arrived in the doorway, all I could do was laugh. There was no chance of holding it.

All _seven_ of my friends were in a pile on James's bed. I could just make out James's messy hair sticking out of the bottom. I noticed his glasses on the bedside table. _Poor guy didn't even see it coming_, I thought to myself, which only made me laugh harder.

Sirius noticed me first. He was about halfway down the pile, but his head was facing me. "Hey! Lily's up! Good job, Marles!"

"Yes, I'm up," I said between laughs, trying to regain my composure. "I think it's safe to assume that's what you're trying to do to James?"

"You'd guess right!" Emmeline replied, a big grin on her face from her spot sitting on the top, perched happily on Dorcas's back. She looked innocent and sweet, her curly dark hair pulled into pigtails. It only made the scene look even more funny.

"Again, this isn't exactly the most productive way," I said, carefully approaching the group. I wasn't about to be pulled into this madness. "Can we be careful and not break my boyfriend?"

"Our weight is distributed, trust me," Remus said. He was closer to the bottom of the pile, so I knew I could take his word for it.

That's when I heard a muffled mumbled from the bottom of the pile. "I think James is trying to talk to you," Peter said, grinning. He was on top of Sirius.

I saw James shift a little, just enough to free his head so he could lift it to speak. "Gerroff me!" he exclaimed.

"You going to get up?" Marlene asked. She was laying next to Remus at the bottom.

"I've been _trying. _You ever get up with six people laying on top of you?" he replied in a huff.

"Dunno, Prongs. Sounds like my type of party," Sirius said with a smug grin. Emmeline reached down and smacked the back of his head. I started laughing again.

"Okay, okay," I said, sighing. "The sooner you lot free James, the sooner we can eat. The sooner we eat, the sooner-"

"-We can go to Hogsmeade!" Marlene finished excitedly. "Get off! Get off!" she exclaimed to Dorcas, Sirius, Emmeline, and Peter while attempting to squirm out from under them. The shift caused Emmeline to lose her balance and she started rolling off the top of the pile. Luckily she rolled right onto the foot of James's bed.

"That could have been bad," she laughed when she landed.

"Serves you lot right," I told them, trying to sound authoritative. "Out!" I said, shooing them all from the room. They all groaned, and Sirius acted as if gravity suddenly multiplied under him, but I eventually was able to push them all from the room and shut the door with a low chuckle. I turned back to look at James's bed, and he was still laying there. He was awake, though, and on his back. He also had his glasses on.

"Did you get a similar wake up call?" he groaned. "I feel like they squeezed all my energy out with that sneak attack."

"Just Marlene," I chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I think they think they'd break me if they all did it."

"Lucky," he said, not moving.

"One of the few times I'm proud of being on the smaller size," I grinned. I wasn't short like Emmeline, but I was shorter than the rest of them. "Now you need to get up and ready for breakfast," I told him, patting my hand on his chest.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him, my face inches from his. "Can I have a proper wake up call?"

"Is it a proper wake up call, or is it just you wanting me to kiss it and make it better?" I teased, hovering just above his lips.

"A little of both," he said, putting his hand behind my neck to pull me into the kiss. We were interrupted a few moments later by a knock on the door.

"James Potter! You better be getting up in there and not snogging Lily!" Marlene's exclaimed. "You have five minutes before we come in there!"

"She will break the door down," I told James, still hovering above his lips. I gave him one quick kiss and pulled him up by his wrists. "Go dress, I'll go keep the peanut gallery at bay."

James sighed. "Fine, but we will continue this later."

"I'll look forward to that," I told him, smiling. I snuck out the door, only to find Marlene leaning on the wall opposite the door, the rest of them each on their own step going down the stairs and all leaning against the wall.

"Well?" Marlene asked.

"He's going to get dressed now. I was coaxing him out of bed, you guys gave him no reason to move," I told them, walking past them all with a smug smile on my face. I could feel each of them watch me as I passed. "Are you guys going to wait there all day?" I asked when I reached the bottom.

"I think they are making sure I'm ready to go," James said, emerging from the room in jeans and a black jumper, his jacket over one arm. "Breakfast?"

That's when I had to jump out of the way to dodge the stampede to the portrait hole. James and I stayed to the back, where it was safe.

* * *

><p>After a very crazy breakfast, we split up in the carriages. They only fit six, so James and I held back, again. We let the rest of them take one carriage and we climbed in the next, closely followed by a group of four Hufflepuff fifth years. A lot more relaxing than sharing with any of our friends, that was for sure. I took advantage of the peace and quiet (outside of the chatter from the Hufflepuffs, but it doesn't take much to be considered "quiet" compared to our friends) and rested my head on James's shoulder.<p>

"I think I'll sleep well, tonight," I said softly. "Those loons are going to wear me out today."

"I concur," James said with a laugh, resting his head on mine. "If our wake up calls are any sign of what the day may bring, it's going to be an interesting one."

I lowered my voice and moved so I was closer to his ear. "I have a question about tomorrow."

"What's that?" he asked in reply, keeping his voice low to match mine.

"You all will need the map to get to the kitchens without issue, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"How are Em and I supposed to get in and out of the passageway without getting caught?" I grinned up at him.

"Oh," he said, thinking. I waited silently for him to think of something. "I'll lend you the cloak."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "It's suppose to be secret."

"I trust Em," he assured me. "And I know Moony does, too, seeing how she's one of Marlene's closest friends. And I know Padfoot is okay with her, obviously. Wormtail goes along with the rest of us. It will be fine." He smiled down at me.

I looked outside the carriage at the orange and red trees, the leaves swirling in the wind. I could see Hogsmeade coming closer. "We're about there," I told him.

He took a deep breath. "Ready for the onslaught?"

I laughed. "They mean well, they just have more energy than usual. But that's one of the things I love about them."

"You're right, but it doesn't make them less exhausting," he added. Our carriage approached Hogsmeade and we exited. It was easy to find the group.

Follow the loudest strain of laughter.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked us as soon as we walked up.

"In a carriage," I replied flatly. "We came straight here!"

"Where to?" Emmeline asked.

"Zonkos," replied Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Marlene, and Dorcas. Emmeline and I laughed and shook our heads. Emmeline and I exchanged a glance, as if to say, _That was a stupid question. _Then we followed them to Zonko's Joke Shop.

I walked around, looking at the wares. I ended up buying a bunch of Sugar Quills, while the guys got Dungbombs and Hiccough Sweets. Dorcas bought a Nose-Biting Teacup. If she tries to slip that to me in Divination I may have to hex her. As we were leaving, I pointed to Honeydukes. Everyone nodded and followed, and we all left with our favorite sweets.

After going in and out of several stores (Tomes and Scrolls, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Sprintwitches, and Scrivenshafts), we realized something.

We're short two.

"Um, guys?" I asked the group, looking around. "Isn't it a little... quiet?"

The rest of what was left of the group looked around, noticing what I said was true.

"You're right, it's too quiet," James observed. "Where's Sirius?"

"From the look of our group here," Dorcas said, looking around, "I'd put my money on 'with Emmeline.' She's gone, too." A smile crept across her face.

"Dorcas, don't even think-"

Marlene couldn't even finish her sentence before Dorcas took off in search of some drama.

"Great," I sighed. "Em's Dorcas's 'voice of reason.' Without her, things can, and I think _will_, get difficult."

"Lets go," Marlene groaned. She turned to Remus and the guys, "If you all want to meet us in the Three Broomsticks, you can."

"I have a feeling you'll need help," he replied. "We know Dorcas and how stubborn she is."

"He has a point, Marles," I said to her.

She nodded and we all went off after Dorcas, calling her name. She was weaving around the crowds of students flooding High Street, which is much easier when you're alone. Not in a group of five.

After a chase that lasted a good five or ten minutes, we saw her leaning up against the side of Dogweed and Deathcap.

"Dorcas!" Marlene hollered. Dorcas immediately put a finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet. She was grinning ear-to-ear.

"What's going on?" I whispered. She was peering into the alleyway between Dogweed and Deathcap and Potage's Cauldron Shop. She looked at me, her smile getting bigger, and silently pointed around the corner.

We all crept closer and peered around the corner. _Nothing_, and I mean absolutely nothing in the Muggle or Wizarding worlds, could have prepared me for what I saw.

Emmeline and Sirius.

_Snogging._

Putting even me and James to shame.

I had to cover my mouth in order to not laugh out loud at what I saw before retreating back in front of the shop.

"So much for 'sweet little Emmeline,' then," Remus said quietly. This didn't help my laughter. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I sat on the ground in front of Dogween and Deathcap.

"Guys, we're going to get caught!" Marlene whispered harshly, joining the floor next to me. I could tell she was trying to fight the shock-induced laughter battle that I had already lost.

Nevermind. One look at me holding back laughter, tears streaming down my face, made her lose the battle, too. We were both covering our mouths tightly, trying not to blow our friends cover.

They were all still gaping at the two.

"Oh, _shit_," Peter said, suddenly, causing Marlene and I to stop laughing. Then he and the rest of the spies turned around and ran down High Street, right past us. I could hear Sirius cursing from the alley. Marlene and I made quick eye contact and retreated into the Herbology shop we've been sitting in front of for the past few minutes, hiding behind some shrubbery in an area where we could still see out the front window.

Sirius suddenly ran by, not looking into our obvious choice of hiding locations. Emmeline came out shortly after, face flushed, lips swollen, and her hair only slightly disheveled due to her choice of wearing pigtails today. She didn't look upset or anything, just a little embarrassed.

If anything, she looked _happy_.

I looked at Marlene. "I think it's safe," I told her.

She nodded. "Lets go. We'll walk with Em to the Three Broomsticks."

She and I exited the shop, stopping next to Emmeline. She blushed even darker when she saw us. "So you found us out, huh?" she asked casually, but her tone told us that she already knew our answer.

"Yeah," I told her. "We realized that it was suddenly quiet in the group, which is how we noticed Sirius was gone. Then Dorcas mentioned you were gone, too, and she took off. The rest is history."

She laughed. "I had a feeling we'd be found, but Sirius wanted a moment, anyway."

"You're not mad at us?" Marlene asked.

"No," she assured us with a smile. "Like I said, I had a feeling you'd realize we were missing and then track us down. Can't say the same for Sirius, though. He took off."

"That's the direction they went in. We were sitting here," I pointed to the floor where we were sitting, "when we heard Peter swear. They ran off and we retreated inside," I said, thumbing towards the shop.

"Guess we should find them, make sure Sirius doesn't kill them," Emmeline said, pulling out her pendant. She pointed her wand at it, and then we started down High Street in the direction they all ran off in.

It wasn't long before our pendants heated up. Emmeline's was still hanging free (mine and Marlene's were under our shirts and jackets) and she read it quickly. "They're outside the Three Broomsticks. Lets go."

"Prepare for the worst," I mumbled.

Marlene laughed. "And hope for the best," she added.

We arrived, seeing Sirius have Peter in a headlock. The rest of them were sitting on a stone wall that was in front of the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius was laughing. That's a good sign.

James looked up and saw us coming, and when he made eye contact with me he suddenly smiled. "Where did you two duck off to?" he asked.

"We were sitting outside a _shop_, James," I reminded him. "We merely walked through a door." I wrapped my arm around his elbow. "Can we get lunch, please? I'm starving!"

Emmeline knocked Sirius's arm lightly so he'd release Peter, and with that we went off to lunch.

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned how they will be the death of me?" I asked James once we were back in our common room. We told the rest that we wanted peace and quiet, so we kicked them out.<p>

"At least ten times," he replied, smiling. "And I concur."

He was sprawled out in one of the plush armchairs, while my five-foot-four frame was taking up the entire couch.

"They wore me out," I moaned. We've been back for a hour already, but I just yet to remove my jacket and boots. I just collapsed on the couch.

Lunch at the Three Broomsticks was calm, since we were all eating, but as soon as we were done we walked towards the Shrieking Shack. There's a clearing there, and next thing I knew Sirius pushed me into a large pile of leaves.

Which turned into a _two hour long_ session of leaf-diving, -wrestling, and -fights.

I spent the ride back to Hogwards pulling leaves out of James's hair, and he pulled them out of mine.

I was snapped back to the present by a slight tug at my feet. I looked down to see James pulling my boots off. "Take off your coat and get comfortable. I'm going to run down to the kitchens and get some sandwiches and crisps. Peaceful dinner for two in here," he said with a smile.

"I love you," I said to him as thanks in the form of an exhausted groan. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before escaping through the portrait hole.

I sat up (too fast, mind you, I got a little discombobulated), and took my jacket off. After laying it over the back of the chair, I leaned back on the back of the couch.

It's been a month. Well, just over.

Just over a month since I started dating James Potter.

And _Merlin_ have things changed for me. I haven't been happier, I've broken rules without a care in the world, and I've made new friends in the Marauders.

Life was good.

I folded a bird out of a piece of scrap parchment I found in my satchel (that was still by the study table) and charmed it so I could fly it wherever I pleased around the common room. Watching the bird fly around, I couldn't help but feel like that was a symbol of my new life.

I was free.

The origami bird distracted me so much that I didn't notice James come in with a tray of food.

Well, that could have been because he was still wearing his invisibility cloak, but I digress.

"Dinner is served," he said, draping his cloak over the armchair. We took seats on the floor by the coffee table.

I looked at the tray. "Which is mine?" I asked him, pointing at the sandwiches.

"That one," he said pointing. "I recall you picking that sandwich a lot at lunch so I figured you enjoyed it.

I looked at it. Chicken breast, onion, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise on sourdough. I picked up one of the pieces of bread and noticed oregano and black pepper. My favorite down to the hidden spices. "Thank you!" I said happily. "It's my favorite, all the way down to the oregano and black pepper." I kissed his cheek, then noticed the other item on the tray besides the potato crisps. "What are those."

He smiled at me. "Pumpkin Cupcakes."

With that I tackled him to the floor in a tight hug.

"You're too good to me," I told him.

"I like making you happy," he replied, smiling. "Now eat. We have another long day with the lot tomorrow and so we need to be well-rested."

I nodded and ate my sandwich and crisps happily. "We can take the cupcakes upstairs. Eat them in bed."

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours. Mine's overthrown with pillows, remember? You won't fit."

He laughed. "Finish your dinner so we can retire, my love."

I sighed happily.

It's only October. It has only been just over a month.

And it will only get sweeter from here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__Wow, that was longer than I anticipated. Oh, well! Until the next chapter!_


	25. Spilling Beans

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. One of those "I know where I'm going, now how do I get there?" things. And Pottermore. Oh, Pottermore... I just spent 85 minutes brewing a potion, only to add one extra mistletoe berry. Buhbye potion. Fhumena... Oh, I'm __**LumosPhoenix190**__ on there, and I'm a proud member of Hufflepuff House. Add me if you like, just let me know here who you are. Haven't gotten your email, yet? Send me your name and I'll go ahead and add you so you have a request waiting for you. _

_To add, I figured I'd mention that there were a lot of airborne pillows in the Head's Common Room during the planning meeting in Chapter 23. There's four small throw pillows on the couch. They just get thrown back and forth. :]_

_Finally, __**WeasleySeeker**__'s request for more Emmeline and Sirius started last chapter. I'll do my best, there._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: <strong>Spilling Beans**  
><strong>_**Sunday, October 23, 1977**_

I felt the warm sun wash over my face, and James's arm around me. I was laying on his bare chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat and breaths. Taking a peak at the alarm, I noticed the time was eight-thirty-seven.

Now _this_ is how you're suppose to wake up on a weekend.

Not a crazed, pre-birthday girl pouncing on you.

I felt him stir under me. "Better morning than yesterday, huh?" I asked him.

"Much," he replied with a sigh.

"Lets get ready for breakfast. I'm starved and we have a long day ahead of us," I said, sitting up and stretching my arms. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back down neck to him.

"Not yet," he said, kissing my neck.

"As much as I want to say, 'This is okay, we have time,' we don't. Promised Dorcas we'd be at breakfast around nine. Do you want them all to come looking for us, again?"

It only took a split second of thought for James to release me. I leapt from the bed and headed to the door. "Shower and meet me in the common room at nine and put the cloak somewhere I can find it easily," I told him over my shoulder, blowing him a kiss.

I went to my room and quickly showered, pulling on jeans and a purple jumper. I grabbed my suede jacket to leave in easy access in the common room. I needed to be ready to leave as soon as possible after breakfast. Tapping the pendant with my wand, I sent a simple message to the girls.

_Who's ready for a_

_BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST?_

_-L_

"We're as ready as you are!" I heard from downstairs. I should have known.

"Hey, Dorcas!" I hollered back. "All assembled down there?"

"Everyone ready and accounted for, minus one," she replied.

"Who?" I asked entering.

"Your boyfriend," she said, pointing to the stairs to our rooms.

"I warned him," I said, shaking my head. "He's all yours." I motioned to the stairs and everyone headed up. As Marlene passed I grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't! I need to give you a hug, birthday girl!"

She squealed as I hugged her. "I know! Eighteen! And Remus is taking me on a birthday picnic!" I could see the excitement sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, at least the nerves from Friday are staying away," I joked.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. You saw me yesterday and I was fine."

We then were distracted by a groan from the stairs. "He locked us out!" Sirius called down the stairs. "We tried unlocking it, but he added extra charms!"

"Smart boy, he remembered what I taught him," I said to Marlene, quietly. She laughed. I turned to the stairs and said loudly, "Then do what I do."

"What's that?" Dorcas called back.

"I'm not going to snog him!" Sirius hollered after.

I rolled my eyes. "No! Knock and ask nicely, you wanker!" I saw Marlene cover her mouth next to me, her eyes giving her laughter away.

"That only works for you," Peter yelled back.

"Lazy gits," I mumbled, and Marlene laughed more.

"Maybe you should go liberate him," she suggested.

"Yeah, I should," I sighed. I walked over to the stairway and went up two steps. "Back downstairs now, or I'm hexing you," I hollered at them, holding up my wand. I got a chorus of groans in return. "Oh, please, you're like a bunch of children," I told them as they sulked downstairs. "I'll go get him."

I walked up to James's room and gave a slight knock on the door. "Is it safe?" I heard him ask. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. I _knew_ he was ready, but they are quite forceful.

"It's safe, come on," I told him. He came out and we walked downstairs together, my wand still out. When we got to the common room they were all by the portrait hole.

"Well?" Marlene asked. "I have about fifteen birthday waffles waiting for me downstairs!"

"Hey! Don't eat too much that you can't eat lunch later!" Remus exclaimed, looking a little hurt.

With a laugh we headed to the Great Hall for "birthday waffles."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Dorcas told Marlene that it would be best to do the Runes homework before she went to lunch with Remus so they went straight to the library. Emmeline and I already did it, so we went back to the Head Common Room. Sirius and Peter went straight to the kitchens to start making plans and taking orders for snacks and a cake.<p>

When we were in the common room, I excused myself to James's room to find the cloak. When I returned to the common room, Emmeline was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

"Hey, Em? Before we head out, I need to say something important," I told her, sitting on the other side of the couch, the cloak folded in my lap.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Everything's fine!" I assured her. "This is just a big deal, and I promised I'd run you through the 'say something and the boys will hex you' spiel."

She laughed. "All right, then. No pressure."

"The way we're getting into Hogsmeade is a secret passage. _No one_ can know about it, it's strictly 'need-to-know' basis."

"You mean it's more of a 'if-the-Marauders-feel-you-need-to-know' basis?" she said with a giggle.

"Exactly! And we're going to and from said passage with this," I said pointing at the cloak. "This is an heirloom of James's family, a father-to-son thing. He trusts you, and we know Sirius does, too. Remus is more understanding about everything and Peter does whatever they say. So you can't tell Dorcas or Marlene. Again, need-to-know."

She nodded, so I stood and put on the cloak. When I was properly covered, I watched Emmeline's eyes widen. "James has an _invisibility cloak_?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, it's awesome," I said, passively, folding up the cloak and tucking it under my arm. "We can gush later. We have stuff to buy in Hogsmeade!" I said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the portrait hole.

I kept dragging her until I found the corridor with the familiar statue of the one-eyed crone.

"Ugly statue," she said with a giggle.

"That's _exactly_ what I said when I saw it the first time," I told her with a grin, before pulling her behind a nearby tapestry. "Stay close, we may have to shuffle a little," I told her, pulling the cloak over our shoulders. "And this doesn't make us sound-proof, so stay quiet."

We made it to the statue swiftly and silently. When I was convinced the coast was completely clear, I tapped the hump of the statue and whispered "Dissendium," opening the passage. Emmeline gasped, but luckily there was no one there. I gave her a nudge to go in the passage and she did without question. I followed and folded up the cloak.

After we lit our wands with "Lumos," I turned to Emmeline. "You're too trusting," I said with a snicker. "You didn't think twice before jumping into a dark passage."

"It's just _you_, Lils," she replied, her eye roll illuminated by her wandlight. "Where does this come out?" she asked after we traveled about ten feet.

"Honeydukes cellar. We'll have to be sneaky and use the cloak again." I had a hard time suppressing my laughter. The look on her face was that of pure glee. She turned to me when she heard my snickers. "What?"

"You're so giddy about breaking these rules. I think Sirius is rubbing off on you," I said, grinning.

She couldn't hide her blush from the wandlight. "I could say the same about you and James."

"No argument, there," I said with a shrug. "There's the ladder to the cellar. I'll go up first." I kept the cloak tucked tightly under my arm and put my wand in my teeth so I could climb up. I open the hatch a crack and looked, and seeing the coast was clear, I open the hatch completely and climbed out. I signaled to Emmeline and she followed quickly, closing the hatch behind her. I covered us both with the cloak, extinguished our wands, and quickly ran up and out of Honeydukes. In the nearest alley I pulled the cloak off and did the same Shrinking Charm that James did on our date so I could shove the cloak in my pocket.

"So what's the plan with Marlene? Who's distracting her?" Emmeline asked as we entered back onto High Street.

"Let me think. As you know, Dorcas has her now with Runes homework, and then they're going to get her ready for the picnic. Then Remus said he's going to distract her until around two, when James will take her for a hour to work on Transfiguration. Then you all will go do a few Quidditch Drills until five while Peter and I decorate my common room. Then you all shower and I'll join you guys in your dorm to have some girl time until dinner. The boys will finish decorating in this timeframe. Then dinner, then we party."

"If Marlene isn't dead by then," Emmeline added to my drawn-out explanation. "She's going to wonder why we're working her silly on her birthday."

"Remus told me he's going to make sure that the picnic is relaxing," I told her. "So she doesn't catch on. Thankfully Robertson decided to not hold Dueling Club tonight. He figured we'd use the time to study since Hogsmeade was yesterday."

"Yeah, we're going to study all right. Birthday cake and sweets. To Honeydukes?"

We went to Honeydukes and grabbed a lot of sweets for the party, mostly made up of Chocoballs (Marlene's favorite). Then we went to Spintwitches and bought about a half-dozen practice Snitches to fly around the room. Zonkos lead us to party poppers and other fun things to have around the room. Final stop before lunch was a trip to Dogweed and Deathcap for some flowers. Then lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

While we were sipping at our Butterbeers and waiting for Madame Rosmerta to bring us our Shepherd's Pies when I decided to attack what James and I were wondering. I knew he would be doing the same when they were finishing the decor.

"So, you and Sirius, huh?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow and taking a swig of Butterbeer.

"I was wondering when you'd be asking that," she said with a sigh. "All right, what do you want to know?"

_This is going to be easier than I thought._ "Everything?" I said with a laugh. "I've been noticing little things here and there. You stroking his hair in the common room, his calling you 'my girl,' the fabulous example of snogging in the alleyway yesterday, and I can go on, you know. And by the way, James and I don't even snog like that in public."

She sighed and blushed a little before answering, playing with the tight curls of her hair. "Well, that's just in. I have _no_ idea. I really care about him, and he's a blast to be around. But I don't know if he returns any feelings. He tends to snog and run, you know? I did tell you that he isn't boyfriend material."

"I was talking to James after our 'lets match Remus and Marlene' session in the Room of Requirement and he mentioned it. He said that Sirius _never_ talks to him about his 'flings.' Like you said, snog-and-go. But he actually came to talk to James about what happened between you two."

"Really?" she asked, her cheeks growing even darker and her thick mass of curls partially hiding it.

"Yeah. I think he cares about you, Em. I think he was worried that he was going to ruin the friendship or something."

"So what do you think?"

"Well," I said, waiting for Madame Rosmerta to leave the table after delivering our pies. "Why not try and pursue something? Or at least tell him where you stand. Has there been any other rendezvous I should know about?"

"None that you should _know_ about," she replied into her Shepherd's Pie.

"Then there has been! Spill."

"Just a few snogging sessions here and there is all. Empty classrooms, broom cupboards, the norm."

"Sirius doesn't _do_ repeat snogging sessions unless there is something there. Or there is someone in between. But we see him nearly constantly and I know we'd find out if he was. He's not, so it's just you right now. That says a _lot_ for Sirius."

"I guess you're right, but I still don't know what to do. I'll just let things take its course."

"Well, don't go shagging him unless you have an idea of what's going to happen from here," I told her, taking a big bite of pie.

Mmmm, Madame Rosmerta makes the best Shepherd's Pie. Just don't tell my mum that.

"You said that so casually I feel like I should be nervous," she said through a giggle. "We're about done, so we should take the loot back to the castle. It's getting close to one-thirty and it takes about a half-hour to get back to the castle."

I nodded and we went back to the alley. After shrinking the packages down to make the trip easier, I enlarged the cloak and we made our way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Emmeline and I collapsed on the sofa in my common room at around ten-past-two.<p>

"That was close," she gasped.

I nodded. "Too close," I replied, still trying to catch my breath. When we returned to the castle and came through the statue, we agreed that one of us should stay with the packages under the cloak. We chose Emmeline since she was the shorter of the two of us, even if it was only three inches. We had to pass the library on the way and we happened to run into James and Marlene. Marlene tried to convince me to come along, and I had to make up some excuse as to why I couldn't come. Eventually she bought the "I will take away all her help because of how much I need" excuse.

Then it got worse and she stepped on the cloak, making Emmeline incapable of movement for fear of being exposed.

Needless to say, it was stressful and we both realized now that I should have done it since I'm taller, thus less drag.

"Lets get as much of this done before three as we can," I told her, getting up from the couch. Peter isn't going to be much help."

She nodded and we started transforming the room into the perfect party session. When we were closing in on the home stretch Sirius and Peter came in with all the food and the cake.

This is going to be the _perfect_ eighteenth birthday party for Marlene.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note Part 2: <em>**_Sorry about the wait... on top of everyone I listed in my first set of author's note I've been dealing with other things, too (I'm 26, so I have an apartment to keep up and jobs to look for). Really sorry about it, and I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up for you. Birthday party in the next chapter!_


	26. Birthday Surprises

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry for the delay. Again. Writer's block. Again. Oh! And excitement had me distracted because I got a job! You get distracted by such things after a year of not having one. So I've been going to training and stuff, so I don't have as much free time as I've had recently. Meaning there will be long pauses between updates, and for that I'm sorry. _

_This chapter will be the party and some looking back on Halloweens past. Next chapter is going to be Halloween (another reason for my delay... my deciding on what shall happen on this popular holiday)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: <strong>Birthday Surprises

_**Sunday, October 23, 1977**_

Dinner was interesting, to say the least.

We didn't want to eat much, since Sirius and Peter really went all-out in the kitchens ("She's the first of us to turn eighteen!" was Sirius's excuse). At the same time, we didn't want to eat too little, since that would tip off Marlene. All while pretending nothing was going on in the Head's Common Room.

It was all rather exhausting.

"You guys realize that not only is it Sunday, it's my birthday. Meaning you shouldn't be allowed to make me do everything you made me do today," Marlene grumbled, staring into her cornish pasties and mash.

"You do realize you didn't have to _agree_ to any of it, right?" Sirius asked in reply, stealing one of Marlene's pasties from her plate.

"At least you enjoyed lunch, right?" Remus asked, unable to ride the worry in his eyes.

Marlene laughed a little and kissed his cheek. "Of course. Highlight of my day, really!"

"Hey!" chorused Dorcas, James, Sirius, and Emmeline. Peter and I laughed at their unanimous reaction.

"Dorcas, you and I did _Runes homework_. James, you _worked on Transfiguration _with me, then continued to kick my arse in Quidditch drills. Does that _sound_ like a good time?"

"Then why are Peter and Lily exempt from the attack?" Sirius asked her.

"Because I haven't seen Peter since breakfast, if seeing the top of his head peeking out from behind a tower of waffles counts as 'seeing him' ("Hey!"). Shut up, Peter. And Lily I saw briefly by the library and she outright refused to study with us! She needs more help with Transfiguration than I do!" Marlene exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air (which left her cornish pasties unguarded again, thus losing another to one Sirius Black, who she promptly slapped over the back of the head, which resulted in his exclamation of "Hey!" like Peter).

Now it was my turn to mimic Peter. "Hey!" They all laughed. "My Transfiguration isn't _that_ bad."

"You said that you couldn't stay because you'd take up all of James's time away from me with how much help you need," Marlene said, flatly.

You could barely hear my response of "it's true" over the noise of the Great Hall at dinnertime, although I'm certain my timing of taking the World's Largest Bite of Lamb Chop didn't exactly help the situation.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Marlene asked the group, a far-off look in her eyes.

"What's that?" Dorcas replied.

"A costume party. You know, the whole room decorated in creepy Halloween decor, much like a Muggle Halloween party, all the guests in fun costumes, creepy themed food, the works."

I thought about the brightly-colored and fun decor in my common room, and all the deliciously normal snacks. _Well, wish you said that sooner!_ I thought to myself, keeping all my emotions and thoughts off my face by keeping my focus on my delicious lamb.

"Well, I wish you'd mentioned that sooner," Peter grumbled aloud. Sirius knocked him on the back of the head, resulting in another "Hey!"

I was holding my breath, and I noticed I wasn't the only one. Remus, James, Emmeline, and Dorcas all looked like they were as well, and were all glancing between each other and Marlene.

As obvious as they were acting, Marlene was more oblivious.

Thank Merlin.

* * *

><p>Remus volunteered to "play decoy" again so we could all make it to the Head's Common Room to be there when they arrive. Dorcas, Emmeline, and Sirius haven't seen the completed product, yet (although Emmeline and Sirius had an idea of what it would end up as). James saw it when he came to shower and change for dinner.<p>

"Wish she did say something about a themed party sooner," Sirius mumbled. "It would have been fun to do!"

"Don't you have a birthday coming up, Mr. Black?" Emmeline said with a grin. "We could always do it for you," she added, wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck from his side.

"No parties for Sirius," James said. "He never lets us."

Emmeline looked disappointed. "My birthday is the day before Halloween," he added. "We have that huge feast and all that then, so I feel I can't enjoy it if I have a separate party the night before, seeing how I'd still be partied out and possibly hungover."

"Besides," Peter said with a shrug, "we do a prank every Halloween to celebrate Sirius's birthday, instead."

"Wait, it was _you four_ that charmed the owls to hoot to the tune of 'Happy Birthday' last year?" Dorcas said, he shocked tone echoing amongst the sounds of the Wizard Wireless Network.

"Guilty," Sirius said through a smug grin.

"In perfect harmony," James said with pride. I just rolled my eyes.

"Magnolia hooted in a B-Flat Minor for a week after that, I hope you know," I told him. I tried my hardest not to smile because even though my owl was obviously annoyed by her inability to hoot in any other key for a week (which resulted it more bit fingers), it was extremely funny to hear at the time. But I could feel the corner of my lips betraying me.

Damn lips.

"Since when do _you_ know about things like 'B-Flat Minor,' Lils?" Dorcas asked.

"Doesn't everyone know things like that?" I replied.

"Most people have heard _of _it, but can't identify it," she replied.

I just shrugged. I didn't get a chance to answer because my pendant heated up just then.

_Birthday girl in 5... 4... 3..._

_-R.L._

"They're coming!" Emmeline exclaimed before Dorcas or myself could.

We agreed ahead of time that we wouldn't hide and scream "Surprise!" ahead of time for our own good. Marlene is quick with a wand and _will_ hex us if we startled her too strongly. So we just stayed where we were (Sirius in his normal place by the fire with his head in Emmeline's lap, James and I had the sofa, and Dorcas and Peter each had an armchair) and turned our heads toward the portrait hole. We heard it open and then close, letting Remus's and Marlene's laughter fill the room.

Marlene froze as soon as she entered the room. "What's all this?" she asked, a smile forming across her face and reaching her eyes.

"Christmas party," Sirius answered, not missing a beat. Emmeline slapped his chest.

"Shut up, Sirius. What do you _think_ it is, Marles?" Dorcas said, smiling. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" the rest of us chorused. Remus added a kiss to her cheek.

"You guys are amazing! It's perfect!" she said, her eyes glistening from fresh tears forming.

"It _would_ have been more perfect if you mentioned the costume party idea sooner," Sirius added.

Emmeline flicked his nose and said, "Shut up, Sirius."

"I'm serious, guys!" Marlene explained.

"No, _I'm _ Sirius!" Sirius stated, matter-of-factly.

"Do you want to get hit, again?" Emmeline told him.

"Guys, this is perfect. Thank you!" And she started crying.

"Marles, it's okay!" Dorcas told her, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "The boys were about to tell us about their annual Halloween prank for Sirius's birthday next weekend."

"We were?" asked the Marauders, all in the same flat tone.

"Weren't you?" Dorcas asked them.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," Peter said.

"It's better that way," James added.

"It will be better than the owls, though," Remus stated.

"Although that was brill," Sirius said with a prideful laugh.

"Did it effect _your_ owl?" I asked him.

"Don't have one. I use James's. And it didn't effect him. We excluded Aether in the charm," he replied. I glared at James.

"Which reminds me," Dorcas said, taking her seat again while Marlene took the other side of the couch and Remus took the floor in front of her. "Why can you identify a B-Flat Minor, Lils?"

"Didn't you know?" Marlene asked the group. "Lilypetal can play-"

I cut her off by throwing a pillow at her. "And don't call me Lilypetal."

"I'll call you what I want, and why am I the only one that knows?" she asked, starting at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Knows what?" James asked. "Why don't I know?"

"Because I don't share it with everyone," I said, flatly.

"You spill the beans on that and I'll share something about me," she said, smiling.

I just glared at her.

"Come on, Lilypetal! It's my birthday!" she exclaimed, still smiling and ignoring my glares at the use of that name.

"Fine," I said through a groan. "You just have to go first."

"Fine by me," she said. "I sing and have done musical theatre. I'm damn good, too."

My reply came out in a mumble.

"Didn't catch that," Dorcas said, giving me a look.

"I can play piano," I said quietly.

"Why hide that? It's nothing to be ashamed of!" James said, squeezing me close. "It isn't like Moony who just does Muggle magic tricks."

"Hey!" he exclaimed in his defense. "I got bored a lot as a kid! I had to do something, so I learned card tricks and slight-of-hand. It's helped us a bit!"

"I've been playing since I was six," I elaborated, ignoring Remus to spare him any embarrassment from the other Marauders and levitating a tray of cupcakes over to the center of the group. "I sing a little, too, but nothing like Marlene here."

"I think that's awesome," James said. "Maybe you'll play something at Christmas? We have a beautiful white baby grand piano at home. Mum used to play, but doesn't much anymore. It just sits there. I'll send Aether to Mum tomorrow to make sure it's in tune, just in case." He kissed my temple and I rolled my eyes.

"You have to spill something, now. Marlene and I both said something, and you ratted out Moony. Spill."

"Fluent in French," he said, then took a big bite of a cupcake.

"Me, too!" Sirius said from the floor.

All the girls just stared at them, myself included. My eyes darted from James to Sirius and back again.

"Why didn't I know this?" I laughed.

"We never have a reason to use it," Sirius said with a shrug (well, as well has he can shrug while laying in Emmeline's lap). "It's a pureblood thing, I guess."

"It might be," Emmeline added. "I was learning it as a kid, but stopped. It's really just the _really old_ bloodlines. I'll spill something. I've been playing violin since I was four. It's soothing for me."

"We already knew that, Em," Dorcas told her, rolling her eyes. "You play in the dorms."

"Is that who that was?" Peter asked. "I always wondered where that was coming from." Emmeline turned to Dorcas and gave her best _See? Not everyone knew!_ look.

"I'm a dancer, and I've been dancing competitively for about ten years in many fields. Helps keep me on my toes for Quidditch!" Dorcas said.

"No pun intended," I said with a smile. Turning to James I added, "I saw her dance in _Swan Lake_ last summer."

"What about you, Pete?" Dorcas asked him. "Anything to spill?"

"Wormtail, here, is actually quite skilled in the kitchen," Sirius stated before taking a bite of another cupcake. "And I'm not just talking about raiding it."

Peter just shrugged and blushed a little at the complement.

"We're quite a talented bunch," Marlene said with a grin. "Just wish you guys would grant me one birthday wish..."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Tell me what is going to happen next weekend! I want to know what the prank will be!" She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Not a chance," James said, grinning.

"What were the ones before the Owl Choir last year? I can't seem to remember," Emmeline said, thinking hard.

"How could you _forget_?" Sirius exclaimed from her lap. "The year before last we charmed all of the pumpkin tarts to jump away if someone tried to grab them without saying, 'Down with Slytherin.'"

"That was mean, you know," I said flatly. "Took Remus nearly twenty-five mintues to realize I still haven't had my tart. And you _don't_ get between me and my pumpkin goodies."

"That exclaims the Jelly-Legs Jinx that was cast on us randomly on the way to Gryffindor Tower," Peter recollected.

"And why Moony here was the only one not affected," Sirius amended. I grinned and bit into another pumpkin cupcake. "Let me see, fourth year we fired the fireworks off in the Entrance Hall."

"No, that was third year," James corrected. "Fourth year we filled the Entrance Hall with balloons, remember? If Filch touched them they'd explode in different colored smoke?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius said, laughing. "He had different colored dust someone on him for a week."

"Hot pink suited him," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Was second year the exploding pumpkins?" Dorcas asked. "I remember exploding pumpkins... there was pumpkin goo all over everyone during the Halloween feast."

"I remember that, we all fought over the showers," I added. "I remember having to help Em. She had her head under the water and I had to help get all that gunk out of her curls. That wasn't fun."

"That _hurt_, you know," she remembered. "I was afraid I was going to have to shave my head or something."

"Yeah, that was second year's prank, sorry about that," Sirius told her.

"I can't remember anything funny first year," Marlene said.

"We bribed Peeves to be annoying," Peter said. "He ended up starting that food fight."

"Now I remember!" Marlene exclaimed. "We all ducked out of there quickly."

"We were so green," James said. "How things have improved since then!"

"I'm afraid for next weekend," I mumbled. James squeezed me into a hug.

"I will just say it won't be in the Entrance Hall or the Great Hall," he assured me.

"Thank you for canceling out two rooms out of a _castle_," Dorcas said, rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea," I told her. "And I have a feeling they aren't going to like it."

"It will be fine," James said. "It's our last year. We need to go out with a bang."

"Whatever," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Just don't expect me to clean up after you."

"We aren't asking any of you to," Sirius said. "Just to sit back and enjoy the show."

"And to appreciate the sheer brilliance of this plan," Remus added.

We enjoyed chatting and chilling the rest of the evening, but I had a small sense of dread the rest of the evening.

The Slytherins are _not _going to be happy.


	27. The Great Halloween Caper

_**Author's Notes: **__So here's the deal. Some days I don't go into work until the evenings, so I'll be using that time and my free days off (hey, a girl can't stay inside all the time! And I have those fabulous adult responsibilities, too, like cleaning, laundry, taking care of my little black cat, etc... things I can't do from my job) to work on this. There will be time between updates, I'm not going to lie. It won't be like it used to be. But I won't give up on this! I hit more brick walls in my other in-progress story (the _Twilight_ one) than I do with this one, but this one also seems to get significantly more love. _

_So the moment you've been waiting for... the Marauder's Annual Halloween Prank chapter. I've been planning this for a while, with help from my sister, __**Lolita Minako**__ (who gave me a few ideas for things to happen). I told her my prank idea and she helped me refine it. I came up with this in the end, and I can't wait to begin (yes, I write these notes before I start the chapter)._

_As it is in my Muggle life, Halloween is sneaking up on us quickly! All the stores are decked out and that familiar smell of sweets is in the air. LOVE IT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: <strong>The Great Halloween Caper  
><em><strong>Monday, October 31, 1977 - Halloween<strong>_

"It's quiet," Marlene observed, looking around.

"Too quiet," Dorcas added, also sweeping her eyes around the Great Hall.

"The quiet is deafening," Emmeline commented, staring at her sausage and eggs.

"It's making me nervous," I added, scooping more strawberries onto my chocolate-chip pancakes.

"We've noticed," Dorcas said, chuckling a little under her breath and staring at my choice in breakfast.

"Wish the guys would show up already," Marlene said to no one in particular, still looking around the Great Hall as she ate her toast with plum jam.

The Great Hall wasn't _entirely_ quiet. Just more quiet than we like to admit to, considering our normal company. There was a lot of talk about the previous Saturday's unexpected Quidditch match, where Hufflepuff beat Slytherin 190 to 150. Slytherin was winning by a landslide, but the Hufflepuff Seeker grabbed the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker even realized they were in pursuit, resulting in the win. Then everyone was excited about the holiday today, especially after Dumbledore announced that he decided to let us have a free day to celebrate. We all were convinced it was because of what was happening outside Hogwarts, but we weren't about to argue a free day.

We were already celebrating, courtesy of yours truly and a request from my wonderful parents. The package arrived Friday morning and I brought it to the girls' dorm before breakfast. They tore into the Muggle goodies like little children on Christmas morning tearing into their gifts from Mr. Kringle.

Dorcas was wearing black cat ears and a tail was peeking out under her skirt. Whiskers were painted on her face and she finished the look with a bell the size of a giant strawberry around her neck. Marlene was wearing white bunny ears and a fluffy tail, with a pink nose and black whiskers painted on her face. She finished the look with carrot earrings she transfigured. Being the smallest of our group, Emmeline and I opted for the bug sets. We each had antennae on our head (topped with sparkly, black pompoms) that were accented with a four-inch wide plush daisy. We both wore wings, arm, and leg warmers to match. The difference between our costumes were mostly found the colors of the wings, arm, and leg warmers. Mine were red with black spots and hers was yellow and black stripes. To spruce things up a little, I painted black spots on my face like freckles. My parents even sent an extra costume set for Alice, who was currently sporting great mouse ears, a long, curled tail under her skirt, and painted whiskers. We spent the rest of the time before coming to breakfast taking photos with Marlene's camera.

We weren't the only ones wearing something in the Great Hall, but we were definitely the only ones really _working_ it.

"Remind me to write a letter to your parents, Lily," Alice said, sitting in James's usual spot next to me. "And I think Frank approves, too."

Sure enough, about ten spaces down was one Frank Longbottom, looking mighty flustered. Alice would wiggle her nose cutely and smirk at him, which only made him blush more.

Boys are _so_ easily impressed. And even easier than _that_ when they're in love, if that's even possible.

"These costumes are great, and easy to wear with our uniforms," Emmeline said, shaking her head so the antennae bounce around.

"Not like we really needed to wear them," Dorcas mumbled from my other side as she took a bite of her French toast.

"We didn't know Dumbledore would cancel classes!" Emmeline said in his defense.

We all glanced at our eccentric Headmaster, currently sporting a Pirate hat and eyepatch under his half-moon spectacles. He noticed us looking and raised his goblet up to us, and we returned the gesture with smiles plastered on our faces. We all laughed happily as we turned back to each other.

"Excuse me, Squeakers, but I think that's my seat," we heard from behind me and Alice.

James.

"About bloody time you show up!" I told him. "And 'Squeakers,' James? Really?"

"She's a mouse, isn't she?" he said with a shrug as she laughed and moved over enough for him to sit.

"It's okay, Lily," she assured me, taking her plate from in front of James and giving him a clean one. "I _did_ choose the mouse costume, after all."

The others came in shortly after, all smiling at our choice of attire. Peter stared wide-eyed at Alice's get up from her other side and didn't snap out of it until Sirius threw a grape at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"So, is it done?" Marlene asked Remus, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Define 'done,' Marlene," Sirius asked from Remus's other side. Emmeline was practically on his lap as he served himself some scrambled eggs.

"Will it happen soon?" she restated.

"Not yet. _Prep_ is done, so to speak. The execution will be after lunch," Remus told her, his eyes shining with anticipation. It was rare to see Remus so excited over a prank, but Halloween was the exception. I think it had to do with it being the celebration of Sirius's birthday.

We all hung out and celebrated in the Heads' Common Room last night to celebrate, with Emmeline insisting on acquiring a cake for him. So we chilled while eating cake from the kitchen (red velvet with chocolate frosting) and drinking Butterbeers courtesy Remus and Marlene. We didn't go too late or (much to Sirius's dismay) drink the Firewhiskey I _knew_ was hiding in not only Sirius's trunk, but James's as well.

Of course, this was _before_ we found out we wouldn't have to get up for Defense.

"So, who's ready for Robertson to attempt to ruin our holiday?" Sirius asked, stretching and taking a bite of bacon.

Well, before the _girls_ found out we wouldn't have to get up for Defense.

"Sirius, about that," Emmeline said gently. The other Marauders eyed her in their confusion.

"Dumbledore canceled classes," Dorcas said flatly. I glared at her.

"You mean I could have gotten perschnickered last night?" Sirius exclaimed. "I feel cheated."

And here we go.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime.<p>

And we are alone.

Again.

Boyless.

Nervous.

Unsettled in the silence.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," I admitted, taking a bite of my pizza.

As if on cue, the Marauders all walked in, heads held high.

"It is done," Sirius proclaimed, grinning.

Dorcas, Emmeline, Marlene, Alice, and I looked around.

Nothing was out of place, running amuck, smoking, nothing.

Things were _normal._

At least as normal as a school for witches and wizards can get.

"Wow, guys, you really outdid yourselves this year," Dorcas said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Give it time, non-believer," Sirius replied.

I leaned closer to James's ear to whisper. "What did you _do_?"

"You'll see. It's brilliant," he whispered back, then kissed my temple.

After about twenty minutes of eating, we were finishing up and about stand up from the table when it all began.

"EVANS!"

I froze, half standing above the bench I was recently occupying at the Gryffindor table. I knew that voice. Only one person had that sneer. I turned towards the voice, not ignoring the smirks on the faces of the Marauders from them suppressing their laughter.

"What is it, Sev?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

He stopped when he saw me, since I was still dressed like a ladybug. "You're a bug..." he said.

"Um, thanks?" I replied, continuing to climb over the bench so we could go out on the grounds to enjoy our free holiday.

He shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm here, Lil- erm, Evans," he said, annoyance taking over his features. "What in Merlin's name is _that_?" he asked, pointing behind him.

I looked behind him. Sitting on the floor was a small, furry creature that looked like your standard Muggle house cat. It had a speckled ginger coat, large ears, and a plumed tail. It was sitting there, twitching his tail and glaring at Severus. I had to snort a laugh. It was so irritated with Severus for some reason, but it was adorable. It also had a flashing orange-and-black "3" tied around its neck.

"A Kneazle," I replied, trying to hold back my giggles.

"I got that much," he replied, getting more annoyed. "_Why _is it here, why was it in the dungeons, why is it numbered, and _why is it following me_?"

"How should I know, Sev?" I answered honestly. Well, almost totally honest. I had a feeling this had something to do with the Marauder's disappearances throughout the day.

"_You_ hang out with _them_, after all. You _should _know," he snapped at me.

"I will _not_ keep tags on my friends. They can do what they want," I snapped back, walking past Severus to the fluffy Kneazle. I bent down and picked it up and it instantly started purring into my neck, nuzzling my chin. "It's so cute!" I said, giggling as its whiskers tickled my neck. It licked my chin and I giggled more. As I started to walk past Severus to return to my friends, it swatted at him and hissed, leaving three small slashes across his nose. He glared at me and the Kneazle.

"You know, Snape, they can detect untrustworthy people. Maybe you should re-evouluate your life," Dorcas said with a grin.

"Shut it, Meadowes. I have to find the others," he grumbled, turning on his heel.

"Others?" I asked.

"See the '3' on that... _thing's_... neck? We found another one, and that one had the number '1' on its neck. Slughorn grew attached to that one and has it in his office. We're guessing there's at least one more," he answered then left the Great Hall.

I turned to the others, still snuggling the Kneazle.

Everyone burst out laughing at once.

"_That_ was your plan?" Emmeline asked them as soon as she could speak in coherent sentences, her antennae still bouncing from her laughter.

"We'll let you all figure out the rest of it as everyone else does," James said with a grin.

"So Slughorn claimed the black and white one, huh?" Peter said.

"Looks like it," Remus replied. "I remember putting the '1' on that one."

"Of course the ginger one finds Snivellus and attaches itself to Lily," Sirius said, staring at me and the Kneazle in my arms.

"I'm keeping it," I said, not skipping a beat. "I think it likes me."

"No doubting that," James said, laughing at the site of ginger Kneazle nuzzling up with his ginger girlfriend.

"It's like a duel purpose," Marlene said, the wheels in her head obviously turning rapidly. "They drive the Slytherins crazy while sniffing out the possible Death Eaters. It is bloody fucking _brilliant_!" We all laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Lets go see if they found the others," James said, standing up to join me. The rest followed suit.

"How many are there?" Alice asked.

"Not telling," Peter said, smiling.

"No more than five, I'll assure you that," James told us quietly.

We entered the great hall to find Filch holding one that was grey and flecked with black, looking into its eyes as if he found a long-lost love. I saw a flashing number "5" on its neck.

"Lets leave them alone in their moment," Dorcas said, walking towards the entrance to the dungeons.

"So Slug has '1,' Lily has '3,' and Filch is making goo-goo eyes at '5,'" Emmeline counted off on her fingers. "So that leaves two Kneazles unaccounted for?"

"And _that's _where this plan gets brilliant," Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh?" I asked. "It gets better?"

"Oh, yes," James answered as we all looked into the dungeons towards a yell. Regulus Black was walking towards us, looking as annoyed as Sev did earlier. A small, brown, speckled Kneazle was on his heels, looking pissed. The number "2" was flashing on its neck.

"SIRIUS!" he exclaimed when he saw us all standing there. He looked at the ginger Kneazle in my arms. "That's the one that Sev found. Take care of this one!" he ordered Sirius, pointing at the glaring furball.

"Why? I think it likes you, Reg," Sirius said, smirking.

"I _know_ it was you lot," he said, pointing his finger at us.

"What's your proof?" Sirius asked, calmly, his grin never leaving his face.

Regulus groaned in frustration as Avery and Mulciber walked up behind him. They had scratches all over them. At least the Kneazles knew who were the _least_ trustworthy of the lot. Regulus didn't have any marks on him, and Severus didn't until he got too close to the sharp claws of the one in my arms.

Mulciber pointed his wand at little Number 2 on the floor and fired a Stunning Spell. Emmeline screamed, but the spell bounced off an invisible barrier and hit Mulciber between the eyes. He fell to the floor in a heap and the Kneazle added more scratches to his face with a hiss before walking up to Avery, glaring.

It took all my self control to _not_ burst out laughing.

Emmeline went over and picked up Number 2 and it started nuzzling into her like mine was, causing her to giggle. "I'm happy you're okay, little one!" she cooed. We walked back into the Entrance Hall away from the irritated Slytherins so we could talk in peace.

"You _really_ think we didn't think that the Slytherins wouldn't try to curse these little guys?" he asked Emmeline, stroking the Kneazle in her arms. I could hear him purring from where I stood (although it _may_ be the ginger one that was dozing off in my arms). "We cast special protection spells on all four."

"Well, that was smart of y- wait, all _four_?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that was the brilliant part of our plan," he said with pride.

"We only released _four _Kneazles into the dungeons," Remus exclaimed.

"Numbering them 1, 2, 3, and 5," added James.

"So they're going to be looking for Number 4 for hours," Peter explained with a grin.

"While the whole time," Sirius continued.

"There is none!" Marlene, Emmeline, Dorcas, Alice, and I finished, laughing.

"Just keep it down, will you?" Sirius said. "No ruining my birthday prank, or you two can't keep the furballs," he said, pointing to me and Emmeline.

"Who said I was going to keep it?" Emmeline asked.

"Do you _see yourself_?" he replied.

"Yeah, I want to keep it," she squealed, kissing his cheek.

"Why is it everyone else is getting gifts for my birthday?" he exclaimed.

"We're not," I told him. "Your birthday was yesterday."

"Which reminds me. Where's the Firewhiskey?" he asked, heading to the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was about eleven o'clock in the evening of Halloween. I was laying on the couch in the Heads' Common room, a sleeping ginger Kneazle on my belly and my ladybug costume pieces in the armchair. James was sitting on the floor next to me, his chin on my hip while stroking the sleeping Kneazle.<p>

We were able to keep Sirius sober until after the Halloween feast, and after we went back to Gryffindor Tower for a Halloween celebration. I got tired around quarter of eleven and decided to return to our own Common Room. James reminded Remus of a Sobering Draught that Sirius kept in his trunk and returned with me. Neither James or I were drunk, although we were a little buzzed. Nothing that will impair us in the morning. Same with the majority of the rest of the group.

Sirius and Peter on the other hand were in for a rough morning. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't in Binn's class in the morning.

The Kneazle met me at the door, meowing sweetly and rubbing against my ankles.

I found the second love of my life, definitely.

"So you think of a name, yet?" he asked me.

"You're going to laugh," I told him honestly.

"I promise I won't," he assured me, smiling as the Kneazle meowed and rolled over on his back on my belly, stretching out his paws.

"Well, I wanted to name him the French word for 'ginger.' Like how I'm a ginger," I admitted, looking at him shyly.

"Rouquin," he told me, smiling. "I think it would work."

"I like it," I said, scratching Rouquin behind the ear. "You're now Rouquin." He purred sleepily in response.

He took out his wand and transfigured the flashing '3' into a deep green collar with "Rouquin" spelled out in white letters. It was finished with a little white bell.

I picked up the limp Kneazle and let him dangle in front of me so I can admire the collar. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed, beaming. "You're so handsome!" I cooed to Rouquin.

"And I suddenly feel like I've taken a back seat," James grumbled, his smile giving him away.

"You're always be my number two man in my life," I told him with a wink.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."

"No, I'm a Daddy's girl. Always have been. He's my number one. Rouquin here is my number three."

"Don't tell Sirius or Remus that," he teased.

"What a day," I said, yawning. "Time for bed. Care to join me? Or you want to sleep alone for the first time in weeks?"

"I never want to sleep alone again," he said, kissing me.

Rouquin woke up at this and walked up my chest to nudge James's ear gently with his nose. James laughed into the kiss.

"I have a feeling I have competition," he said, staring at the kitty-like creature yawning on my chest.

I took him off my chest and laid him on the couch so I could get up. "To bed," I said, stretching.

James took my hand and lead me to the stairs to the dorms, the little ginger following with a meow not too far behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__KNEAZLES! This is based of something that one of the girls wanted to do senior year in high school, except with pigs. The plan went from Blast-Ended Skrewts, to Fire Crabs (__**Lolita Minako**__'s idea), to Kneazles. Little Rouquin is based off my kitty, except a ginger and has a tail. And yes, totally wrote in the beginning of Filch's love for cats, although Mrs. Norris isn't a Kneazle (she's a Maine Coon in the films)._

_I wish my art of humans was better than it is. I'd totally draw the scene when Snape approaches a Ladybug-clad Lily and pointing to the little ginger Kneazle. It just seems so... absurd. _


	28. Tis the Season

_**Author's Notes: **__Flash forward! How far? We skipped November completely. Why? I felt like it. I've been ITCHING to write about Christmas Holiday. So it's my story, so I'm going to skip to what I'm dying to write about!_

_I'm getting a lot of comments about my tense bouncing about, so I'll try to focus on that a little better. _

_And a big THANK YOU to __**HPFreakLover**__ for the sweet message! I said I'd get this new chapter up today, didn't I? Here it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: <strong>'Tis the Season  
><em><strong>Friday, December 2, 1977<strong>_

**[DM] **_- Is class over, yet?_

**[SB] **_- Is it me, or is Minnie speaking slower?_

**[MM] **_- I don't want to be here..._

**[PP] **_- At least we aren't doing practical lessons today._

**[EV] **_- Practical lessons at least make the last twenty minutes of class go by faster on a Friday._

**[RL] **_- I can't believe you all are brave enough to whip out The Notebook in Transfiguration._

**[SB] **_- You just did, too, Moony._

**[DM] **_- I think he's ignoring you now, Black._

**[SB] **_- How much longer?_

**[EV] **_- Eighteen minutes._

**[SB] **_- Shoot me. Avada Kadavra me right here. Right now. It's a mercy killing._

**[JP] **_- No one is going to kill you, Pads. Relax. _

**[DM] **_- Is it the weekend, yet?_

**[EV] **_- Fifteen minutes._

**[LE] **_- Can we _not_ use The Notebook just for the sake of whining, please? I'll revoke Notebook privileges._

**[DM] **_- Since when are we referring to this notebook as "The Notebook," anyway?_

**[LE] **_- Since Remus did it three minutes ago. It deserves a proper title._

**[SB] **_- You're mental. How much longer, Em?_

**[EV] **_- I will no longer answer that question. Sit and listen to McGonagall. Class will be over when it's over. _

When I saw that Sirius was done reading, I grabbed The Notebook (as it will henceforth be called) and sat on it. Sirius's face switched from a look of shock, to annoyance, to determination as he lunged for the notebook.

He ended up with a detention when I casually moved my chair away from him about an inch and he fell on his face.

I have to admit, though. He had a point. The last fifteen minutes was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. When the bell rang Sirius was a blur going out the door. You'd have to be blind to see him freeze outside the door.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked him as the rest of us approached him, leaving at a normal pace from class.

Sirius was staring down at the floor. We followed his eyeline down to see two little fluffy creatures sitting there, staring at him. One was my little ginger Kneazle, Rouquin. I was used to him meeting me after classes so he'd lead me back to my dorm in standard Kneazle fashion. Next to him was a little speckled brown one wearing a big, pale blue bow tied around the back of its neck, nuzzling Rouquin neck.

"How'd it get _out_?" Sirius mumbled, staring at the little critter.

"Sirius, you do know that Kneazles lead their owners home, right?" Emmeline asked him. "I leave her in the dorm, sure, but sometimes the Fat Lady lets her out so she doesn't scratch up the back of her painting."

"But I locked her in your _room_," he added. "Little fungus likes to trip me."

James snorted. "Little _fungus_?"

Emmeline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Her name is Truffle, because she's brown, speckled, and fluffy. Sirius is just being a prat."

"I think we're missing the bigger picture here," Dorcas said, looking at the Kneazles.

"I think they like each other," Marlene giggled.

Sure enough, Truffle was licking Rouquin's cheek. I knelt down so I could look at them better, and I definitely heard Rouquin's distinct purr. I couldn't contain my giggles. "He's purring!"

"Yes, yes, yes, it's adorable," Peter stated, waving his hand in order to move the topic away like smoke. "Can we _please_ just go? Look outside! Conditions are _perfect_ and it's a shame we're letting it go to waste!"

We all looked outside through the windows in the Transfiguration hallway. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. It wasn't snowing currently, but it snowed the entire day before as well as the whole night.

You would have to be completely barmy to _not_ know that the Marauders have been itching to have an all-out snowball fight since the first _dusting_ of snow covered Hogwarts.

"Wormtail, you know better," Sirius said, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder in mock sincerity to match his tone. "The Annual Marauders Snowball War is the first _Saturday_ of the school year, not the first _Friday_."

"Please?" Peter whined. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, Wormtail," James told him calmly. "Tomorrow after lunch. The light is better and we aren't worn out from classes."

"Don't we go though this _every year_?" Sirius asked Remus, who nodded in response.

I felt something rub against my leg, and it didn't take a lot to realize it was Rouquin. He looked up at me and meowed, his little bell jingling. "Well, I'm going to go put my stuff in the room," I told the group. "If I don't, he won't leave me alone."

I waved to them and started to followed Rouquin, letting him lead. Emmeline decided to do the same, so here we were. A seventeen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old (Emmeline celebrated a birthday in early November) following two Kneazles towards our dorms. The aforementioned Kneazles had their tails linked together.

"So how are things with Sirius?" I asked her as we climbed the stairs, hopping the trick step after the Kneazles (who also hopped it).

"Good!" she exclaimed. "Whether or not we're 'official' is unknown to me, but he's been faithful this whole time."

"Well, that says something!" I told her, grinning up to my eyes.

We laughed and talked about our boys the whole way to the rooms.

* * *

><p>My dinner of hot beef stew was interrupted by a high pitch squeal. I jumped and my spoon flew out of my hand and into the air, only to be caught by James. I stared at him in awe.<p>

"Nice save!" Sirius told him as James passed me my spoon. "But what _was_ that?"

We all turned to Dorcas, who had a big, stupid grin on her face.

"They brought out the eggnog already!" she squealed.

It took every ounce of self control for me to not drop my face into my stew. Or to dump it on Dorcas's head.

"My eardrums exploded over _eggnog_? Seriously, Meadowes?" Sirius barked at her from across the table, rubbing his ear. Dorcas was too busy drinking the eggnog to notice.

"At least there isn't any alcohol in it," Emmeline said, watching Dorcas. "She'd be dead by Christmas."

Our laughter was interrupted by a lone hoot. Looking up, I saw Magnolia flying towards me. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Odd, owls don't usually come at dinner," Remus mused, watching her. "She's your owl, right, Lily?"

I nodded as 'Nola landed in front of me carrying a small box and a letter. I assumed it was from my parents since I sent them a letter earlier this week, and my assumptions were correct. I gave 'Nola a little piece of beef and she hopped up on James's shoulder, who was unfazed by her behavior. While she was watching James eat, I decided to read the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Thanks for your letter! I (well, we, your father and I) understand  
><em>_that you are busy this year since it's your last year and you're Head Girl  
><em>_(not to mention a BOYFRIEND - we're still so happy about that),  
><em>_so we know that we won't be getting as many letters this year._

_In any case, the main thing about this letter is the package attached.  
><em>_You see, we were getting out our holiday decor the other evening  
><em>_after work while Petunia was out with that Vernon fellow (you know  
><em>_how she gets when we bring out all this stuff, all complaining about  
><em>_the dust... shut up, it's Christmas!), and we found this._

_It's tradition, after all, for the Evans family and since this is the last  
><em>_Christmas that you'll be at Hogwarts we wanted it to be with you._

_It's only on loan, remember that! You have to bring it back when you  
><em>_come for New Year's. When you move out, you'll have to find your own  
><em>_(although I have a feeling you can just "magic" yourself one).  
><em>_Can't wait to see you for New Year's, and to meet the boyfriend!_

_All my (our) love,  
><em>_Mum (and Dad)_

I knew instantly what was in the small box, and I felt myself tearing up a little reading my mother's curly script. I unwrapped the brown paper around the box and removed the lid to find exactly what I felt to be in there.

A little bronze cricket, about two inches long and an inch wide, sat inside.

"Is that a copper cricket?" Dorcas asked skeptically, finally turning away from her eggnog.

"Bronze, actually," I said, still choked up. "Family tradition. We've been putting it on our hearth every year my whole life, just like my mom did growing up."

I got six blank stares, a smirk, and a hoot in response.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Seems silly."

"It's for luck. From a Dickens Christmas story," Remus said, still smirking.

I turned to Remus, "Is Charles Dickens really not that popular in the Wizarding World?"

He waved his hand in a common "so-so" fashion. "Some stories are, some not. _Cricket on the Hearth_ isn't. But then again, not many Muggles are that familiar with it. _A Christmas Carol_ has a popularity in both worlds that trumps _Cricket_, easily."

"Oh! I know that one! Three ghosts and all that!" Sirius said, proudly.

"Right," I said to him with a chuckle. "Anyway, I remember watching a special on television when I was seven with my sister, then when got older my mum gave me the novella for Christmas. The story itself can be a little sad, but it has a happy ending. Regardless, it's said to be good luck to have a cricket on your hearth. Like having a guardian angel."

More blank stares.

"Television?" Dorcas asked.

"You failed Muggle Studies, didn't you?" Emmeline deadpanned.

"Lets just leave it at 'family tradition' and you lot can leave me in my nostalgic bliss, all right?" I said, still clutching my bronze cricket.

"Deal," James said, handing me a slice of pumpkin pie with whipped cream and nutmeg.

"I now know why I love you," I told him, taking a big bite.

"You questioned it before?" he asked through a laugh.

"Crosses my mind," I replied with a wink.

"You know what would make me love you _more_?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can we save the mushy shite for when the rest of us aren't trying to enjoy pumpkin pie and eggnog, please?" he groaned.

James ignored him. "I was referring to 'Nola," he said, pointing at her. "Can you please send off your owl?"

I forgot she was still perched on his shoulder. I laughed and held my arm out, which she promptly jumped on. "Go on, 'Nola. I'll need you later to reply to Mum," I told her, as I jerked my arm up so she'd take off. I turned back to James, "Not my fault she's taken a liking to you." he chuckled and continued eating his pie.

"So what about this snowball fight?" Marlene asked.

"Every year on the first Saturday of December-" Sirius started.

"Do you _have _to make it sound like a campfire story?"

"Shove off, Moony. Anyway, every year on the first Saturday of December we have a snowball fight. War, even. It's usually me and Prongs over there versus Moony and Wormtail, and needless to say we are always victorious."

"Not every time. Don't remember fourth year?" Peter interjected.

"That doesn't count," Sirius retorted.

"Why not?" Remus asked. "It was a win."

"Some first-year shot a tripping jinx that caused me to trip into the fort we built! We were defenseless!" Sirius said, standing a little.

"Still a win," Remus smirked.

"It was pretty classic seeing you fall on your face into the snow, though, Pads," James told him, chuckling at the memory.

"Regardless," Sirius said, his tone obviously trying to distract anyone from the memory, "we do it every year. The snow this year looks beyond perfect."

"Count me in," Marlene said, grinning.

"And I," Emmeline said, matching her grin.

Us, too!" Dorcas added for her and I. The old Lily would have protested.

This new Lily? The one that couldn't go twenty-four hours without snogging her boyfriend, a boy that she always despised?

She was jumping in her seat with anticipation.

"I'm upping the ante," I said. "Battle of the sexes. Losers treat the winners to hot Butterbeers next Hogsmeade trip."

The other seven looked at me, wide-eyed.

"And _that_, my dear," James said, wrapping his arms around me. "Is why _I_ love you."

"What is? My amazing ideas?"

"No. You put _that_ look on Padfoot's face," he replied, pointing across the table at Sirius. His face was a mix of shock, admiration, and excitement. "And that look always means something amazing is about to happen."

"You're on!" Sirius exclaimed. "You four versus the Marauders. You'll be helpless against us!"

"Don't get cocky, Black," Dorcas said. "Emmeline is an amazing Chaser at Quidditch, and my arm isn't exactly lacking in the throwing department because of how long I've played Keeper and Chaser at home. Marlene is _quick_, and Lily has two things going for her."

"I do?" I asked, quizzically, holding my forkful of pie frozen in front of my mouth.

"You do," Dorcas said. "You're small like Emmeline, thus high defenses, and Potter here wouldn't have the heart to hit you with a snowball."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Meadowes," James said, getting that competitive tone to his voice with the use of her surname. "She comes in willingly. This is competition. I don't hold back."

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Besides. She'd kill me if she knew I was holding back," he added.

"Too true!" I agreed with a big grin.

"You look happy about that," Sirius said.

"I'm getting euphoric off pumpkin and nutmeg," I replied, still smirking as I took another bite of pie.

"You're frightening me, Evans," Sirius said flatly.

"You flatter me, Black," I replied with a wink.

"So when will we have it?" Peter asked, getting so excited he was bouncing in his seat.

"Same time as every year, Wormtail," Remus said. "Saturday at two."

"Enough time after lunch so our food doesn't slow us down," Sirius added.

"And don't eat enough to go into a food coma," James reminded him.

"Seriously, Wormtail, you _know_ all this already!" Sirius told him.

"Well, I know what's happening tomorrow at three," I said, grinning.

"So do I," Marlene agreed. Emmeline and Dorcas nodded.

"What's that?" Peter asked in his confusion. The other Marauders all shared his look of confusion.

"You four will be feeling really stupid that you were beaten by four girls at your own game," Emmeline said with a giggle.

"Not going to happen," Sirius said, grinning at her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Just you wait," She said, grinning as she shoveled in a bite of pie as Sirius tried to go in for another kiss.

"Ouch, Em. That hurts," he said, a pout on his face.

"Pie trumps kisses," she said.

Sirius put his free hand in front of his heart. "You wound me, Em."

"And you get funny when me and Lily get all mushy in your presence?" James asked him. "That was worse than what we do half the time."

"At least bad enough to get the same death glares from the fellow female members of the student body as we do," I added, looking around at the numerous female students glaring at Emmeline in a "how dare she steal our eye-candy" way. I was used to them by this point, and they mostly died down with they realized that James and I were very serious about our relationship. Sirius never seemed like the one to "settle down," so the glares were lasting longer than usual.

"Are you serious?" Emmeline asked, looking around nervously.

"No, I'm-"

Sirius was cut off by Emmeline putting a decent-sized bite of pumpkin pie in his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you aren't exactly the favorite around here. You caught and tamed the wild beast," Dorcas told her.

"More like domesticated," James mumbled into his eggnog.

"Lily started the club, and Marlene is also a member," Dorcas added, ignoring James's comment and the snickers from the Marauders and myself.

Marlene smiled proudly. "It's a great club. Very exclusive."

"And our club, with Dorcas, is going to cream these four morons tomorrow afternoon," Marlene said, holding up her goblet of eggnog.

"Here, here!" I said, holding mine as well. Dorcas and Emmeline followed suit.

"What have we done?" James asked the other boys.

"We created monsters," Remus added.

"They seem sure of themselves," Peter said.

"This is going to be the best Annual Marauder Snowball War _ever_," Sirius said gleefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__Yes, _Cricket on the Hearth _is a real Dickens Christmas story. One of five, actually. The special I'm referring to is the 1967 animated special by Rankin-Bass. It focuses on one part of the story._


	29. The Marauder's Annual Snowball War

_**Author's Note: **__I'm taking this chapter in a different route than the past chapters. This story, as you may know, is in Lily's POV. Always has been, always will be. _

_Except this chapter. _

_We're going to be diving into James's POV at some point in this chapter. We're going to start in his, actually, then go over the events again in Lily's. Hope it flows well, I anticipate a difficult chapter to write!_

_AHHHHH! I love you all! I have 94 reviews now on this story! THAT'S ALMOST 100! Plus countless story alerts and favorites (and a handful of author alerts). Every time I get that little email alert I smile. You guys rule, seriously. I want to make people happy, after all! That's why I write, after all! So share it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: <strong>The Marauder's Annual Snowball War

_**Saturday, December 3, 1977 **__- James's POV_

Hogwarts grounds.

Two o'clock. Afternoon.

Weather is calm.

Snow is fresh from last night. About eight to ten inches deep. Perfect consistency.

Conditions are ideal.

"Are those fucking furballs going to be there _the whole time_?"

Okay, almost ideal.

"Padfoot, they're distracted. Just don't hit them with a snowball, the girls will never let us hear the end of it," I told him. Rouquin and Truffle were next to the castle wall playing with a Bluebell flame that Lily cast for them and jumping around in the snow, sometimes so buried we could only see a couple of tufted tails. We were at _least_ fifty feet away.

"Why do they get to be warm?" Wormtail mumbled next to me.

"They don't need it, Wormtail," Moony told him, rolling his eyes. "It's for distraction."

"And _why_ are you complaining about the cold? You were the one trying to get us to move the date to yesterday!" Padfoot barked at him.

"Could you guys shut up, get over the Kneazles, and help me build this damn barricade?" I was building our defensive wall and have yet to have any assistance from the other three.

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with them.

"Prongs, I have a decent arsenal being made over here. I'm at least being productive," Moony said, pointing to several decent piles of perfectly formed snowballs.

Okay, sometimes I wonder why I put up with two of them. Moony is cool, even with that whole werewolf thing. In fact, that makes him _cooler_ because he doesn't let it affect him.

I turned to Padfoot and Wormtail. "Well?" I asked them.

"Well, what?" Padfoot responded with a shrug.

"_Help me make the damn barricade!_"

"Fine! Merlin, Prongs, you're testy today."

"Did you _seriously_ just use the word 'testy' in a sentence, Padfoot?" Moony asked him, suppressing his laughter.

Padfoot just threw a snowball at him.

"Hey! Don't waste the ammo! We'll need that to defeat the girls!" Wormtail exclaimed.

"You sound nervous, Wormy," Padfoot teased.

"Don't get cocky, Pads," I warned him. "You know very well your girlfriend has quite the throwing arm and impeccable aim."

"Oh, yeah, she's a Chaser, isn't she?" he said thoughtfully as he built up the wall a little by hand. We found out in our experience that it works better than magic.

Moony hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey, he didn't deny the 'girlfriend' comment!" I pointed out.

"Wait, is Padfoot _blushing_?" Moony observed.

"I think he is!" Wormtail agreed.

"Shut up. Em and I haven't declared anything, yet."

"Thou doth protest too much."

"Shove it, Moony."

"As much as I would like to say that pissing Padfoot off would help our chances, here, I think it would have opposite effect at this point," I pointed out. They all nodded (and Padfoot stuck his tongue out at Moony), and we finished setting up our barricade. It was tall enough for us to crouch behind without being seen, which is quite a feet. Padfoot and I are both at the six-foot mark in height (he's bitter that I'm six-foot-one to his six-foot), and Remus is only an inch shy of six feet tall, so we had to make the barricade quite tall.

We walked out to the middle of the area we designated for our battle to meet the girls, who also finished their (much shorter) barricade.

The hardest part about this is not getting distracted. Lily is, hands down, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts (then again, I would not deny being a bit biased), and her friends aren't far behind. Lily was there in jeans and trainers, wearing a fitted dark green down jacket with matching gloves and knit cap. Emmeline was in jeans and snowboots, her red jacket fastened to her neck and black gloves on her hands, fluffy black earmuffs were keeping her ears warm. Padfoot couldn't keep her eyes off her. Moony was staring at Marlene in all black, with a matching knit band protecting her ears, it all accenting her blonde hair. Dorcas was the most eccentric, each piece of knitwear was a different color. All wore their Gryffindor scarves (like we were) and had their hair braided in pigtails from behind their ears.

Yeah, distraction will be hard to avoid playing against these four.

"You ready to accept defeat gracefully?" Lily asked me, a smirk planted on her face.

"Could ask the same to you," I retorted, matching her smirk the best I could. All I really wanted to do was kiss her, but I was here to compete.

Kissing can come later, we share a dorm after all and haven't slept apart since we started dating.

"Any rules or other things we need to know before we begin?" Emmeline asked. She had the same look on her face that she sported before a Quidditch match. She was definitely our biggest threat.

Moony took the opportunity to use his wand to mark a glowing line in the snow. "Cannot pass this line here." He then waved his wand over each of us. "Each hit will be registered and the tally will be retrieved at the end. Most hits to the other team is the winner."

"Sounds easy enough," Dorcas said, grinning.

"One more thing," Padfoot added, looking devious. "No warming spells. Period."

"Well, that's masochistic," Marlene mumbled.

"Think about who we're playing against here, Marles," Lily reminded her with a chuckle.

_All I have to do is here that chuckle and I don't need heating spells_, I thought to myself. No! Distraction bad! Head in the game, Potter!

"Are you saying we're masochists, McKinnon?" Padfoot asked.

"Bite me, Black," she replied.

"Saving it for Em, actually." His comment turned Emmeline bright red. I was just glad he didn't go with the alternative of "I'll give Moony the honors." Luckily Padfoot's tact filter was turned on today. Rare treat. Sure, his comment about Emmeline wasn't completely tactful, but for Padfoot? It was the best we were going to get.

"Anyway," Moony said, looking annoyed, but still grateful (apparently noticed that things could have gotten uncomfortable fast), "ready to get started?"

"Lets do this!" Lily declare, punching the air. The other girls followed suit.

I winked at her. "Good luck," I said, turning and walking back to our barricade. We all squatted down behind it and readied a snowball.

"Did you see Em's face?" Padfoot asked us. "That's the-"

"-same look she has before kicking major ass in Quidditch. Yeah, I noticed," I finished for him. "She's our biggest threat, Dorcas close behind."

"Marlene's quick, too," Padfoot added, peering over the barricade. "The enigma is Lily."

"Padfoot, you're starting to sound like Moony," I told him. "Enigma? Really?"

"Shut up, Pro-"

He couldn't finish before a snowball landed right on his head.

"Looks like the game is on!" Wormtail exclaimed excitedly, throwing his first snowball. Unfortunately, he stood so he got pelted right in the chest, falling over backwards.

"Wow, we're doing great," Moony said sarcastically, looking down at Wormtail.

"We've only just begun," I reminded him with a smile. I pointed my wand at the mound of snowballs and levitated six of them. When I got them over the barricade, I sent them flying top speed over towards the girls. Four yelps followed.

"Smooth, Prongs," Padfoot said, smiling and peering over the barricade. "You hit them all without looking!"

I smiled smugly. It was pure luck, but I wasn't about to let Padfoot know that.

Moony then stood and I peered over the snow barricade. He threw a snowball right at Lily, who was also standing and prepping her own throw. Moony released first, but only just. Lily released and hit Moony square in the chest. He sat down and looked at me as I barely missed a snowball to the head from Emmeline.

"I think Lily is a good contender," he admitted. "Where did she learn to throw like that?"

"Definitely not Quidditch, I've seen her fly. Not pretty," Padfoot said, standing briefly to throw a snowball and dodging another from the girls.

When he sat I hit him over the back of the head. He glared at me before continuing the game.

We were evenly matched, but I wasn't about to admit that out loud. Or to Lily.

Definitely not to Lily.

I grabbed several snowballs in my arms, winked at the guys, then ran around the barricade, throwing snowballs at the girls as I ran. I heard Padfoot do the same, although I think the entire castle heard his war-cry.

Dorcas and Lily did the same as we did, and before long all eight of us were in the center of our area, pelting snowballs at each other at top speed. It was a blur of snowballs and laughter, everyone getting hit at all angles. Suddenly the guys and I were out of ammo and we knew our chances of getting hit too many more times were a little slimmer if we were moving than if we were staying there making more snowballs, so we turned and all ran as fast as we could through the thick snow back to our barricade.

The girls were in pursuit.

I could feel snowballs hitting my back, but I started to zig and zag to the barricade. I dove behind it, dodging any more hits. Padfoot and Moony weren't far behind, and soon the three of us were quickly refilling the ammunition.

Then it hit us.

"Where's Wormtail?" Padfoot asked slowly.

We all looked at each other, fear in our eyes. Then it hit us.

Literally.

Wormtail fell through the barricade right on top of us, sending what seemed like hundreds of snowballs at us.

"Ready to pick it up, gentlemen?" I asked them.

They grinned and took out their wands in response, sending dozens of snowballs back at the unsuspecting girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, December 3, 1977 <strong>__- Lily's POV_

"They seem so sure of themselves," Dorcas said with a chuckle.

"They don't know what will hit them," Marlene said with a smile.

We were behind our barricade, about half a dozen piles of snowballs around us.

"I just realized something," I said, grabbing a snowball and smiling.

"Oh? Better be good, you look like you just won this war," Emmeline said, matching my smile.

"Dad and I play catch all the time in the summer," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. I knelt on my knees, facing the boys' barricade. I peered over the barricade and I could make out the top of Sirius's head. I wound up and threw it as hard as I could. It made perfect contact.

I turned back to the girls, grinning. They all stared at me, mouths gaping.

"Where in Merlin's name did _that _come from?" Marlene asked.

"Shame you can't fly, you'd be a fair Chaser!" Emmeline added.

"Focus, girls," Dorcas interrupted. "It's game on!" She stood and threw a snowball and we could hear the faint sound of it making contact. "Got Peter."

I saw a snowball land at my feet. "Apparently, he didn't get us."

"Incoming!" Marlene exclaimed. Suddenly six snowballs came flying at us, hitting all four of us, causing all of us to yell out. Two hit Emmeline in the chest, one hit each of the rest of us. The other narrowly missed my ear.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, grabbing a snowball. I stood, seeing Remus had the same idea. I noticed we both wound up at the same time, but he released a split second before me. I ducked as soon as I released the snowball, but didn't miss seeing my shot hit him in the chest. Emmeline threw her own, but I didn't see it hit anyone, just saw it sail over the Marauder's barricade.

"Sirius is up!" Dorcas said, throwing her own. "Damn! Missed!"

"Um, girls? What are they _doing_?" Emmeline told us, peering over the barricade with a look of confusion. The rest of us peered over and saw James running towards the line Remus drew in the snow, one arm supporting several snowballs while the other was ready to throw. We started to fill up our arms in the same fashion, and we heard Sirius give a war-cry. With a laugh and war-cries of our own, Dorcas and I ran out just as they did, leaving Marlene and Emmeline behind (I think I heard Em ask us what we were doing, but I'm choosing to ignore her). I started throwing as fast I could, not caring if I got hit. Marlene and Emmeline joined us shortly after, as Remus and Peter met up with their teammates.

Snowballs were flying in every direction, and all eight of us were laughing. Then I noticed something.

The guys were _retreating_.

"Girls, this is our chance!" I harshly whispered to my teammates. We all instantly started to throw whatever remaining snowballs we had on us. I went after James instinctually, watching him zig and zag in order to be a harder target.

Not bloody likely!

I kept hitting him in the back until I saw him dive behind his barricade dramatically, shortly followed by Sirius and Remus.

Peter was left alone in the field.

We had one snowball left and Marlene held it.

I looked at her and nodded, pulling out my wand from my waistband. She threw it, and I whispered, "Geminio."

Suddenly one snowball became a hundred.

One whisper of "Waddiwasi" and they all went flying at him, top speed. He put his hands over his head and started running towards their barricade.

I noticed Dorcas whip out her wand and flick it, and Peter tripped and fell through their barricade, my hundred snowballs close behind.

After a moment, dozens of snowballs came flying back at us.

"Shit," I mumbled. We all went running to our barricade, the four of us diving behind it more successfully than the Marauders did.

Then again, we didn't have a Tripping Jinx cast on any of us.

"I think this is nearing its end," I said, breathing heavy.

"I agree," Dorcas said. She was also running out of breath.

"One last hurrah?" Marlene asked.

"Ready?" Emmeline started, brandishing her wand.

"Set?" Marlene continued, pulling out hers.

Dorcas and I held ours out, never having put them away from before. "GO!" the two of us exclaimed in unison.

We made dozens more snowballs and sent them all towards the Marauders at once, as we saw a similar assault coming at us.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Remus said, as we all stood in a circle in the middle of the field.<p>

"That was..." Dorcas started, breathing heavy.

"_Intense_," I finished, grinning.

We were all breathing heavy from the snowy assault. Snow was stuck in our hair (which is why Emmeline suggested we braid our hair into pigtails, and I would be forever grateful) and our knitwear was all damp and covered in snowflakes.

"Best Marauder Annual Snowball fight _ever_!" Sirius exclaimed. "Talk about going out with a bang."

We all stood in silence for a couple of minutes. He was right. This was our last winter at Hogwarts. This time next year we will all be working adults in a world plagued by war, most likely fighting alongside each other.

It's quite frightening when you think about it, especially since one or more of us could be dead within the next few years.

"So how do we figure out the winner?" Marlene asked, breaking us all out of our morbid thoughts. From the looks of everyone's faces, we all had the same things going through our heads.

"It's easy," James stated. "Just point your wands in the center."

We all followed suit. Remus then pointed his wand in and mumbled something. The wands began glowing.

He smiled. "And the winner is..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__Cliffhanger! The next chapter should be up sometime this week. I'm writing in the evenings after work when I'm not too tired, so my goal is to post by Saturday evening (and that's EST time, here)._


	30. No Time to Celebrate

_**Author's Notes: **__Oh my goodness,100 reviews? I love you guys! But I do have a question: would you like to see more chapters or moments in James's POV? This is still going to be mainly Lily's, but if you guys want it I'll throw in James moments, too. Let me know somehow!_

_I need more stories to read. I like __**Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, and Scorpius/Rose**__ best, but I also like __**Hermione/Ron**__. I'd rather it be cannon and not too OOC. I don't care about ratings or anything like that. I'm a big girl, I can handle reading about sex or whatever._

_EDIT 4/27/12: Noticed a piece missing... drove me nuts. And yes, I'm working on Chapter 32... I'm really sorry! Life be crazy! I'm also working harder on my grammar and spelling. Spelling as NEVER been my strong suit.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: <strong>No Time to Celebrate

_**Saturday, December 10, 1977 - Hogsmeade**_

"Butterbeer tastes better when you don't have to pay for it."

"Especially when you win it."

"Victory tastes so sweet."

"I request another round!"

"You want another round? Buy your own. We agreed to one round for the winners," Sirius stated.

We were sitting quite smugly. Me, Emmeline, Marlene, and Dorcas were taking turns making our quips at the Marauders, not letting the "we're just teasing" smiles off our faces.

Although I have a gut feeling that Dorcas wasn't _just _teasing.

"To our landslide victory!" she said, holding up her mug of hot Butterbeer.

"Landslide victory? It was _two points_," Sirius groaned.

"I don't think she meant it like that," James said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. He wanted to look somber because of the loss, but I couldn't help but notice he thought Sirius's behavior was amusing.

"I think she meant 'victory by landslide,'" Remus said, smirking, his arm around Marlene's shoulders.

"That's because she used a Tripping Jinx on Wormtail!" he exclaimed. "He fell into the barricade!" Peter looked guilty sitting between him and Dorcas in the round booth.

"You used a Tripping Jinx on me two years ago," Remus reminded him flatly.

"Not next to the barricade!" he retorted.

"To be fair, we didn't say they _couldn't_," James told him, putting his arm around me.

"Two bloody points, though," Sirius mumbled, sipping his steaming Butterbeer.

"Get over it, Black," Dorcas said, holding the mug to warm her hands.

"You're so adorable when you're brooding, though," Emmeline said to Sirius, kissing his cheek.

"I demand a-"

"We are _not_ having a rematch, Padfoot," Remus cut him off. "You're just bitter that this is the first time in four years that you've lost. By your girlfriend, no less."

Sirius blushed at the use of the term "girlfriend," but neither him or Emmeline denied anything. I couldn't help but smile at this, and I noticed James look at me with a similar grin. He was thinking the same thing.

"So are you, or aren't you?" Dorcas asked, gesturing at the (very pink) couple.

"I was wondering the same thing," Peter said, looking confused.

Sirius turned to Emmeline. "Well, what do you think?"

"Is that you asking me?" she replied, laughing a little.

She was about to answer when she was interrupted by a figure next to the table. "Have any of you seen Mary?" We all looked over to see Thomas Griffon, sixth-year Gryffindor prefect, standing next to our table.

"Macdonald?" James asked. Mary Macdonald was the other sixth-year Gryffindor prefect. "We haven't seen her." The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Really? Merlin," he trailed off, looking around, worried.

"What?" Marlene asked, sounding concerned. Ever since she started Hogwarts the year after we did, she was something of a little sister to the four of us. We haven't heard much from her this year, but she's been dating Thomas here since the end of last year (you spend a lot of time with your prefect partner, and some happen to hit it off), so it didn't bother us. In fact we were happy for her.

In my fifth year, she was the one to alert me to Severus sitting by the Fat Lady, threatening to spend the night there. Her and I got along great, both being-

"Oh, shite," I mumbled at my thoughts.

They all turned and stared at me.

"What the matter, Lils? You look like you've seen a ghost," James asked me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Care to enlighten us, Lily?" Emmeline asked, looking on edge.

Remus stared at me, then the realization hit him, too, his eyes growing large. "Fuck," he mumbled. I noticed James's face suddenly matched mine and Remus's.

He got it.

Everyone else's eyes switched to Remus. "Merlin, Moony. Watch your bloody language," Sirius joked. Remus just glared at him.

"Now not the time!" James snapped at Sirius.

"Get to the point!" was chorused around the table.

"Mary's muggle-born," I stated, quietly. If I spoke louder, I would probably lose control.

More obscenities were muttered around the table as it hit everyone.

"Bloody Slytherins," Sirius mumbled. Emmeline squeezed his hand, calming him a little. We needed him to have a clear head in order to find (and possible help) Mary.

Remus turned to Thomas and spoke calmly, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"When I left the castle. We were suppose to meet at Honeydukes, but she needed to grab something from the Common Room before we headed down," he said, looking flustered. "I looked all over High Street, in all the shops, and over by the Shrieking Shack." He grabbed his hair in his frustration.

"Right," James said, turning to us. "I say we split up. Some go to the castle, the rest stay here and double, no, triple check everywhere."

"Why not send some into the woody areas around here? There's a lot of areas to hide," Peter recommended.

"I could do that," Sirius said. "I know the area well and can cover enough ground." He raised an eyebrow at James, as if silently talking.

I knew what he meant. He could cover a lot of groundquickly as a dog.

James nodded. "Agreed. Lily, Dorcas, and I will head to the castle. Moony, you take Marlene, Peter, and Em-"

"No. I am going with Sirius," Emmeline said, sternly.

"Um, I don't know about that," Peter started, looking from James to Remus to Sirius.

"I'll take her along," Sirius said with a small nod to the guys. "It's okay." His face was nervous, but his eyes were sure. He turned to Emmeline. "You better be quick on your feet, Em."

"I've outrun you, before, Sirius," she replied, smiling proudly.

_Yeah, on two legs_, I thought to myself. Looking at the expression on Sirius's face, I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. Going to have to talk to Em, later.

"Anyway," James continued, "Em can go with Padfoot, while Moony, Wormtail, and Marlene can search in and around High Street and the Shrieking Shack."

"What about me?" Thomas asked.

"Come with us," I told him. "We may need an extra set of hands. The castle is quite large." He nodded to agree with me.

"Sounds good," Remus agreed, standing. We all followed suit, gave each other encouraging looks, and went off on our separate ways.

When we got outside the Three Broomsticks, James stopped our group while the others left. "Dorcas, you and Thomas go up the normal way, maybe she's somewhere en route. Lily and I know of another way up, and we're going to use that. Just in case. Keep us updated through the pendants."

Dorcas and Thomas looked confused, but nodded and darted up towards Hogwarts.

"James, isn't there more than one secret passage between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, but I know Remus. He'll be sure to check the one between the Shrieking Shack and Hogwarts. The other ones, besides the one in Honeydukes's cellar, haven't been touched in years by anyone besides the four of us."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because getting into them is a major hassle, they creak a lot, are stiff to open, and the dust inside is never disturbed," he said, matter-of-factly. "The one behind the crone is the most known by students, too. It's also the only one that Filch isn't aware of."

The final bit about Filch is what finally convinced me fully. "Do you have the map?"

"I plan to acquire it. We left it in the dorm. I think it's in Padfoot's trunk... either that or Moony's. I know I don't have it, and Wormtail _never_ has it. We don't let him, since he always loses it. If Padfoot found out it was in his trunk, he wouldn't survive to see graduation."

I laughed as he pulled out his cloak. He covered us, and we waited for the perfect moment to duck in the door. A couple of kids flung the door open and ran in, so we took our chance and followed carefully. We did the same for the stockroom and entered the package as quickly as possible. It was dark, and there weren't any fresh footprints, so chances Mary was here were slim.

"I hope she's okay..." I said under my breath.

"Me, too," James replied. I was surprised he heard me.

We made it back to the castle in record time and rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, James stopping so quickly I ended up running face-first into his back.

"Sorry, Lils, but do you remember the new password? Figures the new passwords go into effect the week something like this happens."

I rubbed my nose that was smarting from plowing into James's back. "Yeah, I remember," I said, sounding a little nasal. "It's Antipodean Opaleye."

"Sorry about your nose," he said, kissing the tip quickly before jumping through the portrait hole. I jumped through after him.

He ran straight up to the seventh-year boys' dormitory, while I stayed in the common room. Looking around, I noticed that Mary wasn't there. Telling a second-year to let James know I went to check the girls' dorms, I ran up the stairs, looking in each dorm room. No Mary in any of them. I turned and ran back downstairs where I saw James pacing in front of the fire. He turned to me as I entered, shaking my head.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

He waved the piece of old parchment in reply. "Any word from anyone else?"

I shook my head. "Lets head to our dorm to check it. Maybe we'll hear something."

He took my head and we darted through the portrait of the Fat Lady and came to a stop in front of our familiar portrait of the woman in the library. He peered down at me, smirking innocently.

Bloody hell, what am I going to do with this boy? "Cornish Pixie," I said with a sigh. The portrait swung open and we ran straight for the low coffee table, opening up the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, pointing his wand at the parchment. The map appeared and we both started searching frantically. "Looks like Dorcas and Thomas started in the dungeons," he said, his eyes following the two dots marked "D. Meadowes" and "T. Griffon."

"The others haven't come back, yet," I observed. "Merlin's pants, where _is_ that girl?"

The longer I have to search, the more worried I become. The more worried I become, the more short I get with everyone.

"Either she's not in the castle, or she's somewhere Unplottable," he said, trying to stay calm for me. This is one of the reasons I love this man.

"I know where she is..." I whispered, my eyes wide. James stared at me for a few seconds before it hit him.

"The Room of Requirement!" we said in unison, jumping to our feet.

As we were running through the corridors (ignoring those blasted paintings telling us to stop running, _no I will not stop running, you gits!_), I clumsily tapped my pendant to send word to the girls.

_Meet us at the Room of Requirement!_

We skidded to a stop, again, in front of the blank wall we all knew well. I stood to the side, holding my pendant and praying for a response quickly while James paced the wall.

"We need to be where Mary is... We need to be where Mary is... _We need to be where Mary is_!" he said urgently.

As the door appeared, Dorcas and Thomas came around the corner. Dorcas didn't look relieved.

"Mulciber... that slimy git!" she exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing down the corridor. "He's bragging that we'll never find her. He _knows_. He probably _did it_, the prick! We never said what we were looking for down there. He fucking _knew_!"

"Calm down, Dorcas," I said to her, my eyes on Thomas. He was very pale.

James turned the doorknob as Sirius and Emmeline were running up to us, looking a little worse for wear. They had leaves and twigs stuck in their hair, rips and tears in their clothing, and dirt smudges on various areas of their exposed skin. Em came straight up to me, leaning close to my face and looking right in my eyes. "You, me, talking. Later." The look on her face was the same look a kid has when they got a new puppy for Christmas.

Oh, right. I know _exactly_ what she wanted to talk about. I nodded to her and turned to James. "Well?" I said forcefully, gesturing towards the door. "We've waited long enough, the rest of them will be here eventually. Open the damn door!"

"Breathe, Flower," Sirius said, wrapping me in a hug while Em patted my back. I didn't notice I had starting crying.

James took a deep breath and opened the door. The room itself was dark, so he lit is wand and went in first. We all followed his actions. The room was full of random items, some in various stages of disrepair, others covered in a dusty sheet. "We'll split up," he told us.

I gasped, and Emmeline and Dorcas did the same. We all fumbled for our pendants at the same time. "Damn things," I said. Easier to blame the pendant than my shaking hands.

Emmeline was able to get to hers, first. "Marlene says they're close," she said, sighing in relief. "We'll need the extra hands. This room is huge and there is a lot of stuff in here."

As if on cue, Remus and Marlene ran in. Marlene held a rat out, her hands around its middle. Peter looked embarrassed as he hung there, limply, his ears hanging lower than your standard rat. Dorcas raised her eyebrow at the sight and Emmeline had a knowing smirk on her face. "Don't ask," Marlene said. "Just trust us, okay?"

"Why does it look embarrassed?" Dorcas asked, not taking her eyes off Peter.

"We heard something about splitting up?" Remus said, ignoring Dorcas. "If you really think she's here, that would be the best bet."

"Okay, Marlene? Release Wor-... er... the rat. Go off with Moony. Sirius and Em, Dorcas and Thomas, me and Lily. We all go in different directions. Keep your wands ready," James instructed.

"_Lumos Maxima_," I mumbled, making the light at the tip of my wand much brighter than the dim light that was there before. We all split up into different directions, walking quietly. I walked close to James. I felt safer there.

"Bet you anything Moony forced Wormtail to transform," James told me quietly. "He's not a fast runner, and it's easier to just carry him in a hurry. But it works out better like this."

"Bloodhound in a rat suit?" I offered, my eyes still sweeping the room.

"Exactly," he said, smiling down at me. He pulled his eyes up ahead of him. "Hey, Lils? You see that?" he asked, nodding his head forward.

I looked closely, squinting my eyes a little.

It was a foot, clad in Mary's signature penny loafers.

"Oh, Merlin," I gasped, running to her. She was unconscious, but was breathing fine. She had trails on her face from crying and was covered in bruises. I turned around and yelled, "Guys! We found her!" With that I shot red sparks in the air with my wand, signaling our location.

James carefully scooped her up in his arms, her body limp. We started back towards the door, meeting Dorcas and Thomas halfway to the door.

"She's okay," I assured Thomas. "Nothing seems broken, she's just unconscious and a little battered. We're taking her to the Hospital Wing, now."

"Where's the rest of the lot?" James asked, looking around.

"Looking for that damn rat," Dorcas said. "Don't know what the deal is. We live in an old castle, rats are part of the experience."

"Just come on, we'll all go together. They'll be okay by themselves," James assured her. "We have to get Mary to Pomfrey."

"I'll hang back," I told him. "Help them find that, what did you call it, Dorcas? 'That damn rat?' Yes. I'll help look for the rat."

He nodded, then kissed my cheek. "All right, you two. You need to help me with the facts. You guys heard Mulciber and all, so she'll need testimony."

The three of them left quickly without another word. When the door clicked shut I turned back to the room. "They're gone! Where is Wormy?"

"Beats me!" I heard Sirius call back from somewhere in the room. "He can get into areas that we can't because of his size."

I heard a crash and a string of curses. "You okay, Marles?"

"Yeah, I'm good. There's just a lot of junk to get your feet caught on," she replied from the other side of the room.

"Merlin, Em. I've never noticed that you have a nice ass," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Could you _not_ look at my bum and just look for your stupid friend? He probably got lost."

"Don't crawl around in front of me if you don't want me to look at it."

"Guys, as much as I love hearing your disembodied voices in awkward situations, can we just find Wormtail before he gets lost forever amongst all this junk?" Remus stated, his voice near to wear Marlene's was.

I was on all fours, looking for Peter under furniture. I was so engrossed in searching I didn't noticed the door open and close behind me until I had a hand over my mouth. I turned around to see Severus, his finger over his mouth to tell me to stay quiet.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered. He pulled out his wand and whispered "Muffliato," one of the spells he developed over the past few years here at Hogwarts. Comes in handy. He dropped his hand from my mouth.

"What do you want, Sev?" I asked, knowing that the others won't hear us. "We're a little busy."

"I just needed to tell you something..." he said, nervously.

I sighed. "Sev, I don't _hate _you. I don't necessarily _like_ you, but I can't hate you with our history. Relax and tell me before someone sees you," I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It was Mulciber," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Mulciber. He did it. He knew she was Muggle-born."

"So Dorcas was right," I mumbled. Sev raised an eyebrow at me. "Dorcas and Thomas ran into him in the dungeon when they were looking for Mary. He was taunting her. He's lucky he wasn't at the receiving end of a nasty hex with the mood she was in."

"Oh, well, um... I also came to warn you..."

"Spit it out, Sev."

"They are determined to hit all the Muggle-borns in some way."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're Muggle-born."

Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. "No, I mean why do you care?"

"Like you said. We have history. I can't turn a blind eye."

"Thanks for the head's up, Sev, but I'm sure I can handle your 'friends' down there. If anything, I have a handy backup system."

"The ones currently chasing a rat?"

"Those are the ones. Although two of them are currently carrying a limp Mary Macdonald to Hospital." I looked behind me when I heard another bang and a string of curses, this time from Emmeline. "Sev, now get out of here before one of them see you? Em and Marles are quick with the hexes, and Sirius is quick with the fists."

He nodded and lifted the Muffliato spell, then silently slipped out the door. I stood as soon as I heard the door click and glanced around. No one seemed to notice.

"Found him!" Sirius exclaimed, and I saw his hand appear above the clutter, holding a very squirmy rat. Looked like Peter was trying to bite him. Peter neve was one for heights...

Laughing, I waited for them to come back to the front of the room where I was looking, pushing Sev's warning to the back of my mind.

With friends like these, enemies of Lily Evens beware.


	31. Overkill

**_Author's Notes: _**_I love you guys. Seriously. You all gave me 115 reviews? And I don't even know how many alerts/favorites I've gotten... Seriously, you all. You're amazing._

_I reread my ENTIRE story to look for something I can't remember if I wrote or not, and found a BIG goof. So I had to go rewrite part of Chapter 27 (Halloween). For some reason, I missed my note about how Frank is a seventh-year. I fixed it, though._

_So I didn't get any response to whether or not you want more in James's POV. Should I take that as a "No way, Juju. Keep it in Lily's POV" or "What? I think I missed that in Chapter 30's Author's Notes since you tend to write a novel, so please, more James!"_

**_I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about the wait! _**_Between my full-time job, freelance work (with deadline), my friends coming to Florida from California, Halloween with the sister and boyfriend, prepping for an event I ran in Tampa, and a family emergency that resulted in my three days notice to fly out to Massachusetts (hometown) for five days, I've been SWAMPED. I just don't feel creative in my free time. I'm really sorry, I swear!_

_To add insult to injury, my laptop will be going into the shop tomorrow after I'm done at work to get a new AirPort card installed. So I won't have my computer for about 5-7 days._

_And keep the story recommendations coming! I've read all that was suggested so far... XD_

_Finally, to end this all-too-long Author's Note, I figured I should mention that yes, I did change the title of this story. We have changed from _"Love and Other Notes" _and are now _**_"My Life as a Hogwarts Sitcom." _**_Something about the title wasn't working for me, anymore, so I changed it. It's the same story, I swear._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: <strong>Overkill  
><strong><em>Wednesday, December 14, 1977<em>**

"Guys? Don't you think this is over-reacting just a _little_ bit? I can walk to class without any issues, you know. Lunch, too. You're keeping me from my food!

"Can't take chances," Sirius said from my right.

"Seriously, guys. This is bloody overkill!" I exclaimed. I've been protesting since we left my common room.

"Lilypetal, please. We have to take every precaution," Marlene stated from my left, as if it was obvious.

"Marles, don't call me Lilypetal. I'm already tempted to hex all of you as it is, don't give me reason to actually give into temptation."

"You know that you shouldn't give into temptation, Lily," Dorcas stated with a grin from my front right.

"You're making it look really inviting, Dorcas," I mumbled.

This has been going on every day since Mary was attacked. I never told the others about what Sev told me while we were searching for Peter in the Room of Requirement, but for some reason they insist on this routine.

Every morning the whole lot would meet James and me in our common room. Then they would take the same positions around me. James directly in front of me, with Peter on his left and Dorcas on his right. Sirius is on my right, while Marlene was on my left. Remus was behind Marlene and Emmeline was behind Sirius.

They claim it is to "protect me."

I believe it is to make me go completely barmy.

Honestly? It's been four days. I don't have far to go at this point.

Especially with today's "upgrade."

"This is ridiculous! We have gone past overkill. We're in the 'there is no hope in identifying the remains' territory."

"Actually, I thought Rouquin was a nice touch."

"Shut up, Em," I mumbled, clutching the green lead that was guiding a very irritated Rouquin down the hall with me. "You know he'd follow me anyway, and with him around I don't need you morons."

"I will agree with Lily, there. The lead wasn't necessary," Remus said.

"Thank you, Moony. Just for that I won't make you take the lead off him," I turned and smiled at him. "But you aren't completely off the hook." He shrugged in return.

"Why is taking the lead off him a big deal?" Peter asked.

"Just _look_ at Rouquin. Whoever takes that lead off him, or even _touches_ him at this point is going to need a blood-replenishing potion," Remus pointed out. "That's one disgruntled Kneazle."

I put my finger on the tip of my nose. Dorcas caught me in the corner of her eye and followed my example. Marlene was quick to join in, barely beating Emmeline. Emmeline then nudged Remus and gave him a look as to say "copy me." He put his finger to his nose again, a look of realization on his face. James saw Dorcas and put his finger to his nose as well. One glance from him to Peter and Peter touched his nose as well.

I turned to Sirius and handed the lead out to him, never removing my finger from my nose. "Nose goes."

"What?" he asked, looking at the rest of us. We looked mighty silly standing there in tight formation, fingertips to noses and a (very brassed off) Kneazle on a lead. "Okay, that's not cool."

"Take the lead off him, Padfoot," I told him, shaking the lead a little in my hand to silently tell him to _take the damn lead._

He took the lead from me and glared at Rouquin. "If you do _anything_ I will make it a point to make your life hell, furball," he growled at him.

Emmeline snorted from behind him. She and I had a conversation after we found Peter amongst all the junk in the Room of Requirement (who declared he was afraid to change back because he didn't want to get stuck somewhere and get hurt out of fear of explaining things to Madame Pomfrey after the fact), letting her release all the excitement of her newfound knowledge of the Marauders' biggest secret.

**_Flashback, Saturday, December 10, 1977 - Head Girl's Dorm Room_**

_Emmeline, Marlene, eight fluffy pillows, two Kneazles, and I were laying on my bed. Marlene and I were lounging, petting the cuddling Kneazles. _

_Emmeline could barely sit still._

_"He's an ANIMAGUS! They're ANIMAGI! Can you _believe it_?" she exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear._

_"Yes, Em. We know," I said, laughing._

_"And if we didn't, we definitely know now. You've said that about a dozen times already," Marlene added._

_"He's so cute as a dog!" she squealed, ignoring Marlene. _

_"You get the 'scruffy' comments, now?" I asked her._

_"He's not _that_ scruffy, but yes. I get them, now."_

_"He's scruffy," Marlene and I said in unison._

_She ignored us. "Wish I could see James as a stag. Must be incredible!" she said, a dreamy look in her eye._

_"I'll let you know when I see it," I mumbled. _

_"You haven't seen it?" Emmeline said in shock._

_"No reason to have. And it isn't like Peter or Sirius who are of decent size. James is huge," I said with a shrug._

_"Oh, really?" Marlene said, wiggling her eyebrows._

_"Did you really just twist her words around to make a sexual innuendo, Marles?" Emmeline asked through a shocked laugh._

_"Dorcas isn't here. Someone has to do it," she replied, shrugging. _

_"We can't tell her, can we?" Emmeline said._

_"Of course we can. I know exactly what I'll say. 'Hey, Dorcas. You know our friends, the Marauders? Well, one is a werewolf, and the other three are unregistered Animagi that go with him at the full moon to the Shrieking Shack to keep him company.' That would go over _so _well," I answered sarcastically. _

_"A simple no would have worked, Lils," Emmeline said, pouting a little. _

_"The whole thing is need-to-know, and only the Marauders have the authority to decide when people need to know," Marlene explained. "The easiest way would be to get Dorcas and Peter to get into a relationship..."_

_The three of us looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought, continuing until our sides ached. After a while, Emmeline just sat there, a look of deep thought on her face. _

_"What's up, Em? Knut for your thoughts?" Marlene asked, her laughter subsiding. _

_"Is this why James's patronus is a stag, while Peter's is a rat, Sirius's a dog, and Remus's a wolf?" she asked._

_Marlene turned to me. "Wow, Lils. She's quick," she said to me, flatly._

_"Looks like the match between her and Sirius is perfect," I replied. _

_"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" _

_"We know," Marlene and I said in unison. This caused another eruption of laughter. _

**_Back in the present, Wednesday, December 14, 1977 - Great Hall, Lunchtime_**

"Lily, I love you. But I _hate_ your Kneazle," Sirius grumbled over his minestrone soup, his hands covered in fresh cuts.

"Not my fault you aren't quick enough," I said with a grin, the memory of Sirius trying to get the lead off Rouquin. A lot of hissing, swatting, and obscenities (including one very loud "I'm just trying to help, you fucking furball" from Sirius, which echoed throughout the Entrance Hall) were involved. Now Rouquin is asleep and purring curled up in a ball in my lap.

"Yeah, well, he should watch out. If he's ever alone, I'll get him," Sirius mumbled in return.

"Don't try anything, Padfoot," warned James.

"I'm not making any promises," he replied quietly, slurping his soup. "My hands really hurt. Are Kneazles poisonous?"

"I offered to heal those up for you several times," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "And _plants _are poisonous, Padfoot. Animals are _venomous_. There's a difference. And no, Kneazles aren't venomous."

"I could care less, Moony."

"So you do care, then?" Marlene said with a chuckle. I gave them my best "_lets not do this now"_ look, but it was apparently lost in translation.

"What are you getting at, McKinnon?" Sirius grumbled.

"You said, 'I could care less.' That means you care. You should say, 'I could_n't_ care less.'" she told him with a smug smile.

"Well, then, I couldn't care less if you end up with minestrone in your hair," he told her, slowly picking up his bowl to prove a point.

"Padfoot! The house elves make the best minestrone! And they don't do it often or by request! Is it really worth it to waste it over Marlene's hair?" I told him, putting my hand on his wrist to make him lower the bowl.

"You got off lucky this time, McKinnon," Sirius said, continuing to slurp his soup.

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckled, eating her sandwich.

My eyes wondered over to the Slytherin table, meeting Sev's eye. He gave me a quick look of concern, then broke the contact. His words kept repeating themselves in my mind.

_"They're determined to hit all the Muggle-borns in some way."_

Will there be another attack before Christmas hols? Should I tell the others? Should I tell Dumbledore that the Slytherins may have a hit list? Things have been quiet since Mary was attacked, and she's fine now. A little shaken up, but she's fine. And safe with just Thomas.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something falling on my hand. I looked down and saw a folded-up piece of parchment. Opening it, I saw a familiar scrawl:

_Lily - Meet me at the boathouse after Transfiguration. I heard you talking to Snape. - Peter_

I looked up and met his eye, doing my best not to attract attention from our friends. He looked genuinely concerned for me.

Now the fun part.

Ditching the Royal Guard.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be," I told Peter when we were in the boathouse. Peter simply told the group that I promised I'd tutor him in History of Magic for the final exam of the term before Christmas hols.<p>

Needless to say, one mention of History of Magic made them all scatter like roaches.

"People need to give me more credit," Peter grumbled. "I'm a quick thinker when I need to be."

I nodded in agreement, playing with my fingers out of nerves. I didn't realize I would have to talk about what I said with Sev.

At least the fidgeting was warming my hands. I stupidly left my gloves in my room. Stupid stylish jacket having stupid small pockets... Who's brilliant idea was that, anyway?

"So..." Peter trailed off, looking around the boathouse. "Didn't know we had a boathouse."

"Wormy, where do you think they stashed the boats the first years use at the start of term?"

"Good point."

This is ridiculous. He pulled me out here in the cold boathouse (which, might I add, is colder because of being by the water), and can't get the words out?

Yeah, no.

I sighed. "Wormy, didn't you want to talk to me about what I talked to Sev about?"

He sighed and looked a little ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I know. You were a rat running from some crazy people. You didn't know you'd run right into a private conversation," I told him. He laughed a little, and I continued. "The others don't know, right?"

"I haven't told them, no," he said, shaking his head. "I actually thought the 'extra precautions' they were taking were over the top, and I know that the Slytherins are planning something. I actually think it would draw _more_ attention to you. Like attacking you would affect more people."

"At least someone was keeping a sane mind throughout all this," I chuckled. "So, what do you think, Wormy?"

"Think about what?"

"Should I tell the others?"

He sat there, quiet and thinking, for a few minutes. "Well, I _know_ you should tell Dumbledore. We may not have proof, and we don't have to give Snape's name if you don't want to, but e should be aware that something may be going on. As for the guys..."

"You have no idea, either, do you?"

"Not a clue."

My shoulders slumped. "Thanks for the help."

"That's just it. We can not tell them, and they'll freak out when the rumor mill kicks in, especially if they find out you and I already knew. Or we could tell them, and they'll freak out because of what's happening and drag you to Dumbledore, freak out some more, and make the meeting more difficult."

"So we're anticipating a freak out either way, aren't we?" I said, looking up at him in my slumped over position.

"Without a doubt."

"Well, you and I could go see Dumbledore now, then tell them after. Delay the freak out and make telling Dumbledore easier," I said, standing.

"Without the distractions, that would be easier," Peter agreed.

"What type of distractions?"

Peter and I froze at the sound of the new voice, turning slowly towards to where the sound came from. I wasn't surprised that there wasn't anyone there. And by the look on Peter's face, he wasn't either.

"Prongs, come on out," he said with a sigh. James pulled off the cloak, and luckily, he was alone. "How long were you here?"

"The whole time. I saw you guys heading this way and thought it was an odd spot to study History, especially with how cold it is this evening. So, what did Sniv, er, Snape have to say?"

I sighed, took a deep breath, and told James everything Sev told me while he was taking Mary to Hospital. When I finished, I braced myself for the oncoming freak out.

James stood there, deep in thought. After what felt like an eternity, he just sighed and said, "Was that it?"

I couldn't help but stare. "'Was that it?' That's all you have to say? No freak out or anything?"

"Well, like I said, I was here the whole time. I figured that what Wormtail said made sense, about our over-protection making you more of a target. Also, if he can be so calm this whole time, why can't I?" James said with a proud smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I also agree that we should go to Dumbledore now and tell the gang later. They _will_ freak out. And I believe we should go now, you're shivering," he finished, tightening his grip on me.

Peter and I looked at each other, nodded in agreement, then walked back to the castle with James.

The walk to Dumbledore's office felt like it was longer than usual, but maybe it was just nerves. What's the point? What can he do about it? There's no physical "proof," after all!

We arrived at the familiar gargoyle, gave the password ("Coconut Clusters"), and entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his half-moon spectacles halfway down his nose while he poured over the stacks of parchment on his desk. Fawkes, his phoenix, perched proudly on his stand nearby, looking as elegant as ever. I had the opportunity to see him on a burning day once, and that's an opportunity I never want to see again. Freaked me out pretty good in my first year.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, oh, and is that Mr. Pettigrew I see? So it's safe to assume that this isn't Heads' business, I take?" he said, looking up at us and crossing his hands on his desk.

We shook our heads. "Well, not exactly, Professor," James replied.

"Have a seat. Help yourself to some sherbet lemon, please."

I took a sweet from the bowl near the chairs as I sat down between Peter and James.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lily has something she wants to inform you about," James said, taking my hand. I gave James a pleading look. I didn't want to say it! That's why I took a piece of candy!

Dumbledore turned to me. "What do you need to inform me of, Miss Evans?"

Always when you put a piece of candy in your mouth... I pushed the candy to my cheek and spoke as clear as possible. "I was informed by a student that the Slytherins are planning to attack all the Muggle-borns. I just don't know when or how. They already got Mary Macdonald. Last Saturday while we were at Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I am aware of the incident surrounding Miss Macdonald. She seems quite well, now."

I nodded. "It was just some basic curses, but she did pass out, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "And I am also aware of what Mr. Snape has informed you about the intended attacks."

"So is there anythi... wait, how did you know it was Snape that told me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He came here Sunday morning after breakfast to let me know himself, actually."

"He _what_?" the three of us said in shocked unison.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "Yes, so it seems you need to think a little higher about the morals of your peers in Slytherin?"

"Not bloody likely," James muttered next to me. I shot him a glare. Peter just scoffed in response to Dumbledore.

"So what are you going to do, Professor?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't anything I can do. I have no evidence pointing to whether or not it was the Slytherins that attacked Miss Macdonald last Saturday. All I can do is ask you, as Head Boy and Girl, to make sure the prefects never split up on rounds, _especially_ those who are Muggle-born or even half-blood. Also don't walk to classes alone, but don't do anything to draw extra attention to yourselves," Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow at James and Peter.

I gave them each a "I told you so," look.

"Although, I have to admit, the Kneazle was a nice touch," Dumbledore added, a small smile forming on his lips. "I hope Mr. Black's hands are doing well?"

I let my face fall into the palm of my hand with a groan, while James and Peter snickered.

"You saw that, huh?" Peter asked, slightly embarrassed.

Dumbledore nodded. "I caught some rather colorful language in the Entrance Hall while I was on my way to get a delicious corned beef sandwich for lunch. Easy to pinpoint the origin to one Sirius Black."

I let out another groan.

"He'll be fine, Professor," James told him, laughing. "Remus offered to heal those cuts."

"No better student for the job," Dumbledore said proudly. "Now, I must cut this meeting short. I do have to finish these forms. Just remember what I said and good luck."

"Luck for what?" I asked as I stood.

"You have to tell the rest of your friends, don't you?" he said, the small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I let out a third groan, this one louder than the rest and joined in by James and Peter.

"That's what I thought. I'll keep my eyes open and inform the staff of the potential of more attacks. That's all I can do at this time," he said from his desk.

"That's all we ask, Professor. Good evening, sir," I said as I lead James and Peter out of the office and back into the corridor.

"How long can we hold off on this?" I asked them.

"The longer we wait, the worse the freak out will be," Peter said.

"Lets go find them," James said, taking my hand. "We'll do the talking, all right? Peter, go get them. We'll meet you in our common room."

Peter nodded and went towards Gryffindor Tower. I turned to James. "We could just use my pendant, you know. They'll all bound to be with one of the girls."

"I'm prolonging this the most I can for you," James said, smiling down at me.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" I said up to him.

"Once or twice."

"Not enough," I said, pulling him down to kiss me.

"Well, good, since I'll never get tired of hearing it," he said, closing the gap between us. He broke the kiss briefly, "I'll keep you safe, I promise. I'll never leave you."

"I'll hold you to that," I said, closing the gap once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note Part 2: <em>**_Okay, what is up with this editor? Second time I had to reformat before publishing! ARG!_


	32. To Scheme or Not to Scheme?

_**Author's Notes: **__Yeah, I know, I know. "It's been too long!" "How dare you take so long updating!" Okay, I know you all aren't just like that, but please, forgive me! Please, just put the torches and pitchforks away!_

_Life has been in the way. Holidays, hard drive death, work, and other things really have been taking up all my creative time. I do take notes on my iPod while at work when I get a bought of creativity for future happenings, though. Plus a major case of writer's block… _

_Updates will happen, but I can't give good timeframes. They'll happen when they happen. I'm sorry!_

_I'm also tracking "My Life as a Hogwarts Sitcom" (and the former "Love and Other Notes") tags on Tumblr. There's nothing there, but if you tag a post about this with it, I'll see it. Chances are I'll reply, too. ;]_

_**Hera hater: **__JK Rowling herself stated James was a chaser. I'm trying to stay BOOK cannon. _

_**"Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?  
><strong>_**J.K. Rowling responds: James was Chaser." **~accio-quote(dot)org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat(dot)htm

_Now the moment you've all been waiting for (hopefully)! On to Chapter 32!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: <strong>To Scheme or Not to Scheme?  
><em><strong>Thursday, December 15, 1977<strong>_

Well, we told the group about what Snape told me, and all was right in the world. We lived happily ever after, too.

Yeah, I didn't believe that, either.

"He said _WHAT_?" was the actual response when we told them.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emmeline asked softly, sitting on the floor by our fire next to Sirius, who sat up upon hearing the news. Truffle darted under Peter's armchair.

"Because I already saw how you all were acting around me, and I didn't want to make it even more extreme," I answered honestly, stroking a snoozing Rouquin in my lap.

"Damn straight!" Sirius exclaimed. Emmeline put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. He relaxed his shoulders a little, but I think it was from her "chill out" stare.

"Dumbledore said that we shouldn't draw the extra attention to ourselves," James reminded them. "To any of us."

"James has a point," Marlene stated, sitting in one of the armchairs with Remus sitting on the floor at her feet. "Can't draw attention to Lily, because she's a Muggle-born. Remus is a half-blood-"

"Among other things," Sirius said quietly through a low scoff.

Marlene glared at him, then continued. "So that could potentially make him a target. And the rest of us, while pureblood, are friends with them, thus blood traitors. We're all potential targets."

"So we just have to act normally, like there aren't people inside and out of this castle that want to harm, or even kill, us," Dorcas reiterated, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from me. "Wow, that's going to be a piece of cake!"

"Easy, Meadowes. I can smell the sarcasm," James said from our end of the couch. She threw a pillow at him.

"Sirius, are you okay?" I asked him. The whole time he was looking rather put-out.

"Fine," he answered, a slight growl to his tone.

"Merlin, Black, do you have a nargle up your butt?" Dorcas asked.

I choked on a laugh. "Someone has been spending too much time with one Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Zodds asked me to tutor him in Runes. Shut up," she said with a glare.

"Seriously, Pads, what's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Something is just bugging me," he said with a shrug.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Why in Merlin's name did you tell Wormtail _first_?" he whined.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed.

I stared at him for a few minutes, blinking. Then I transferred my gaze to Emmeline. "Em, could you? I don't want to disturb Rouquin."

She just nodded and smacked Sirius over the back of the head.

"Thanks, love," I said with a smile. She nodded again and I moved my gaze back to Sirius. "I didn't tell anyone, unless you count James _after_ I talked to Peter. Peter found out for himself. He over-heard the conversation." I raised an eyebrow, hoping Sirius understands that Peter found out when they were all chasing him as a rat in the Room of Requirement. Dorcas was still unaware about all of the Marauder's secrets, and we plan to keep it that way as long as humanly possible.

"I know what would butter me up, though," Sirius said, his mischievous grin returning once more to his face.

I rolled my eyes and took out my wand. A few waves towards my room and a small tin came floating down the stairs. I left it in Sirius's lap. "Eat all of it and I'll hex you until the next millennium."

"You're a dear, Flower."

"Remember that when you eat it all and I hex you and all your hair falls out," I mumbled. I could feel James shaking with his stifled laughter.

"Can we do _something_, though? I feel weird just sitting back and pretending like there's nothing going on," Peter said.

"Wormy, you were there," I reminded him. "Dumbledore said not to draw attention to ourselves."

"No one has to know it's us," Dorcas added.

"Oh, no, not you, too!" I moaned.

"Come on, Lils," she whined. "We can't just sit back and pretend we're only worried about N.E.W.T.s. Something is brewing out there and I'm tired of just sitting here!"

"Feisty!" Sirius said with a sugary grin. Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"For now, that's what we do. We'll figure things out in time," James said, rubbing his temples under his glasses.

"You hate that idea. You only do that when you're irritated," Remus pointed out.

"Said it was what we had to do, not that I like it," James mumbled in response.

"We'll figure out something in time! I know it!" Emmeline said, her curls bouncing with her excitement.

"Always the optimist," Marlene laughed.

Wish I had her optimism.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, December 16, 1977<strong>_

"Relax, Flower. Exploding won't help the situation."

"It's only four waffles, Padfoot. I won't explode."

"The waffles are each over an inch thick and as big as your plate, and you have strawberries and chocolate chips. You'll explode."

"They make me feel better, Scruffy. And I won't explode."

"You're five-foot-four. You're going to explode. And I'm not scruffy."

"Stuff it, Padfoot. The waffles relax her. A relaxed Lily is a happy Lily, and that makes me happy."

"You won't be happy when you have your girlfriend's guts all over you when we explodes in a burst of waffles and strawberries."

"Shut up and eat your bacon."

* * *

><p>We all went through the day like normal. Went to Defense and Potions, then ate lunch, then split up for afternoon classes, then ended with Transfiguration.<p>

As normal as it is to be extremely tense, jumpy, and reluctant to leave each others' sides the entire time. Transfiguration was as if we haven't seen each other in years.

It's all rather exhausting.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Sirius exclaimed, banging his fist on the table and upturning his goblet of pumpkin juice all over Remus and Marlene.

"None of us are happy about this, Padfoot," Remus said, siphoning up the juice with his wand while Marlene uses hers to clean them up. "We just have to keep pushing forward until we or Dumbledore think of something."

"And I would rather not do that covered in pumpkin juice, thanks," Marlene mumbled.

"It's driving me crazy! I've never felt paranoid before. _Never! _The slighting thing makes me jump, and it's making me a target for Peeves. He's making noises anywhere to make me jump, and nothing like hexing a suit of armor in front of a group of Slytherins. Not exactly the best way I wanted to end my term, thank you."

"I'm with Sirius."

We all turned towards Dorcas in various stages of frozen eating.

"Never thought I would hear that..." I mumbled into my roast beef.

Dorcas glared at me before continuing. "I'm tired of being so jumpy. We need to do something. We're all tip-top in dueling. I understand not drawing attention to ourselves, but can we do something semi-productive?"

James sat there pondering for a second. Forever the natural leader.

"How about this," he started, slowly. "Lily and I will be going to my place for Christmas. Sirius will be there, obviously. Mum and Dad were highly respected Aurors in their day. We can talk to Mum, she may have an idea or two. Then over New Years at Lily's we can caucus. Sound good?"

"It did until you said 'caucus.' Really, Prongs?" Sirius said, snorting into his new goblet of pumpkin juice.

"It'll do," Dorcas sighed.

_Makes you think, though._

"What's that, Lily?" Emmeline asked me.

"I didn't say anything," I answered.

"Makes you think about what?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Yes, now what were you referring to?" Emmeline asked again.

"Well, it's just..." I'm stammering. Why am I stammering?

"If it's like this in here, wonder what it's like out there," Peter said meekly, staring at his dinner.

I smiled at Peter, hoping to calm his nerves. "Exactly."

"Is it okay to say that I'm content in staying blissfully ignorant until _after_ this terms exams?" Marlene asked, a slight whine to he voice. "I don't need the extra stuff in my head."

I laughed. "I hope so, since I was also thinking the same. Which is why I'm surprised I expressed myself out loud."

"I'm going to say it is okay, seeing how we have Dumbledore here. The attacks shouldn't be constant, if at all. What happened to Mary was a one-time thing. A warning, even," James said confidently.

"I hope so," Remus said. "I don't want to have to join more search parties."

"Hopefully Dumbledore will think of something," Marlene said, glancing at the table at the front of the Great Hall where the wizard in question was holding joyful conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Of course he's laughing while we're all nervous wrecks," Sirius grumbled.

"He's probably talking about nicely Professor Sprout's Fanged Geraniums are coming in, despite the cold weather," Dorcas observed.

"Seriously, though," I said, rolling my eyes, "He'll know what to do. And no, it doesn't involve Fanged Geraniums that I know for a _fact_ aren't more than seedlings currently. Heard some of the younger students talking about how they were disappointed because they wanted to somehow sneak them into the Slytherin common room."

"Please tell me names and Houses so I can give them proper hugs," Sirius said.

"And please tell me you weren't too harsh on them," James added, "That's bloody brilliant and I would pay to see the reaction."

"I knocked off ten points each for planning poor use of the school's Herbology resources, but gave them each fifteen for their creativity. No detention."

"I don't know whether to be pleased that you didn't over-react or ashamed that we corrupted you so," Remus said, smirking.

"Why say that?" I asked, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"You knocked off points for improper use of a _plant_, not for conspiring against the Slytherins," Remus pointed out, still grinning.

I just shrugged. "They hurt Mary."

"I think that means we can say 'a little of both,'" James said, smiling and squeezing my hand.

"Please don't corrupt my Lilypetal too much. I like my friend the way she was, thank you," Marlene said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I dunno, I like this more laid-back version of Lily," Dorcas said, giving me a once-over. "I'm not afraid to step out of line, anymore."

"I'm not that scary!"

"The smaller ones are _always _more frightening than the others, dear Flower," Sirius said, stealing a bite of my cake from across the table.

Emmeline raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that so? You afraid of me, Black?"

"I am when you do that."

Laughing felt really good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, December 17, 1977<strong>_

The night was uneventful, just homework in the Heads' common room. I spent the night cuddling with James, feeling safe in his arms.

Now we're back in the Great Hall for a late breakfast before a much-needed day of tomfoolery in our common room.

"Incoming," Marlene said through a yawn.

I looked up and saw the owls coming in, not seeing either 'Nola or Aether in the swarm. As I returned to my breakfast (I decided the waffles weren't necessary and the weather is telling me to eat oatmeal), two owls flew towards our area at the Gryffindor table. One was a familiar _Daily Prophet _owl landing in front of Remus, who promptly slipped a Knut in the box the owl had. He quickly skimmed the newest edition and sighed in relief. As he was folding up the paper to return to his breakfast, another owl landed gracefully in the middle of our group.

"Anyone know this bird?" Sirius asked, looking at the owl quizzically. We all shook our heads.

The owl walked over to James and stuck out his foot, He hesitantly took the scroll from the owl, gave it a bit of sausage, and it flew off.

"Well, Prongs? Read it!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly spilling his pumpkin juice again.

"Easy, Sirius," Emmeline said, steadying his goblet. He smiled sheepishly at her.

James was reading over the scroll, laughing silently to himself.

"What's so funny, James?" I asked.

He dropped the parchment on the table in the middle of us. "He knows. Don't know how he does it, but he knows."

"What?" Sirius asked, grabbing the parchment. "_'Things will present themselves in due time.'_ What's this nonsense?"

"Look at the penmanship and the color of the ink, brainiac," James said, still smiling in disbelief.

Sirius stared at the parchment for a few moments, and Emmeline leaned over his shoulder to look. "Only one wizard writes like that and uses _emerald_ ink, Sirius."

We all looked towards Dumbledore, who gave us a wink.

"I will never figure out how that man does it," Dorcas said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Hold on," Remus said, taking the parchment and looking it over.

"What is it, Moony?" I asked.

"Since when does Dumbledore have a phoenix embossed on his letters?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>__Sorry again! I can't promise when I will update again... but I have ideas of what I want to put into this story at different points. Just a matter of finding time! I still love you, and I hope you all don't hate me!_


End file.
